


Darkness

by Centa0592



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 25 year old Harry, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because let's be honest it's a great bum, Boxer Harry, Dark Harry, Drug Mentions, Drugs, Harry never hurts Louis, I need to find a place for him in this story because I love Niall, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Liam boxes, Liam is badass, Lilo friendship, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lots of talk about Louis' arse, Louis comes from a wealthy family, Louis' father is a dick, M/M, Niall is like a drunk pretty much, Older Harry, Possessive Harry, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stan and Louis are childhood friends, Violence, Virgin Louis, Wealthy Louis, Younger Louis, Zayn and Harry are childhood friends, because why the hell not, lirry friendship, losing oneself, lots of kinks, lots of liquor, narry friendship, zarry friendship - Freeform, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 118,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent, wealthy, and sheltered Louis Tomlinson arrives to London for a new life and in hope of adventure but instead he meets local badboy Harry Styles. Louis has no idea who Harry really is or what he's capable of but once he finds out that his angel is no angel at all it's a bit too late because Louis has already fallen. But will Harry's Darkness consume him completely? Based on the youtube video Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my lovelies! 
> 
> This fic has been edited (and I'm sure there are still some mistakes). I'm uploading this again because I've finally starting writing Part 2 of the fic. Please read this before reading the sequel. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now done with editing. Part 2 will be out within the next month or so.

The thing about angels is that they aren’t always good. They aren’t always pure, and innocent, like religion would have you to believe. Angels are, however, alluring. If you encounter one, you can’t help but be drawn into them; to their light, like an invisible pull. Angels will pull you in, until you’re so far gone that you’re trapped, and you’re loving every minute of it.  

 

When encountering angels, one thing to remember is that you should always look past the immaculate facade. If you do this; if you look past the wings, the angelic aura, and if you stop listening to the soothing voice and open your eyes—you’ll see nothing but darkness. Take Lucifer for example. Lucifer was once an angel, claims are made to say that he was a top angel and so incredibly beautiful. He supposedly had a deep and mesmerizing voice that hypnotized you as he sung and you couldn’t help but enjoy it. Couldn't resist the capture of his music-resulting in you losing yourself completely. 

 

 And even though we now associate the devil as evil, and even though now we allow ourselves to believe that he is the opposite of God and good, we still have to remember that he was once an angel. People often make the mistake in thinking that Lucifer has to disguise himself as an angel to deceive us, that he has to wear a mask in order to trick us, when in reality he is merely showing his true form.

 

He’s not some ugly, red creature with horns that fairy tales depict him to be; no. Instead biblical sources make the proclamations that Lucifer was the prettiest angel, he was truly angelic and all fell in love with his beauty. Lucifer is a walking, talking representation that not everything innocent is pure, that everything holy isn't righteous. 

 

Harry was once that pure creature that was now holding a darkness within, masked by angelic lights, dimples, a deep soothing voice; and Louis fell for it. He met what he thought was an angel, but now that he thinks about it, if only he would have looked deeper into those green eyes and past those soft curls he would have noticed the darkness within.

 

 But he didn’t realize the angel was a devil until it was too late. He was too far from the light to go back, too hooked. Yet, if he’s being honest, there’s a small part of him that won’t go back even if he could. You see, this darkness was like a possession, slowly consuming his mind, body, and spirit until there was nothing left. The thing about possession’s is that once you open the door for them, once you fuel them then you are giving them permission to control you, to consume your every thought. Then after a while, the possession becomes a part of you.

 

The light that once shone within is now completely gone and one day you will wake up from the coma of your former life and wonder what the hell happened. You’ll begin to ask yourself ‘how did I get here?’ knowing deep down the answer is pretty clear. You met the devil, who you thought was an angel, and you loved it.

 

∞

 

Louis Tomlinson is currently walking down the street with a wide smile on his face that doesn’t seem to want to disappear any time soon. He’s just left a club, and the remembrance of what happened is leaving him with a smile that’s forming crinkles around his eyes. Normally he would be shy about smiling this widely, considering he hates the crinkles by his eyes and how sharp his teeth are, but right now nothing can put a damper on his mood. He’s happy, blissfully so.

 

 He continues walking down the street and wraps his scarf tighter around his neck even though it’s not that cold outside at all. It’s August after all, so it’s still fairly good weather, but something told him to put it on before he left for the club and now he’s glad he listened to that voice. You see, there’s a nice love bite forming on the edge of his neck, and a part of him wants to keep it private; away from the judging eyes of his best mate. Maybe even have the mark drawn up and plastered to his skin in the form of a tattoo so he can remember this feeling forever. He’s surprised by himself, that he’s able to resist touching the mark, memories swarming his mind like a welcomed flood.  

 

He continues smiling until he reaches his flat. He stops at the door and hops up and down a few times while squealing into the scarf. He needs to get this out of the way before he enters the place, knowing Stan, his best mate and flat mate, is still up. With one last breath, to calm himself down, he enters his home, toeing off his red TOMS and putting them to the side, by the door. His smile threatens to break his face, but he manages to stop it as much as possible, by biting on his lip, as he enters the room where Stan is. Stan is sitting on the couch, pajamas on, while watching some reality show on the telly. 

 

“Good night?” Stan rolls from off of his tummy to ask the question. He has a teasing smile on his face, but even so Louis can tell the other is genuinely happy to see him smiling.  Louis doesn’t respond right away, instead he gives a confident smirk before taking a swift brush of his fringe from off his face, with his thumb.  He then sighs dramatically as he proceeds to sit down on the couch, pulling the ends of his scarf tighter to his body, hoping that in some way the scarf can protect his secrets for just a little while longer.

 

“It was lovely, yes.” He replies innocently enough, knowing Stan will drop it, but also knows the lad won’t stop from wondering what’s making Louis smile like a loon. Truth be told, Louis isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to stop smiling as long as he thinks about a certain curly haired, green-eyed, man.

  

“Alright then, here’s the remote, I’m going to bed yeah?” Stan responds after giving Louis a curious look, then he proceeds to give the boy a gentle ‘I know you’re hiding something and it’s okay’ squeeze on his shoulder before making his way down the hall and to his bedroom. Louis hears the soft shutting of a door and leans back against the couch, glad to be left alone with his own thoughts. He slides down on the couch to get more comfortable and then pulls out his phone when he notices it vibrating in his pocket.  

_Harry: You left w/o saying goodbye L that’s not nice._

 

Louis freezes as he reads the text, and then re-reads it just to make sure what he read the first time is accurate. He knew Harry said he would keep in touch, but he didn’t think it was actually going to happen and so soon nonetheless. He’s beside himself right now. Harry is just so, ugh. The man is incredible and the whole time they were at the club the elder had blokes and birds all over him; people pulling on his curls and running thin fingers up the man’s arms. Louis just knew that Harry would forget about him, but he supposes this isn’t the first time he’s ever been wrong.  

_Louis: Goodbye is so permanent though, so meet me for brunch tomorrow where we can talk properly and I’ll make it up to you ;)_

Christ Louis has no idea what he’s even doing right now. Is a wink face even sexual? Too sexual? Is Louis trying to be sexual? Granted he is trying to flirt, but he’s never flirted before so he doesn’t know what to say, or how to say it. Should he have waited a few minutes before responding so he didn’t seem desperate? Should he not have asked him on a date so soon? Louis groans to himself because he’s at a lost and he hopes Harry isn’t sitting somewhere laughing at him.

 

_Harry: Ha, Lou you make me laugh and I like that but honestly nobody eats brunch anymore you really are from a different social class. How about this, when you wake up you text me and I’ll pick you up so you can hang out with me for the day. I’ll even cook 4 you._

 

 Louis is so stunk on Harry calling him ‘Lou’ that he hadn’t realize he was squealing loudly until Stan yelled for him to ‘shut the fuck up you wanker.’

_Louis: Sounds good to me shall I bring anything?_

 

Louis bites his lip in anticipation, awaiting a response.

 

_Harry: Christ you’re cute. No just bring yourself. But look I g2g so night Mr. Tomlinson_

Louis sighs in contempt before sending his own ‘Night Mr. Styles’ and heading to his room where he falls asleep.

 

Louis dreams all night. He dreams about his life leading up to now. Louis grew up in a wealthy neighborhood, to a very wealthy family that contained his mum, step dad, and three sisters. He went to a private school all his life and always, especially now, struggled with making friends and accepting himself. He wasn’t exposed to much, kept locked away and sheltered from the harsh realities of life. The only reason he was able to experience anything was because of the trust his parents had in his best mate Stan.  

 

Stan is the only reason Louis is here in London, and not back home in Doncaster. When Louis decided he wanted to break free from the hell that was his life, he told his parents he was going to go to London and live, and his mother threw a fit demanding Louis be under her rule. She finally caved after finding out that Stan would be moving in with him and would watch over him.

 

Louis’ step father didn’t want Louis to move at all, he wanted Louis to stay home and take over the family company but Jay thought it would be best that Louis experience life on his own for a bit before he realized he wouldn’t make it. That’s how Louis grew up, with his parents acting as constant reminders that he’ll never get anywhere in life without them. They weren’t always bad parents, you can tell that Jay really loved Louis, she just didn’t, still doesn’t, know how to show it. That’s why Louis is glad he’s here in this new city. He’ll finally be able to experience life for himself, and so far the city hasn’t disappointed him.

 

He’s only been in the city for two weeks and he’s already having more than he’s ever had while back home. Granted he had to beg and plead with Stan to let him go out alone but it was worth it as he took a taxi down to where all the clubs were. He simply walked to the first one he saw that looked interested and had a manageable line.

 

The club was small, the music was loud, people were everywhere, he could barely breathe and yet it was the best night of his life. He eagerly went up to the bar and bought himself a drink, almost dying when the bartender informed him it was ‘on the house for looking good.’

 

It was that moment that led to Louis realizing he had chosen the right pair of skinny jeans. After the compliment he proceeded to sway his hips to the music as he sauntered to the dance floor. He didn’t mind the attention he was getting; he’s never gotten positive attention before so this was a nice change of pace. He was soon getting pulled, and grabbed by girls and guys alike. His head was back and he was enjoying the songs, all up until he had to pee like really, really bad—forcing the hands on his hips to let him go.

 

He was in so much of a rush to wee that he forgot to lock his stall, which was the only available stall in the whole bathroom. He was about to zip up, after finishing, when the door to the stall flung open startling both him and the curly haired stranger in front of him.

 

“Oops.” The deep, raspy voice said to him, with a blatant smirk on his face showing the sign of dimples.

 

“Hi.” Louis remembers squeaking out, forgetting all about his unzipped pants and how to breathe.

 

“You’re delightful, my name is Harry Styles and I haven’t seen you here before.” Harry leaned against the post to the door as he watched Louis with intent.

 

“It’s a pretty big club. How sure are you I’ve never been here before?” Louis lied, it’s a tiny ass club but he was trying his hardest to seem cool, which was hard to do with unzipped pants and a flushed face.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, reaching to grab Louis’ hip with one hand, and reaching in his pocket with the other. Louis’ breath hitched in his throat and he forgot what air was, getting lost in those green eyes and those dimples.  The stranger could have been robbing him blind and he wouldn't have even blinked. The guy looked like a fucking angel.

 

“Because I’m here almost every night, a friend of mine works the bar, and I will never forget an arse like this or a face like yours.” Harry responded in a very cheeky manner, and even managed to grab Louis’ bum for emphasis. Louis held back his squeak of surprise and tried not to die in that moment.

 

“Here, I put my number in your phone and now I have your number as well; now all I need is your name?” Harry stared into Louis’ eyes awaiting a response, but Louis was so dumbfounded about the beauty before him that he was having trouble forming words. What are words? What is air? How was Louis supposed to remember these things when there was an angel touching his waist with such red lips? _Ugh._

 

“Louis, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Louis breathed out softly, almost forgetting that he probably shouldn’t have given away his last name. His name is widely known worldwide, but in the UK it’s a pretty big deal.

 

“Tomlinson? Like the billionaire Tomlinson’s?” Harry looked shocked but was soon able to mask his facial expression to one of cheek.

 

“Yeah that’s me…” Louis muttered a little more quietly as he shifted from foot to foot; feeling hot under the intense gaze.

 

“You must be what? 18?” Louis merely nodded, feeling small and young in that moment.

 

“You’re delectable, so young and small, almost like an infant.” Harry practically cooed, and Louis hoped this guy didn’t have some pedo kink. “Come here let’s go dance.” Harry decided to say next, and who was Louis to deny this mystery boy? So he zipped up his pants, washed his hands, and ignored the grunts of ‘fucking finally’ as he walked hand in hand out to the dance floor with Harry.

 

For some reason the music seemed to be tuned out, as well as the surrounding people, as he danced with his back towards Harry. The same man whose hands were gripping his waist tightly as they moved in sync with one another; as if they were one. Their bodies molded together the longer the night went one and after a particularly dirty song played, Louis found himself pushing harder into the bulge that was rubbing against his arse.

 

And when Louis tipped his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder, he felt a hand graze his stomach, under his shirt and wet lips on his neck. It sent shivers throughout his body and as it was becoming too much, he silently thanked God when Harry pulled off him. Harry seemed reluctant to do so, but Louis was secretly pleased because he didn’t seem to have any control over his body when Harry was involved.

 

“I got to go handle something at the bar right quick but I’ll be back, make sure not to get stolen while I’m gone.” Harry whispered into his ear. The thought of Harry being possessive made Louis’ pants tighten against the boys’ will, and he almost felt a bit embarrassed for how his virgin body was responding to the situation.  

 

Still, he managed to nod his head as he watched Harry push people out of the way and head to the bar. He was going to continue dancing when he felt buzzing and noticed he had missed several texts from Stan wondering where he was. The last thing he needed was for Stan to come look for him so Louis decided to let Harry know he was leaving, but when he saw the taller lad at the bar, the man was surrounded by girls on his arms laughing and touching his hair.

 

The same hair Louis wished he could run his fingers through but knew it wasn’t his place to. So without wanting to disturb Harry, Louis grabbed his jacket, and scarf, from coat check and left. And now here he is smiling, inside of his dream, at the fact that Harry wants to see him tomorrow. Needless to say Louis can’t wait to wake up.

 

∞

 

Louis wakes up with a soft smile on his face and the shine shining through, the curtains. He rolls over, and deeper into his pillow, the more his brain begins to think about seeing Harry again. He’s never felt this excited before, has never had a reason to. He wants to scream again or squeal, but he refrains and instead stretches his body out until the tips of his toes feel something heavy onto of the bed. He peels his eyes open and looks down, noticing an outfit has been laid out on the foot of his bed. There’s also a small grey Prada duffle bag on the floor, and it looks to be packed.

 

Almost as if his friend senses his confusion, in walks Stan who has a piece of toast in his mouth, already fully dressed. Stan is smiling brightly at Louis as he walks into the room, and then the man sits down on the edge of Louis’ bed and begins to stare at Louis’ neck expectantly.

 

“What is that?” Louis points to the clothes and bag on his bed.

 

“What is that?” Stan counters, pointing to the bruise on Louis’ neck, and needless to say the smaller boy feels his cheeks heat up and flush under his friends' gaze.

 

“I…umm…” Stan tilts his head back to lets out a small laugh that makes his entire body shake up and down, his toast already forgotten.

 

“I’m kidding mate. I’m sure it has something to do with that Harry fellow.” Louis’ eyes grew wide and before he can ask any questions or stutter out a response Stan continues to talk.

 

“Mate you were squealing like a damn fangirl all last night and kept muttering something about a Harry and a date all throughout your sleep.” Stan explains as he finishes his food. “So I figured why not help you out and pick out some clothes for this date of yours, that way you won’t come to my room later in a panic begging me for clothing advice. Also just to make sure you’re safe I packed you a little overnight bag, just make sure to take your charger and please keep me updated. I love you.”

 

Louis grins to himself, because this is why he loves Stan so much. The boy just gets him like none other, and he always has and probably always will. Louis has needed Stan more often than not, and it makes sense once you realize that Louis has only had a couple of shots of liquor in his entire life. His parents take ‘sheltering’ to a whole different level. They never let Louis out of their sight, too afraid that he’ll either get hurt or wind up embarrassing the family name. Needless to say this is the reason why Louis hasn’t had a chance to experience the world yet; hell he’s still a virgin.

 

But when you live in a town where your family is treated like royalty it’s hard to know who is genuine or not. That’s why Louis knows he’s lucked out in having a childhood friend like Stan; one who’s been there with and for Louis since age five.  It also helps that Stan is a bit taller and bigger than Louis, because this means the other lad can act as a sort of protector to Louis.

 

This is another thing that Louis appreciates so much about Stan. His mate is closer than a friend, or even brother to Louis; he’s like his other half. Stan knows how pure and innocent Louis is, and knows that it’s one of his downfalls which makes Stan that much more protective over Louis. Louis knows his being sheltered will hurt him one day which is why he wanted to come here, to London, so that he can start living his own life for himself. He just hopes that this Harry guy won’t be a mistake that will have him calling his parents, only for them to say ‘I told you so.’

 

“Thank you Stan, for everything.” Louis blinks as he mutters. “Not just for getting my clothes together, but for coming here with me and just everything.” He admits in a quiet tone and then trails off after hearing Stan tease him with a chorus of ‘aww.’ Louis laughs at his friend and then waves him off as he gets up and heads to his ensuite bathroom, pushing Stan’s face out of the doorway since the man insists on making kissy faces at him. They might only be eighteen, and Stan might be older by a month, but he is still much more immature than Louis will ever be.

 

“Remember Louis keep me updated and send a picture. I want to know what this lad looks like in case I ever need to bury his body.” Louis rolls his eyes as Stan shouts at him through a closed door. “I’m leaving for brunch and golf with some people from work that I told you about. Love you, lulu.” Louis laughs to himself as he gets the shower on begins getting ready for the day.

 

Louis showers, dries off, brushes his teeth, does his hair, puts on a pair of red leggings, a white shirt, with black braces, and then puts his shoes on. He goes to look in the mirror once more when he’s eyes widen at the fact that he totally forgot to call Harry. He smacks his forehead with his palm and quickly reaches over to where his phone is charging, on the stand next to his bed.

 

_Louis: Gosh I’m such an idiot I was so busy getting ready I forgot to text you I’m up. So I’m up and almost ready._

 

Louis blushes at his own stupidity, and then rattles off his address before placing the phone back down and heading to his full body mirror. He takes a step back and turns around so he can look over his shoulder and see his backside. He scrunches up his nose at the site and then sighs in resignation. He hates how curvy his body is, his parents have drilled in him that he needs to be thin but it’s hard when you have hips, a large bum, and enjoy eating food. He grabs at his arse meat and then watches as it jiggles. He feels annoyed at his body but hopes Harry won’t mind too much.

 

He gets so lost in his own world that almost doesn’t hear the buzzing of his phone, alerting to him that he has a message. He quickly smiles as he picks up it and sees it’s a text from Harry.  

 

_Harry:  I can’t wait to see that delightful face again. I’m on my way._

He places the phone down and looks around his room just to make sure he’s all alone. Since he is, he squeals into his hand and gets to fanboy in peace, without judging eyes looking at him with knowing smirks. He touches his cheeks and they are hot and probably red to the core since he’s blushing at nothing. He’s never gotten attention like this before, especially not from attractive men like Harry. He’s completely out of his element here but he has to admit that he’s liking it so far.

 

∞

  

It’s now thirty minutes later since Harry responded back to Louis’ text, and the boy is absolutely freaking out as he goes to answer the door. In front of him is a head filled with messy curls, green eyes, and a dimpled smirk. Harry’s leaning against the doorway, allowing his black blazer, that has the sleeves rolled up, to swing open as he cross his arms over his chest. Harry’s wearing a navy shirt that’s low enough to show the top of pecs. Louis can only imagine what’s underneath that shirt and he finds himself gazing over a little bit at the thought.

 

“C-come in.” Louis manages to stutter out after he gets himself collected enough to let Harry in. The elder’s smirk increases and then green eyes are eyeing him up and down with intensity. Harry does finally enters the flat and then his eyes widen as he takes the place in.

 

“Nice place, everything looks so…breakable.” Harry notes with a low laugh that makes Louis’ pants tighten. This is an unfortunate circumstance because his pants, leggings, are extremely tight and form fitting and now Harry can definitely see just how much of an effect he has on the boy. It does make Louis feel slightly better when he notices Harry’s eyes brighten a bit after taking notice of Louis’ obvious bulge. The elder then bites on his bottom lip as he plays with some rings on his right hand.

 

Louis’ not sure when Harry decided to move, but the next thing he knows Harry’s hands are on his hips and is pinning him up against a wall. Harry ducks down and connects their lips into one quick chase kiss before he pulls away and lets his hot breath fan over Louis’ cheek and neck.

 

“You look lovely Louis.” Harry whispers as he lets his hands roam over Louis’ shaking torso. “These braces are really hot. Makes you look like a school boy.” Louis resists the urge to pout, already feeling a bit offended and worried that he’ll have to go change. Before he can let his thoughts turn too negative Harry is snapping a brace and laughing lowly.

 

“But I like the boyish look, it’s really sexy on you.” Louis shivers from head to toe and he knows he has goosebumps on his arms now. This seems to draw Harry out of whatever haze he was in and the elder clears his throat after taking a few steps back; allowing his eyes to really roam all over Louis’ vulnerable body. Louis feels nervous under the gaze and finds himself trying to cover up the small pouch of his belly with his arms; only to have his arms pulled away from himself.

 

“Don’t ever hide yourself from me, I like you for the way you are.” Louis doesn’t trust his voice right now, as if he could be expected to forms words anyways, so he settles for bending over to pick up his duffle bag instead. As soon as he grabs it, it’s being taken away from him and Harry’s shuffles the bag in his own hands.

 

“What’s the bag for?” Harry ponders as he swings it over his shoulder, waiting for Louis to finish putting his red TOMS on.

 

“Stan packed it for me, he wanted me to have an overnight bag just in case…” Louis trails off again, suddenly becoming very shy as a massive grin crosses Harry’s face.

 

“Already planning on spending the night? Cheeky.” Harry responds and Louis feels a hand grab his wrist as he heads towards the front door to leave.

 

“Louis, those pants make your arse look so good.” Harry’s voice sounds pained. “They’re so tight, are you sure you want to wear them?” Harry asks his face turning serious as he furrows his brows and Louis can’t help but smile shyly as he looks down to the ground. How is he supposed to handle knowing he effects Harry?

 

“Afraid someone might make a better offer curly?” Louis asks, brushing some curls from Harry’s face and then he laughs when Harry playfully bites his thumb.

 

“Yes.” Harry then answers in a low and serious voice. Louis is so focused on how hot Harry sounds that he misses the flash of darkness in Harry’s eyes. Harry’s glare doesn’t let up and Louis thinks that maybe the man is trying to convey something through the expression but Louis isn’t sure what. This look isn’t one that he’s seen before on anyone else so he’s not sure how play his move, the only thing he can think about is breaking the gaze and heading back to the front door.  

 

“You have nothing to worry about Harry, I assure you.” He assures, and then gives Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the door, yelling for Harry to lock up on his way out.

 

∞

 

The ride to Harry’s house is much faster than he would have expected, and it wasn’t as quiet as he had thought it would be. Harry is surprisingly easy to talk with, the conversation flows so smoothly between the two of them. Louis isn’t shy about sharing some of his life stories and in return he learns some things about Harry as well. For instance, Harry is almost twenty-five and he lives with his childhood best mate Zayn, but their other friends always stay over as well. Louis also learns that he and Harry share similar taste in music and that Harry is littered with tattoos.

 

As the ride continues on, Louis notices the areas are beginning to look more and more worse, not poor just not what he’s used to seeing—something along the taste of middle class maybe. Louis tries not to look uncomfortable as they pull up to the flat and he visibly relaxes when Harry lets out a small cackle telling Louis that everything will be fine and he will protect him.

 

Louis just gives a small smile and lets Harry know he isn’t scared of anything. Harry gives him an amused smile that lets the boy know the man isn’t buying it, and then Harry goes and helps Louis out of the vehicle before he goes and grabs Louis’ bag.  

 

Louis finds himself being led into a home that has wooden floors and two bedrooms. As soon as you walk in there’s a couch to the right with a large telly on a stand. If you look straight ahead there appears to be a kitchen, and to the right, on the wall there’s a door. To the left, there are two doors, one probably being the bathroom and the other probably being another bedroom. Louis steps further into the home and notices people to the right, all sitting on either the floor or the couch with game controllers in their hands.  

 

“This the guy?” A guy asks and he has a low drawl to his tone and really nice looking brown eyes. The guy is easily as gorgeous as Harry, and could probably model if he wanted to. Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes at the unfairness of it all.  

 

“Yea this is my Louis. Lou meet Zayn and Liam, guys this is Louis.” Louis blushes after hearing Harry call him ‘his’. Louis’ seriously going to have to think of a new term for the word ‘blush’ if Harry doesn’t stop making him all flustered like this.

 

“Nice to meet you Zayn and Liam.” Louis says, trying not to sound too nervous. The two men are staring at him as if they’re trying to decipher Louis somehow.

 

“Louis who?” Zayn asks, squinting his eyes while tilting his head to the side. The whole thing made Zayn look like he’s smoldering at Louis for some reason and it was a lot hotter than it should be. Liam on the other hand is looking at Louis like one does a zoo animal. It’s frankly unnerving.

 

“Why so you can stalk him?” Harry waves Zayn’s question off and then pulls Louis towards the door on the right. “Come on Lou my room’s this way.” The hand wrapped around his wrist tightens reassuringly and Louis is thankful he’s being pulled away so Zayn can’t see him flush after hearing the man compliment his arse. It’s because Louis is hiding his face he misses the dark look that crosses Harry’s face after hearing the compliment as well.

 

“You should really make sure not to tell anyone your last name while you’re here in London.” Harry states as they go to sit on a Queen sized bed. “Granted you can trust me, of course, but some people aren’t very trust worthy and I just want you to remember that okay?”

 

Louis almost feels like a child getting scolded but taking one look at Harry he knows the elder is just looking out for him, and holds nothing but concern. Louis appreciates the advice and leans over to give Harry a kiss, because he likes kissing now that he knows he can, and in return Harry grabs his face and pulls him in deeper. Louis taps on the man’s elbow before pulling away.

 

“You promised to cook for me and I’m hungry.” Louis doesn’t want to sound like a whining child but he is pretty hungry and he also needs a distraction from kissing Harry before he takes things too far.

 

Harry manages to let out a small cackle and then runs his thumb along Louis’ bottom lip when the younger lad pouts in response.

 

“I did promise you food didn’t I?” Louis nods. “How about this? How about you make yourself at home, in my room, and I’ll bring you some food in bed okay?” Louis accepts the deal by accepting another quick kiss, before Harry saunters out of the room; shutting the door in his wake. Louis sits on the bed and traces the ghost of Harry’s fingers on his lips. He’s never been kissed so many times, in such short amounts, in his life.  

 

Louis rests on the bed now that’s he’s alone in the room. Granted he probably should have snooped around the clean, and organized room, because if he did then maybe he would have noticed the pills in the top drawer, the weed hidden under his bed, or the stack of cash hidden in his closet. Maybe he would have noticed the spirit bottles under the jacket on the floor, or the waste bucket filled with used condoms.

 

Alas, Louis noticed none of this because his attention is focused on Zayn who’s coming into the room and taking a seat beside Louis on the bed. The boy raises a brow at the man in question.

 

“So you’re the guy Harry couldn’t stop talking about last night?” Zayn leans closer to Louis on the bed, leaving the boy feeling confused. “He practically kidnapped Liam this morning forcing the two of us to clean this place spotless.” Ah well, that explains why the place looks so clean.

 

“He talked about me?” Louis suddenly ponders out loud.

 

“Yup. He said he met you at the club and how amazing your blue eyes were.” Zayn rants on. “How small your hands were, how tiny you were in general and how you looked so innocent and lost like a wild animal in a new land. But he didn’t mention how great of a body you had.” Zayn whispers in Louis’ ear and then he places a hand on Louis’ thigh.

 

Louis freezes up at the unwelcomed touch and he stands up immediately. He’s not sure what Zayn is playing at but if he’s not ready to have sex with Harry, he damn sure won’t be having it with Zayn. He rushes past Zayn and heads for the door so he can join Harry in the kitchen, only a hand grabs his wrist and stops him. For a brief moment he considers screaming but then Zayn laughs.

 

“No need to go running to your boyfriend, I was testing you is all.” Zayn explains. “Harry’s never cooked for a random fuck before which must mean you’re special to him for whatever reason, I just had to make sure you won’t do anything to hurt him.” Zayn doesn’t bother staying around after giving the mini discourse on Harry, he simply exits the room, leaving Louis a confused and hungry mess.

 

Instead of freaking out or wondering about things he decides to go back to the bed and lay down. He gets comfortable, against the silk covered pillows and that’s when Harry decides to enter the room again with two plates in his hands.

 

Louis sits up and takes the offered food as Harry joins him on the bed. They eat their cheese toasties in silence and Louis hums behind each bite. As they eat Louis explains what just happened with Zayn and Harry laughs at his mate’s poor attempt at seducing Louis. After they eat and just rest beside each other, they decide to head out to the couch to watch a rerun of a football match that’s on.

 

It doesn’t take long but Louis is now starting to feel more comfortable being around all three men, who are all shouting at the screen before them. Louis enjoys the company until the game ends and he realizes he’s slightly tipsy. He’s never had beer before tonight and he’s had two bottles that seemed to have gone straight through him. He giggles again for the hell of it, and then stands up to sing Karaoke. Everyone laughs at him and he pouts, which leads to Harry standing up and joining in on the song. Louis smiles and nods his affirmation which earns him a dimpled grin.

 

The sun is now gone and the darkness has consumed the light completely. Louis looks out a window and notices how dark it is, and comments on it just as Harry guides him back to his room claiming they are going out tonight. It’s already 5 past 11 and Louis has forgotten all about texting or calling Stan who must be going crazy.

 

He wants to let his mate know that he's okay but he has no time to check his phone, so he sends out a rapid message that lets Stan know that he’s okay and that he’s about to go out with Harry. He throws his dying phone on the bed and then rushes out of the door and gets into the vehicle with the elders help.

 

“We’re going to have so much fun tonight Lou I promise.” Harry utters as he pulls away leaving Louis to forget all about the fact he left his phone in Harry’s flat instead of taking it with him and just charging it in the car. Louis just shrugs it off and hopes Stan isn’t too worried.

 

What Louis doesn’t know is that if he had checked his messages he would have seen a desperate Stan texting him.

 

_Stan: 4:28pm Just left the golf course and heard some interesting stuff about Harry._

_Stan: 4:33pm Is the guy you’re with Harry Styles?_

_Stan: 4:45pm Lulu this is not funny are you with Harry Styles?_

_Stan: 5:19pm Pick up Louis or respond when you get this. Harry’s dangerous Louis._

_Stan: 5:54pm Just tell me where you are and I’ll come pick you up. If you don’t respond I’ll start to worry._

_Stan: 6:17pm I know you like this guy but fuck Louis I heard a lot of bad things about him._

_Stan: 9:55pm Fine I’m assuming you’re dead and therefore claiming all the crisps in the house._

_Stan: 11:01pm I’m going to bed Louis; I hope you know what you’re doing. Please if you’re okay just call or text me. If I wake up and still haven’t heard from you I’m calling the cops. Harry is not safe._

After arriving at the club Louis doesn’t need Stan’s texts to know that Harry is no angel at all.


	2. Possessive

The club is massive. As soon as you walk in there are cages placed on various stages throughout the building. There are two floors, and from the entrance of the club you can see that the top floor is filled with party girls all wearing tiara’s, and hanging off the black railing. There seems to be a DJ on the top floor as well as the bottom, and both have bars positioned to the right of the club. The more they walk into the club Louis notices there’s a door that leads to a basement that’s also crawling with people wearing very tight and short clothing; all dancing close to one another.

 

The club definitely has a rave vibe to it, considering there’s concrete floors with different colored lights brightening the darkness. Some of the women, dancing in the cages, are even wearing glow sticks around their necks.

 

As of right now Louis is in the basement, of the club, and is sitting in a booth surrounded with Harry, Zayn, and some other man Louis doesn’t know. They are in a private booth in the back and Louis finds himself both excited and terrified.  As he gets closer to Harry he looks to the smiling faces that are greeting him, and he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder as the man tightens his grip on Louis’ waist. This whole possession thing feels weird, no one has been so  _ in tune  _ to Louis before and he has to admit he quite likes it.

 

“Oi this must be the lad Zaynie told me about.” A fake blond immediately greets him now that everyone is seated. “The name’s Niall, here take a shot mate.” Niall appears to be a bundle of energy that’s never ending. He slides a shot glass, that’s filled to the brim, towards Louis and the younger lad isn’t ashamed to admit that he hesitates before accepting it. He remembers Harry’s warning in the vehicle about how Louis shouldn’t ‘take a drink I didn’t give you,’ because people like to take advantage. Harry seems to catch on to Louis’ hesitance and nods his head, obviously pleased Louis sought permission first.

 

“Umm what is it?” Louis questions as he takes the glass with hesitant fingers. He twirls the drink in his hand and sniffs it tentatively before looking to Harry again. He’s not much of a drinker, especially when he doesn’t know what he’s drinking.

 

“Be a good boy and take the drink.” Harry whispers after noticing Louis’ hesitation. Louis finds his body reacting to both Harry’s low raspy voice, and to the way Harry called him a ‘good boy.’ He tries to shift his hips in the seat so he won’t get hard.

 

He takes the shot in his mouth and swallows the clear liquor, wincing as it burns down his throat. He gasps and secretly wonders why anyone would willingly put something like that into their body. He throws the glass back down onto the table pouts at the empty drink for leaving such a rancid taste in his mouth. Harry, obviously amused, leans his head back and cackles for a brief moment before he tilts his head down connects their lips together; not even seeking permission—as if he needs it. Kisses are Louis’ new favorite things.  

 

“Christ this guy is like the cutest fucking thing ever.” Niall mumbles behind a shot of his own. “Mate we’re going to get you proper wasted tonight.” Niall suddenly announces and then shoots up, out of the booth and all but runs up to the bar claiming they needs more shots. Louis blanches at the thought and then ducks his head and smiles when he sees Harry staring at him still.

“I’ve never been drunk before.” Louis leans up to whisper into Harry’s ear. He doesn’t want to seem like a child by admitting this but he also doesn’t want to get in too far over his head. He gets a bit worried when Harry doesn’t instantly reply, instead the man stares at Louis with deep emerald orbs that turn a tad darker for just a brief moment before the normal color is back. Harry blinks as if he’s just come from out of a trance—Louis knows the feeling.

 

“I’m going to ruin you.” The man suddenly whispers into Louis’ ear, leaving a shiver to course throughout his body. Louis doesn’t even know what that phrase means but a part of him can’t wait to find out.

 

Louis closes his eyes are he tries to get control over his body, and before he can reply back two arms are being swung over his shoulders and he opens his eyes in order to turn around; noticing the arms belong to Liam. turns to see the arms belong to Liam. Liam gives Louis a gentle smile and the boy returns it earnestly before he looks around notices both Harry and Zayn are gone, walking up to the bar to speak to some burly looking man.

 

“Harry and Zayn need to take care of some business, don’t worry about him mate I’ll take proper care of you.” Louis believes Liam will watch over him but it doesn’t stop the pout from crossing his face or the burst of sadness that he feels. Harry didn’t even warn him that he was leaving.

 

“Okay.” Louis decides to reply back because it’s not like he can do anything else but try to have some fun while he’s here.

 

“That’s it, here take another shot mate. This is tequila.” Louis looks at the row of shots lined up on the table and back to Niall who is watching him expectantly. Louis gathers his wits and then picks up one of the clear glasses and takes the drink in his mouth. It burns slightly less than he first shot that he’s had and he takes another drink and tosses that back as well. His throat is on fire and he has to tamper down the urge to puke.

 

He manages to cringe less and less after each shot is forcefully shoved down his throat. After shot three he finds out that squeezing his thumb helps ease the burn. After shot five he learns that he can barely feel his face, that laughing is the best thing ever, and clothes should never be worn. He’s hot all over and he’s giggly like never before. He reaches over and takes one more shot and then gags a bit as it goes down.

 

Louis sits back in the booth after his sixth shot and then giggles as he notices Niall and Liam both taking some white pill that’s on table. Thinking it will be fun, he reaches over and pops one of the pills in his mouth, washing it down with one of the random drinks on the table. He leans back in the booth and laughs again for no reason what so ever as Niall and Liam’s eyes both go wide with horror. ‘Oops.’ Was he not supposed to take that?

 

He doesn’t want to stick around and get yelled at, so he crawls over Liam’s lap and dashes off into the crowd of people, getting lost amongst the masses. He vaguely hears Niall yelling ‘Harry is going to kill us’ but even that doesn’t slow him down. He doesn’t stop moving through the bodies until a song comes on that he likes, and his hips move without his permission.

 

The music seems louder for some reason and Louis can’t seem to open his eyes. The only thing he can do is close his eyes, enjoy the lights, and rock his hips to the beat of the music, not caring that there are hands on his hips or lips on his neck. He also ignores the fact that his shirt is off and sweat is beginning to form on his stomach. 

 

When a pair of hands begin to touch the lower part of his tummy Louis feels himself get hard at the contact and he finds himself craving more. He needs to be touched, because no one has ever wanted to touch him before. So he allows the fingers to roam his body and lets his head get pushed to the side so lips can attack his neck. He feels hazy, tingly, and strange—like he’s not in control. He’s slightly convinced he’s having an outer body experience.

 

Louis feels like maybe he should move but his body is heavy all of a sudden and he can’t seem to. There’s a voice talking to him and it’s not Harry’s voice at all, and he goes to push the stranger off of him but his arms feel like jelly and it’s a weak attempt at best. He knows this is a dangerous situation and yet he feels completely helpless to do anything about it.

 

The stranger tries to reach below his jeans and he wiggles out of the touch. He’s afraid the guy is going to get more demanding but then he sees Liam stalking up to the two of them, wearing a menacing scowl. Louis shudders under the glare.

 

“Get the fuck off him mate.” Liam demands and Louis can hear a scoff coming from behind him.

 

“Found him first, now go fuck off and find your own twink.” The stranger shouts his reply and pulls Louis closer to his chest. Louis giggles and keeps repeating ‘twink’ over and over again. He sees Liam take a step closer and then feels the grip on his arm tighten. Louis doesn’t like the feeling and tries to squirm free.

 

“Harry?” Louis looks up at Liam and asks weakly. He’s not sure anyone can hear him over the music. Or maybe he simply said the name in his mind. He feels dizzy.

 

“I’m asking nicely, he’s already taken and unless you want to wake up tomorrow in a hospital or morgue then I suggest finding someone else.” Louis shivers at the harsh tone in Liam’s voice. It’s cold and promising, not really a threat at all but more so a warning.

 

“Oi, do we have a problem?” Louis notices a stern looking Niall come up behind Liam. Louis didn’t think Niall could be so serious but this guy isn’t the fun loving guy Louis just met. No, this guy looks like he’ll rough you up for the fun of it. Louis is trying to fight off the feeling of being drunk, dizzy, and horny but it’s so hard to do. Speaking of hard, Louis looks down and notices his nipples are hard and that makes him giggle.

 

“Fuck it, he’s got a great body but he’s not fit enough for all this trouble.” The stranger pushes Louis towards Liam and Niall and the boy goes willingly. The stranger’s words hurt his feelings and has to temper down the urge to cry. He follows Liam and Niall back to the booth and he takes the offered shirt and bottle of water that’s handed to him.

 

“I can’t believe we lost you.” Niall starts to rant. “I know you’re young and short but  _ fuck,  _ you’re so fucking small I couldn’t even see you.” Louis continues to sip his water as he struggles to get the new shirt on. He pouts when it’s finally over his torso and he begins to remember what the stranger had said.

 

“You think I’m fit right?” Louis mumbles into his water, remembering the harsh tone of the guy who had spit mean words like venom.

 

“Yeah Louis you’re right fit for a bloke, if I swung that way I’d be into ya.” Niall says and Liam quickly adds in his ‘I agree’ but Louis doesn’t believe them and he wants Harry.

 

He soon realizes, after the first tear, that he’s an emotional drunk. This annoys him but doesn’t stop him from crying into his water bottle. He hates that he probably looks like a baby right now but he wants Harry, or Stan.

 

“Fuck, don’t cry Louis.” Liam tries to soothe the smaller boy by rubbing his back softly but all it does is make Louis cry into his own hands harder.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis begins and nobody responds for a moment.

 

“I want Harry; I need him. Where is he?” Louis tries again with a trembling bottom lip looking between Niall and Liam. He really hates himself right now, he probably looks extremely embarrassing and he should just leave. Get up and never allow himself to be seen again.

 

“He’s working right now, if we pull him away he won’t like that.” Liam speaks out loud but is looking at Niall.

 

“Yeah and if we let Louis sit here and cry asking for Harry, he’ll take it out on us. Let Zayn handle the deals tonight.” Niall tries to reason and with a drawn out huff Liam gets up. Louis is right behind him, standing up and looking around before biting his lip and casting his gaze onto Niall.

 

“You think I’m fit right Niall? Not just my bum but the rest of me?” Louis has always hated his body, he used to love the way he looked, but years of getting trashed on by the media and his parents has led the boy to some serious body image issues.

 

“Of course mate, that guy is an arsehole so don’t think about it yeah?” Niall tries again and Louis can see the look of relief wash over his face when an angry Harry storms up to the table.

 

Louis takes a look at Harry, he smells funny, his hair is messy, and his eyes are blown and wild. A look of concern, then anger, flashes across Harry’s face after taking one look a crying Louis and then notices the boy wearing Liam's shirt. 

 

“What happened Lou? Also, why the hell is that Liam's shirt?” Harry questions, his voice laced with concern, and Louis feels large arms wrap around his body protectively. Liam's eyes widen and breathes a sigh of relief when Niall explains Louis lost his shirt and thus needed a new one. Harry nods his head but doesn’t look too pleased, so he quickly takes off his own shirt and let the smaller boy put that on instead. 

 

Louis takes the new shirt wordlessly. He puts it over his body and frowns at the horrid smell that’s wafting off the man’s clothes. Maybe Louis’ still drunk.

 

“You think I’m fit right?” Louis questions, sniffling into Harry’s shirt, not caring if the whole table can see.

 

Harry pushes Louis back a little bit so he can cup the boy’s cheeks into his hands while staring directly into Louis’ blue eyes.

 

“I think you’re my special and adorable good boy.” Harry admits before placing a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips and allowing Louis to cry on his chest some more. Louis is feeling extra emotional tonight and he vows never to take whatever he took ever again. Tomorrow morning, if Louis remembers anything, he is probably going to die out of shire shame. 

 

“Somebody speak and tell me what happened.” Harry questions his mates, and he doesn’t have to specify they already know that he wants them to explain why Louis is crying. 

 

“Long story short, Louis took one of my pills, it made the guy go crazy and he took off into the crowd.” Niall rattles off. “Lad is so small it took us a minute to find him but when we did some bloke was groping him on the dance floor, trying to pull him away. So Liam and I had some words with the fellow, and before letting Louis go the guy said Louis had a great body but wasn’t fit enough for all the trouble we were giving. Louis’ been crying ever since asking for you.” Niall tries to sound nonchalant but it’s evident he’s nervous as he waits for Harry’s reaction.

 

Louis feels Harry’s arms tighten around his body, and he also feels another wave of shame overwhelm him because now that Niall has recanted the whole situation it sounds stupid for him to be crying. Makes it seem like he’s a pathetic little kid who shouldn’t be left alone.  

 

“Did he touch you?” Louis doesn’t answer at first because Harry’s voice sounds so calm and eerie; nothing normal at all. When Louis does finally look up he nods his head and then leans his head to the side so Harry can see his neck. He feels so small and vulnerable under the stare.

 

“I tried to pull away but I couldn’t.” Louis instantly sobs. “It felt so good but it wasn’t you, and I had no control over my body. But I tried to pull away, I’m sorry.” He barely even knows Harry, has absolutely no idea why he’s so afraid of disappointing the man, but he is. Instead of crying he looks up into Harry's green eyes and immediately notices the green looks a tad bit black, cold, and empty; that's when Louis realizes that Harry is definitely no angel. 

 

“He marked you? Against your will?” Louis nods, not even sure if those questions are rhetorical or not. But the darkness in Harry’s eyes is growing and Louis tries to pull away some but the arms surrounding him tighten to the point where Louis is hurting slightly.

 

But then lips are on his neck and his head is being tilted to the side by force. Harry is attacking his neck with a vengeance, nibbling and biting; not at all trying to be gentle. Louis can feel some of Harry’s spit dripping down his neck and he can smell the faint scent of smoke and something else on Harry’s skin. It’s all bloody terrifying and not something Louis signed up for.

 

“You’re fucking mine do you hear me? Nobody else touches you like that ever again.” Harry damn near shouts at Louis after finally pulling off. Louis whimpers at the tone, not liking this dark Harry very much at all; it’s all darkness and no light.

 

“Harry you’re scaring him.” Louis looks up and sees Liam standing over Harry. Louis, grateful for the distraction, takes it upon himself to drop from Harry’s grasps and grabs the back of Liam’s shirt as a form of security and shelter. A part of him wants to leave, scream at Harry, then walk out of the club, hail a ride home, and never look back again. Then there’s this other part that’s kind of liking the thrill of being on his own, trying out new things and experiences; actually pleasing someone and being accepted.

 

Louis can hear Harry letting out a possessive growl and this makes the boy flinch. Harry notices this and then seems to deflate significantly, opening his arms and silently begging for Louis to forgive his attitude. Louis doesn’t go immediately, instead tightens his hold on Liam’s shirt and watches Harry from afar.

 

“I’m sorry Lou, I have problems with my anger but you know I’d never hurt you right?” Louis shrugs because he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know Harry at all, just met the man last night.

 

“You were really rough just then.” Louis explains and he sees Harry pinch the bridge of his nose before beckoning Louis closer. Louis hesitates as he goes and then feels Harry’s breath sighing against his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t usually apologize but that was wrong of me, and I shouldn’t have let my anger get the best of me. But seeing a mark on your precious skin that doesn’t belong there, really angered me.” Harry explains and Louis doesn’t really think the explanation is excusable but he’s willing to try. There’s just something about the man that pulls him in.

 

“Never again Harry.” Louis warns and Harry nods his head and says he promises. Then the man shifts Louis so he’s in the elder’s lap, straddling his hips. Louis is the first to initiate a kiss that ends in Harry gripping his bum tight.

 

“Fuck Lou I want you so bad.” Harry moans into Louis’ ear and while Louis wants nothing more than to touch Harry’s cock, he reminds himself that he’s a virgin and is in no way ready to just give that up to a pretty face that he barely knows.

 

“I can’t Harry.” Louis pulls away from the contact and watches Harry frown.

 

“What do you mean babe?”

 

“I’ve never done anything before and I want to wait.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear as if it’s the world’s most top secret. When Harry laughs in response, Louis is about to pull away but then he realizes it’s a laughter of disbelief.

 

“Fuck off.” Harry sounds breathless. “You’ve never been touched before? No one has had the honor of making you scream, cry, and shout in pleasure?” Louis feels warm all over. “How am I supposed to go on, knowing that you’re a virgin? All innocent, and pure?” Louis squirms. “I’m going to love destroying your innocence, peeling away your layers one by one. I’m going to fucking ruin you for anyone else.” Harry says it like a promise and Louis looks at the man with hazy eyes. Harry is going to be the death of him, and he can’t stop himself from feeling like maybe he’s just sold his soul to the devil.  

 

∞

Louis wakes up in his spider man pajama set, in a foreign bed while rocking a wicked headache from hell. He groans and rolls over noticing his pillow isn’t actually a pillow but a set of tattooed abs.  _ Oh god, _ he realizes that he’s drooling on Harry. The same Harry who must have dressed him up with the clothes Stan put in the bag. Louis wants to die of mortification. Stan couldn’t have packed him anything other than his Spidey pajamas? Cockblocking arsehole.

 

God this is so embarrassing, Louis quickly tries to rub the drool away with his sleeve before Harry wakes up and notices there’s drool all over his chest. Louis does the best he can and then is hit with this sudden urge to spit up. He rushes to the loo, across the hall, and barely makes it before he’s hurling his stomach into the toilet.

 

Louis has always despised puking. He hates that he’s huddled over the bowl, emptying his contents. It’s a horrible feeling to throw up and the more he does it, the more his stomach begins to hurt; like he’s been working on his abs or something. He manages to puke once more before his stomach feels better, and he’s flushing the toilet and going to wash his hands. He finds mouthwash and swirls it  in his mouth when he sees he door to the washroom opening, and in popping Zayn with a rag in one hand and bottle paracetamol in the other.

 

“Here, take two of these, with water, for the headache and you can wash with this rag.” Zayn explains. “We have fresh towels on the shelf. Use whichever soap works for you, and trust me, a long hot shower will help with that hangover. I’m making breakfast now so just come out whenever.” Zayn then promptly exits as quickly as he had entered.

 

Louis groans as he feels his entire body basically being dragged along, almost as if he is internally being weighed down or something. He slowly strips out of his clothes, takes the pills with water from the sink, and steps into the shower, turning it on to a comfortable temperature.

 

Zayn is right, the water feels so good on Louis’ skin. He hums his approval as the water pours down on his body and the memories of last night events slowly slip away. He groans as the water continues to soak his skin and he feels like he’s in some sort of trance, his body easing and relaxing under the water head. He closes his eyes and then starts to shampoo his hair, loving the feeling of getting cleaned all over.

 

He goes to rinse out the shampoo when arms are suddenly wrapping around his waist. He squawks and shrieks at the intrusion, only to open his eyes to see Harry and all his glory. Louis, still startled, doesn’t know where to look first. Harry has tattoo’s all over his torso. He has abs for days that lead to a very nice looking v cut. The man’s pecs are large as well for his thin frame, and Harry’s cock is already standing to attention; looking long, slender, vein free, and smooth.

 

Louis blinks up and sees laughing eyes.

“Morning.” Harry’s voice is raspy and low, evident that he’s just woken up himself. Louis sees no traces of drool and is secretly pleased. Harry takes a tentative step closer, allowing the water to pour all over him, and he leans closer for a quick kiss. Harry’s lips are kind of rough but still soft. No hint of morning breath. 

 

Louis turns so his ass is pressed against Harry’s stomach. He then lolls his head so it’s rested against Harry’s chest as he hums and has his neck sucked on. Harry must be sucking on his pressure point or something because he’s so hard and feels a bit woozy with pleasure. Hands then wrap around his middle and Louis whines.

 

“Lou, let me touch you. Please.” Harry begs into his ear and even then the begging sounds more like a demand than a plea. Louis nods anyways, allowing a foreign hand to trail down his stomach and wrap around his shaft.

 

Louis lets out a soft moan as Harry’s right hand caresses his bum and left hand jerks his cock slowly. Louis leans back and forth into both touches before taking his own hand and wrapping it around Harry’s cock that is already leaking pre-cum.

 

“Fuck, your hand feels so good Lou.” Harry moans into Louis’ ear, his hot breath ghosting over Louis’ neck.

 

Louis is startled a little as he feels an intrusion to his arse; he flinches up immediately as Harry’s index finger rubs around the rim while his other fingers part Louis’ cheeks.

 

“I’m not ready…” Louis has to remind Harry, suddenly very aware of the situation he’s put himself in.

 

“I just want to feel you Lou, let me make you feel good.” Harry rasps out, eyes half closed and Louis hesitates but still feels himself nod, despite his head telling him not to. 

 

Harry, true to his word does bring Louis some pleasure. The man simply enters his index finger inside of Louis, slowly; nothing Louis hasn’t done a thousand times to himself before. The man takes his finger out to tease the rim and then inserts it again, slowly and curving it upwards. Louis hums at the feeling and finds himself really getting into it.

 

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Harry whispers into his ear. “I can’t wait to be inside you, to fill you up and fuck you into oblivion. Your arse feels so good, I’m not going to last, come for me baby.” Harry flicks his wrist faster on Louis’ cock; making sure he rubs the pre-cum from the tip along as he goes. Louis has to bite back a laugh at Harry's poor attempt at dirty talk. It is almost bad enough to make Louis go soft a little.  

 

The hand on the smaller boys' cock is rubbing faster, and at a satisfying angle. Louis allows his hips to thrust up and fuck into Harry’s hand while at the same time he fucks back onto Harry’s finger that is in his arse. Needless to say there’s a massive overload of stimulation. While jerking Harry’s cock harder with one hand he digs his nails into Harry’s back with the other, smiling smugly to himself at the thought of leaving marks.

 

“Come for me.” Harry repeats again and Louis’ hole clinches and tightens as his body jerks, releasing cum all over Harry’s hand. Seeing Louis so blitzed out leads Harry to spurt his cum as well, white fluids washing down the drain. Harry’s finger finally slips out of Louis with a loud ‘pop.’

 

Both take a few minutes to catch their breaths before they finish washing up and after stepping into the bedroom Louis takes a moment to appreciate Harry’s naked form. He takes a step closer to admire all of Harry’s tattoos, scars, abs, and his pretty cock. Harry looks so gorgeous standing naked with his wet hair and dimpled smirk showing.

 

“I can’t wait to learn everything about you.” Louis finds himself saying softly, more so for himself than Harry. Louis then remembers all the embarrassing things he did last night and groans silently to himself, surprised Harry is even talking to him still.

 

“I’m sorry for being such a baby last night.” Louis admits, voice small. Harry frowns like he’s displeased with what Louis’ just said.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I never should have encouraged you to drink and then left you off on your own. If anyone is sorry it’s me.” Harry sounds so earnest Louis doesn’t really know how to respond.

 

“No one, other than my best mate Stan, has really cared for me before. I’m not sure what I’m doing here.” He goes on ahead and admits with a little awkward chuckle.

 

“I’m never letting you go.” Harry replies back before turning around and grabbing his clothes, Louis goes to his bag and does the same. After they are both dressed Louis grabs his cell phone finally goes through all the texts and voice messages from Stan.

 

He sits on the bed after read the last text message and looks at Harry, who is staring at him with a curious face and it reminds Louis of a little puppy. His Harry isn’t dangerous at all and Louis refuses to listen to nonsense rumors. Or maybe Harry is a little dangerous, but what does that mean for Louis?  

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s deep voice speaks out, pulling Louis from his thoughts.

 

Louis doesn’t talk, he merely shoves his cell phone into Harry’s hand so the man can read the messages for himself. Louis was briefly frightened that Harry was going to crush his phone like the hulk with the way the older man is gripping his mobile.

 

“Do you believe him?” Harry questions after a painful moment of silence.

 

“I’m here aren’t I? I showed you the messages didn’t I?” Louis defends himself. “I might not know everything about you Harry but I know you’d never hurt me right? You said so yourself and it might be the kid in me or my lack or caution but I believe you.” Louis shrugs and then goes back to sitting on the bed. “Besides, I figured out last night that you are kind of dangerous, and I find myself not minding; as long as you never hurt  _ me _ .” He emphasis the last part.

 

“I’d never hurt you.” Harry whispers into Louis’ lips allowing their noses to brush together slightly.

 

While Harry pulls away to go to the kitchen, Louis stays in the room and calls Stan, who is worried sick and keeps threatening to call the cops. Stan only agrees to leave Louis alone on two conditions, one being they are to create a safety word and two being he meets Harry in person himself. Stan is slightly larger than Harry in size but not height and he prays his friend will play nice.

 

With one last goodbye, Louis gets up from the bed and walks into the kitchen where eggs on toast are waiting for him at a table.

 

“This looks great Zayn thank you.” Louis comments while taking a seat on Harry’s lap. The same man who insists on feeding Louis instead of letting the boy do it himself.

 

“I’m not a baby Harreh, I can eat on my own.” Louis smacks the man’s hands away even though he finds it amusing.

 

“I know you can eat on your own but you’re cute and I want to feed you.” Louis is afraid Zayn is going to hurt himself he rolls his eyes so hard.

 

“God I’ve never seen you more domestic in your entire life. How long have you two known each other?” Zayn comments while fake puking. Harry doesn’t even pay him any attention, instead starts asking Louis questions. Harry is the type to live in the moment and if he likes something then he likes it; just as simple as that. Right now he really likes the idea of Louis, likes the idea of taking something fresh and new and painting it in his own way. He wants to corrupt the boy on his lap in all the best ways possible. Zayn be damned. 

 

“What do you want to do today?” Louis ponders the question before responding.

 

“I have no plans; we can go to the country club or to some of the shops downtown. I want to buy Niall and Liam thank you gifts for taking care of me last night.” Zayn raises an eyebrow at Louis’ words.

 

“Country club mate? Who the hell are you even??? And we’re your friends now, of course we’ll look out for you no gifts required.” Zayn laughs off the suggestion while Louis pouts, slightly offended by Zayn’s words.

 

“Hey stop taking the piss, this is what he’s used to.” Harry warns. “Despite him being rude about it, Zayn’s right Lou you don’t have to buy them gifts.” Harry says placing the last piece of toast in Louis’ mouth.

 

“But I really want to, I know Liam mentioned last night he needed a new watch. I can go to the mall and buy him a Burberry, or Bulova watch—maybe a nice Rolex.” Louis suggests and Zayn chokes.

 

“Mate, those watches are bloody expensive.” Zayn spits out.

 

“So?” Louis responds not seeing the big deal. He has a black card and gets roughly seven million pounds a year as part of his inheritance for turning eighteen. If he takes control over the company he’ll be worth well over nine-hundred million.

 

“What’s your last name again?” Louis stills, allowing his arms to wrap around Harry’s neck as he remembers Harry’s warning from yesterday.

 

“It’s okay Lou, you can trust Zayn.” Harry whispers into his ear.

 

“Tomlinson and yes like the Tomlinson’s.” Louis tells and then smiles as Zayn’s eyes go wide.

 

“Fuck Harry you struck royalty man, no wonder you claimed Louis as your own property so quick. I would settle down, too, for that much money.” Zayn jokes as he laughs but Louis stills which makes Harry still, anger building up at the thought of anyone taking advantage of Louis.

 

“I don’t care about his money.” Harry warns and Zayn scrunches up his nose and waves Harry off. He knows Harry wants to see submission, but he refuses to give it.

 

“Yeah man I know.” Zayn shrugs. “I was only taking the piss. Sorry Lou I didn’t mean anything by it.” Louis nods his head and then bumps Harry’s chin to get the man back to normal.

 

“Fine, we can go shopping today  _ but _ , you have to buy something reasonable and not too flashy.” Louis understands and smiles before stealing a few rapid kisses pleased to have gotten his way.  

∞

The day goes by semi eventful. Harry and Louis walk the mall hand in hand while Zayn wonders off claiming his has ‘business’ to handle. As they walk Harry starts to tell Louis about some of his tattoo but he doesn’t mention his scars and Louis doesn’t ask. He does learn that Harry’s a February baby and that his last name is Styles—granted he learned Harry’s last name from Stan. Then again Harry claims to have mentioned his last name the night they met but Louis doesn’t recall. 

 

Louis manages to find a £600 watch for Liam which Harry protests to, and he also finds a whiskey set for Niall since the guy loves to drink.

 

The day turns eventful when Louis and Harry are in a Neiman and Marcus store so Louis can surprise Harry with a gift. Harry’s in the bathroom when Louis bumps into a stranger while he’s looking at ties.  

 

“Sorry sir.” Louis says politely, not really looking up just browsing ties.

 

“No problem and don’t call me sir I’m far too young…wait don’t I know you?” That’s when Louis takes a chance to look up and he furrows his brows for a moment before a smile crosses his face. It’s Josh, a co-worker of Stan’s.

 

“Hey Josh how are you?” Louis questions, a smile crossing his face.

 

“I’m better now that I get to see you again.” Louis blushes. “Stan refuses to give me your number like he’s afraid I’m going to corrupt you.” Josh says laughing and Louis laughs along because that sounds just like Stan.

 

“He’s more of a father than my own father, trust me.” Louis explains. “Here take my number down.” Louis says politely, pulling out his phone waiting to receive Josh’s confirmation text.

 

“Perfect, now I can properly take you out for brunch some time, or tea.” Josh suggests in a friendly manner.

 

“Finally somebody who understands brunch…” Louis exclaims, laughing along with Josh and that’s when Josh stops laughing just as hands creep around Louis’ waist bringing his body close to another body.

 

“I leave you for a minute and somebody else tries to steal you from me.” Harry growls out in Louis’ ear. There’s a hint of playfulness to the tone but more so jealousy than anything else.

 

“Nah just making small talk, I didn’t know you and Harry are so close? Anyways I have to go but tell Stan to remember golf course tomorrow at noon.” Without saying goodbye Josh just turns around and leaves. Louis has no idea why Josh is so nervous just that it has something to do with Harry.

 

“Why are people so scared of you?” Louis questions with a soft pout as he is pulled away from the ties. Louis is beginning to wonder just who Harry Styles really is.

 

“Because they should be.” Harry stops walking. “What did he say to you?” Harry questions and Louis takes a moment to look at some blazer’s since he saw Harry wearing one yesterday.

 

“Just wants to have brunch sometime, he works with Stan and I’ve met him like once or twice before.” Louis responds nonchalantly, finding a few blazers’ that look really nice.

 

“He asked you out?” Harry nearly shouts with spite and Louis doesn’t miss the snarl look on the man’s face.

 

“Not like a date but like as friends…” Before Louis can continue his phone buzzes and it's Josh confirming that they will be having brunch next Saturday and claiming he should keep the body guard at home when they go out. Louis laughs which is the wrong thing to do because the next thing he knows his phone is being taken from his hands.

 

“Why are you giggling at Josh texting you?” Harry questions while scanning over the text message before typing out a response of his own. He makes sure to hold the phone up high enough that Louis can’t just up and reach it.

 

“Stop being mean Harry; he’s just trying to be nice to me since it’s not like I have any friends around here except for Stan.” Louis claims while jumping trying to get the phone back again.

 

“I’m keeping your phone for the rest of the day until Josh gets the picture.” Louis feels like growling at the suggestion. “You do have friends here by the way, my friends are your friends now. I don’t trust anybody else and I don’t want you getting hurt. I’m sorry for being so possessive.” Harry’s voice is soft now and reassuring. Louis knows this is just a tactic and he refuses to stand for it.

 

“Look Harry, I’m not going to spend my life worried about whether what I’m doing or who I’m talking to is going to get you mad or not. You can’t just boss me around.” Louis’ surprised he’s holding his own right now but he needs Harry to know. He’s spent his entire life being bossed around and he can’t have Harry doing the same thing, even if it is Harry’s way of saying that he cares.  

 

“You’re right.” Harry melts into Louis’ neck and tickles the boy with his beard until Louis is a giggling mess.

 

Harry then nuzzles Louis’ neck and the younger lad is so busy swooning over Harry, and forgiving him, that he forgets all about the fact that Harry has pocketed his phone and turned it off. Harry is his over protective angel and Louis finds it kind of reassuring and adorable in a way. The only problem is that he doesn’t know just how possessive Harry can get or what it’s going to mean to get sucked into this new life of his.  


	3. No turning Back

“Lou, why are you avoiding Stan exactly?” Harry’s voice rings through his ears. “I thought you wanted to go back to your flat for a bit while Zayn and I sorted some things out tonight.” Louis ignores Harry's question in favor of setting the massive bags, in his arms, onto the bedroom floor.

 

Harry and Louis just came back from shopping, and Louis is honestly excited about sharing his gifts with the boys. That’s something about Louis; he gets joy from providing others with joy. Another thing about Louis is the fact that he doesn’t want to be coddled, which is why he’s ignoring Stan but it’s hard to ignore his mate when Harry keeps bringing the lad up.

 

Louis is not stupid, a bit naive sometimes-but not stupid. Louis knows that Harry is trying to get rid of him for a while, for whatever reason that might be. However, Louis isn’t going to leave unless Harry tells him to do so, verbally and explicitly. It’s not because Louis wants to be annoying, but he wants Harry to know that the elder doesn’t have to coddle him or hide something from him out of fear.

 

Then again, Louis really wants to hand out his presents. By the impatient look Louis saw on Niall's face, as he passed by the couch, seems like the other boy is ready for his gift as well.

 

“Because Harry, I don’t feel like dealing with Stan at the moment, it’s like living with my parent’s all over again.” Louis quickly rattles off as he gathers his items. “I came to London to experience life, make mistakes, have regrets, find out who I am when I’m not being Louis Tomlinson. And if I go back to the flat, then he won’t let me leave again.” Louis puffs out a bit of breath. “Actually, knowing him, he’d probably chain me up to the bed.”

 

“I don't know Louis; I don't think you're making a good argument for not going with your mate.” Harry corners him, on the bed, to tease. “I'm not sure you understand how hot it is to think about you tied up to a bed—especially to my bed. But, be that as it may, I firmly believe it'll be good for you to hang out with your mate so he can know you aren't going to just up and ditch him for the first bloke you meet.” Harry continues but Louis is ignoring him. “Besides, you said it yourself, that you need more clothes and you also know you won't be able to come out with me tonight. It's business."

 

Harry finishes speaking and rests his forehead to Louis', just allowing the two lads to breathe each other in. It’s a bit overwhelming for Louis if he’s being honest with himself. He knows barely anything about the older lad but there’s just something about him that makes Louis want to explore every inch of the being. It still doesn’t stop Louis from mimicking Harry before pulling away with a boyish laugh.

 

“You and I both know I can just as easily wear your clothes or none at all.” Louis lowers his voice so he can tease Harry. The elder takes the bait instantly and lets his eyes roam all over the younger body. Louis’ never really flirted before but Harry makes it too easy to tease.

 

“Who knew the blushing virgin could be such a minx?” Harry is blissfully surprised. “Rest assured I will have you naked and very soon, just; just not until after tonight. This business isn't something I can just let slide. I have to be very attentive or else there could be some repercussions. Don't be mad." Harry isn't even sure why he added that last part in; all he knows is that the boy in front of him looks so young, so pure, so untainted by the harshness of reality.

 

The boy in front of him looks eager, looks like something Harry hasn't seen in a long time and the older guy finds himself not wanting Louis to leave anytime soon. So Harry takes one more look at that face, in front of him—the face of a rejected puppy; and he goes in for a kiss only to have Louis pull away at the last moment.

 

Harry is shocked for a brief second, frozen where he stands, and then Louis takes the opportunity to stomp off; stomping his feet as he picks up the last of his bags and runs into the living room where the boys are waiting. It’s kind of a good thing, or maybe not, that Louis has his back turned because this way he misses the absolute darkness that coats Harry's green eyes before they turn back to normal. No one dismisses Harry like that.

 

Niall is the first to greet Louis. He eagerly jumps onto the floor and places himself at Louis' feet with his hands open and a smile on his face. It’s a mix between endearing and embarrassing.  

 

“Sorry about the Irishman here. It’s just been a while since somebody’s gotten him a gift; he doesn’t know how to act properly.” Zayn explains with a soft expression.

 

Louis frowns at the statement and questions how long exactly, and the poor boy almost cries when he finds out Niall hasn’t received a gift since the lads took him shopping for his birthday.

 

It's still a learning curve for Louis because he’s used to getting gifts periodically throughout the year. Sometimes the gifts are just to keep Louis in line, or to convince him to do something that he doesn't want to do. Sometimes the gifts are just because it’s a Monday and Louis wants a present. It's going to take Louis some time to recondition his mindset, but that's what moving to London is all about. 

 

“Hopefully I can help change that since I love giving presents.” Louis admits earnestly. “It helps me feel like I contribute something and it's my way of saying thank you. You guys are pretty awesome and nice to me, so Liam here is yours and here you go Zayn.” Louis admits while he passes out the gifts. It’s after giving Zayn his gift does Louis feel a presence around him, and since he’s still a little angry at Harry for trying to get him to go with Stan tonight, Louis decides to actively ignore Harry's presence altogether.

 

It’s childish, and petty, but Louis can’t seem to find a single to ounce of care.

 

Zayn is surprised Louis got him a gift but he loves his gift certificate for £250 at the local tattoo shop that Harry assured him Zayn loves going to. Niall loves his whiskey set, and Liam almost suffocates him after putting on his new watch, deeming he’d never take it off unless to shower or sleep.

 

Louis beams as his new friends, if they are friends, begin to talk and thank him all at once. He’s enjoying the attention until Harry coughs in the background thus silencing the room. Louis finally chances looking at Harry, who has a mix expression between anger, and fondness written on his face. The man’s nose twitches now that he has Louis’ attention.

 

“I don’t like being ignored Louis.” Harry warns; his voice seemingly calm, at least to Louis anyway. It’s when the others tense up and avoid eye contact does Louis become weary of the man in front of him.  

 

“And I don’t like being dismissed like a child, Harry.” Louis quips. “I know you have to work but you can’t make me go see Stan, or home, if I don’t want to. Also, I don't like how you think you can tell me what to do as if you have some authority over my decisions as if you’re my father. It’s not like I can call somebody since you still have my phone.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest and holds his head up high despite the inner freak out that’s going on. Louis likes that Harry is older and is willing to guide him, like a father figure does, but he’s not okay with having someone completely control him like this.  

 

“If you don't want to be treated like a child then don’t act like one.” Harry’s voice is low and to the point. “I never said I was your father, nor am I trying to control you. I simply explained to you earlier that I have to work tonight and that you can’t come with me. Also something you should learn about me, and fast, is that I don't like to feel as if I'm being disrespected and when you just stomped off back there, then proceeded to acknowledge everyone but me, that's a level of disrespect people have gotten killed over.” Louis snarls at Harry, even though it comes out as a cute hiss, and the elder takes a rapid step forward which leaves Louis taking two steps back, thus making him trip over the whiskey bottle.

 

Thankfully Harry is there to catch Louis before his bum can hit the ground. It’s this action that seems to snap Harry out of his trance. He shakes his head, curls flying everywhere, and blinks a few times before rushing into action; patting Louis' body down to check for invisible injuries making sure Louis isn't hurt.

 

Louis has to admit that he’s endeared but he’s also cautious, like a puppy that approaches their owner after being scolded for peeing on the carpet. Harry had been different for a brief moment; his shouting tone was cold and callous. Louis realizes in this moment that he knows nothing about Harry after all. What was that about people dying? He now understands why people freak out over Harry, and he also mentally kicks himself for not walking out of Harry’s home, the first night, and never looking back.  

 

“Harry stop fussing over me, I didn’t even fall.” Louis is choosing to ignore Harry’s earlier comment about killing people in favor of being in denial. Denial is nice and safe and Louis isn’t ready to give all this up. He’s having fun for the first time in his life, and he’s feeling things he never thought he’d be able to. “Also, I'm going to ignore everything you just said in favor of giving you your gift. So here, now take it.” Besides, Louis is young and dumb. He’s allowed to make stupid mistakes.

 

Harry takes the bag, mildly surprised, and ignores Niall’s comment, ‘I wish I could get Haz to shut up like that’, in order to open up his gift. He also ignores the pull inside of himself that wants to snap at the boy in front of him for being bold enough to dismiss Harry's words so flippantly. So, Harry settles on opening up the gift and his face quickly morphs into one of confusion after pulling out a bag of golf balls. Niall is the first to laugh. 

  

“Ha! Louis seems to be telling you to grow some balls, mate. Funny.” Niall comments as he takes the balls from Harry’s hands.

 

Harry promptly pushes Niall to the ground, not checking to see if he’s okay.

 

“I got them because you said you had anger issues, and golf is supposed to help with stuff like that.” Louis lets the man know. “It should provide you with an organized and constructive way for you to hit stuff and get your mind off of being so angry. I want to get you customized golf clubs but we can do that anytime.” Louis mutters, a little embarrassed by the gift after hearing the others laugh.

 

“Holy fuck I would pay so much money to see Harry in golf clothes, hitting some balls around with all those obnoxious twats down at the golf course.” Zayn then proceeds to join in with Niall in his laughter. The two are having harmless fun, no ill intention towards Louis at all but Harry doesn’t take this as an innocent act.

 

Louis looks heartbroken and that pisses Harry off so he punches his mate square in the jaw. Zayn manages to mutter out a quiet 'what the actual fuck' before Louis runs to Harry's bedroom; seeking some form of solace. 

  

Harry opens his bedroom door and cautiously enters, not sure what type of mood the younger of two will be in. Louis is sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, looking at the covers as Harry takes a seat beside him. Harry is still angered at his mates for making the boy feel bad, but he knows he’ll have to reign his anger in if he doesn’t want to scare Louis away. 

 

“Ah Lou I love your gift, it’s thoughtful” Harry whispers in a soft voice as he rubs his nose against Louis’ gently, before kissing Louis' pink lips. The kiss is a lot gentler than Harry is used to, and instead of responding with aggression he eases his dominance so Louis can take things at his own pace.

 

This seems to do the trick because Louis is pressing into Harry’s mouth harder and his lips are opening up Harry’s own, tongue seeking entrance. When a large hand begins to roam Louis' thigh, the younger of the two quickly pulls back; allowing a small and shy smile to rest upon his face.

 

Louis isn't ready to take things too far. He still knows nothing about Harry other than the fact he’s drawn to him, but that's not enough to sleep with the person; Louis needs to know more. You see, Louis believes in love, which is hard to believe in when you're as sensitive and naive as Louis. The blue-eyed boy isn't dumb, not by any standard but he’s ignorant to how the real world works. He still believes in a fairy tale happy ending, and most importantly Louis is still sensitive.

 

He hates how fucking sensitive he is at times, because the smallest things really bother him but so far there's nothing Louis can do about any of it. He’s been raised sheltered, locked away in a tower of his own mind and now he's experiencing freedom for the first time but he doesn't want to go too over board and make mistakes. He has to ease himself into everything Harry. 

 

“I'm serious, I thought the gift was considerate and so very you.” Harry tries again after taking Louis' silence as his disapproval. Louis isn't being silent because he’s upset anymore, he’s being silent because there is a growing problem in his pants and Harry kissing him isn't helping. But then Harry kisses him again and Louis all but melts into the kiss, and before he knows what his body is doing he finds himself crawling up the bed to rest on his elbows, leaving Harry to tower over his body.

 

“Fuck Lou, you really don’t want me to leave you do you?” Harry laughs playfully, still not daring to break the kiss that is now turning into a full-on snog session. One that results in Louis losing a shirt. So much for going slow. This is a new sensation, a new rush. Louis' senses are all on fire at the same time and it feels like he’s discovering his first orgasm all over again. 

 

Louis wants to say something, anything, but his mind refuses to work because Harry’s lips are on nipples and his hands are on his waist and it’s so much. Every look, kiss, touch just intensifies Louis’ body and his hips buck up out of reflex. He wants more.

 

Harry’s eyes widen and now there’s a devilish smirk crossing the man’s face as he begins to angrily kiss on Louis neck, using the palm of his free hand to grind into Louis’ erection.

 

Louis can’t help but whine under Harry’s body, and touch. He can’t help but thrust his hips up into Harry’s hand, frantically seeking more friction. The lips on his neck feel unnecessarily wet but oh so good at the same time and Louis can’t help but groan at the sight of Harry’s lust blown eyes.

 

“I want to touch you, every inch of you. Explore your body and then destroy it in the best way possible, but not like this.” Harry says softly but his tone is also stern; almost as if he’s trying to convince himself more so than Louis. “Your first time should be special and it will be.” The last thing Harry wants is to take advantage of Louis. The boy isn’t like the other’s, he’s special and different in the best way possible.

 

Louis groans at the other man’s words, torn between being offended that Harry doesn’t want to finish and glad because he knows he isn’t one hundred percent ready to give all of himself to Harry yet.

 

They are both still hard so they settle for a cold shower together, in which Harry gets off on watching Louis get himself off. Harry even lets Louis wash his hair which is something he never lets anyone do because he hates the feeling of giving someone else the control over his body.

 

 After the shower Louis puts on one of Harry’s grey jumper’s that is so big it slips off his shoulder, as well of hangs off his body. He then puts on one of Harry’s old skinny jeans that are too long so he has to cuff them at the bottom, which leads to him showing off his ankles. Harry’s pretty sure he’s going to die from the cuteness of seeing Louis in his clothes, and seeing Louis’ tiny ankles showing.

 

Louis is now seated on the couch with Liam. Harry finally gave up on trying to tell Louis what to do so the boy decided to hang out with Liam while Harry, Zayn, and Niall go handle whatever business it is that they do. Louis has no idea what work they are doing but he knows it doesn’t matter because he likes Harry. Hell, he even likes Liam, Niall and Zayn as well and he’s starting to like his new life with them.

 

∞

 

It’s only been about two hours but Louis is beyond bored.

 

“Liam, do you think I could borrow your phone to text Stan? Harry took mine with him.” Louis asks, not at all phased by the fact Harry still has his phone. He probably should be more concerned but right now he's bored as fuck and can't be half arsed about it.

 

Liam sighs but hands over his phone.

 

“You shouldn’t let Harry do things like that.” Liam warns and Louis knows the man is right.

 

“He only did it because he’s protective over me, just like everyone else in my life but at least I don’t mind when Harry does it.” Louis explains, sounding almost resigned to the idea of it, as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

It’s not like Louis is okay with Harry taking his phone, but he knows this is something Stan would do if he was trying to protect Louis, as well as something his dad would do. The men in his life go to extreme lengths to protect Louis.

 

Liam is beginning to understand so much about Louis just in that statement alone.

 

Louis is obviously used to having people control his life and while he claims to want something new and a different experience, it’s obvious that deep down he’s associated being controlled, and claimed, as love. It’s a form of love but Liam really hopes Louis recognizes that being loved by Harry comes at a price.

 

“Look Louis, I know that you and Harry hit it off from the start but there’s still so much you don’t know about him mate. Harry has a whole different life that you aren’t accustomed to and I’d really hate to see you wind up getting hurt.” Liam tries, hoping Louis understands that Harry is dangerous.

 

“I can't say that Harry will never hurt me because you're right I don't really know him but I do know that I want to get to know him more.” Louis mumbles. “He's exciting, nothing like I've ever met before and he's showing me things already. I know he'll be good for me; and I know I could possibly be good for him if that's what he wants. But I do appreciate the warning. Also, if he ever hurts me I promise to leave him." Louis responds as he tosses the mobile to Liam after agreeing to stop by the golf course tomorrow with Stan.

 

Liam sighs, clearly seeing this conversation is going nowhere.

 

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you okay? You’re a nice guy, and Harry? Harry can be nice when he wants to but there’s a darkness about him that won’t go away.” Louis turns to Liam and for a brief moment Louis knows this is Liam’s way of warning him because the younger lad has seen the darkness in Harry’s eyes; even if for a brief moment. Louis swallows down the warning and pushes those thoughts away as he hums his acknowledgement.

 

“Take me to a club Liam please?” Louis finds himself asking instead of dwelling on Harry.

 

Liam looks at him confused.

 

“You don’t need me to go to a club Louis, you’re 18.” Liam explains and confusion crosses Louis’ face. This just confirms Liam's concerns about Louis. The smaller boy is used to being controlled that he’s even sure what being controlled truly means. Louis being with someone as controlling as Harry is only going to add more to Louis’ confusion of the term. Liam is afraid the smaller boy is going to fall into the same trap everyone else does when Harry is involved, and there will be no way out. 

 

“You mean I’m not held hostage to this flat or bound to being baby sat by you?” Louis questions not understanding why Liam is laughing at him right now.

 

“God no, I can’t control you. Just you know, make sure you come back before Harry gets home or else you’ll have him tearing up all of London looking for you.” Liam says, trying to catch his breath from the laughter. Louis looks back at him with bright blue eyes and jumps from the couch immediately.

 

“Perfect! Can you call me a taxi then while I go get ready?” Liam agrees and thirty minutes later Louis finds himself right back at the same club he first met Harry at.

 

The club is much more crowded tonight, and there are too many people around the bar, so Louis is forced to wait patiently behind a lovely looking gal with long brown hair who turns around and smiles cheerfully after noticing him.

 

“Hi!! I know you…” The girl chirps and Louis looks at her in confusion.

 

“I met you last night yea? You’re Harry’s boy, right? What’s your name umm Louis…yea that’s it you’re Louis. It’s me Dani.” She explains. “I was at the table with Niall briefly.” Louis beams after realization dawns upon him. It’s true he had met Dani and some girl name Eleanor as well who both left to go to some private room.

 

Dani’s eyes are blown and it’s clear that she’s high on something, what she’s on Louis has no idea, but he wants no part of it—not after last night.

 

“That’s right I remember you now.” Louis replies, trying to speak into her ear over the music.

 

“Where’s Harry at? A cutie like you, I’m surprised he let you out of his possession.” Dani wonders with a laughter so loud Louis can easily hear it over the music.

 

“He’s working tonight with the other’s so I’m here alone.” Louis admits thinking nothing of it. Being sheltered has resulted in him being trusting, something he'll soon come to realize isn't a good thing. 

 

“Maybe I should give him a call then; the more people know you’re with Harry the less safe it’s for you to be alone.” Louis’ annoyed at her comment. What is with people wanting to protect him by telling him what to do? He’s slightly thankful for Liam for trusting him to take care of himself.

 

“I don’t need Harry to protect me I’m just going to drink and dance a little and leave anyways.” He shouts after receiving a drink. “How long have you known Harry?” Louis finds himself asking, now that he’s being pulled and seated at a table by Dani.

 

“Probably like two years, I kind of work for him or with him I guess you can say. You just met him, right? Niall says like a few days ago? Has he fucked you yet?” Dani questions rather bluntly.

 

“No, he’s respecting the fact that I want to wait.” Louis responds, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable with the way Dani keeps looking around almost as if she’s trying to distract Louis for some reason.

 

“Well don’t keep him waiting for too long, I’ve known him two years and the longest Harry’s gone without sex is like three days maybe four, different bloke or gal every single day. Then again maybe there’s something wrong with you and he just doesn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Dani responds, and Louis takes this as he cue to leave. He doesn’t want to think about his faults or what Harry’s doing or who.

 

Louis knows Harry is working, he also knows he barely knows Harry and has no rights to the elder boy at all; but there's still a part of him that hopes the oldest isn't just fucking someone else. There's a large part of him that hopes this isn't all some sort of game that'll end with a heart broken Louis.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Dani questions while grabbing his wrist. Louis merely shakes out of her grasps and goes to grab his phone before remembering he doesn’t have it. He mentally curses under his breath before walking outside in the chilly cold to wait for a cab.

 

He notices a taller lad come outside a minute later, waiting with his hands in his pockets, a few steps away from where Louis is.

 

“Waiting for a cab too?” The guy with brown hair questions, trying to seem friendly but Louis merely hums his reply.

 

“I’m Nick by the way, what’s your name?” Nick questions taking a step closer as Louis takes a step back.

 

“I’m taken so don’t bother.” Louis answers rather irritated that this guy keeps trying to get closer to him; the guy reeks of liquor and weed.

 

“By Harry, right? I think I saw you last night with him…” Louis stops responding and doesn’t release his breath until he’s jumping in the first cab he sees, shaking Nick’s hold, on his arm, off. Louis’ hands are shaking and he just wants to be in Harry’s arms where he knows he’s safe. He also wants Stan but he knows if he goes and sees Stan the boy will never let Louis out of the flat again.

 

He had forgotten Harry’s address at first so it takes a while before he actually arrives, paying the cab driver extra before getting out where he’s being greeted by strong arms.

 

“Lou where the hell were you? I got here and you were fucking gone and I was about to fucking look for you because you don’t have your fucking mobile because I’m a fucking idiot and took it, and shit you’re shaking. Why are you shaking?” Harry rants while dragging Louis to the couch where the others are watching them intensely

 

“I just wanted to have some fun because I was bored, Harry…” Louis sniffles and is cut off by an angry Harry.

 

“That’s why I told you to go home, at least then you would have had Stan…” Harry shouts again and Louis starts crying, thinking about how scared he was when Nick grabbed him and refused to let go.

 

“Harry, I was so scared. He just grabbed me and wouldn’t let me go…” Louis begins to say and feels Harry stiffened around him.

 

“Who?” Harry demands to know in his ‘calm before the storm’ voice.

 

“Nick, it was some guy named Nick.” As soon as the name is out of his mouth Louis feels Harry’s arm tighten around his body, a kiss being placed on his forehead, and then the arms are letting him go completely.

 

“Where are you going?” Louis questions, wiping away the tears as Harry stands up. Harry wipes as his nose.

 

“Liam and I are going for a drive, I’ll be back soon.” Harry states immediately. “I would really appreciate it if you stay here with Zayn alright, and Zayn don’t let him out of your sight.” Zayn nods and Louis looks at Harry in confusion because the older man appears to be oddly calm. Harry walks in his bedroom and then comes out wearing all black and Liam has put on black leather gloves.

 

Louis doesn’t miss the baseball bat in Harry’s hands nor is Louis going to ask what it’s for because deep down he knows. Louis remembers Liam’s warning just hours ago about there being darkness in Harry and Louis can see it now. It surrounds the boy, almost suffocates him from the outside and yet Harry has never seemed more at peace—still, Louis isn’t afraid.

 

Louis does feel guilty though, especially now that it’s two hours later and Harry and Liam returning and are jumping straight into the shower. Louis knows he’s just gotten someone hurt. He feels horrible for that and yet he doesn’t say anything. Louis continues to remain silent about what Harry just did, even after Harry slips into bed and wraps bruised hands around Louis’ torso. Louis does take Harry’s hand in his and kisses Harry’s knuckle, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ into the night.

 

Harry doesn’t respond verbally just tightens his hold on Louis and it’s in this moment that Louis feels alive, and more protected than he ever has in his life. This is why he came to London.

 

∞

 

Harry isn’t sure why Louis doesn’t ask questions, he isn’t sure if it’s the fact that the smaller man knows and doesn’t care or that he’s afraid to find out and is taking the ‘ignorance is bliss’ route. Either way Harry is counting his blessings because it’s not like he can just come out and say ‘Liam and I put a man into a coma.’ The reality will be too much for Louis to handle.

 

Louis wakes up feeling guilty, and has a frown on his face that looks more like a pout than anything else.

 

“Why are you always pouting, my special boy? It’s too much adorableness for me to handle.” Harry can’t help but admit, smoothing Louis’ lips apart with thumb; having to catch his breath after Louis slowly starts sucking on his thumb instead.

 

Louis lets Harry’s thumb graze his teeth before responding.

 

“You got yourself hurt last night because of me.” Louis speaks softly as he eyes Harry’s purple knuckles.

 

“No Lou, it isn’t your fault.” Harry soothes. “Nick tried to hurt you so it’s his fault not yours, never yours.” Harry starts kissing Louis’ neck and face all over.

 

Louis is satisfied with the answer but now he’s kind of curious as well about something that he remembered.

 

“Harry that Dani girl…” Louis is cut off when Harry’s firm voice stops him.

 

“Don’t trust Dani. Where did you even see her? She tried to steal from me the other night but disappeared before we could find her and that’s when you needed me…did she hurt you?” Harry is asking, his voice is filled with concern but his green eyes are turning a darker shade.

 

“No, no she didn’t but I think she was trying to distract me and when I got up to leave she grabbed my wrist but I got her off and left. That’s when Nick showed up. I just thought it was weird and that you should know.” Louis admits, hating how soft his voice sounds.

 

“You did good Lou for telling me this. You are so good did you know that? Thank you. That’s great news because I didn’t know this bit of information.” Harry is beaming and those dimples are back, and so is Louis’ angel. He loves seeing Harry like this and he loves the fact that he can make Harry look like this.

 

“Also, Harry I agreed to go golfing with Stan today so would you please come with me? I don’t want to be alone.” Louis brings out the puppy look which makes Harry groan because how can he say no to that face? He kisses Louis one last time, mentally kicking himself for allowing this boy to have a hold on him already. It’s the damn innocence that draws Harry in like a fucking moth to a light. His darkness thrives on innocence; it sucked it up till there is nothing left—always looking to corrupt and consume completely.

 

“Fine,  _ugh,_ fine I’ll go. Just let me go tell Zayn the new information you told me and then we can get dressed.” Harry says while getting up and Louis stops him at the door.

 

“Just be prepared because we’ll have proper attire waiting for us in the changing rooms. And then we can get you some customized clubs. This will be so much fun.” Louis says trying to contain himself, he can’t wait to show off his Harry; hopefully Stan will see that he’s not a bad guy after all.

 

Of course, Stan doesn’t see things Louis’ way; after Harry and Louis get clubs, and are dressed, Stan is impatiently waiting for Louis by the first hole. Stan has a tight expression on his face after seeing Harry prance onto the course with a smirk on his face watching as Louis hangs off his arm like some kind of prize.

 

Louis hates the fact that Harry’s pants are so tight because seeing Harry in tight white golf pants, with his pink Polo shirt is seriously doing things to Louis that just should not be done in public. It doesn’t help the situation that Harry keeps bending over or brushing his hair back and out of his eyes. Seriously, Harry is practically taunting Louis and it’s just the first hole.

 

Harry merely smirks because he knows Louis is trying to shift himself and the thought of Louis sporting a boner because of him, in public, is too much. If only Louis knew Harry is imagining seeing naked old ladies in order to calm down his own hard on because Louis’ arse in tight golf pants is a kink Harry didn’t know he had.

 

“Finally, Louis, you’ve never been late a day in your life what the hell?” Stan questions rather harshly and Harry doesn’t like his tone, especially not when Louis flinches slightly.

 

“Sorry.” Louis mumbles and Harry frowns at that, turning his dark gaze to Stan who is unaffected and Harry doesn’t like that even more.

 

“Never apologize Lou, you can be late if you want, its only golf.” Harry reassures him and if Harry had a heart it would be warmed at seeing Louis smile and Stan scowl.

 

“Josh is waiting for us at the second hole, let’s just get started. I’ll go first.” Stan says walking away and Harry doesn’t like the fact that Josh is here as well.

 

The first hole takes longer than Stan had expected, so the man leaves the two of them alone. It isn’t Louis’ fault Harry keeps grabbing his bum every time he bends over to hit the ball. It’s not Harry’s fault he can’t control his hands; it’s honestly taking all of his will power just to not fuck Louis right here in front of everybody.

 

“Harry, you got a double-eagle or hole in one as some may say. I didn’t know you played.” Louis sounds so pleased at Harry, practically gripping the elder’s arm as pulls himself up for a kiss as they are walking up to Stan and Josh.

 

“My step-dad taught me a while ago, but he stopped trying to bond after he realized I rather shoot guns than hit balls.” Harry responds back with a shrug but his attention is directly at Josh who tries to not to be obvious when he hides behind Stan.  

 

“Shocker.” Stan responds sarcastically back, and Harry has to visibly calm himself down.

 

“Play nice Stan.” Louis warns. “Let’s just continue yeah?” So, they do. Harry and Louis take forever on each hole because they can’t stop touching, Stan looks like he wants to kill Harry and Josh looks like he wants to leave before Harry kills him.

 

Stan and Harry almost get into a fight after learning Harry had Louis’ phone and was texting Josh with it so Josh would back off of Louis. Louis has to pull Harry away with promises of blowjobs later just so the older lad won’t go to jail on some type of charge Stan can think of.

 

They leave soon after and on the drive home Harry apologizes for his behavior and promises to take Louis anywhere he wants to go as an apology. Louis just stares at Harry after this and can’t help but think of all the ways he can impress Harry. He knows he doesn’t have to impress Harry but he really wants to. He doesn’t want to be seen as some eighteen-year-old kid anymore. He wants Harry to know that he can be naughty like the rest of them and that he’s trust worthy enough to house Harry’s secrets.

  

As they get back to the house, Louis takes Liam to the side and informs him that he wants to impress Harry and how he wants to be included more because he’s ready. Liam begs him to change his mind and to walk away while he still can but Louis merely shakes his head no because he doesn’t belong at the golf course anymore.

 

Louis belongs with Harry and this is his new life now, and after a while of convincing Liam agreed to help Louis break down Harry’s walls; warning the younger lad that once he sees what’s underneath they’ll be no going back. Louis is surprisingly okay with that.

 

∞

 

Harry is very unhappy, because right after coming home from the golf course Liam and Louis left without saying where they are going. They’ve been gone for almost two hours and still no word. He grumps about for a few more moments and that’s when the two enter the flat, kicking Harry out with no proper warning nor explanation.

 

Harry is now allowed back into the flat and he has a rant on the tip of his tongue ready, but it dies immediately as he opens the door to his bedroom. The blood is rushing to his cock which is leaving him feeling a bit woozy.

 

He can’t believe his eyes. He hopes he’s not dreaming because if he is he doesn’t want to wake up ever again. Laying on his bed is Louis, who’s wearing tight cotton briefs that connect to matching braces and a grey tie. He’s dressed like a naughty school boy and there is oil all over his body, making him shine, and lubes and condoms are beside him on the bed.  

 

Louis looks nervous, like he’s waiting for Harry to respond or make the first move but the man feels frozen. Harry has had so many lovers he wouldn’t even know where to begin keeping track, but seeing Louis like this? This is something Harry wants to remember for the rest of his life. Louis makes him feel, makes him crave, and want.

 

“Lou…” Harry chokes on his own breath after seeing how hard Louis is, and how nervous the boy is. The innocence is so evident that Harry can do nothing but groan and palm his own hard dick through his jeans.

 

“Harry come here.” Lou beckons softly while biting his lower lip and watches as Harry stalks, numbly, towards him. Harry stops at the foot of the bed, in between Louis’ thighs, and just stares at the boy; green eyes meeting blue.

 

“Harry, I know we just met and everything but I want to prove to you that I want to be here for you no matter what.” Louis starts to explain in a shaky voice. “For me proving that I want this means giving myself to you completely. I like you, and I like who I am with you. I like how I’m already changing, how I’m already pushing myself and finding myself.” Louis stops talking for a brief moment.

 

“Even if you and I don’t work out I know that I won’t regret this because I love how you make me feel and that’s important to me. I know you call me your special boy so I wanted to dress up like a school boy and this is all I could find. If you’re ready to give into me Harry, then take me please. I know I’m not experienced like the other’s in your past but I can learn and…” Louis is cut off by the crushing of lips to his.

 

The kiss is brutal, teeth are clashing, tongues are wrapping around each other, lips are being bitten and none of them can breathe.

 

“Lou, I want all of you, and I want to share more about me to you if you’re ready. I like you too just the way you are because you will forever be my special boy, my personal collection of something rare and pure. You’re mine now Louis Tomlinson.” The way Harry says this lets Louis know that he means forever. Just like Liam had warned him, because once you get sucked into the darkness there is no turning back.

 

“Then take me…” Louis states and mentally curses himself for sounding so fucking cliché but Harry doesn’t hesitate, nor seem to mind, and hurries to take off his shirt.  

 

He kisses Louis hard while slipping the braces off the smaller man’s shoulders and then places his lips on each nipple, alternating between sucking and rubbing each one until Louis is a whiny mess.

 

Finally taking pity on him, Harry strips Louis naked, taking a minute to observe and appreciate the toned little body he’s on top of. Harry’s second favorite part of Louis’ body is his tummy, it’s a little bigger at the bottom and so fucking adorable that Harry can’t help but kiss and stroke it gently.

 

Louis whines and spreads his legs wider apart. Harry takes the boy in and can’t help but to groan at the obscene sight of a flushed looking Louis with his aching dick and pink hole. Harry has to taste Louis, he just has to, so after biting the boys’ inner thighs he licks a strip from the base of the cock to the tip.

 

Louis’ head is up slightly so he can see what Harry is doing and he forces his eyes closed after seeing Harry take his cock in mouth, hollowing his cheeks out in the process. It’s too much, Harry’s pink lips are stretched around his cock and Louis is going to come because Harry’s stupid green eyes are staring into his blue ones and those large hands are squeezing his thighs, arse, and balls and fuck…

 

“Harry, I don’t want to come yet, I want you inside me please….” Louis is begging and Harry stops slurping the cock and lets it go so it makes a pop noise before he proceeds to take off his own jeans and pants in one pull.  

 

Louis loves Harry’s cock. It’s the perfect length, width and it looks gorgeous. Harry lifts Louis’ legs up slightly and pushes them open wide, allowing Louis to grab them closer to his chest. Harry has to fight every instinct that tells him to push Louis down, on his stomach, and fuck that perfect arse hard because Louis doesn’t deserve that.

 

So, Harry is going to take his time. He grabs the strawberry lube, coats his first two fingers, and then kisses Louis’ thighs softly before pushing one finger in. Louis tenses up as expected, but visibly relaxes after Harry begins to rub his cock and kiss his swollen lips sloppy.

 

Before Harry can get a good rhythm going with his one finger Louis is already seeking more of it by pushing his body onto it.

 

“Fuck Lou are you fucking my finger?” Harry questions, his voice raspier than normal. Louis loves the sound of it keens at the approval he’s getting.

 

“Would you like another finger?” Harry questions in between kisses, and boy nods against his lips, taking a moment to grab both handfuls of curly hair pulling slightly as another finger is added. The burn feels nice as Harry scissors him and when the man finds Louis’ prostate Louis is sure he’s going to die from too much pleasure.

 

“I’m ready…” Louis breathes out, needing to feel Harry inside of him and ready to give himself up to the older man knowing he’ll take care of him.

 

That’s exactly what Harry does. He rips the condom open with his teeth and places it on himself, coating it with extra lube before leaning on top of Louis once more. He makes sure to lean his head down, places both hands beside Louis’ head, and kisses those swollen lips hard and sloppy; allowing spit to fly everywhere as the tip of his cock begins to slip inside.

 

Louis tenses immediately and digs his nails into Harry’s back, who gasps at the sudden pain but takes it nonetheless. He rubs Louis’ cock, continues to kiss him, while also telling him to relax and breathe. Once Louis begins to relax Harry is able to push more of his cock in, letting the boy get used to it before inching only half way in. Harry would love to bottom out but this is Louis’ first time and the likely hood of Louis getting hurt or bleeding is already too high; Harry wants to be gentle with his boy and do this properly.

 

Louis has never felt fuller in his entire life. He feels the initial burn, but he also feels full from the inside out. It’s a great overwhelming feeling. He pokes his stomach just to see if he can feel Harry’s cock inside of him and the older man laughs which sends vibrations throughout Louis; thus, adding to the pleasure.  

 

Harry isn’t sure if he’s finding Louis’ prostate or if the boy is just that vocal but he’s enjoying the noises Louis’ making anyways. Louis doesn’t even try to meet Harry’s thrusts or anything, he has no idea what he’s doing but he’s enjoying himself all the same. Harry is taking good care of him and is touching him everywhere as his cock slowly enters and leaves Louis’ hole.

 

Harry snaps his hips back and forth in a nice and steady pace. He makes little circles with his hips, leaving only the tip inside of Louis, before he slides back half way in. He groans when Louis clinches around his cock and he speeds up his thrusts when nails dig into his back and heels dig into his arse.

 

“Fuck Lou you’re still so fucking tight and so warm.” Harry praises. “You’re perfect, beautiful and perfect.” Harry leans down to lick at Louis’ nipple again and moans when his hair gets pulled.  Harry lifts Louis’ legs up and throws them over his shoulders so he can get a better angle.

 

“Haz…faster please I want to come.” Louis gets out and Harry groans in Louis’ neck after hearing the nickname. So, Harry obliges the request and thrusts in faster, making Louis’ eyes go in the back of his head as they hear the sound of the head board slamming against the wall repeatedly.

 

“I want to cum…touch me…” Louis begs pleadingly and Harry grabs his cock, stroking harder and faster until Louis shudders; his body lifting off the bed and his arse clinching around Harry’s dick as he comes hard and all over both their bodies.

 

 “Fuck…fuck…Lou.” Harry barely gets out, giving his final thrusts, which fills the condom completely. They are both panting hard and are flushed, thinking the other is more beautiful than ever before. Harry finally gets the strength to slip out of Louis, throwing the condom in the trash as soon as he does.

 

Harry wraps arms around Louis protectively while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

 

“Next time I want you fill me up instead of the condom…” Louis whispers into Harry’s chest and then he mumbles something about getting tested first.

 

“Fuck Lou…yeah…fuck yeah.” Harry whispers, kissing his lips roughly and Louis is a hundred percent content with the decision he’s made to give his virginity to Harry. He’s happy just the way he is, which is wrapped in Harry’s arms.


	4. For You

It’s now the morning after Louis and Harry have had sex. Louis hates to be _that guy_ but he's sure sex has changed him. He feels as if he's in a special club now or in some secret society he had no clue existed. He can't help but puff his chest out a little bit while wondering if people will know. If he walks out into the street will Londoners be abler to look at him and just _know_ that he's no longer a virgin? The thought brings a slight smile to his lips.

 

He looks over at Harry, who's driving, and the elder gives him a calculating look-probably trying to figure out why Louis is grinning so hard. They are currently on the way back to the flat. Louis knows he and Stan need to talk and spend some time together so Harry offered to drive him home. Now they're just riding while getting to know each other a bit more.

 

“Listen Lou, you need to understand that I don’t have some sad story to tell.” Harry starts off by explaining as he grips the steering wheel tighter. Louis whips his head around and eyes Harry as he listens. “I was never abused, didn’t come from a broken home, I was never bullied or misunderstood or anything out of the ordinary at all. I just never liked what everyone else liked, I enjoyed seeing people cry, I enjoyed watching people die; it was all very peaceful to me.” Louis tries not to freak out as he listens.

 

“There’s been some sort of darkness inside of me my entire life. I grew up with two parents who loved me, an older sister who protected me and a nice wealthy home but I was never happy with all that. Knives fascinated me, so did guns, and the thought of taking another life made me smile at times. I began to see the innocence in other kids and it drew me to them because I wanted to destroy them.” Harry peers over at Louis and then looks back to the road.

 

“I liked drugs, I liked alcohol, I liked being in control and ruining people till they became addicted to me. At twelve I was diagnosed with sociopathic behavior. When I turned sixteen I grew bored of my life, grew bored of my small town and wanted to try something new. I learned the art of selling drugs, I learned the art of seducing people, making money and I felt as if I didn’t need College or Uni so I didn't go.” Louis tries to imagine what it must have been like for baby Harry and his parents, both knowing something was wrong but not knowing why, or even how to fix it.

 

“It wasn’t until I was seventeen that I met Liam. He was the first person I honestly, and truly, destroyed and I think a small part of him hates me for that even till this day. I was somewhere in Yorkshire for a few months when I met Liam, who was already eighteen at the time. He looked so nervous, I still remember it. He was asking for weed for a mate of his, and he had no idea how to go about doing it.” Louis’ not sure he should be hearing this but a part of him really wants to.

 

“I noticed the innocence in Liam immediately, and I knew then that I wanted him to work with me. I wanted to corrupt him. So, I convinced him to party with me one weekend, then one weekend turned into two which turned into three and so forth.” Harry pauses before shaking his head.

 

“He needed some money one day so I convinced him to sell for me. That was what really started it all, I think because he enjoyed it a little bit too much. Then he enjoyed the drugs and the girls. He enjoyed the freedom that came with being your own person with no responsibilities or attachments, and it wasn’t long until he was hooked.” Louis understands what Liam means now, why the man is so bitter and resigned. He got hooked and couldn’t get out because he doesn’t want to even though a part of him does.

 

“We ran into some trouble a couple months after meeting each other and that’s how I found out the bloke was a born fighter. Shit, he had been taking mixed martial arts, boxing and even did some UFC stuff, which surprised the hell out of me. I found that out around the same time I was ready to leave the area.” Harry explains, and Louis’ trying to keep up with the narrative.

 

“I had stayed in one place for far too long and the itch to just pack up and go was too strong. Liam didn’t even try to fight it; before he knew what he was doing he gave up everything and came along with me. We had no destination in mind, just went wherever we felt like landing. It wasn’t too long before we find ourselves planted in a small town in Northern Ireland. I was still seventeen at the time, so we celebrated my eighteen birthday at the sketchiest bar we could find. That’s when we ran into Niall. He was a teen then, and was running out the pub whilst holding his bruised eye.” Louis doesn’t like picturing a hurt Niall.

 

“There was something about seeing the sorrow, and purity, in those crystal, blue, eyes that made me feel all parental over him so I took him under my wing. As it turned out his douche of a father had been beating him for years so before we left Ireland, Liam and I paid his father a visit.” Harry cuts his eyes to look at Louis. “The way Liam fights is pure art, poetry almost. It was so beautiful to watch him lay into that man that I didn’t even join in, I just let the guy do his work.” Harry’s voice is filled with pride.

 

“Niall had cried for a day straight after that, but not because he was sad, instead it was out of gratitude. He was grateful that two strangers came along and saved his life when no one else in that damn town would do anything about it. Bunch of fucking twats is what they were. And after we left, the rest is history. We just moved around making connections and doing whatever the fuck we wanted.” _Must have been nice_ Louis thinks—to have all that freedom.

 

“After settling here in London my childhood friend, Zayn, decided to move in with me. He was always going to meet up with me one day; he just wanted to finish college first. He claimed ‘one of us is going to need some sort of education.’ So he had stayed and did a year of Uni in Cheshire before dropping out and making money with us.” Harry smirks.

 

“People always said I wasn’t going to amount to anything, and now I have people all over who work for me. I’m not wealthy, but I am happy and I am contempt and am no way poor. I’m telling you this because I know sex was a big deal for you and I don’t take that lightly. I take care of my boys, and now that you’re mine I will always take care of you too. Even if it seems like the darkness has taken over, I can promise you I’ll never be too far gone that I don’t protect you.”

 

Louis listens to the promise and mulls it over-clinging to the words like a vine. The admission scares the shit out of Louis, not because he’s afraid that Harry will hurt him. Louis is scared because he’s never realized that sometimes people aren't what they seem, that some people don't just become filled with evil and hate; instead they're born with it.

 

Harry looks safe, his eyes draw Louis in, and his aura makes the boy feel invincible; but Harry isn't safe. Harry is battling something deep within and Louis has no idea what he’s getting himself into or why he feels it’s worth it. All he knows is that Harry gives him a reason to be free, to have the courage to take control over his own life. Freedom. Freedom is something Louis has longed for since his birth and now that he's getting a taste of it, he wants more of it and he knows Harry is the way to do just that.

 

Louis continues to think as they drive and he’s silent. When Harry pulls up to where Louis lives, the man gets out to walk Louis to the door; providing him with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to call later. Louis agrees with a blush and then Harry hands Louis his duffle bag and gives the boy another kiss to his other cheek.  

 

At least Stan waits until Harry is gone before rounding on looking. The elder questions Louis so hard the boy feels dizzy so he sits and starts talking. Louis tells Stan everything, leaving out the drunken parts, and the Nick part, and the sex part. He also tells Stan that Harry feels bad for his behavior at the golf course. This leads to Stan agreeing to have a sit down with Harry in order to get to know the man for himself, and not just base Harry on rumors. This pleases Louis and he claps his hands together and gives his mate a wet kiss on the cheek.

 

The rest of the week goes by smoothly after this. On Thursday they all go out and Stan learns he and Harry have a few things in common, like music and art. It’s now Friday night and he’s at a party with Harry. He wants Stan to come as well but Stan had spent the whole day with them and declined going out at night as well, so it’s just he and Harry.  

 

Harry is currently showcasing Louis around, introducing him to everyone at the party. It’s a private party for Harry to expand his business, whatever the hell that means, and Louis can’t be more thrilled to be attending. He’s mainly excited to be attending because he and Harry are wearing matching grey suits-ones that Harry actually let Louis buy for them earlier this morning. Granted, Harry only agreed because of Louis’ arse in the suit.

 

No worries though, Louis will take a win when he sees one. The party is massive and surprisingly upscale considering it appears to be in some shady warehouse. There are people going in and out of rooms all night long. Smoke, drugs, and liquor everywhere; the music is deafening loud. Zayn, Liam, and Niall opted to stay back at the flat instead of attending and Louis should have known something was off when they didn’t even want to go. But Louis is a little naive and shrugged off the strange behavior.

 

Louis is currently sitting in a booth and realizes this isn’t a typical party at all; the girls are half naked and being paraded around like a damn showcase and the guys are lining up drooling all over them. It seriously makes Louis wonder what the hell type of business Harry is into exactly. A part of him thinks he knows, and it leaves an unsettling feeling in his gut.

 

Louis is still looking around, with wide eyes, when a large guy walks up to the two of them. Louis notices an instant smile spreading across both men’s faces.

 

“Harry you’ve outdone yourself tonight, it’s hard to pick just one.” The guy states with a smile as he reaches out to shake Harry's hand. 

 

“I’m surprised myself to be honest, but I want you to meet someone. Paul, this is my Louis. Louis, this is a client of mine, Paul.” Harry responds and Louis smiles, eagerly reaching out his small hand so that Paul can shake it.

 

“Yours, huh? I wouldn’t mind having a Louis of my own. Say Harry, how much for an hour?” Paul asks and Louis’ heart sinks immediately. He wants to stay in denial, denial is a nice place to be; it’s safe and warm in denial. However, Louis can no longer stay in denial, not when reality is smacking him right in the stupid face.

 

Harry has prostitutes, Harry is a pimp. _His_ Harry allows girls to sell themselves for a profit. El and Dani said they worked for Harry; they must be some of his girls as well. Everything is starting to make sense. Louis' heart sinks just a bit at the realization that he doesn’t really know Harry at all. Is that why Harry’s so possessive; because he’s used to thinking of others as his property? Is that what Louis is to him; property to be sold and used?

 

Louis’ thoughts are broken when Harry tightens his grip on his arm and emits a low growl. It’s kind of animalistic and, kind of, hot all at once. 

 

“He’s not for sale; he’s never going to be for sale. He’s mine do you understand that?” Louis isn't sure how he feels about being called property but the idea of Harry getting so worked up over him, makes Louis feel wanted. As crazy as that sounds. 

 

“Come on Harry, since when have you ever turned down giving up one of your marked for some money? You usually convince them in the end anyways, so how about it? £500 for an hour and all the profit can go to you.” Paul bargains, never letting his smile falter.

 

Harry sees black, everything is dark and he’s more than sure that he’s going to kill Paul. If the man doesn’t stop talking, his death will be inevitable. Harry doesn’t like pushy people, neither does he like the idea of someone touching Louis. Sweet, pure, innocent Louis, who looks at Harry like he’s a god. Louis bites his bottom lip and messes with the bottom of suit; anxious because of the altercation. 

 

“Paul, I love you like a brother and you’ve been good to me, and the lads, but my answer is no. Louis is different, and no one is allowed to touch him ever unless he gives permission. There are plenty of guys, and girls, for sale so feel free to choose any of them on the house.” Harry replies in his calm voice. The same voice that sends shivers up Louis' body. 

 

“I want your Louis, Harry. I thrive off the innocence just like you do and I want him. How about we make a deal? I get him for an hour, I’ll give you 500 pounds right now, and I’ll drop all of Zayn’s debt.” Louis watches as Harry inhales deeply.

 

“That’s right Harry, Zayn will owe me nothing.” Paul seems to taunt. “You know how much he has to pay to me by tomorrow night, right? You may be this unhinged killer but do you really want a war with me and my guys? You and Liam can’t protect Niall and Zayn forever, or even your Louis here; can you?” Harry is silent, and you can see the inner battle written across his face. Louis has never seen Harry so still before, so tormented. “He hasn’t told you, has he? That he can’t afford to pay me back full payment. He’s been keeping you out of this.”

 

“Louis will still be yours after an hour, one hour is all I ask and Zayn is debt free for life. You will still have mine and my men’s business and you’ll leave tonight with 500 extra pounds in your pocket. And if you say no, well then I can’t promise the safety of your friends.” Louis knows threatening Harry is a bad idea, but he also knows that Harry's known Zayn longer and that this can possibly be a tough decision for the elder to make. After all, Harry owes Louis nothing.

 

Louis’ heart is aching for Harry; a part of him feels that Harry is only placed into this ultimatum because of him. He's the one who wanted to come along with Harry, he's the one who begged Harry to meet who he worked with and now that he has, Harry's been put into a horrible situation and Louis just wants to make it all stop. Louis admits that one of his downfalls is that he feels the need to please others. 

 

It all comes back to his father. His dad has drilled it into Louis’ head that when things go wrong it’s usually Louis’ fault. That’s why he’s a giver, a part of him hopes that giving people things will make them happy-make them want to stay.

 

“I’ll do it.” Louis blurts out in a soft, and hesitant, voice. He keeps his eyes on the ground because he's afraid of making contact with Harry. 

 

“YOU WHATT????” Harry screams through gritted teeth and Louis cringes as the grip on his wrist grows painfully tight. Maybe Louis should have just been silent and let Harry work things out. 

 

“Perfect.” Paul is smiling.

 

“No he won’t. No you won’t.” Harry firmly speaks while shaking his head.

 

“He just agreed young Harold, let the man honor his word.” Paul reminds him calmly.

 

“He’s a fucking child and you will not touch him. What the hell is wrong with you Louis?” Harry questions, but the question comes out more like a demand than anything else. Louis, in this moment, does indeed feel like a child. He has no idea what’s wrong with him, especially considering if suggesting offering himself, makes him feel sick. He just doesn’t want Harry to suffer because of him. _Always a burden,_ he can’t help but remember the words.

 

“I can’t let Zayn and the others get hurt because of me Harry, I won’t allow it. I’ll still be yours afterwards right? I’m sorry if I sound young and stupid but I can’t let you risk getting yourself and other’s hurt over me.” Louis is just trying to keep everyone safe and this is out of his element. He isn't even sure what he’s agreeing to, he just doesn’t like confrontation. 

 

“Paul, leave. I’ll get the money by tomorrow and pay you my fucking self. Now go.” Harry firmly speaks and Paul merely holds his hands up and walks away.

 

The grip on Louis’ wrist is extremely tight, and he’s in serious pain but Harry isn’t letting up. It’s weird how those large hands can bring Louis so much pleasure but also so much pain.

 

“What kind of slut are you? You’re just going to willingly give your body up to the highest fucking bidder?”  Harry spits out like venom and Louis flinches which only leads to the grip on his wrist being tighter. Harry is being ruthless, the anger is practically wafting off of him in waves and Louis feels helpless to stopping any of it. Maybe Stan is right, maybe Louis needs to slow down and think things through; maybe Harry isn't as safe as he thought. This isn't healthy. 

 

“You weren’t responding, I thought it’s what you wanted but you didn’t know how to say it so I was trying to save you the trouble. I’m sorry.” Louis' voice is barely audible and the whole situation is becoming overwhelming. He just wants to go home and cuddle his pillow as he cries. He can already feel the pull of tears building up in the corner of his eyes. Why is he so stupid?

 

“Do you think I want to be associated with a whore? I was trying not to kill the guy in front of all these witnesses, I wasn’t thinking about selling your worthless arse.” Louis can feel the tears about to pour from his eyes. The only thing that saves him from crying is the fact he doesn’t want Harry to see him as weak. Louis doesn’t like this Harry, he doesn’t like the person standing in front of him at all and he wants nothing to do with this stranger. This isn't his Harry, there is no light left in this boy at all.

 

“Let go of me, you’re hurting me.” Louis states, his voice a little firmer. He tries to yank his hand away but Harry's hold tightens. 

 

“Good I’m glad you’re in pain because that’s what you deserve, do you even understand how you made me look just then? That the guy I’m parading around is willing to fuck some stranger in front of me to pay off some debt, like I don’t have the money so I have to let my boyfriend work it off instead. Fucking, stupid, twat.” Harry seethes and Louis knows he’s going to bruise. Louis also knows that what Harry said is the last straw; he doesn’t need this verbal, or physical, abuse. If he wanted to be abused, he would have just stayed back in Doncaster. 

 

“I hate you.” Louis shouts and he means it with all his heart. He hates this Harry, everything about him is cruel. It’s then does Harry's hold on Louis loosen; actually Harry drops Louis' arm as if it was on fire, as he slowly backs away—horrified at what he just said and done. “I seriously hate you.” Louis repeats again with more conviction. He wishes he never left to go clubbing that night.

 

Louis can see Harry opening his mouth, about to give some sort of explanation but Louis doesn’t wait to hear an explanation, nor does he respond to Harry calling his name. He merely exits the party, jumping in the nearest taxi and gives the man an address, pleading for the guy to stay parked and waiting while Louis runs into the flat crying.

 

The guys are all sitting on the couch dancing, and playing Mario Kart when they see Louis break down the door in a crying mess. No one moves at first, then like clockwork they all jump up and wrap their arms around the lad asking him what happened.

 

He manages to stop crying long enough to ask:

 

“Liam, can you please spend the night with me at my flat, I don’t want to be alone and I know Stan is out tonight.” Louis hates how soft and broken his voice sounds and he hates Harry for making him feel so worthless.

 

“Of course, fuck yea of course. Who hurt you?” Liam questions while refusing to let Louis go.

 

“Harry.” Louis says barely above a whisper and he doesn’t miss the chorus’ of ‘fuck’ and ‘I’ll kill that curly haired bastard.’ Louis fingers the forming bruise on his wrist.

 

Liam merely nods and walks with Louis to the taxi, getting in as they head back to Louis flat. He opens the door and notices Stan sitting on the couch, same man who nearly flings himself after seeing a broken Louis.

 

“Please don’t say ‘I told you so’ Stan…please?” So Stan doesn’t, he strips out of his clothes and gets in bed with Louis on his left side and lets Liam get in bed on the other side, both surrounding Louis, hoping the boy will feel safe.

 

∞

  

The next morning Louis wakes up to a slight headache from the all the crying, and no Stan. He turns around and is face to face with an angry looking Liam who seems to have showered and dressed himself already, in Stan’s clothing.

 

“I’ll kill him.” Liam simply states and Louis can’t do anything but let out a weak laugh, it feels good to know he has people on his side.

 

“Don’t kill him, not before I do.” Louis speaks and Liam smiles before joining Louis on the bed. 

 

“I'm glad to see you're not apologizing for him. What he did is inexcusable.” Liam accuses in a stern voice and Louis has to laugh again because now that Louis is sober he realizes how little he knows of Harry. So he starts from the beginning and tells Liam the whole story, and Liam lifts up Louis’ shirt to see if there is a bruise but there isn’t.

 

“I guess I was just scared you know? It’s like looking into a pair of eyes that aren’t looking back at you. And he was quiet after that man spoke to him; I honestly thought he was thinking about it, I honestly did but the things he said to me just…they really hurt.” Louis is sobbing again, and Liam rubs soothing circles on his back.

 

“God how I wish I can keep you away from him but even now I can see those little heart eyes of yours wishing you were in his arms, safe from the world.” Liam speaks in a sincere tone and Louis rests his head on the man’s chest because yes he thinking that very thing. He's also thinking about how he wants nothing to do with Harry ever again.

 

There are mixed feelings involved. Harry is slowly becoming an addiction; Louis loves the feeling of being around the elder but then again he wants to be able to break free from the lad so what happened never happens again.

 

“Well you should probably know Harry has been calling and texting all night so I guess you should talk to him so he can apologize in person. That is, if you want to hear his apology. Stan told me to tell you that he had an appointment and to not speak to Harry.” Liam suggests and Louis shrugs. He really doesn’t want to talk to Harry or see him again if he’s being honest. Stan’s right, maybe Louis shouldn’t speak with the guy.

 

“I’m kind of done with Harry right now but maybe we can do something else; two things, to be exact.” Liam raises a brow as he waits for Louis to continue. “Maybe we can stop by a bank so I can get the money to pay Zayn’s debt…” Louis is abruptly cut off.

 

“YOU WHAT? No way!” Liam shouts his protest. “Zayn owes three-hundred pounds Louis. That’s not throw away money.”

 

“I have the money Liam, so let me pay the debt, please?” Liam groans but finally nods his head—he’s in a state of disbelief right now. This isn’t Louis’ problem, nor is it his responsibility. For Louis, however, this is something he wants to do. He cares about Zayn now, even though they just met, and he doesn’t want the guy to get hurt all because he got involved in the wrong crowd.

 

“He won’t be able to pay you back anytime soon, and none of us want you to do anything for us that you don’t want. I would hate to take advantage of you either intentionally or un.” Liam responds.

 

“Good god mate, it’s a gift. You aren’t taking advantage because you never asked.” Louis waves off the thanks; and gets up to kiss Liam’s forehead. Louis then goes and gets in his shower and gets dressed while Liam phones Paul and explains he’s on the way with the money. After getting ready and heading out the door, Liam remembers something.

 

“What’s the second thing? You said you had two things one is the money what’s the second?” A smile crosses Louis’ face as they stop in front of a car and Louis watches Liam’s face drop, jaw wide open and eyes very wide.

 

“Louis…Louis this is…is a brand new Lamborghini Aventador. These are over £400,000, cars.” Liam stutters out and Louis takes the key from his hands and places it in Liam’s.

 

“Yes and we are taking it. Feel free to use it whenever you would like. I know Zayn has a car and Harry has a car but you don’t and I don’t know how to drive so when my Uncle bought this for me as a ‘glad you’re still alive and not disgracing this family’ gift I thought of you. I’m just glad you didn’t see it last night.” Louis says at a shocked Liam.

 

“This…is…this is mine to use whenever? I don’t understand.” Liam has turned into a stuttering mess. Louis is very amused.  

 

“Yes Liam, you can use whenever. I’d like to think we’re friends now, even if the whole Harry thing doesn’t work out. “Louis shrugs. “I also know I’m too trusting sometimes but you seem kind enough to not take advantage; and even if you do then lesson learned.” Liam scoffs at that.

 

“I would never take advantage.” Liam is having a hard time processing this. “You really are too kind, and I want to do the right thing and decline the usage of this car but I can’t help it. I need to feel the steering wheel under my fingers as the tires hug the road. Louis…god come here.” Louis finds himself being crushed in a hug, Liam not letting go until he hears a familiar voice.

 

“I’m getting jealous over here.” That’s when Louis’ eyes brighten and then dull slightly as he sees a smirking Harry leaning against the car.

 

“You knew Louis had a car like this?” Liam questions; flabbergasted.  

 

“Yes I did. He told me yesterday.” Harry begins to walk up to Louis, with determination written on his face.

 

No one is expecting, however, for Harry to drop to his knees in front of Louis, looking up at the man with vulnerable green eyes.

 

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m sorry; I’m usually in more control but I’ve never felt such a strong pull towards a person before. It’s like the only part within me that is tolerable to caring for another person all goes to you, Louis.” Harry begins.

 

“The thing is, however, that it shouldn’t be this way. I’ve known you a for a week, and yet? I care if you’re sad, or happy, or mad. I want to see you happy, and safe, which is a weird feeling for me. I’m not used to feeling things about people on a personal level, just objective. I’m not excusing my actions, just explaining that it feels like everything good about me is literally because of you.” Louis listens on, confused.

 

“That’s why the thought of hurting you physically or mentally just— _fuck_ it hurts so much. I need your forgiveness.” Liam and Louis both look on with shocked faces, not believing or trusting their own eyes that Harry is giving up control to Louis. Louis wants to cave and forgive Harry but he’s terrified that if he does it means he’s giving up a piece of himself.

 

“I want to forgive you, but I also know that you promised me you would never hurt me but then you did hurt me; both physically and emotionally.” Harry looks up and grabs onto Louis’ hands.

 

“I’m on my hands and knees begging here Louis. I’m sorry; from every fiber of my being I’m sorry. I lost it at the thought of anyone having you and that’s not okay; I know that and I’m trying and I’m sorry.” Louis’ heart hurts at seeing Harry like this, all vulnerable and pleading but Louis remains firm.

 

“How do I know there won’t be another next time? Promises mean nothing unless there are actions to support them. I can’t just put myself into an abusive relationship Harry. I really care about you, and it’s scary how much I care about you, but what you did will never be okay. You broke me to tears.” Louis lets a tear fall down at this.

 

“And I’m sorry. The moment I realized I was hurting you I was sorry. I wanted to chase after you last night but I knew you needed some space. I can’t say enough how sorry I am but I’m a work in progress. I can guarantee I’ll never lay a hand on you again unless you want me to. My grabbing you that tight was horrific, and I’m so fucking sorry I did that to you. Please Louis, find it within your heart to forgive me. I want more with you.” How is Louis supposed to turn this down? The Harry Styles is on his knees begging for Louis’ forgiveness.

 

“Liam and I, and I guess you, are going to do this thing for Zayn but afterwards I think I’m going to stay at my own flat for a while; with Stan. I need some space from you Harry because I’m afraid of getting lost in you. If I forgive you, you can’t; you can’t hurt me again. Right now, I don’t know if I can trust you so I have to distance myself.” Louis whispers and Harry promises he won’t. Harry then stands and asks for permission to give Louis a kiss, the boy says no and Harry respects the decision.

 

The two don’t move, from in front of each other, until Liam accidentally blows the horn thus startling the both of them. Harry opens the door for Louis before the three of them speed off, all three smiling and all three for different reasons.

  

∞

 

Louis feels like a child again as he’s forced to remain in the car with Harry, while Liam takes the check to Paul. Louis has learned, from Harry, that Zayn used to have a bad gambling problem and borrowed too much money from Paul that he can’t pay back. If it wasn’t for the fact that Harry and Paul are such good friends Zayn would have been screwed a while ago.

 

It feels like Liam is in there forever, and Harry is about to check in on him, when the man finally comes out of the door—his knuckles coated with blood and a familiar darkness coating his eyes. Liam gets in the car, and drives to the flat in silence; making sure to lock the doors before heading inside the home.

 

Everyone is watching as Liam paces, waiting for him to tell what happened.

 

“Okay so I have good news and bad news…” Liam begins to explain.

 

“Bad news first,” Niall chimes from where he’s perched on the couch.

 

“Bad news is Paul, and two of his guys might be in the hospital with brain damage…” He stops so everyone can get out their ‘what the fuck’s.’

 

“Good news is Zayn is now debt free.” Liam announces with a smile. No one replies, at first; instead Niall and Zayn just stare dumbly at each other.

 

“What? How?” Zayn isn’t one to be baffled easily but right now he feels frozen. He hadn’t told Harry about the charges-only Liam. So how did the man find out? He turns towards his eldest friend who shakes his head whilst pointing to Louis. “What?” Zayn feels himself repeating. This can’t be possible.

 

“I heard you had a problem, so I fixed it.” Louis still isn’t sure why he feels so compelled to help the elder. What he does know, is that he would feel horrible if something were to happen to Zayn when Louis could have helped prevent it. He might not really not know Zayn yet but he thinks of the guy as a mate already.

 

“Fuck Louis.” Zayn is in disbelief. Why would this kid help him out so much? Who does something like that? “You? And…but…fuck. Thank you.” Zayn tries his best to get his emotions across.  

 

“Harry, you can kill me later but I’m kissing your boyfriend.” Ignoring Harry’s protests Zayn places his lips firmly on Louis’ over and over again—repeating ‘thank you, thank you, thank you’. He only stops because Harry lifts Zayn off of Louis and laces him with an ‘I will kill you’ look.

 

“That is more than enough.” Harry lets it be known and flashes Louis a 'stop laughing' look as well. Louis continues laughing anyways because Harry doesn’t own him.

 

“Can you please explain the hospital situation?” Niall blurts out. “Not that I’m not wicked excited about how awesome Lou is, but I’m confused as to how a payment could have gone so wrong.”

 

“Well, Paul and his guys were talking about Louis, and disrespecting his name; claiming they were going to take Louis anyways. I didn’t appreciate their comments so I hit them and I kind of didn’t stop. The good news is by the time they wake up I’m sure they’ll vaguely remember what happened anyways.” Liam tries to dismiss the situation, Louis is just glad Liam doesn’t expand on what they were saying and the others seem to have dropped it as well. Louis does hope nothing bad happens to the boys all because of him.

 

The rest of the evening goes by in a blur. Harry and Louis are finally able to have some alone time when Harry drives the car back to Louis' place in order to drop Louis off, and so he can pick up his own truck. 

 

“I’m sorry Louis, for making it seem like I would be the type of person who would allow you to sell yourself for some debt. I know you wanted to help and you did help but god I wasn’t thinking that at all, not even the slightest.” Harry lets Louis know.

 

“I would never. Maybe in the past to the other people I’ve been with, yea but never you. For some reason I can never do that to you. I had no idea Zayn’s debt was so high, but either way I wouldn’t use you as a negotiator. Not in this lifetime or another.” Harry says with sad eyes and Louis rubs the corner of Harry's cheek with his thumb.

 

“And I just want you to know that even though it goes against everything I stand for, I would have done it for you. If you needed me to or asked me to I’d be willing to do it for you. And that scares me Harry because it shouldn't be like that.” Louis admits.

 

“I just need some time alone to re-evaluate some things. Me meeting you and having sex, it’s all just a bit too fast. I’m not thinking properly and I should. I shouldn’t abandon morals for anyone.” Louis continues. Louis wants more than anything to lean over and kiss the man a kiss goodbye but he refrains-which feels like a physical ache to his bones. Instead Louis gives Harry a half smile and swallows down the lump in his throat.  

 

In this moment, they both realize something and that is both will do anything for the other, no matter how unhealthy that may sound; it’s the truth. The problem now is can the two worlds co-exist or will one be forced to dominate the other?


	5. Drama Student or just Drama?

So here's the thing. Louis is in Uni now, studying drama, and Harry had no idea; mainly because Louis has failed to tell the man that he’s starting Uni to begin with. He understands that it took Louis a month to finally forgive Harry but they've spent all of their free time together ever since, and yet? Louis has still managed to forget to tell Harry this simple, important, fact about his life.

 

What makes it worse, is the fact that Harry hasn't even caught on that there's something up with Louis. How he's free at weird times, and having to leave for a few hours every day. Harry should have known something was up, but didn’t, and now he has to learn that his own boyfriend is in Uni, and he has to learn from none other than Liam. 

 

It’s not like Harry is jealous of Liam, especially since Liam is very much straight, but Harry just doesn’t like anyone knowing more about Louis than he does because it’s embarrassing. It also makes the older boy a little mad knowing that his own boyfriend can share this thing with Liam but not with him.

 

Needless to say it’s driving Harry a tad bit insane and he hates having these feelings sometimes. He hates seeing Liam and Louis sit quietly together, laughing away like a couple of fucking school girls. It leaves a bitter taste on his tongue, and since Harry can admit he’s childish at times he decides that two can play this game.

 

The problem with this game is that Louis has no idea he and Harry are playing some sort of game to begin with. All Louis knows that is he’s sitting around with the guys, when he notices Harry stroking Zayn’s cheek softly, and intimately. He’s man enough to admit that this makes his heart ache a bit because he doesn’t know why Harry’s doing it.

 

Zayn is leaning into the touch and whispering something into Harry’s ear, very low, so no one else can hear anything except for the startling laughter that is coming out of Harry’s mouth. They seem to be in their own little world, not realizing that Louis has left the room about five minutes ago.

 

A cough by Niall is what startles them apart.

 

“Shouldn’t you maybe, I don’t know, like go after him or something?” Niall asks awkwardly and that’s when Harry looks around the room and sees Louis missing. Liam catches his gaze and shakes his head disappointingly.

 

So Harry gets up, goes into the bedroom and sighs heavily as he watches Louis singing softly into a pillow. Harry didn’t know Louis can even sing, but the boy sounds so heavenly it makes Harry want to join in on the song.

 

Louis looks up from the pillow and gives a short, tight, smile before turning away from Harry. Even though he’s hurt and angry, at the elder, he has to admit their voices sound good together.

 

“I didn’t know you can sing, Lou.” Harry begins as he climbs into the bed, in order to wrap his arms around Louis' torso. Louis shrugs off the contact and Harry exhales but still hovers close enough to run fingers through Louis’ hair.  Louis slaps that contact off as well. _Fuck,_ Harry thinks.

 

“I don’t sing for anyone, not anymore.” Louis explains and then debates whether or not he’s still mad at Harry before he continues. “I tried to sing for my parent’s once, when I thought about auditioning for X Factor, but my mother laughed at me and told me to stop with the childish dreams and pick a respectable career.” Harry tries to hold onto Louis tighter as he tells the boy how amazing his voice sounds. Louis scoffs and brushes off the arms.

 

“Don't try to butter me up now, you wanka. What the fuck was that out there just then?” Louis chastises as he rolls over so he can glare directly to Harry’s face. Harry is torn between wanting to be angry at Louis’ parents for hurting the boy’s feelings, and wanting to hide his head in shame because he was just flirting with Zayn out of jealousy.

 

“I was only talking with Zayn, I promise.” Louis levels him with a glare that can possibly rival his own. “Well, maybe I was flirting just a little bit but that's only because I was jealous at how close you and Liam have been getting. It's driving me mad.” Harry admits and Louis smacks his shoulder after hearing the excuse. Louis scoffs and smacks the man once more for good measure.

 

“Really? Liam? I thought we talked about you being a dick? Remember when I stayed away for a month? Should I stay away for another month? Do you think it’s healthy to hurt my feelings because you can’t control your own jealousy?” Louis responds back while raising his right eyebrow as a challenge. Harry twitches his nose in response, refusing to respond to him being jealous. 

 

“Of course I don’t think it’s healthy, and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Harry back tracks and tries a different course of action. “I'll be better. I only respond out of jealousy because I want to take care of you and I need your constant attention.” Louis snorts.

 

“I can take care of myself mate.” Harry smirks in disbelief.

 

“Are you sure you can take care of yourself?” Harry asks as goes to stand up, and then he takes a few steps away from Louis and the bed.  

 

“I’m more than sure that I can.” Louis responds back, leaning on his elbows to see what Harry is about to do.

 

“Make me say mercy then.” Louis laughs at this and just replies with ‘what’

 

“Come on then Lou, if you can make me say mercy I will take you on a trip to anywhere, but if you can’t then you have to take me on a trip to anywhere.” Harry challenges and Louis accepts the challenge head on.

 

It’s no secret that Louis is way smaller, so trying to make the older boy say ‘Mercy’ by dominating him would be a futile attempt. A devilish grin crosses Louis’ face as an idea pops into his head. Harry never said Louis has to make him say ‘Mercy’ by strength, so Louis is going to play to his own strength’s instead. Louis is going to play to the one thing that Harry can never say no to which is— _well,_ it’s Louis himself.

 

So Louis stands up, on the bed, so he can tower over Harry, and the older man starts to prepare himself for Louis to jump on him. Only, that’s not what happens at all. Instead of pouncing, Louis begins to take his clothes off in a very seductive and slow manner—moving his hips in little circles as he gets rid of all materials. Harry feels like a dog with a one track mind, his lust starts to take over completely and the only thing on his mind is _Louis, sex, Louis, sex._

 

“I know you want to touch me.” Louis purrs as he goes to lie on the bed, spreading his legs widely—almost as if inviting Harry to enter him. They’ve only had sex the one time and Harry’s craving Louis’ body as if he were a starving man. A month is a _very_ long time for Harry to go without sex.

 

Harry has no words for the obscenity that is taking place before him. Louis looks up at him and flutters his lashes as he spreads his legs wider and then reaches down and pulls his cheeks apart before slapping his own bum.

 

Louis sucks on two fingers while his other hand wraps around his shaft making sure his blue eyes are locked onto the green ones. Harry has taken a step forward and licks his lips as he watches Louis put one finger into himself, making them both groan as Louis feels initial pain. Louis moves his finger in and out and then runs his other hand up and down his body.

 

“Shit, Lou let me touch you.” Harry pleads softly, and it’s more of a command than a question but Louis simply shakes his head no. Louis then reaches over and grabs some lube before entering again, making sure he’s all lubed up. _Where did he even get lube?_ Harry’s frazzled brain tries to ask.

 

“Say Mercy.” Louis whispers through a moan as he begins to rock his body up and down, in order to fuck his finger. The slapping of Louis’ arse makes Harry palm his own cock.

 

“Cheeky little shit.” Harry quips. “Where did this Louis come from?” Harry spits out after realizing Louis is not going to play fair at all.

 

“What’s wrong with this side of me? Do you not like the fact I’m fucking myself on your bed while making you watch? Would you rather be fucking me instead? You got to say mercy baby…come on say it.” Harry is forced to punch himself in the leg in order not to give into Louis. If Louis keeps this up, Harry will be on his knees begging any minute just so he can get his dick inside of that warm hole. All he wants right now is to fuck Louis until the boy forgets his own name.

 

“No. I’m not going to say it.” Harry whispers out, his voice sounds strained and broken. He makes a face filled with pain when he sees Louis adding a second finger. He wants to whimper at the sight. It’s unfair.  

 

“Liam…” Harry’s eyes turn dark as he hears Louis moan out Liam’s name.

 

“What the fuck did you say?” Harry practically growls through clenched teeth. Louis rises to the challenge and says it again.

 

“Fuck…Liam…shit I’m going to come, Harry. I’ll come with Liam’s name on my tongue unless you say Mercy.”

 

Louis fucks himself harder, curving up his fingers to hit his prostate each time. The hand on his cock is pumping faster and harder, and he’s praying Harry will cave soon because he won’t be able to last much longer.

 

“Li…”

 

“Mercy. Fuck, mercy okay?” Harry shouts out and before Louis can respond, or be cocky, he feels rough lips on his lips and large hands flipping him onto his stomach.

 

“I’m not going to be gentle, I’m going to fuck you till it hurts to nut.” Harry promises into Louis’ ear and the younger man feels a pillow being slide under his tummy as his arse is pulled to the edge of the bed.

 

Without any warning Harry shoves his cock inside of Louis, grabbing onto his hips for support as he thrusts into the boy harder each time. Louis can’t even moan, scream, grunt, or anything; all he can do is open his mouth confused as to why no sounds are escaping his lips?

 

Bruises are already forming on Louis’ hips, on his tummy, on his neck, arms, and even back. Harry is extremely territorial and apparently Louis’ little stunt doesn’t sit well with Harry at all, but it’s so worth it because Harry and Louis are both loving what’s going on.

 

Every touch is intensified; every thrust, nibble, slap, and curse word makes Louis’ dick ache painfully hard for release.  Louis loves how Harry slams into him shouting _never say any name but mine during sex again I fucking own you_. Louis does remind Harry that the man doesn’t own him and only Louis owns himself. Harry responds by speeding up his thrusts.

 

It’s like a drug to Louis, and when Louis is finally allowed to come it’s the hardest he’s ever came in his life. He’s comes so hard his eyes black out for a brief moment as he sees bright little stars. Harry is still inside of him, allowing his own breaths to calm down before slowly pulling out, allowing some of his cum to dribble down Louis’ legs.

 

“Fuck.” Louis pants into the bed as Harry crashes down right beside him, they are both too worn out to do anything but clean up and sleep.

 

When they wake up from their nap, Louis slowly opens his blue eyes to see worry written all over Harry’s face.

 

“What happened, Harry?” Louis whispers while trying to sit up but can’t because of the ache in his bum, arms, legs, and pretty much everywhere else.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry finally says softly after seeing Louis’ body covered in thumb prints, scratch marks, love bits, and hand prints. Harry has to admit this is the hottest thing ever, but he promised his Lou he would never hurt him and now the boy can’t even sit up on the bed.

 

“I’m not sorry. It’s okay, I enjoyed it; besides it was hot.” Louis reassures by kissing Harry’s lips quickly almost as if he can read the worried thoughts going through Harry’s mind.

 

Harry shakes his head in protest but is stopped before he can object to Louis’ statement.

 

“Where’s the big bad Haz I’ve grown to know? You’re not scared of me are you?” Louis challenges by raising an eyebrow and Harry lets out a soft laugh, smacking Louis’ bum hard enough to hear the young man wince in pain. He can’t let the boy know that _‘yes,’_ yes he’s fucking terrified of him.

 

“Not at all, in fact, I think I’m going to buy you a cock ring, or maybe a butt plug to hold my cum in your arse.” Harry responds. The lust is back in his eyes but Louis pushes him away.

 

“If anyone is wearing a cock ring it’ll definitely be you and not me. I’m not down for denying myself an orgasm. Secondly, I won. I was able to get you to say ‘mercy’ which is I win a prize trip.” Louis brags. Harry bites at the boy’s lips playfully.

 

“Fuck Lou. I like this new, and confident, you; it’s sexy. I just want to tie you up and never let you go.” Harry speaks honestly.

 

“Why don’t I tie you up instead?” Lou questions softly and Harry is about to lose it with how cute Louis is, when he remembers how all of this started.

 

“Lou, why didn’t you tell me you are in school? I had to learn it from Liam.” Harry asks and the anger is back.

 

“Harry you’re ruining a moment.” Harry blinks his response. “Ugh, fine. I started like a week ago and I didn’t tell anybody. Liam only found out because he teaches boxing lessons at the gym on campus. I begged him not to tell you or anyone else because what if I’m not good at it? What if I suck and fail out or something? I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

 

Flashbacks of his family constantly calling him a failure come to the forefront of Louis' mind. He’s never been good enough for them which has led him to have little, to no confidence at all. He knows Stan would never judge him for failing and he’s starting to learn, and accept, that maybe Harry won’t either; neither will any of the other lads.

 

“Lou, you don’t have to pretend with me. I didn’t even go to college, much less Uni. I believe in you, and it hurts when I don’t know something about you that someone else does, okay? I don’t like to be kept in the dark.” Which is an ironic thing to say considering his soul basically thrives in darkness.

 

“I know that now.” Louis whines. “Can we stop talking about me though, when are we going to go on this trip? I’m warning you now; I’m going to be a fucking diva and will demand all the finer things in life. So be prepared.” Louis warns and then he gets up and waddles to the loo.

 

Harry can do nothing but lean his head back and laugh as he watches Lou clinch his butt cheeks together so no more cum will run out. He just smiles as he thinks about how Louis is going to be the death of him, and he doesn’t even mind.

 

∞

 

As the weeks go on Louis finds himself craving Harry more and more; there’s an angelic presence around Harry whenever they are alone together. He’s able to see the Harry that no one else sees, the guy who cooks breakfast in pink brief’s because Lou messed up the wash. He sees the guy who’s willing to sing spice girls in order for Louis to go to sleep at night. Harry is the same guy who dresses up like Pikachu so that Louis can draw the character for his art class.

 

Yes, Louis gets to see this guy, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t see the other Harry. He sees the Harry who will go to grab Louis’ arm, and tug him along in public, before he remembers Louis’ warning. The guy who gets a dark coating over his eyes right before he beats a guy half to death for simply touching Louis. He’s sees the Harry who drugs his girls up so they can sleep with more men, the same guy who sells drugs and has ‘business’ all over the world and keeps rule with a deathly grip.

 

He’s seen both sides of this one boy and he’s loves them both equally. They haven’t shared the ‘I love you’ yet because they’ve only known each other for a little over two months but that doesn’t mean Louis isn’t in strong like with Harry. The man has a hold on him and he’s finding himself wanting to do anything and everything to please him, to make him smile that dimpled smile that is only reserved for him.

 

When they go to a club he sees girls and guys begging to suck Harry’s cock, and each time he’s hit with an abnormal wave of jealousy that leads him to pulling Harry away immediately. Sometimes Louis is so irrational he finds himself sucking the man off just to prove that he’s the number one person in Harry’s life; that only he gets to have Harry. And every single time he does a dark look coats over Harry’s eyes and a warm smile tugs at Louis’ lips and it makes Louis want to try harder, just so Harry will never stop looking at him like that.

 

Needless to say Stan is not happy about Harry at all. He feels as if Louis is beginning to change, but Louis still feels the same. In fact, Harry even agreed to allow Louis to attend brunch with Josh just as long as Niall attended as well, which Louis doesn’t mind at all.

 

But Louis failed to see Stan’s complaint when his friend mentioned ‘the fact that he has to give you permission at all is what’s wrong with him.’ But Stan just doesn’t understand. Stan doesn't understand that by watching Louis' every move it's a form of caring, it's no different than his own father and mother. Hell, it’s no different than Stan.

 

One thing that is irritating, however, is how Liam and Louis find themselves having less and less alone time together, because whenever it’s just the two of them somehow Zayn shows up no matter where they are. Just the other day Louis and Liam went to get lunch, after his last class, and somehow Zayn showed up out of nowhere smiling wide and claiming ‘funny running into you two here.’ Louis saw nothing wrong with this but deep down he knows Liam is getting frustrated and that Harry doesn’t like the two of them together alone.

 

The thing is, however, making Harry happy is important to Louis, just like making Stan, and his parents, happy are important to him. He doesn’t like to disappoint the people he cares about, and besides. When he finds himself getting angry at the elder, the man simply soothes him and touches him in ways that make Louis forget why he was angry in the first place.

  

Right now though, things are good. They are in a club, and are having fun in the V.I.P. section. The V.I.P section is a private floor all to them that closes off from the rest of the club and is filled with strangers Louis has never seen before. Massive red couches, bottles everywhere, girls with tight dresses on, guys with expensive suits on, and Harry seems be right at home as he takes a random shot and pulls Louis close to his side.

 

Louis notices the smoke that fills the room, how everyone seems to be in some drug induced state of mind. He also notices that there is a separate DJ for the V.I.P people and before Louis can make Harry dance a small white pill is being shoved in face.

 

“Hazza, what is this?” Louis asks, trying to shout over the music.

 

“It’ll make you feel good Lou I promise, just take it.” Harry replies in his deep voice, but Louis catches onto the fact that Harry is commanding and not suggesting.

 

“I don’t want to.” Louis shakes his head pushing Harry’s tongue away.

 

He feels a tight hand begin to grip his face, forcing his jaw open.

 

“I said take it Lou. You don’t want to embarrass me do you?” He asks and Louis spits in the man’s face. Harry startles and his green eyes turn a darker shade, like forest green. He grabs Louis’ arm and guides the boy to the back of the section.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Harry questions and Louis shakes his head ‘no.’ “Good, then know this. Don’t you ever spit in my fucking face again. You want to be mad at me? Fine, but that is fucking disgusting.” Harry warns.

 

“Then don’t try to shove pills down my throat when I say I don’t want to take them.” He counters.

 

“Fine, if you want to be a little baby about it, don’t take the fucking pill. I’m going to take it, and I’m going to have fun with all these nice people here and you can sulk in this corner all night for all I care.” Harry taunts.

 

“Are you trying to manipulate me into taking some pill?” Harry rolls his eyes, places the pill in Louis’ palm, and starts to walk away. Louis growls but the sound is swallowed by the thumping of the music. He holds the pill, in his hand, and puts it in his mouth before reaching over to a table and taking a swig out of a Champagne bottle.  He frowns as he swallows it and mentally curses himself for doing something he knows he didn’t want to do.

 

He goes and finds a drink, takes a shot and then another one. He’s on his third shot when Harry comes up behind him.

 

“Good job Lou. You’re my special boy and all mine.” Harry boasts and now that Louis is all drugged up he melts into the man’s touch easily.

 

He tilts his head to the side and lets Harry kiss on his neck, and the man doesn’t seem to be slowing down or to be stopping. Louis is all for public sex, he finds it hot; but they haven’t talked about it. They haven’t discussed what is or isn’t allowed and Harry seems to be making the decision for the both of them.

 

Harry leads Louis to a couch and Louis denies a person who passes him a bong. Harry keeps kissing him and then whispers that he really wants to see Louis smoking because he thinks it’ll be sexy and hot. Louis frowns but takes a hit anyways, actually liking the way it tastes despite the burn.

 

The thing is though, he doesn’t feel sexy and as a matter of fact, after his third hit he feels like his lungs are giving up on him and are just going to fall off at any moment. But Harry is looking at him with blown eyes, in a daze, and is smiling so wide saying how happy he is to be with Louis; claiming how Louis is the only person he’ll ever need in life again.

 

He feels light, he feels horny, and he feels warm and energetic all at the same time. He’s never had so many shots in his entire life; not to mention the smoking and the pills, but it all feels so damn liberating. Harry and Louis find themselves in a haze of lights, dancing, touching, and smoking. Everything has slowed down and sped up at the same time; like they are frozen in that one moment and when hands begin to touch Louis from the back he doesn’t even tense up.

 

He does however freeze when Harry whispers to let the strange guy touch him. This has always been a fantasy of his but not one that he would like to act out in person. He looks to Harry as the strange guy begins to unbutton his jeans and Harry looks to be torn as he’s watching; like he wants to do say something but is refraining. The guy reaches down and tugs at Louis’ warm cock.

 

“You’re doing so well baby.” Harry whispers. “This is so hot.” He keeps encouraging and then before Louis knows it, he’s coming all over the stranger’s hand and his own pants. Before Louis can come down from his high Harry is wanking himself hard and motions for Louis to get on his knees so the man can give him a facial. People whoop and cheer in the background and Louis has never felt more humiliated and dirty in his entire life.

 

He’s an emotional drunk as is, and now that he’s coming down from his high he feels dirty. Harry looks like he’s in bliss right now but Louis doesn’t care.

 

“We’re leaving.” Louis demands as he finds a napkin to wipe his face off. He doesn’t even wait for Harry to confirm if he’s following the boy or not, Louis just keeps on walking. Harry is right behind Louis as they reach out and Louis shrugs off the man’s contact, in favor for calling Stan.

 

“I’m going to my own flat tonight.” Louis decides and Harry feels so confused—high—but confused.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry questions and Louis scoffs, as if Harry has to ask.

 

“What the fuck was that just now?” Harry’s head hurts at the questions.

 

“Lou, I’m too fucked up for this conversation. Let’s just go back to my place and we can hash it out in the morning. Please?” Louis wants to say ‘no’ but he finds himself saying yes anyways. He lets Stan know the change in plans and then they hail a taxi back to Harry’s flat.

 

Louis falls asleep right away and then wakes up with a sore and with a headache. He looks to Harry, still disgusted at the man, and then gets up for a shower. As he cleans himself he tries to scrub harder so he can get the feeling of being dirty off of his skin. It doesn’t work and now he’s all red and sore. He puts on some clothes and then heads to the couch where Liam is sitting and eating a bowl of cereal.

 

“You were right Liam, I should have walked away when I had the chance, but I didn’t and now it’s too late because I think I love him.” Louis whispers as a tear falls down his cheek. “I care for him and his approval more than anything else and I hate the fact that I do because I’m scared of who I’m becoming. I’m scared that I’m not scared at all and— _fuck._ Liam the things I did last night, or at least what I remember doing isn’t me at all. Harry came on my face in the middle of a club last night after letting some guy wank me off and I liked it.” Louis feels disgusted repeating the events.

 

“I didn’t even want to take any pills but I feel like he manipulated me into taking them and I hate it. This isn’t healthy, this isn’t okay at all. I shouldn’t be pleased when Harry calls me a ‘good boy.’ I shouldn’t allow myself to be controlled just because I want to feel free, and I feel free with Harry. God I’m so fucked up, I never got acceptance from my parent’s so now I seek acceptance from Harry and I can’t stop. I can’t stop it Liam.” Louis pleads to Liam and hangs onto the man like a life line.

 

Louis cries some more while Liam just rubs soothing circles on the boy’s back and keeps repeating the phrase ‘I know Lou, I know’ over and over again like a mantra, because he does know. Liam knows exactly what Harry does to people, the affect the curly-haired lad has on people, and that's why he wants Louis as far away from the man as possible. Louis finally cries himself to sleep again and he wakes up with Harry sitting on the floor staring at him.

 

Liam had already filled Harry in on everything and even threatened to tear the man a new hole if he ever did anything like this again. The thing is though, this was all a misunderstanding and he needs to let Louis know.

 

“Lou, a couple days ago Zayn told me that you told him about a fantasy of yours that involves you in a club, or somewhere public having sex. He said that it secretly turns you on to know other people are watching but can’t touch, until one guy does touch and that I watch and get off on that.” Harry rushes out to say. Louis startles on the couch because he was drunk when he said those things.

 

“Harry. I was tipsy when I told Zayn that, not completely serious.” He admits.

 

“I didn’t know. I wanted to surprise you with your fantasy but it was so fucking hard watching someone else touch you. That’s why I was so fucked up and why I wanted you fucked up as well, because I thought that if you were on something then you could easily blame it on the drugs. I couldn’t take seeing you with someone else while we were both sober.” Harry looks defeated and Louis shakes his head in his hands. He then runs his palm up and down his face.

 

“We really need to work on our communication Haz.” He softens his voice to say. “I thought you were manipulating me. I felt like a piece property and it disgusted me.”

 

“I never want you to feel like that, especially not because of me. I’m sorry I did this without talking to you first; when it comes to sex we should always discuss it first and I’m sorry.” Harry apologizes. “I’ve never apologized so much in my entire life. I don’t know what I’m doing here; I don’t normally have feelings or emotions so when they come I don’t know what to do with them.” He admits.

 

“Then we’ll work on it together okay? I don’t want you to change for me Harry. I just want you to know that I’m not property to own, use, and do away with. I’m a person.” Harry nods and then joins Louis on the couch. They have a lot to work on but they both know that at the end of the day they’ll worth it.

∞

 

“Harry.” Louis whines and Harry sighs, getting up from the table to see what Louis wants.

 

“Yes Lulu?” Harry calls out in a sing song voice to mock Louis.

 

“I’m hungry, feed me.” Louis pouts, crossing his arms while still in the bed. Harry rolls his eyes at the sight.

 

“Feed yourself. I’m trying to plan your Cali trip I owe you from last week.” Harry shouts back, not being able to contain his smile as the memories came flooding back of Louis being a little minx to get his way.

 

“Fine I’ll order food since my man can’t take care of me.” Louis grumbles, reaching over for his phone and Harry refuses to give in to Louis. He shuts the door and goes back to the kitchen intending on planning his trip but, winds up, ten minutes later, calling Louis to come eat as he finds himself making a turkey and avocado sandwich.

 

“Fucking spoiled twat.” Harry spits out as Louis places a gentle kiss on his cheek and says thank you; a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

 

“So do you want to come to work with me tonight or stay here?” Harry asks after Louis is done eating.

 

“Umm actually I’ll be with Josh tonight, he’s going to help me pick out a laptop and then we’re going shopping for clothes. I’ll probably just stay at my place tonight if you want to sleep at mine that is.” Louis says nonchalantly, purposefully ignoring Harry’s stern gaze.

 

“And when were you going to tell me of these plans? It’s not like I’m your boyfriend or anything. I can fucking take you shopping if that’s what you want to do. Did you not think to ask if it’s okay to go out with some other guy?” Harry asks, mildly angry and Louis sighs in frustration.

 

“I can’t go out with my friend Josh without asking you first but it’s more than okay for you to let some random bloke stick his hands down my pants?” Louis damn near shouts at Harry, who looks a little taken aback by the sudden outburst, before his face turns dark and red with anger.

 

“Don’t ever talk to me that way again, I barely remember the other night, and we both agreed it was a misunderstanding that won’t happen again.” Harry warns. “You and Josh are completely different because he actually wants to be your boyfriend.” Harry reminds Louis, in a voice that once scared Louis but not anymore.

 

“Yeah the only difference is that you gave that guy permission to touch me.” Louis quips right back at Harry and normally Harry would have killed any guy who talked to him this way but not his Louis. This Louis is confident, hot as fuck, and Harry is turned on. Louis notices the change in Harry’s eyes immediately and smiles to himself.

 

“You like knowing that guys want me but you can only have me don’t you?” Louis asks jumping up onto the counter, opening his legs for Harry to step in between them.

 

“Shit Louis, you’re changing so much and I love it. I love everything about you.” While it isn’t an ‘I love you’ it’s enough for Louis to melt anyways. The next thing he knows his clothes are off and he’s being fucked on the kitchen counter, his legs and arms wrapped tightly around Harry. Thank god for the lube that is kept in the kitchen.

 

He closes his eyes and allows his head to fall onto Harry’s chest as the man keeps thrusting until he finds Louis’ prostate, then thrusting into him with a snap and roll of his hips, very deliberately to hit Louis’ prostate each time. When Harry sends small and rapid thrusts into Louis he feels like Harry’s cock has turned into a vibrator. He comes right as Zayn enters the kitchen looking in the refrigerator.

 

“I honestly don’t see why you two have to fuck right in front of the microwave.” Zayn complains. “It’s not like there are hungry people in this house or anything.” Zayn mumbles as he takes his apple and storms out of the kitchen, murmuring something about 'since when did this turn into a porn set?' Louis can’t help but laugh at this as his cock begins to soften.

 

Two heavy grunts later, and Harry is coming as well, making sure to nibble on Louis’ bottom lip while his cock softens happily. Harry then looks up at his Louis, both fucked out, and he smiles.

 

“Of course you don’t need my permission Lou, have fun with Josh, but don’t be surprised if Niall or Zayn show up randomly.” Harry simply smiles and Louis laughs into his mouth, loving the way Harry makes him feel. What Harry doesn’t know is that Louis and Josh aren’t just going to get his new laptop. He has something else entirely in mind.

 

_Louis: Zayn can you meet up with me and Josh, I want to surprise Harry with a tattoo?_

Louis hits send and smiles to himself as he thinks about what he’s about to do. This thing that he’s about to do means he won’t be able to go back, and he’ll finally get to show Harry that he’s in it for the long run.


	6. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning*** This chapter contains violence, homophobic language, and graphic almost rape. It happens at the end of the chapter if you want to skip what happens after the dinner scene. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.

 

Harry has been noticing things about Louis lately, like how the boy has trouble sitting down, how he won’t let Harry seem him naked, and absolutely refuses to have any form of sex. Now Harry would never force Louis to have sex against his will but it’s been almost two weeks and Harry is dying here; he wants sex and he wants to know why Louis is denying him it.

 

“Harry don’t grab my arm like that, I told you there’s nothing wrong with me.” Louis speaks, while pulling his arm out of Harry’s grip. Harry responds by shoving Louis onto the bed so he can pace.

 

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU? WHY WON’T YOU LET ME TOUCH YOU?” Harry shouts in return, eyeing Louis for a response but not missing the way Louis winces after being pushed on his bum.

 

“Don’t shout at me Harry, you're such a shit when you get like this.” Louis complains. “Besides, I got a surprise but now I refuse to show you while you're acting like a fucking child.” Louis responds back crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow in response.

 

“I’m acting like a child? Says the guy who just threw a tantrum.” He chuckles in disbelief. “I just want to know why you’re acting so different, is it really such a bad thing that I can tell when something is wrong with you?” Harry sooths his voice to question. Despite him being horny he really is worried about Louis’ wellbeing.

 

Louis sighs in response, placing his head in his hands because he knows he’s going to cave. He wants to wait a few more days but he knows he won’t be able to hide it from Harry forever. It doesn't mean he can't tease Harry in the process though.

 

“You want to know why I’m acting differently, Harry? It’s because my arse is sore okay? Not like it used to be but I wanted to let it feel better.” Louis bluntly states. He, too, is trying to fake innocence and he shyly looks up to meet angry eyes.

 

“Why?” Harry speaks out in his ‘calm before the storm’ voice.

 

“Because something happened that involved my arse and Zayn.” Louis responds, having to bite his lip to keep from laughing after seeing the flash of anger cross Harry’s face. A look that once made Louis cringe, now makes him burn with desire.

 

“Zayn is my oldest and best mate, so please clarify what you mean before I do something unforgivable.” Harry slowly demands and that look in his eyes, and on his face, makes Louis shiver with want. He loves knowing he can push Harry’s buttons like this, loves knowing he can control the way the other man feels and it takes all he has not to strip right then and there.

 

“Let’s just say I went somewhere private with Zayn after meeting up with Josh, last week, and something happened that led to Zayn seeing and touching my arse. Of course, this is also the reason why my bum is sore like it is now. So yeah Harry I lied to you.” Louis doesn’t have time to move before Harry’s hands are on his throat and they are on the bed. Louis did not see this coming but he likes the after effects none the less. Pushing Harry's buttons just might be his new favorite thing. 

 

Louis doesn’t even try to fight the man off of him, he loves getting Harry this angry because he knows deep down Harry will never really hurt him. But the once gentle touch, now turning violent, is really turning Louis on and he has to fight the urge to thrust his hips up. So he starts laughing instead, and Harry gives him a confused expression.

 

“God Harry, what’s wrong? You mad because someone else got to see what’s yours? You claim that I'm yours all the time, you should know we belong to each other so why are you fucking mad right now, huh?” Harry wants to demand Louis to stop laughing at him and just tell him what’s going on; but he doesn’t, he just pouts instead. “Just close your eyes so I can show you something.” Harry hesitates before slowly letting his hands slip from off of Louis’ neck. His grip was never tight to begin with; he would never choke Louis unless Louis asks for it while they’re having sex.

 

He doesn’t want to get up but he wants to know what the fuck is going on before he is forced to kill his best mate out of jealousy and spite. So he slowly gets off of Louis and turns around, making sure to leave his body tense and his fists balled up to his sides.

 

Louis inhales and exhales to get his breathing back in order before taking his clothes off and jumping onto the bed on all fours. He reaches behind him and softly rubs each cheek before coughing to let Harry know he can turn around now.

 

Two minutes pass and Louis hears, and feels, nothing so he turns his head over his right shoulder and sees a lust filled Harry just standing there with his cock in his hand rubbing it gently. Louis can’t help but laugh at the sight which seems to make Harry jump out of his haze and focus back on Louis.

 

“You?” Harry trails off.

 

“Yes Haz, I did.” Louis smugly states. “Chalk it up to me being stupid and in my first serious relationship but I wanted you to know that I know, that I’m yours and that I’m serious about us. I know that there’s no turning back now.” Harry is still in a state of shock.

 

“I wanted to do a bigger grand gesture to prove my love but with my family name at risk, I thought doing something private like this would be better. So I asked Zayn to tattoo your initials on my arse.” Louis explains and then waits for Harry’s response, which comes immediately as Harry grips each cheek in his hands and rolls them around his palms.

 

Harry growls out a ‘fuck Lou’ in response; not able to form any other words. Despite the slight pain, from the touch, Louis can’t help but hide his amusement.  

 

“I’m still sore Haz; you have to ease up big guy.” Louis has to explain in order to make Harry stop slapping his arse, and it visibly pains Harry to stop touching what is officially his. He is going to completely enjoy taking Louis apart as soon as he can and he is going to love every minute of it.

 

“At least let me take a picture.” Harry all but pleads and the boy allows the curly haired man to take a few photos on the mobile.

 

Happy with his photos, Louis takes it upon himself to get dressed while Harry is on the bed stroking himself to Louis’ picture. Louis isn’t sure if he is fond at the sight or disturbed but he still manages to tease and laugh at Harry until he is forced to stop because of his ringing phone. He frowns in confusion after seeing Stan’s name pop up.

 

“Hey Stan what’s up? Wait what do you mean my parents will be here tomorrow??? Fuck! Why didn’t they tell me that??? They WHATTTTTTT? Ugh why did you do that when you know Harry will kill me?? Okay…Okay then I guess I should say thank you and I’ll see you in a few.” Louis groans into his hands, rubbing his eyes with them before looking at an angry looking Harry who frowns after hearing his name.

 

“Why will I kill you?” Harry asks placing his now soft dick in his pants.

 

“Because my lovely friend Stan just informed my parent’s that I have a boyfriend named Josh and my parents will be here tomorrow to meet said boyfriend and to ‘catch up.’ This is all going to be fucked Haz.” Louis criticizes as he waits for Harry to start yelling.

 

“Why the fuck would Stan do that to you?” Louis takes a seat on the bed. This is going to be a long day. It's not that he hates his parent's per say but he did leave Doncaster for a reason. 

 

“Because Harry, my parents will take one look at you and have me back home faster than Niall goes through a bag of crisps.” Louis tries to explain to the man. “You don’t fit into their lifestyle and they hate anyone who doesn’t. I’m a screw up enough with being gay, and just me in general, that I don’t need to be written off from my family as well. I know it’s not what you want to hear, and it’s not that I believe that stuff about you, but I can’t be alone Harry I need a family.” Louis hates this. He hates that his parents bully him his whole life and yet he still needs their acceptance. He hates how weak he is. 

 

The anger inside Harry begins to dissipate immediately after seeing the tears stroll down Louis’ face, he’s never seen his Lou cry like this before and he honestly hates it. So he sits on the bed and takes the younger man in his arms making sure to allow Louis’ face to cry into his chest.

 

“It’s okay Lou. I know you don’t think less of me, but you have to understand I’m not happy about Josh having to portray your boyfriend. To know that he’ll be touching you and kissing you in front of your parents; especially since you’re mine. Every inch of your mind, body, and soul belongs to me Lou, just like I belong to you, and I’m a possessive little shit when it comes to what’s mine.” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear causing the boy to shiver.

 

“Fuck Harry I know; trust me I know but it’ll only be for a few hours or for like two days I promise. Let’s just go over to my flat tonight then when Josh arrives in the morning, before my parents, you’ll be there to make sure Josh behaves.” Harry’s eyes grow wide, like a five-year-old at a toy store, and he nods eagerly.

 

“Then let’s go.” He whispers before picking a giggling Louis up and carrying him to the car.

 

∞

 

Harry is laughing in the kitchen, as he wears only pants, jeans long forgotten, while being covered in flour and chocolate trying to teach Louis how to make homemade cookies, when the doorbell rings. Louis is confused because Stan is out and he isn’t expecting anybody, so naturally Harry being the protective boyfriend that he is answers the door for him.

 

Standing in front of him is a mildly pissed off teenaged girl who is texting on her phone and then said girl walks right past him, not bothering to look up. She is a little bit shorter than Louis, with fake blond hair and is wearing the tightest fucking dress ever. Harry cocks an eyebrow and Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Lottie?” Louis is confused and takes his sister in a hug, which is barely received back.

 

“Hey Louis, why’s the help so dirty and half naked?” She asks going back to typing on her phone; Harry raises both eyebrows and looks at Louis expectantly.

 

“Because he’s not the help, Lottie this is my friend Harry, Haz this is my sister Lottie.” Lottie raises her head up slowly at Louis’ words and frowns in distaste.

 

“You mean you’re choosing to associate with that thing? On like what? Purpose? You leave home for a few months and all of a sudden you lose your roots or something? God I hope your boyfriend isn’t some kind of gangster like this waste of life. You also might want to hide all of your valuables if you leave him unattended.” Just like that she walks away, heading towards the guest room but is stopped when a hand grabs her wrist.

 

“I don’t care who are but you don’t disrespect me like that.” Harry clarifies. His expression turns dark and haunted. Unsure as to how this is going to play out, Louis decides to place himself in front of his sister while pushing Harry back slightly. The now forming bruise on Lottie’s wrist does not go unnoticed.

 

Lottie yanks her arm away from Harry with vengeance, and disgust fills her face upon the touch; the bruise going unnoticed by her. Her face also has a hint of fear to it but she tries to mask it the best she can.

 

“Um let’s get one thing straight, you don’t touch me or talk to me unless spoken to.” She points to Harry. “Now be a doll and pick up my bags for me, they’re by the door.” If it wasn’t for Louis looking panicked Harry would have killed this girl by now and would be calling Liam to help dispose of the body. Louis has never been more ashamed a day in his life. This is typical behavior for Lottie; she was raised to treat people as if they are slum, merely because she has more money and power than them. Louis hates that she is so much like his father. 

 

“Lottie that’s enough, get your own bags and stop disrespecting my friend like that. I don’t care why you’re here, or what you think you’re doing, but enough is enough and if you talk to him like that again you can leave or be thrown out.” Louis is shouting now and Lottie looks unfazed. But Louis notices the twitch of her lip which shows her hesitance. 

 

“Please Lou, you have no balls, never did and never will. Probably why you’re a fag now, you were always a little pussy.” She sneers. “Also, I came by early to let you know mom and dad lied to you, they don’t trust your choice in boys so they’re bringing along Luke, the son of the guy dad wants to merge companies with. So play nice or deal with dad’s wrath.” Just like that Lottie tries to saunter away but Harry is there to stop her.

 

“Snobby little rich girls like you go missing every day. Disrespect Louis, like that again, and I’ll make sure to send your parents the pieces of your body.” Harry warns and Louis watches as Lottie’s lip quivers in fear. Then the girl pushes past them both and slams the door shut to the guest room.  

 

Louis follows his sister and demands that she grabs her own bag, or else it’ll stay exactly where it is. She locks the door in retaliation and Louis bangs his fists against the wall before turning around, looking to apologize only finding no one there. Harry’s gone and the front door is still wide open. His mobile buzzes in his pocket and it looks at to see a text from Harry.   

 

_Harry: Sorry I had to leave; my clothes are still in your room. If I had stayed I would have killed your sister and we both know it. I don’t like your family Lou and I don’t like this situation at all._

Louis sighs and types back a reply.

 

_Harry: I can honestly say I hate this situation more than you do but just remember that I’m yours…you and I both have the proof that says that I am so please try not to do anything too stupid or be too upset. Also please send Liam over I don’t want to be left alone with that devil._

Louis never gets a reply back but forty minutes later Liam has arrived and walks to Louis’ room to make sure he is okay. As he opens Louis’ bedroom door a voice startles them both.

 

“Oh god there’s more of them? What do you multiply or something?” The girl shrieks her disgust before returning to her room. Liam sighs and enters, giving Louis soft eyes after seeing the boy on his bed looking worn out.

 

“I hate my family. I hate my sister Lottie the most because she is the reincarnation of my father who is the son of Lucifer. I swear I hate them more than anything Liam, and what’s worse is how she speaks to Harry, and you, is the same language and behavior I was exposed to my entire life. My dad in particular, actually believes they are better than others because of their wealth. That’s one of the reasons why I left; I just needed to get away from all that.”

 

Liam leans down and begins to cuddle Louis to his chest, holding him tight. Louis will kill Stan for deciding to spend the night at a mate’s instead of dealing with Louis’ parents.

 

“Some people will believe in whatever it is they need to in order to make themselves feel a certain way. They've been exposed to ignorance and are rude little shits but you’re different and in their weird twisted way they love you.” Louis snuggles closer to Liam’s chest and sighs.

 

“I know. I just really wish they didn’t love me as much.” They are both quiet and before either of them realized it they have fallen asleep. They don’t wake up again until morning when they hear a doorbell ringing and voices.  

 

Louis groans because he knows it is his parents arriving, so he gets clothes on and walks to the front door, preparing himself for the shit storm.

 

“Louis darling we ran into your lovely boyfriend on the way inside, Josh is a very unique person.” Jay states while greeting her son but Louis knows that she is using her fake voice and he sighs even more. Josh has money and is a lawyer, if he isn't good enough for Louis then nobody is. 

 

“You’re a lovely lady yourself, and I’m just lucky to be with your wonderful son.” Josh replies smoothly and Louis has to force himself not to flinch, or gag, at the contact of Josh wrapping his arm around his waist.

 

Louis’ sisters Phoebe, Daisy, and Fizz all run into the flat and begin to eat the cookies left on the counter; all three moaning in delight after the first taste.

 

“Lulu these cookies are the best, where did you get them??” Louis can’t help the small smile that crosses his face as he answers.

 

“My friend Harry made them last night.” He announces proudly and his father frowns.

 

“Who the hell is Harry? Do we know a Harry?” His father questions while looking around the flat with disapproving eyes.

 

“He’s,” he gets cut off by his sister.

 

“Some thug I found over here last night half naked and looking a mess.” Lottie quickly tattles. “He’s covered in tats, blatantly disrespectful and even threatened me.” Louis is mentally plotting his sister’s death and Josh is trying to rub his back soothingly.

 

“You let some filth into your flat? Why was he half naked?” His mum questions with the same disgust in her voice as Lottie’s. Louis doesn’t miss the fact that his mum didn’t even seem concerned about her own daughter being threatened.

 

“Why did you let him threaten your sister?” His father demands to know. _Because the little bitch deserved it,_ he thinks.

 

“He was just in his pants because he didn’t want to get flour on his clothes, they are quite expensive.” Louis should know, he’s the one who bought Harry the outfit.

 

“Oh really? What did he steal the clothes?” Jay asks and before Louis can defend Harry Liam comes out of the bedroom fully dressed.

 

“Harry doesn’t need to steal; he’s the type of person who gets whatever he wants for free and by hard work.” Liam stands in front of Louis.

 

Mr. Tomlinson raises an eyebrow.

 

“God, and who are you?” His father demands to know.

 

“He’s another one. They fucking multiply like roaches.” Lottie screams from the couch and his parents laugh while Liam clinches his fists at his sides.

 

Louis scoffs at her because he knows for a fact his sister has never even seen a roach before.

 

“The name is Liam Payne and I’m a friend of your son.” Liam says pretending to ignore their comments.

 

“Liam huh? What is that you do?  What about your parents? You have a job right? How did my son find you anyways? Did he take you on as a charity case; he used to do that all the time back home with puppies.” Jay lies while trying to sound sincere.

 

Liam bites his lip and Louis touches the back of the man’s hand for comfort.

 

“I teach boxing at the local Uni and I’ve been trained in mixed martial arts my whole life, I’ve done UFC fighting before I was even legally eligible to, and my hands are registered as deadly weapons so before you decide it’s a good idea to disrespect me again I suggest you learn your manners now.” Liam talks calmly and Louis notices his mum’s lip twitch.

 

Lottie remains quiet from where she is on the couch and Mr. Tomlinson is full on snarling now.

 

“Oh good, so you’re my son’s body guard then? Oh honey I hope you’re paying him well.” Jay disregards Liam altogether.

 

“But just remember son if you lay with trash you’re bound to come up filthy.” Liam snaps.

 

“It was nice to meet the two of you.” Liam lies. “Louis I’m leaving now before I get arrested for murder. I would also like to state that Mrs. Tomlinson, you are a massive cunt. Enjoy having comfort in knowing that if you weren’t Louis’ mother you would be dead where you are standing.” Liam continues. “I will also like to warn you that you are out of your element, this isn't your domain and your money means shit around here. Keep talking as if you are above society and someone will quickly put you in the grave like you deserve.” Just like that Liam walks out the front door, leaving Jay visibly shaken before she can school her facial expression.

 

Louis is forced to cough in order to not laugh at the awkwardness filling the room. If he had a knife he would be able to cut the tension, it’s so thick. Josh, bless his heart, is still standing beside Louis trying to rub his back. The whole thing is a shit storm and he mentally curses Stan for not being here right now.

 

“Lovely friends you have Louis.” Mr. Tomlinson comments sarcastically before turning to Josh. “As his boyfriend why do you allow him associate with such characters?”

 

“I’m his boyfriend not his owner sir.” Josh responds, looking nervous. _Good answer_ Louis thinks.

 

“Josh can you be a dear and go home for a while, a friend of the family’s son is with us and we will like Louis here to show him around town so we won’t need your service.” Jay waves his hand, dismissing Josh completely. Not even perfect Josh is good enough for Louis and with an apologetic smile Josh turns towards Louis.

 

He grabs Louis by the back of his head and slams their lips together, giving Louis a hard kiss. He even bites the boy’s lips before pulling away. Louis is too busy being shocked and frozen to respond.

 

“I’ll see you tonight boo.” Josh whispers before leaving and a random boy has now appeared in the doorway, right after an angry looking Harry. _Shit._

 

Louis mentally and visibly groans, wishing the ground will just swallow him up and or make this all go away.

 

“Josh don’t leave just yet, I have an announcement to make.” Harry announces, turning a winning smile to Jay. “Look at me being rude. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson I’m another friend of Louis’ over here. I had the pleasure of meeting and talking with Luke here. Didn’t I Luke?” Harry asks; using his calm voice and Luke nods his head fast, trying his hardest not to show the fear and lust that is evident on his pink face. Louis turns his nose up at Luke.

 

Harry even steps his game up and flashes Louis’ mum the dimpled grin that makes Harry seem like the angel like cupcake that he is. His mum, unfortunately, falls into the same trap as Louis and his little sister’s even have fucking heart eyes going. Curse Harry and his damn curls and dimples; but his father is not amused and neither is Lottie who scoffs at the sight of him. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Mr. Tomlinson asks, not liking the way his wife is responding to the lad. Josh slowly walks back to Louis and dares to put his arm around Louis’ waist again trying his hardest to ignore Harry’s dark glare. _Maybe Josh has a death wish._

 

“That is Harry, the rude wanker from last night.” Lottie speaks up but is silenced by her mum.

 

“Lottie Tomlinson I did not raise you to be so disrespectful, this is a friend of your brother’s and he is a guest; you will apologize to him right this second.” Jay turns her glare from Lottie to Harry. “I’m sorry about that Harry I really am, she’s normally not like this.” _Since when??_ Louis desperately wants to know. How the fuck did Harry just charm the attitude out of his mother? Witchcraft is what it is. Mr. Tomlinson looks to his wife like he has no idea who she is any more.

 

“Sorry.” Lottie murmurs, getting up to go back to the guest room, probably out of anger and embarrassment. Harry’s smile widens and Josh places a gentle kiss on Louis’ cheek after seeing the cheeky bastard wink at his ‘supposed’ boyfriend.

 

Harry’s eyes get dark for a brief moment before they go back to normal; Harry allows his left arm to drape over Luke’s shoulder’s, not missing the hurt/anger that flashes over Louis.

 

“My announcement is that I’ve invited everyone to dinner tonight. It will be at an exclusive restaurant and I expect to see everyone there at 8 pm exactly.” With one last wink that makes Jay swoon, Harry turns his gaze to Luke, finally letting go of his shoulder.

 

“It was nice to meet you Luke; I especially look forward to seeing you tonight.” Harry gives Luke a small peck on the cheek and then spins heels to walk away; leaving Louis to growl his disapproval, under his own breath. _Bring it on curls._ Louis thinks and then brings out his mobile.

 

_Louis: You won this round curly, but round 2 goes to me._

 

Louis has no idea that him playing this game with Harry will lead to an actual disaster.

 

∞

 

Louis meets his family at the exclusive, and stupidly expensive, Italian restaurant with ten minutes to spare until its 8 pm. It’s awkward just standing around and Louis doesn’t know what to do, Josh is standing too close and Luke has a stupid dopey grin upon his face, like he has all day after the small kiss Harry gave him.

 

Just before Louis is about to cause a scene, and smack that grin off of Luke’s face, Harry appears in a very nice Hugo Boss suit that Louis didn’t even have to buy for Harry. It’s black with navy pen stripes and hugs to Harry’s body flawlessly; so flawlessly, in fact, Louis is unsure who is swooning more. Him, his mum, his three younger sisters, the waitress, the old lady by the door, or Luke. Lottie and his dad seem to be the only one’s unaffected by this stupidly gorgeous and angelic looking boy.

 

What is so special about Harry anyways? It's not like his eyes pulls you in with their green and mysteriousness. It's not like his dimples make your knees go weak or the way his raspy, and low, voice makes you want to come on the spot. It's not like his cheeky, cupcake-like face can convince a nun to drop her panties or anything. Nope, none of these things at all. Harry is just an average, god-like, fucking perfect, fuck me now, person. So why do everyone's jaw's open at the sight of him?

 

“Hope you didn’t have to wait long, time got away from me but if you are ready then I’ll just go and get the table.” Harry, gives Louis a subtle wink, and then places an arm around Luke, who can’t help but smile even harder.

 

Louis growls and wraps himself around Josh, snuggling his nose in the boy’s neck. Louis is doing this to make Harry jealous but also so he can hide his flushed cheeks. Since when did Harry’s voice get so damn deep?

 

Harry twitches his lip before removing his hand from Luke and walks up to the waitress who is pushing her cleavage in his face. Louis makes a disgusted face that is matched by his mum and Luke.

 

“Right this way cutie, erm I mean Mr. Styles. We have a private section reserved for you and the entire meal will be on us.” She gives another nervous/flirty smile and seats everyone. Harry is sitting between Luke and Louis. The waitress takes the drink orders and gives out the menus, giving everyone time to order.

 

“So Louis, Luke here works with his dad which means after his father retires he’s going to take over the company, how about that?”  Louis groans and thinks _not this again._

 

“It sounds riveting.” He responds sarcastically.

 

“Business isn’t for everybody Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry speaks up, patting Louis’ knee under the table.

 

“Oh yeah and what is it that you do exactly?” He asks scoffing.

 

“Everything.” Harry shrugs nonchalantly. “I moved from home at sixteen, been on my own ever since and I’ve never been homeless. I know the art of making money, but I also know how to enjoy it. I will never be a middle aged man who wakes up one day and wonders how the hell this became his life.” Harry silently challenges Louis’ father.

 

“That’s impressive Harry, why did you leave?” Jay asks sincerely and Louis gapes at his mum. Louis specifically remembers his mother shitting actual bricks at the thought of Louis leaving at 18!! What type of witch craft is Harry using?

 

“I got bored.” The twins keep making heart eyes at Harry while his father is about to explode. Louis is grateful for the distraction of the waitress placing the drinks on the table and taking everyone’s orders.

 

“I think that shows irresponsibility and selfishness on his part. But then again people like you don’t know, and understand the real world do you?” Before Harry can respond Josh jumps into the conversation.

 

“Well we can’t all come from nice families, go to Uni, be the youngest partner at the firm and highly successful now can we? Some people have to pick up the trash.” A smug smile crosses Josh’s face as Mr. Tomlinson gives a hearty laugh. Josh then proceeds to tilt Louis’ shocked face slightly in order to kiss his lips. Louis doesn’t kiss back but that doesn’t stop Harry from tightening his grip on his knee. _Josh run and hide._ Louis tries to mentally convey.

 

“I guess so.” Harry responds tight lipped before whispering something in Luke’s ear that makes the boy blush. Then Luke is laughing and excusing himself to the loo. As soon as he gets up Harry excuses himself as well and then winks at Louis before getting up. It takes everything within Louis to not get up and pull Harry back to the table by his damn ear.

 

Louis’ face doesn’t change when the two come back ten minutes later, Luke’s cheeks flushed and lips slightly swollen. Louis allows his eye to twitch before ignoring Harry the rest of the meal. After the dinner is over, and the table finds out the owner has owed Harry a favor, they all get up to leave; Harry gripping Louis’ arm.

 

“Do you need a ride back to your flat? I promised Luke I’ll let him ride with me.” Harry smiles, a hint of sorry flashing across his face but Louis is angry. He has no idea what Harry and Luke did, neither does he care, Harry won two rounds but Louis will be damned if he lets the boy win the third.

 

“No thank you, but I’m sure the twins will love to ride with. You should probably take them to get ice cream as well.” The twins scream in agreement along with Fizzy. Louis notes his mum is smiling in approval as well. Jay says it’ll be a good idea before Mr. Tomlinson can disagree.

 

“If I take them where are you going? To spend the night with Josh?” Harry spits out and Louis raises an eyebrow.

 

“Actually I’m going to a club tonight; thought I should have some fun with some stranger’s, you know relax a little bit. Alone.” Louis drags out the world alone and grabs Josh’s arm to take him to the exit before his family or Harry can object.

 

Josh looks at the silent Louis and drives him to the first gay club they see before claiming to be back in a few hours to pick him up. Louis nods his head and turns off his phone after seeing Harry’s number call several times. The club is loud, the music is drumming in his ears and it creates a continuous flow of rhythm that spreads throughout his entire body. His hips are swaying to the beat, his eyes are closed, he has his fifth drink in his hand and he is feeling good.

 

The warm hands around his waist are nice, and he allows them to explore his body as he feels a hard cock pressed against his bum. The hands don’t make Louis feel like he does when Harry touches him but Louis is going to win this round; so he does something stupid and tilts his head back thus exposing his neck in the process. The stranger takes it upon himself to press warm and wet lips to Louis’ soft skin, giving the younger man a massive hickey that will be sure to push Harry into the darkness Louis is growing to love.

 

Louis is so caught up in his sixth or seventh random drink that he hasn’t realized his vision is blurry or that an abnormal wave of heat has flushed over him. He can feel himself growing stiff within his tight jeans and he can’t stand up. Actually he doesn’t even know where he is, besides in a random alley with two people arguing to the left of him.

 

He tries to use this moment to hide behind a dumpster but finds himself having to crawl because he can’t walk. He wants to laugh, cry, and everything else all the same time but settles for cringing as his palm hits a pile of what he hopes to be beer on the ground.

 

He can hear the voices shouting now and he doesn’t know what to do, he tries to check his phone but it’s no longer in his pocket and he mentally curses himself for leaving it at the bar.

 

“What do you mean not now? This little fucker is the reason why we woke up in a fucking hospital unless you don’t remember Liam Payne beating the shit out of you?” The husky guy shouts. Louis is so confused.

 

 “Of course I remember but do you really think drugging and putting that little twink in the hospital will be revenge? As soon as he gets out and tells Liam, we’ll be fucked again. Are you trying to start a feud or something? You know he’s with Harry and this is not the way to get to Liam.” The smaller guy states, trying to be calm but the husky guy is not ready to make sense. Louis prays the bigger guy listens to the little guy and lets him go.

 

“Then we’ll send a fucking message to Liam Payne that he is not untouchable and neither is Harry Styles. I’m tired of walking on eggshells around them because Harry is one sick and sadistic arsehole. I don’t care how many people he’s killed or how many curls he has on his fucking head, I’ll put a bullet right between his eyes all the same. Liam caught me off guard that day we were talking shit about that little fucker, and I’ll be damned if I let him get away with it. You can be Liam’s bitch all you want but not me.”

 

There’s a noise and then the guy begins to stomp his way to Louis, clearly noticing Louis behind the not so big dumpster. Louis really wishes he can run away but his limbs feel like noodles and he still feels warm and fuzzy— _fuck_ someone spiked his drink. This is what he gets for taking drinks from strangers like Harry warned.

 

Harry.

 

All he wants is his Harry, and this is all Harry’s fault for being so damn possessive and showing up unannounced and starting a stupid game that led Louis to being on his own and fuck. Louis is going to die. At least he won’t die a virgin. The big guy wraps his hands around Louis’ neck, bringing the small guy to stand on his feet and pressed against the brick wall.

 

Louis groans out loud at the impact, he tries to kick his legs and punch the air but it is pointless the guy is too big and Louis is too out of it to fight.

 

“You’re fucking pathetic and it’s funny. I’m surprised you aren’t kept on a leash, a pretty boy like you with an arse like that…” The guy trails off like he is getting an idea and Louis’ eyes grew wide as he is harshly flipped around; his cheek scrapping the brink wall and tears flowing from his eyes that begin to sting his fresh cut.

 

“Help!” Louis tries scream but his head is slammed into the wall and his body goes limp as blood begins to trickle down and hands begins to unbutton his jeans. He tries to call for help again, tries to say no and kick his legs, fight off the drugs in his system but after his head is slammed into the wall the third time his legs no longer work.

 

"God, I’m going to have fun with you. Do you know how embarrassing it is to get a concussion by one fucking man? Three of us against him and he sent us all to the hospital and he just expects nothing to happen in return? Liam Payne is not untouchable, neither is Harry Styles and neither are you. You're nothing, fucking disposable and when I’m done with your faggot arse you're going to beg me for death." The man laughs to himself and spits on Louis' back. 

 

Louis falls to the ground with a loud thud and feels a draft on his naked and yet untouched arse. He can hear the guy laugh upon seeing Harry’s initials on his body but the voice soon becomes faint. He hears a scream and a row of curses being given and then nothing but silence. There’s a whimpering noise and Louis soon realizes it’s him that’s whimpering but he can’t bring himself to move or get up.

 

He just lays there with his pants around his ankles, face down on the ground surrounded by piss, cigarette buds, trash, and empty bottles. He just lays there and closes his eyes as the tears and blood stroll down his face, trying to picture his Hazza coming to save him and that’s when he hears the familiar deep voice. He knows that voice oh so well, it’s his Harry.

 

"Oh Lou," Louis can hear Harry's voice saying. 

 

Harry is coming to save him; _his angel is going to save his life_ is the last thought Louis remembers having before seeing nothing but darkness.

 

∞

 

Louis wakes up with a massive headache, a bandaged cheek, a groggy body, everything hurting and he can’t help the tears that flow down his cheeks as the memories keep flooding his brain. The club, the drugs, the men, the pain, the almost rape, Harry…

 

“Harry.” Louis screams but in reality it is more of a hoarse whisper.

 

The next thing Louis knows a door is being busted open and a concerned Harry is rushing to his side, cradling him in those large arms of his that makes Louis feel safe. Louis clings to Harry like he is his last life line and Harry gets in the bed and cradles Louis back and forth to his chest whispering soothing words and rubbing his back softly.

 

Louis doesn’t miss the bruised and blood stained knuckles that Harry has, he is too busy in Harry’s arms to care.

 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you boo.” Harry whispers softly, letting Louis cry.

 

“How did you find me?” Louis asks, already knowing what happened to the guys and why there was an eerie silence before Harry scooped him up bridal style.

 

“I dropped the girls off at your flat then made Josh tell me where you went. I got there and searched the whole fucking club for you and asked the bartender if he saw you and he said you were with two random blokes.” Harry pauses for a moment.

 

“I didn’t see you anywhere and I got worried, that’s when I noticed one of Paul’s men walk back into the club, from the back exit and I just _knew_. I fucking knew something bad happened to my Lou and I saw nothing but black. God I’m so sorry for everything Lou, if I wasn’t so jealous and played games none of this would have happened.” Harry apologizes. “For the record I didn’t do anything with Luke.” Harry feels like he should let it be known that he didn’t cheat on Louis, it was all a game, one he wished he never initiated.

 

Louis laughs to himself softly, ignoring the pain because in all honesty he can’t do much but laugh to hide the pain. He doesn’t laugh he’ll cry and he’d rather not cry again.

 

“I should have known you wouldn’t.” He responds weakly. “I was stupid for going off by myself, not telling anyone anything, and then for taking random drinks. I thought I could handle myself and teach you a lesson but I guess not.” Louis doesn’t laugh this time and Harry holds him tighter. “I’m so thankful for you saving me; like my own personal angel. I love you.” This the first time either of them have said the three words and Harry’s breath catches. He’s been avoiding loving anybody for a reason—he’s incapable of it. Then there’s Louis, _his_ Louis, and he can’t help but feel love.  

 

“I love you too Lou. I will kill anyone for you; I will never let anyone harm you again.” Harry promises with fierceness. “I will always take care of you, but I’m not an angel—I’m far from it.” Louis looks up at Harry with watery blue eyes and kisses him quickly.

 

“You’ll always be an angel to me Harry, you’re perfect to me. Besides, even Lucifer was once an angel.” Harry laughs at that and continues to cuddle Louis. 

 

It’s in this moment that Louis realizes just how much he is becoming dependent on Harry, how Harry is slowly becoming his life and he realizes he will do anything Harry asks of him. Literally anything, and the thought doesn’t even scare him, which shows Louis just how far gone he really is but it doesn't matter. He’s going to enjoy the ride for however long it lasts no matter what it brings. 

 

It’s also in this moment that Harry realizes Louis is becoming his entire world. If anything were to happen to Louis tonight, beyond what did, all because of Harry’s own stupidity and jealousy? Harry would never have forgiven himself. He can’t be careless with Louis, he has to protect him, and love him at all costs.


	7. I choose you

Louis isn’t coping well, nor is he okay. Harry has asked Louis a thousand times if he’s coping well with what happened, and almost happened, to him and the response is always the same. _I’m fine Harry, honestly._ It’s a lie, is what it is. Harry knows his boyfriend well enough to know that he is, in fact, not okay nor should he be. He underwent something extremely traumatic and he shouldn’t be okay, or fine.

 

Harry is determined to be here for Louis for whenever Louis’ ready to actually talk things through. Louis is so strong for trying to deal with everything, but Harry can tell by the familiar blue eyes that something is off. Harry wishes Louis would open up to someone—anyone about what occurred so that the boy can work through his emotions in a healthy manner.

 

The only good thing to come from all of this is that Harry had to tell Jay that he and Louis are dating, as an excuse for Louis to be spending the night with him. Mr. Tomlinson shat a brick, but Jay was so filled with joy, claiming Harry as a great choice. This means Louis can actually talk to his mum now that she is a lot less bitchy towards him and a lot more open. Harry thinks that Louis talking to his mum might be helping things a bit, which is a massive relief to the man.

 

One of the things about Louis, lately, that is really bothering Harry is how distant the boy is being. Even though Louis is here physically, mentally it’s obvious that the boy is checked out. Harry isn’t alone in noticing this, Stan has been noticing as well. Actually, Stan and Harry have been getting along much better these days after Harry told Stan what happened—the fellow lad had every right to know what was going on with Louis.

 

At first Louis was upset that Harry shared something that wasn’t his to tell, but after Stan hugged it out with Louis the boy felt relief that he didn’t have to retell the events himself. That’s how he and Stan started becoming more tolerable of each other—for Louis’ sake.

 

This, of course, is what is driving Louis insane. Everyone is walking on eggshells around him—all waiting and wondering when Louis is going to break, as if he’s this fragile creature that’s made of glass. Not only is everyone acting weird, but everyone has been placing a different coping method onto Louis. Zayn's been trying to get Louis to cry and ‘talk about feelings.’ Liam's been sending puppy eyes to him hoping he’ll forgive him; and keeps trying to coax Louis into being his best friend so he won’t be mad at him.

 

Niall's trying to get Louis to eat away his pain, while Harry tries to get Louis to unleash his anger and get revenge. Harry even talks to Liam about boxing lessons for Louis, claiming that Louis should also start carrying a knife or something. Louis has blatantly refused this, and in retaliation Harry suggested moving the California trip up to next week and Louis has refused that as well.

 

You see the problem is Louis doesn’t want to go shopping, or get a new tattoo, or eat away his pain, or runaway, or even fight back. What Louis wants is to simply forget; to be able to close his eyes and be numb to the entire situation. Is that too much to ask? He just wants to be able to go to sleep and not worry about those faces peering over him, laughing at his struggle and taking advantage of his lifeless state. 

 

He just wants to drink, smoke, and fuck away the painful memories that plague his mind every time he closes his eyes and is that so wrong? Why can’t anyone else see that Louis wants to be okay but he’s too lost as to how? Louis has never felt so young, and lost in his entire life. He wanted an adventure, but not like this. 

 

“Louis?” A soft voice calls his name and Louis takes his arm from off his eyes to look at a concerned looking Harry.

 

“Did you think about the California trip like I suggested?” Harry asks, his voice sounding much deeper than normal which means he’s just waken up as well.

 

Louis sighs heavily and tries to roll away from Harry just so he can avoid the inevitable argument that is bound to occur.

 

“Hey don’t roll away from me when I’m talking to you.” Harry begins to say but is cut off by Louis scoffing loudly and sitting up against the headboard.

 

“Fine, if you would like to talk then I’ll gladly talk Harry.” Louis decides. “The answer to your question is yes I have thought about moving the trip up, but my response is the same as yesterday which is no. I’m not going to have you look foolish Haz by making it seem like you had to leave because you were afraid or something.” Louis tries to explain but Harry is already shaking his head no.

 

“Lou I don’t care about any of them, or what rumor they want to believe about me. You have to understand that my concern is, and will always be, for you. If you want to escape all of this for a while, then that’s exactly what we’ll do.” Harry clarifies.

 

Harry has already made up his mind and Louis can tell the older boy is getting frustrated with Louis for fighting him on this, but Louis has made up his mind as well and he isn’t going to just cave in.

 

“But Harry if we leave now then everyone is going to know that I’m weak; they are going to think that the big bad Harry is finally scared enough to run from a fight and they’ll know it’s because of me. They’ll be able to use me as leverage from here on out and you guys won’t be able to protect me from everything. The last thing I need is too much attention on me and for people to find out I’m a Tomlinson.”

 

Louis hugs his knees up to his chest and looks at Harry with sad eyes. He knows it’s tearing the man apart to know that he can’t just take away all the pain and make everything better. But Louis now realizes that sometimes the pain doesn’t just disappear, instead you learn how to mask it enough to simply cope.

 

“God Louis you’re right.” It pains Harry to say Louis’ right. He knows that by running it means Louis becomes a target and it won’t be long before they find out he’s a Tomlinson and try to harm Louis or use him as some form of leverage or worse. The last thing Harry wants is to put Louis in even more danger than he already has.

 

If Harry were a better man, he would send Louis back home to Doncaster and cut off all ties with the lad. As it is, Harry is a lesser man and wants Louis closer than ever before. He needs Louis in his sight at every turn because now he has the fear that if he isn’t around Louis something bad will happen. Still though, he knows he can’t run from him problems; it’s never been his style before anyways.

 

Louis can tell Harry wants to say a thousand more things but the man settles for silence instead. As a compromise for listening to Louis, Harry gets his wish and the younger boy agrees to allow Liam to teach him boxing. This way it gets Liam and Harry off his back but it also allows Louis to gain some resemblance of power over his life. He needs to be in control right now because he feels like he’s falling and he’s afraid that when he drops no one will be there to catch him.

 

They spend the rest of the day resting in bed together. The entire time all Louis can think about is something grabbing him, and it gets to the point that he feels like he’s going stir crazy. He just wants the insecurities to stop; so he decides to go to a club. After a lot of pleading Harry finally agrees after Louis offers sex. Harry fucks him hard enough to make his mind go blank, and he secretly craves more of this sensation.

 

First the club, then more of this mind numbing sex that makes his brain go all fuzzy and hazy. Louis knows that he is using sex as a means to distract himself and he wants to see if partying and drugs will be just as good of an outlet.

 

So here they are at the club, and they’ve been here for about an hour now—they being him, Niall, Harry, Liam, and Zayn. It’s not a bad thing to have four very protective body guards, makes him feel a bit more secured. It’s especially nice since not one of them has left his side since they’ve arrived.

 

Louis is now on the dance floor, after having stolen a few of Niall’s pills, and he feels good. He’s dancing in Harry’s arms and he doesn’t feel any sort of panic what so ever. He’s lost count on how many shots he’s had but he knows it’s a lot because he can barely feel his face and he’s laughing at everything and nothing. Harry is staring at him with an amused expression, that’s also laced with a hint of concern.

 

“What the fuck did you take and when?” Harry asks in his ear, making sure to lick around the edges of his ear—which is just hot.

 

“I have no clue but fuck that is hot; do it again.” Louis moans and tilts his head back so Harry can lick him again. Louis likes to be licked.

 

“You’re so fucking needy tonight, Lou.” Harry purrs. Or at least it sounds like purring to Louis. “You want me to fuck you? Want me to take you right here? Take all the pain away?” Harry’s voice is so low and raspy that it takes Louis blinking a few times for his brain to register what was asked. He wants the pain to go away, that’s exactly what he wants. He didn’t even realize Harry’s figured out that Louis’ been using sex as a mean to distract himself, but he’s not going to complain.

 

“Touch me Harry.” Those three words are all Harry needs to hear and his hand is down Louis’ pants immediately, gripping his boyfriend’s bum desperately.

 

The friction isn’t enough for Louis, he needs more. He needs Harry to bite his neck, to slap his arse hard enough to leave a handprint, and he needs to free his fucking dick.

 

“Lou…what are you doing??” Harry starts off serious but turns amused as he watches his Lou fumble and fail at getting his button undone. The smaller boy is whimpering and whining at his failed attempts and Harry can’t help but lean his head back and laugh; ignoring the cute pout being giving to him.

 

“Harry stop being mean to me and touch me.” Louis demands and Harry knows this is Louis’ way of taking control over things. Louis wants to feel like he has some control in his life and he can do that by getting rid of the bad memories, which helps when he’s having sex. Harry just wants to help Louis in any way he can and if he boy wants nonstop sex—well Harry is going to oblige.

 

“Booth…now…let’s go.” Harry growls out and the next thing Louis knows his pants are down and he is grinding his soft arse on Harry’s bare, and hard, dick within the booth.

 

“Fuck.” Harry pants—still surprised that this is actually happening; he knows Louis has a thing for being in public but this is still a first. “Liam, help me move the table out some.” Liam reluctantly obliges him as he pulls the table out just a little bit so Louis can place both hands on it while leaning forward slightly; just enough room to allow Harry to spread his legs and place his hands on Louis’ curvy waist.

 

“Lube, Harry.” Louis whines. “I need lube.” Louis pants and he is so desperate to feel something—feel anything that’s going to make the memories go away. He’d rather feel Harry’s touch on him than think about anyone else touching him.

 

“Where the fuck am I getting lube from? I don’t just carry that shit around with me!” Harry practically shouts out due to sexual frustration. Louis is so close to him, and so needy, and _fuck._ Harry’s been wanting to fuck the boy nonstop since he saw the tattoos on Louis’ arse.  

 

“Zayn, Zayn please find some lube.” Harry desperately asks. “We’re in a club, someone has to have something.” Zayn nods once and then disappears. By the time the man returns Louis has no bottoms on and is being hidden by a reluctant Liam, and drunk Niall. Zayn tosses Harry a small tube of strawberry lube.  

 

Harry doesn’t want to know where Zayn found this lube from but he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He takes it and coats his fingers, gingerly, before sticking a finger inside of Louis. Louis lifts up at the intrusion and then hums as he grinds on the finger, already a bit loose still from earlier. Five minutes later Harry is done scissoring Louis and lifts the boy up so he can insert himself inside of the warm hole.  

 

Louis groans and leans forward so his hands smack Niall’s beers which spill over all the table. Niall pouts at the spilled drinks and then glares at Louis whose cackle dies on his tongue when Harry sends the first thrust. Niall, instead of turning away, stares directly at Louis while the boy is getting fucked, claiming ‘you knock over my drink I make you feel awkward.’ Louis laughs on the inside as his eyes roll in the back of his head from the pleasure.

 

Harry is being surprisingly gentle tonight. Harry wraps his hands around Louis’ waist and lifts the smaller boy up and down on his cock. Louis can do nothing but lean forward, with his forehead touching the table and his hands grasping the edges, as he meets Harry thrust for thrust. The only sounds being heard are the loud clapping sounds of his arse meeting with Harry's thighs, the noise getting swallowed by the thumping of the base of the music. 

 

“Bounce on my fucking cock Lou…fuck just like that…yeah you like that don’t you?” Harry keeps shouting in his ear. Louis craves more so he leans back so his back is flushed against Harry’s stomach, and then he begs for Harry to send faster thrusts into his hole.  

 

“Chock me…” Louis rasps out and he can vaguely hear Harry say ‘what the fuck’ but obliges none the less. Harry takes his left hand and wraps it gently around Louis’ neck, using his right hand to hold Louis completely still while his own hips bury his cock deep within Louis’ arse.

 

It’s perfect, Louis feels so blitzed out with pain and pleasure that the only mantra in his head is _harryharryharryharry_ and Louis can’t be any more pleased with this. His moans are loud and the curses are completely filthy. Louis notices that Zayn is hard, from watching, and the boy sends the man a wink as he leans back more to give Zayn a better, and obscener, show. Zayn swallows at the sight and Louis feels pleased with himself.

 

He needs more of this feeling, he needs more of this high. This is how he is going to heal and he doesn’t care if Liam is giving him disapproving looks or not, because a hand is wrapped around his dick and he is coming harder than he ever has before—shooting his cum all over the floor and tip of the table.

 

As his tight body clenches around Harry’s cock, making it hotter, tighter, and wetter, Harry can do nothing but come himself, making sure he gives two last and long thrusts before unleashing his seed deep inside the warmth.

 

Louis is spent, Harry is dazed as well and it feels so good. Harry knows he and Louis are going to have to address the actions of ‘new Louis’ but right now he’s going to let his boy come to him in his own time. Besides, he’s having fun playing with ‘new Louis’ and he’s not ready to give this up.  

 

∞

 

This behavior soon becomes a pattern for Louis and the guys. Louis goes to a guy, gets drunk, gets fucked by Harry, goes home pleased and sleeps a nightmareless sleep.  

 

By the fifth night of the same thing happening, Louis begins to crave the attention a little bit. He likes that people are noticing him in a way that’s never happened before. He likes that when Harry is fucking into him he can’t see or hear his dad judging him anymore, he can’t see the face that is about to rape him anymore. The only thing that his mind can process is the pleasure Harry is giving him.

 

Harry is slowly becoming his life now, and Louis finds himself getting more annoyed at Stan over nothing and wanting to be with Harry 24/7. Stan says this is just Louis’ way of latching onto to Harry so he doesn’t have to face his own problems head on and maybe it is. So what? Harry has put off his obligations, giving them to Zayn and Niall while he takes care of Louis’ needs.

 

He knows the younger boy is going through and he loves how open Louis is becoming, and more accepting over his body. He loves how Louis gags for it in public, but he’s not liking how Louis over does it with the pills. The last thing he wants is for Louis to hurt himself either on purpose, or by accident.

 

He loves the idea of his little boy needing him, but the idea of his Lou harming himself on accident or purpose is just out of the question. So that’s why it’s Saturday night and Harry finds himself doing something he hasn’t done in a long time. He turns off his mobile, puts Netflix on, orders pizza, and spends the whole time with Louis and Stan. It’s a purely innocent night and Louis finds himself enjoying the night completely. He sleeps dreamless.

  

Louis wakes up to the smell of bacon and laughter. He’s on the couch, in only his pants and slowly wipes the sleep from his tired blue eyes. Throwing the duvet off of him, he sits up on the couch to recollect himself before he slides his feet across the floor until he gets to the kitchen area. That’s when he stops in pure disbelief. His Harry is standing by the stove cooking bacon and eggs while his Stan is leaning against the refrigerator laughing, a genuine laugh.

 

Louis is more than confused, and still sleepy, and really wants to know when the fuck Harry and Stan became such good friends??

 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry waves as he walks over to place a small peck on the smaller man’s lips before turning back to the stove.

 

“Oi, Lou glad to see you’re awake. Did you know you fart in your sleep mate?” Stan asks and Louis turns to gape at Harry who is laughing hysterically at the stove. Lou can feel his cheeks heat up and he wants to fucking die.

 

“Aw don’t be embarrassed boo I’m used to it by now.” Louis visibly groans at this and stalks off to his room so he can shower. He mutters a very loud ‘fucking sod off you wankers’ before slamming his bathroom door shut, trying to drown out of the enhanced laughter with his shower water and loud singing.

 

Louis makes sure to take his precious time in the shower, slowly puts on his regular skinny jeans and shirt and that’s when he notices _it._ Louis’ jeans barely button up anymore. He has to suck in his stomach to get the button done and he feels awful all of a sudden. He’s always hated his stomach but lately he’s been feeling more confident about his body, but not now. He goes to stand in front of the mirror and frowns at the sight.

 

His stomach is getting a bit bigger, along with his thighs. _God, he’s gaining weight_ he thinks. He can’t help but allow irrational fear to roam his mind, making him believe that if he keeps putting on weight Harry will leave him.  

 

He doesn’t want any dark thoughts to pop up into his head but they are slowly creeping their way in. So before they can come to light Louis places a proper smile on his face and strolls into the kitchen where Stan and Harry are sitting down waiting patiently for Louis to join them.

 

“Fucking finally, the man returns!!!!” Stan groans out after seeing Louis and immediately begins to attack his food which gets another cackle out of Harry. Louis is still thoroughly confused at seeing the two people get along.

 

“When did you two get so chummy?” Louis asks, failing at being nonchalant as Harry places him on his lap.

 

“We both care about you so we figured it’d be best to try and get along.” Harry replies like it’s the most reasonable explanation on the planet. Harry then begins to cut up his food so he can feed it to Louis but Louis simply shakes his head no, trying to ignore his growling stomach as flashbacks of moment’s earlier flash through his brain. He reminds himself he needs to cut back some.

 

Louis can still hear his father’s harsh words in his mind all those years ago telling him that if he wants to be in the public eye, and his son, then he needs to cut back on eating and get rid of his tummy. God Louis really hates his father sometimes but what he hates even more is the fact that the man just might be right.

 

“Not hungry Haz.” Stan raises an eyebrow at this statement remembering Louis’ ‘diet phase’ quite well. Louis shoots Stan a warning look.

 

“Come on you can’t still be full from the pizza last night, just have a little bit please?” Louis looks at the eggs and waffle, on the fork longingly before shaking his head no again. He’ll just have some tea instead; enough tea will feel him up without the extra calories.

 

“No thanks Harry I’ll just have some tea.” Before Louis can get off Harry’s lap strong arms are wrapped around his body and large hands were rubbing his tummy.

 

“I can hear your stomach growling Louis; I told you on the first day I came to pick you up that I never want you to hide yourself from me. I love every part of you Lou, so eat…please? For me?” It’s like Harry knows exactly what is going on in his mind and knows exactly what to say because Louis finally caves and takes a mouthful of food; trying to contain his moan.

 

Harry looks pleased that Louis is eating and gets another forkful of food and puts it to his lips waiting patiently for his Lou to take another bite, which he does. Louis looks up and sees Stan smiling at the two of them fondly.

 

"What brought this on Louis?" Stan questions after seeing his mate finally eating, Harry looks at Louis expectantly. 

 

"My jeans don't fit..." Louis mumbles trying to hide his face behind his fork, in embarrassment, and Harry merely hums, speaking before Stan can.

 

"Then I'll just buy you more...problem fixed, now eat."  

 

This is why Louis loves his Harry so much because no matter how much darkness is inside of Harry and no matter what bad things he’s capable of doing; there’s still this side of him that will do any and everything for Louis and Louis can’t get enough of it. But he still can’t help but fall in love with the darkness as well.

 

∞

 

It’s finally Monday and Louis doesn’t feel like going to his classes so he doesn’t. He stays in bed with his Hazza and only gets up to use the bath room and to eat. Harry has to leave around five to handle some unknown business and its only Louis and Zayn left alone.

 

“Zayn I’m thinking of getting another tattoo…” Louis begins to say out of the blue. Zayn turns his gaze from the game show to look at Louis.

 

“Lou I love your arse and everything but I don’t think I can handle another bum tat.” Zayn responds honestly and Louis lets out a hearty laugh smacking Zayn in the arm in the process.

 

“Not there and I take offense to that statement. But I was thinking maybe more so on my lower back.” Zayn narrows his eyes.

 

“You want me to give you a tramp stamp?” He asks and Louis mocks being offended.

 

“I’m not a tramp, I’m a lady.” Louis flutters his eyelashes and Zayn rolls him off the couch as he laughs.

 

“You’re a fucking whore is what you are, or have you forgotten I’ve not only heard but I’ve seen you literally beg and gag for Harry’s cock like some cum slut.” Zayn comments and Louis should be offended but he’s not. He’s actually slightly aroused just thinking about someone seeing him and Harry; being able to see but not touch.

 

“Oh god, you dirty pervert you’re thinking about his prick aren’t you?” Louis can’t even deny that he is.

 

Before he can respond, however, the door is being opened and a very angry Liam is storming his way into the living room.

 

“Why weren’t you in class today?? You didn’t go all last week and now you’re missing another day. So, what’s your excuse?” Louis is tired of this same conversation so he shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Didn’t feel like it.” He responds in a monotone voice. Louis can see Liam’s eye twitch in response.

 

“God Lou, if anybody can get out I would think it would have been you. I thought you were smart enough to see that you don't even know everything about him but.... I was wrong.” Liam admits softly before turning around and leaving once more.

 

“Well, hello to you too.” Louis shouts to the closed door knowing the only person who heard him is Zayn. The same Zayn who is placing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to his body so Louis can cuddle, which he desperately needs to do.

 

Lately he and Liam are arguing more and he hates arguing with Liam but Liam is not approving of the drugs and the liquor and the party’s. He isn’t approving of wearing tighter clothes, or public sex, skipping classes. Basically Liam is wary that Louis is getting sucked into Harry, and this new life, and he wants Lou to be free from it all but how can Liam expect Louis to turn from his Haz?

 

Even though he and Liam are becoming more distant it’s brought he and Zayn closer which is nice because Zayn is actually a laid back guy; fun in his own special way.

 

“Don’t worry about Liam Lou, do what makes you happy and fuck the rest.” Lou gives a slight smile but he knows it isn’t that easy or simple. It does make Louis’ mind wander and he’s now confident he wants to prove Liam wrong. He wants to show Liam that he’s all in for this new lifestyle and that he can handle everything there is to know about Harry.

 

Before he knows what he is doing, Louis finds himself sending his Haz a text message.

 

_Louis: Tonight I want to be introduced to your business. If I’m going to be with you, then I need to see all of you._

Louis nibbles on his bottom lip as a reply is sent back almost immediately.

 

_Harry: Anything for you Lou…absolutely anything._

Louis knows in this moment, there is no turning back now. This is going to become his new life; he is choosing Harry Styles and everything that comes with it.  


	8. Businesses

Louis rests his hand on his chin as pretends to listen to some stranger talk his ear off about something Louis doesn’t care for. He frowns, puffing out a sigh, as he continues to wait for Harry and Zayn to return. The stranger is very persistent in his wanting to start a riveting conversation with Louis. At first, Louis was humoring him, but now he’s merely humming after every other word-nothing really registering in his mind. It’s all very frustrating, not to mention the guys’ breath is fowl. Louis scrunches his nose up at the smell and then stands abruptly—showing his obvious disdain for the situation.

 

Apparently the guy takes notice of the lack of interest and grunts his disapproval about ‘rude little fucks’ before waving down the bartender to order another shot. Louis sighs in relief and cranes his neck, trying to search for any sign of Harry or Zayn. The crowd is crazy packed tonight, which doesn’t help Louis in his quest to find Harry and Zayn. The two had told Louis to meet them here tonight, so how dare they not been within sight? He strains on his tip toes, to look beyond the crowd, before sighing in disappointment; but that’s okay because he does have a plan B.

 

So, maybe plan B isn’t much of a plan but more so a welcomed distraction that allows him to forget about being bored. He goes back to the bar, carefully avoiding annoying stranger, and requests two shots of top shelf gin. He pays, tipping well, and downs the shots back to back before letting out a massive groan of disgust. Gin is awful, but he loves it at the same time.

 

Shaking his head, he goes to the dance floor and moves to the music while he waits for the alcohol to take effect. It must work faster than normal because he sees a cute red head and bounces up to her, silently asking if it’s okay to dance. She nods eagerly so he turns his bum around and grinds on her while her friends surround them to join in on the dancing.

 

Louis feels no attraction towards females but apparently she hasn’t received the ‘I’m gay’ hint so she starts whispering compliments in his ear; telling him how hot he looks. It’s weird getting compliments from females, but he appreciates it none the less. Actually, Louis has been getting a lot of compliments lately, and he’s starting to realize that he loves the attention. It boosts his ego every time he learns someone else wants him, someone other than Harry. Blame it on his childhood, blame it on whatever you want, but the truth remains the same. He enjoys the feeling of finally being proud of his body without having to fear that’s he’s shorter, pudgier, or uglier, than someone else. There are no more comparisons.

 

So now that he’s feeling better about his flatter tummy, his lovely arse, and just himself in general it’s nice to hear compliments. Louis wants to transform himself, he wants to find out who he is without his father’s hold on him and he wants to start now. That’s why he’s wearing his three-year-old tight grey skinny jeans along with his form fitting white V-neck shirt and braces. He has to admit his curves are to die for right now and he can’t wait to see Harry’s jaw drop, and eyes cloud over with lust when he sees the outfit.

 

“I was about to come over and tell you how fit you look before I realized it was you…” Zayn whispers in his ear thus pulling him out of his training out thought. He turns around and smirks before he presses closer to the man.

 

“Best not get too handsy Mr. Malik, we don’t want our Haz to get jealous now do we?” He flirts back in response. Zayn tilts his head back to let out of loud laugh that gets drowned out by the beat of the music surrounding them.

 

“Do you always get this cheeky when you have a fight with Liam?” Louis sticks his tongue out as an answer. “Alright, I hate to pull you away from your new friends but Harry sent me to look for you. I honestly can’t wait to see how much of a brick he shits when he sees you in these jeans.” Louis has to hold back the squeal that threatens to release from his lips after feeling large hands slap, and grab, his arse intensely. He turns around to see none other than a smug looking Zayn, who promptly ignores his gaze and instead grabs his elbow to drag him from the dance floor.

 

They maneuver through the crowd, Louis getting pushed along the way, and reach a brown door that leads to a set of elevators and stairs. Zayn punches in some sort of code, to the left of the elevators and they both wait in silence as the doors finally open. Then Zayn swipes a card that takes them upstairs.

 

“Fancy…” Louis murmurs to himself as the doors open and lead him to a wide open and massive space. It’s like the ultimate V.I.P section, filled with marble floors, doors to the left and right, and a lobby area also filled with people.

 

Straight ahead are five large red velvet couches that stretch across the room. Buckets of champagne are on each mini glass table, lots of half-naked women are prancing around in bras and sexy lace underwear. The women are allowing ranges of men to grope them at free will. Louis and Zayn walk into the room further and Louis suddenly feels uncomfortable, and shy, as intense stares are now being directed towards him—he feels underdressed somehow.

 

He can hear various murmurs, some good and some bad, and he tries to ignore the small section in the back where a group of people are gathered smoking, drinking, and taking various drugs that are laid out on the table between them. The room is filled with smoke, slow music and dim lights. There is banging going on in various rooms surrounding them and Louis doesn’t have to guess what is going on.

 

A glass shattering scares him and he turns around—to see who made the noise. When he does, he notices intense, dark green, eyes staring at him with that blank expression that Louis has grown to not only love, but crave. Harry has appeared, and there’s a broken bottle, at his own feet. Louis raises a questioning eyebrow as the man swiftly approaches him, resulting in Zayn taking a few steps back.

 

Next thing Louis knows he’s being pushed against a wall, lips are attacking his own, and hands are grabbing his arse. It’s so much so quickly that he’s forced to throw his arms around Harry’s neck while wrapping legs around the elder’s waist. Louis is so into the sloppy, rough, and needy kiss that he not only misses Harry nibbling on his bottom lip, but he also misses all the eyes that are on him. He can’t blame them honestly; he and Harry are basically dry humping in front of them. Not that Louis minds.

 

Actually, in this moment the only thing Louis cares about is getting more of Harry. Louis’ nose is assaulted with Harry’s cologne, mixed with a faint scent of strawberry’s and smoke; he loves it. All he wants, and needs, is for Harry to keep bucking his hips into Louis’ crotch the way he is. He needs for Harry to keep creating that sweet friction that is causing the smaller boy to lean his head back against the wall; having his eyes roll in pleasure.

 

A rough cough, and slow whisper of ‘guys,’ is what brings the two out of there trance. As the whispers get louder, and glances get more obvious, Louis quickly remembers exactly where he is and what he and Harry are doing. Harry grunts his disapproval for being disrupted. Louis feels so smug right now because he has reduced Harry to his ‘caveman’ stage. This is the stage where Harry can’t form words because he is so loss in Louis that all he can do is grunt and show facial expressions—it makes Louis feel very proud.

 

Zayn seems unimpressed with the two of them and raises both eyebrows, giving Harry a pointed look. The man reluctantly drops Louis but still wraps a tight arm around the boy’s waist as a sign of possession. Now that Harry is back to normal, all he has to do is raise one eyebrow and people are suddenly disinterested in Louis altogether, and instead are pretending he doesn’t exist. A few girls are rushing over to clean up the glass and a guy, wearing nothing but tight black pants, asks if Louis is thirsty or hungry.

 

Louis shakes his head no and gives Harry an amused smile because he secretly loves how his boyfriend has so much effect on people without having to say or do anything at all. For some reason it makes him feel sort of powerful in a way to know that his Harry can do such things and would do anything for him. It’s this line of thinking that reminds Louis as to why he was invited to the club tonight to begin with.

 

“Follow me Lou,” Harry grunts into his ear. Louis is led through a wooden oak door and takes a seat on Harry’s lap, as Zayn closes the door behind them. The office is decent sized, contains a filing cupboard, a laptop, and a desk. There’s also some chairs, lots of condoms, lube, and other boxes labeled as ‘toys and costumes.’

 

“So Lou this is part of my work,” Harry begins to say while rubbing circles on Louis’ exposed tummy. Zayn isn’t even trying to look away and Louis feels, deep down, that Harry thrives on knowing that other people want his Louis just as much as him but can’t have him.

 

 “So it seems. How does it all work?” This is the question that is asked and now that it’s officially out in the open Harry has no choice but to answer.

 

“This is the V.I.P section of the club and is very exclusive and private. My customer’s pay 4,000 quid each for access, for two nights, and included in the price is a sexy staff to wait on them, drinks, and music; not to mention a good time.” Harry stops talking to allow Louis to process this information.

 

“And like in any club if people find someone they want to have sex with then who are we to stop them? Instead we private free condoms, lubes, and toys, for kinks, along with a room where they can have some fun in privacy instead of a quick fuck in a toilet.” Zayn finishes for the green-eyed boy.

 

Louis nods his head, understanding what they are getting at.

 

“So what you do is pretty legit then right? People pay for V.I.P’s all the time and people have sex with strangers every day. You’re pretty smart there Harry.” Louis beams at his boyfriend.

 

“Well thanks Lou, and all the girls and guys who work for me get paid very well. Zayn and I are usually here to make sure some of the drunker, or rougher, clients don’t hurt anybody. That’s why sometimes when I have to disappear it’s because a client is too disrespectful or rough when they shouldn’t be.” Harry explains, and Louis nods his head again not sure what to say.

 

“So does this work for every club or???”

 

“No, we have certain manager roles with different clubs and we work out of them. Never in hotels, and never with strangers who can’t pay for V.I.P.” Zayn claims and Louis now knows how Harry has so many connections—he meets wealthy people on a daily basis.

 

“This is just part of what you do right? Like there’s more?” Louis ponders hesitantly and he doesn’t miss the flash of concern Zayn sends to Harry.

 

“I’m going to be honest with you Lou, no this isn’t all that I do but please don’t ask me what else I do because I don’t want to lie to you; but I can’t have you knowing this other side of me either.” Harry responds honestly. “Just please don’t ask, not yet.”

 

“Okay Harry I won’t ask, I trust you.” Harry murmurs a thank you to Lou before getting up and leading Louis to the door.

 

“God Lou those pants are my new favorite thing. I need a distraction or else I’m going to fuck in front of everyone and not care.” Louis’ cock twitches at the thought. “So why don’t we just have a good time tonight huh? Let’s not worry about anything but being in the moment.” Sounds like a plan to Louis.

 

∞

Louis now finds himself with the covers over his head, trying to block out the world around him as flashbacks of last night fill his brain. He remembers the club, seeing what Harry did and then lots of vodka and champagne was involved.

 

He remembers ten of them being sat in a circle with music blasting, colorful lights flashing, pills were being popped, bongs were being smoked, everyone was groping each other, and laughing and it was fun. Louis had no worries then, he had no concerns and his mind was blank for the first time in a long time. Last night is truly what Louis needed. He’s finally figured out how to disappear from the thoughts of his mind and he secretly craves to do it all again tonight.

 

The problem now is that he’s so hungover he doesn’t want to go to classes, again. There is a small part of him who doesn’t care of about missing classes, just as long as he can go out again with his Harry and just live in the moment. He vaguely remembers trying to be a stripper and giving Harry an almost naked lap dance at 3 am in front of everyone and not even caring. Flashes of Harry’s proud smile flash into his aching mind, and so do the words ‘I love you so much Lou.’

 

If this is what makes his Harry happy, and if this is what makes Louis forget about everything, then this is who Louis needs to be right now. But not everyone is fine with it, and oddly enough it isn’t Stan but Liam who is still unimpressed with how Louis is behaving.

 

_Liam: its half past 4 and you missed your classes again. Mind as well drop out and make mummy and daddy proud while you still can._

 

Louis ignores Liam’s rude text message and murmurs a rude ‘fuck off’ into his pillow, not wanting to face the day and instead wants his pounding head to stop thumping. Good news is that he isn’t sick, but bad news is that he has a hangover from hell and soon realizes that maybe champagne is not his drink after all. Then again it could have been the six vodka shots, or various pills he took that’s leaving him in this state.

 

“Wake up.” A soft, raspy, voice whispers in his ear and Louis immediately knows it is his Hazza coming to wake him up.

 

But Louis doesn’t want to get out of bed, so he lifts a weak arm up just enough for Harry to get the hint and slip under the duvet in order to cuddle up with the small boy in his arms.

 

“I made you hangover food, which is a cheeseburger and chips. Even went out to get you lots of chocolate.” Harry kisses Louis’ neck, re-kissing all the love bits he left from last night.

 

“I just want to stay with you a little while longer.” Louis pleads and Harry caves. Around five pm Louis finally rolls, yes rolls, out of bed, ignoring Harry’s cackle of laughter. He’s now crawling to the bathroom across the hall. He manages a weak ‘fuck off’ to a laughing Zayn before he shuts the door behind him in order to shower.

 

The shower is a process—to say the least. Louis has to force himself to stand up or else he is doomed to drown in a damn bathtub, but once he does and the hot water hits his skin, he feels more relaxed already. He ignores the yuck taste in his mouth and uses the rest of Harry’s shampoo due to washing his hair like three times. He uses Harry’s body wash as well and can’t help but love the fact that he is being overloaded in Harry’s scent.

 

The shower is finally over and his teeth are finally brushed and his clothes are finally on, so now he can go to the kitchen and eat what Harry has cooked. The food is still warm which means while he was changing Harry put it in the microwave, and something flutters within Louis’ tummy at the kind gesture.

 

Now its half past six and Louis is snuggled up under Harry’s arm watching a game show with Zayn texting beside them when Louis’ phone alerts him of a text. He doesn’t even find it odd that Harry takes his phone from him and reads the message out loud for Louis.

 

_Stan: LuLu we need to talk!!!! Come back to the flat asap please?_

Louis sighs in defeat knowing Stan is not going to give up until Louis is home nice and safe and he is silently thankful for Harry simply replying with a ‘come on I’ll take you.’

 

The ride is quiet, but a good quiet as they hold hands the entire way there. They continue to hold hands even after sitting on the couch in front of a worried looking Stan.

 

“Lou, why haven’t you been going to classes?” Stan starts out the conversation by asking and Louis groans internally—fucking Liam. “I didn’t even know you were taking classes in the first place.”

 

“I just, I don’t know. I just don’t see the point anymore.” Louis honestly doesn’t know how to answer; it’s not like he’s failing any of his classes. It’s just in the grand scheme of things Uni just doesn’t seem as important anymore. He doesn’t want to spend all that time learning about something he’s not even sure interests him.

 

“Talk to me Lou, what do you mean you don’t see the point? Is this about what happened?” Stan is speaking softly and looks so scared for Louis. Louis sighs and runs a hand over his face before dropping it to his side. He welcomes the warming circles Harry is rubbing with his thumb onto the back of his hand.

 

“I just feel lost Stan, like I don’t know who I am, what I want to do or who I want to be. I’m 18 years old; I have difficulty picking out my own underwear so how am I supposed to know what I want to do for forever? It’s just so un-reasonable. I don’t know what makes me happy, other than you and Harry, and I just…I’m tired of letting people down.” Louis admits that last part softly and can’t meet any eyes.

 

His head is jerked roughly but Harry who has his jaw in his large hands and his eyes are very dark green for a brief moment.

 

“Lou why didn’t you tell me you’ve been feeling like this? Or tell Stan? God you are fucking fantastic and you can never let me down, ever. You are funny, sarcastic, sexy, smart, adorable, and mine…I love everything about you my perfect little boy.” Harry tells, not letting Louis drop his gaze and Louis begins to stir a little under the intense stare. Luckily for him Stan gets his attention.

 

“This must be about your father right?” Louis looks away. “Just…look. Your dad loves you, that’s why he wants you to take over his company and he’s just hurt that you don’t want to be a part of what he helped build you know? And with you being gay as well it just makes him feel like after he passes on he won’t have a legacy anymore and that hurts him. I’m not making excuses for him but he doesn’t know how to express himself. Don’t let his own ignorance make you feel a certain way because I’ll always be here and will always love you.” Louis nods but continues to look down; he’s trying not cry because this is too intense for him to handle.

 

“I just need time to figure things out,” the silent  _and to forget_  remains in his head, but the two boys nod their understanding anyways. While Stan and Harry feel like they have taken a step forward, something deep with Louis makes him feel like he has taken two steps back and he just can’t shake the feeling.

 

His parents have told him about his faults his whole life. How is he supposed to just ignore all the doubts that have been instilled inside of him his whole life?

 

“Let’s just stay here tonight love, so you can spend time with Stan as well.” Louis nods his head and Stan beams claiming he is going to order all of Louis’ favorite foods so they can gorge out in front of a long list of movies. It’s fun but all Louis can do is feel regret thinking about how his father must really be suffering and Louis never noticed. How can Louis be so selfish?

 

∞

 

Louis goes to his classes for the rest of the week. He goes to Harry’s job, does his homework properly, and even manages to fit in office sex at least once a day. By the end of the week, Louis is caught up with his work, Liam is talking to him again, he can’t walk probably because of his permanent sore bum, Harry hasn’t stopped looking smug, and Louis is still restless about his father.

 

So he makes up his mind, using Harry’s mobile, he calls his father and sighs rather dramatically as Mark picks up.

 

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson here.” Mark answers, waiting for a response.

 

Louis sighs before replying.

 

“Hey-yy dad.” Louis stutters out.

 

“Louis? What are you doing calling? What do you need?” Louis can tell his father is still angry about how they left things off and Louis doesn’t blame him.

 

“I just want to say I’m sorry.” He rushes the words but they are still powerful because they leave Mark speechless.

 

“You…what?” Mark sounds a bit speechless.

 

“Stan and I talked and I just, I never realized how much the company means to you dad. It’s more than a business, it’s your legacy. It’s your first baby and you just want it be something that lasts in the family for a long time coming. You want it be something that our great grandchildren can still be running one day, and I didn’t realize. I never thought how much it would mean for your only son to run the company with you, and for you, one day. How much it must mean to have me to carry on your last name, start a family of my own, and continue the legacy. I just thought you pressured me because you hated me.” Louis can’t say anything else; his father is far too quiet.

 

“God I can never hate you Louis. I just want to make you tough before the world does it for you. You’re a sensitive kid Lou. Don’t think I didn’t notice you crying from playing with the neighbors’ kids or how you would refuse to eat some nights. You always had really girlish features son, and with us being in the media I just wanted to prepare you for what could’ve been said or done to you. Even if you hated me I always rationalized that at least you would be prepared you know?” His father admits.

 

“Also, I don’t hate that you’re gay; I don’t care about things like that but the media does. I could have lost business because of it, but then I remembered that you were my son and that I loved you no matter what. I just don’t know how to show affection, so I push you instead. I push you to be greater because I know with you anything is possible and I’ve always wanted you to see that about yourself. To see how great you are. So I’m sorry for being a shit father, son. I’m sorry for allowing you to feel like you have all these years and not saying once the three words every father tells their son…I love you.”

 

It’s these three words that has Louis clinching his heart, as the tears pour down his face. His father has never told him he loves him before and it’s like some barrier between them has been broken.

 

“I love you too dad, and maybe you can try coming down again sometime?” Louis offers.

 

“Sure sounds great son, we can go golfing or whatever it is that makes you happy. I can bring Luke again and maybe you can invite Stan and we make a day out of it?” His father sounds hopeful and Louis finds himself clinging to the hope that he and his father can have an actual relationship. He’s happy, for once he is happy. His father and he has made up, and things are going to be okay.

 

It’s only too bad that Louis sees the good in people, despite their many flaws, because maybe if he had his doubts then he would be concerned that his father wants to invite Luke. Maybe if Louis listened just a little bit more intensely he would have noticed his father trying to contain his laughter, not his tears.

 

 But in a few more days Louis will be able to go around thinking his father really does love him and is only trying to protect him. He has no idea that this can’t be further from the truth. He has no idea his father is planning on using Louis’ innocence against him to get what he now wants, which is for his company to make the merger of a century and he is going to use his son to do it. At least he will try, unless Harry gets in the way.

 


	9. You belong to Me

Harry’s a _tad_ bit upset at the fact that there is a change in plans. Instead of Louis’ father coming to visit, the man deems it a better idea for Louis to visit home instead. Apparently Louis needs to go home because Jay, and his sister’s, really miss him but Harry sees right through the lie as if it were makes of glass. Mark is spewing bullshit and Louis is the only one who can’t see it. 

 

“Lou I’m just saying it will be a good idea for me to go with you.” Harry tries again as he sits on the bed, watching Louis zips up his packed suitcase.

 

“I love you Harry you know I do but I think it will be good for me to see my family again yeah?” Harry wants to say _no_ but he refrains. “Rekindle things with my parent’s and try to work something out with them. I know it sounds stupid but I just miss being their son. I’ve never felt good enough to be a Tomlinson before and now that my dad wants to fix things I owe it to him, and myself, to try and make this work.” Louis tries to explain making sure to keep his eyes busy on everything but Harry.

 

Harry sighs in frustration and pulls his curls trying to rein in his anger.

 

“But Lou what if your father is only playing you? What if he is using you, and how nice you are, to get you to do what he wants?” Harry tries to reason but Louis isn’t having it; he is violently shaking his head no.

 

“What could he possibly want with me Harry?” Louis laughs in disbelief. “Besides, my dad isn’t like that Harry. _Jesus._ He’s my father, not some monster on the street like what you’re used to. He loves me so much that he was willing to hurt himself by hurting me in order to protect me from getting hurt by others. He was only ever trying to shelter me from the world and I love him for that, and I just want to see where this goes yeah?” Louis chances taking a look at Harry, whose scowl is legendary.

 

“But what if I’m right Lou?” Harry counters. The idea of anyone taking advantage of Louis makes him boil with rage. “You told me yourself that when he agreed to come down here he wanted to bring Luke with him right? Well, if he really wants to rekindle your relationship then why would he want to bring the son of the owner of the corporation he wants to merge with? The same son who spent the entire night flirting with _me—_ your boyfriend?” Harry pauses and sighs. “I just don’t want you to get hurt or roped into something that you will later regret, just because you trusted the wrong person.” Harry finishes off saying softly and takes Louis into his lap.

 

“I know you only want to protect me Harry, and I love that about you but with everything going on lately I just think it will be a good time to get away for like a week.” Louis suggests. He knows Harry’s being a little irrational right now and instead of trying to outshout the man he’ll just have to use logic. “I’ll get to spend time with my family, maybe build a new relationship with them and not have to worry about school, or life, or just everything you know?” Harry pouts because he knows Louis won’t listen to him.

 

“I know you want everything to work out but just keep your eyes open yeah?” Harry warns. “And remember to call me like a thousand times a day, and fuck Lou—I’m going to miss you.” Harry admits, as he hides in between the crook of Louis’ neck and shoulder.

 

“And I’ll miss you too love. I love you so much but I need this.” Louis answers shyly, nudging his shoulder so Harry can look up and into his eyes.

 

Green meets Blue before Harry sighs and caves.

 

“Fine, fine have your way then. Just come cuddle until I take you to the airport okay?” Harry demands.

 

Cuddle is exactly what they do for about five hours until it’s officially time for Louis to be on his way to the airport. Harry carries the luggage to the car, holds Louis’ hand the entire way, makes sure his Lou gets through check out okay, and then kisses his special boy hard and long making sure to leave marks all along his neck as they part.

 

Louis leaves nice and flushed, so flushed in fact that he misses Harry distracting Louis with kisses long enough to send contacts over from Louis’ phone to his own, before slipping the phone back into those sinfully tight pants that his little boy has on.

 

Harry allows himself to reach his flat before pulling out his phone and making a dire call.

 

“Hello?” A low voice answers and Harry has to hold back a growl.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson this Harry speaking and I’m going to start off by being blunt.” Harry instantly speaks. “I don’t like you, nor do I trust you.” Harry can hear a loud cackle on the other end and he already begins to picture the ways he’ll kill this man.

 

“You really are adorable aren’t you? You’re trying to play a game you aren’t even supposed to know exists and you think that you’ve invented it or something?” _That doesn’t even make sense_ Harry wants to shout. “You’re nothing but a kid. A poor, stupid kid who is way out of his league. What I do with my son is of no concern to you, you little shit.” Harry can’t help but cut the man off with a low chuckle of his own, feeling the darkness begin to consume him. 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong Mr. Tomlinson because you see I do own Louis. He has the tattoos of my initials on his body to prove it. I love him and I’m warning you, which is something I only do rarely. So don’t take my generosity for granted. I have no idea what game you claim to be playing because you see, I’m too old for games and way too wise to fall into one. I’m giving you three days to send Louis back home and if he’s not home in three days, expect the worse.”

 

Harry is fuming but trying to contain himself all at the same time; and Mark is bright red with fury of his own.

 

“You call me to threaten me you piece of trash? Do you not kn…” Mark can’t finish that sentence because Harry cuts him off.

 

“Three days.” Harry warns and then ends the call before violently punching his steering wheel. He has three and a half days to get his affairs in order because if Louis is not in his arms in three, and a half, days then Harry will be making a trip to Doncaster and the ending result will be anything but pleasant.

 

∞

 

Louis leaves on a Tuesday; he calls from the airport letting Harry know that he has landed safe and sound and that a car is there to pick him up. It’s now Friday and Harry hasn’t heard a word from Louis since. It’s been three days and Louis’ phone remains off, his twitter account hasn’t been updated and not even Stan has heard from him.

 

Harry warned Mark that he wants his Lou home by today and not only did he not listen but he somehow convinced, or made, Louis cut off all contact to everyone else as well. So Harry, being the man he is, decides to honor his word.  

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Harry?” Zayn wonders out loud, from the living room, as he watches Liam and Harry plan their trip and book flights. Zayn has a strong feeling that this is a bad idea.

 

“Of course it is Zayn. Louis belongs with us now and his whole family are ignorant, judgmental, pricks who think that their wealth makes them God or something. I don’t want Mark to put his influence on his son because if that happens none of us will see Louis again, and I think for Harry’s sake alone we need to make sure Louis comes home to us.” Liam defends his point from behind his laptop. Zayn knows things are serious when he’s the voice of reason and Liam is the one to follow Harry.

 

“Besides, I made a promise to Mark that I would pay him a little visit if he didn’t convince Louis to come home early. Instead of convincing him to come home, he cut off all contact instead and that is just unacceptable.” Harry retorts, his voice calm and steady.

 

“Not only is it unacceptable but it’s challenging Harry. You don’t think Mark should get away with challenging Harry, do you Zayn?” Niall asks while walking from the kitchen, holding a bag of crisps. Maybe Zayn has woken up in an alternate universe. How is he the only one to think that this is a bad idea?

 

“For fucks sake Niall why do you hate Mark? I understand why Liam and Harry do, but why you?” Zayn questions as he turns his head to stare at a shrugging Irishman.

 

“If Liam and Harry hate him then I hate him by affiliation.” Zayn can’t help but laugh at this, along with Liam and Harry who are all shaking their heads.

 

“Fine…fine I give up trying to be the voice of reason. I assume you booked your tickets and hotel already right? Well go get packing and rest assured that Niall and I will handle all the businesses while you two are off doing something stupid.” Zayn assures them before he walks towards the front to leave; Niall following right behind.  

 

Once the flat is quiet, and the two are packed and ready to go, Liam stops Harry at the door, grabbing on to the green-eyed man’s arm.

 

“Haz we are doing the right thing right? Whatever happens to Mark it’s the right thing?” Liam asks with hesitance in his voice.

 

“Absolutely Li.” Harry seethes.  “Mark crossed a line and we won’t cross a line in retaliation unless he gives us reason to but I need him back Li, I just.” Harry cuts himself off. “I just can’t think of never seeing him again, holding him again, showing him off again. I don’t want to think about him sitting behind a stupid desk everyday doing something he hates while allowing that thing called Luke to kiss and touch all over him. All over what’s mine, just so his father can be wealthier. I won’t be able to stop myself from hurting everyone responsible if that happens.” Harry explains and Liam knows this all too well. What Harry doesn’t say out loud, but he knows to be true, is that the man is afraid that Louis will leave him.

 

“Alright then. I have your back, you know I do, no matter what. So let’s go.” With one last ‘thank you’ the two of them leave, ready for their newest journey together.

 

∞

 

While Harry is busy clinching his jaw and starring out the window on the airplane, Louis is in bed smiling from ear to ear. Ever since he arrived home his father has been different, he’s been treating Louis like he does the girls and for once in his life he feels like he belongs.

 

Tuesday night they spent the evening at home making dinner together. Or trying to at least, after almost blowing up the oven Jay had shooed them out of her kitchen, and the two men laughed all the way upstairs so they could get changed from their grease stained clothes.

 

The same night they fell asleep on top of each other while some film played in the faint background and now that Louis is awake he decides to go down the stairs and find everyone. His dad is already in the kitchen claiming he took the week off to spend time with Louis.  

 

Louis is more than pleased to hear this even though deep down he also wants to chat with his Hazza. He wants to tell Harry, and Stan, how well everything is going and for them to not worry, but as soon as Louis arrived he lost his mobile and hasn’t had a chance to get another one. He also doesn’t have Harry’s number memorized.

 

He just hopes Harry won’t be too mad at him. Louis plans on getting a mobile as soon as his father takes him to get one. Despite not being able to talk with Harry, Louis is actually happy. Louis spends his Wednesday playing dress up with his sisters, and spending time with his father. His mum has been a lot more tolerable as well; even though he thinks Harry is to thank for that—the man really opened up Jay’s eyes.  

 

It’s now Thursday Louis and Mark are golfing which is fun sort of. Mark is very competitive. They play for a few hours and then eat lunch together, go shopping for new suits and clothes, even go to a movie theater and get ice cream. They talk about Uni, Louis learns more about what it is that Mark does for a living, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

 

His father never brings up Luke. In fact, he constantly asks Louis if he is happy and they spend the rest of the day doing things Louis wants to do like going bowling.

 

It’s now Friday evening and Mark asks if Louis wants to stay a little longer so they can continue bonding. Feeling like he finally belongs, Louis doesn’t even hesitate to say yes. He does let his father know that since he’s staying longer he’ll have to buy a new mobile.  

 

They go out to get the new phone, and on the way back from the store, Mark and Louis are invited to dinner by Luke and Luke’s father. Already dressed, they head straight to the restaurant which is a Steakhouse. Luke is actually a funny guy, very intelligent and passionate about what he does for his father’s company. While the adults talk, Louis finds conversation flowing easily between he and Luke.

 

They don’t arrive home to about half past nine at night and Louis is exhausted but it doesn’t stop him from being curious as to who his mum is giggling at in the kitchen. Jay is in the kitchen, at the table, holding a glass of wine in her hand while pouring another. Louis stops where he’s standing and a smile breaks his face at the sight of Harry.  

 

“I promise Jay I’ve had enough wine and biscuits…” Louis hears Harry say with a low laughter and Louis’ heart swells as he runs into the kitchen. Harry is sitting down in a chair right beside his mum.

 

“Hey there you two are.” Jay giggles, obviously having had too much wine. “Look who showed up looking for his boyfriend? Isn’t that sweet boobear?” Jay asks, her eyes glassy from all the wine and her cheeks slightly tinted pink from blush due to a cheeky Harry.

 

Louis blushes at the nickname but finds that he doesn’t mind the name at all because he’s pleased at seeing Harry. It’s true that he’s missed Harry. Missed his smell, missed his laugh, missed his curls, missed his arms around his waist, missed everything about Harry, even though it's only been a few days. Louis should probably be concerned that he came home to find Harry sitting in the kitchen chatting up his mum up, but knowing Harry like he does, the action doesn't even surprise the boy in the slightest. He's just glad to be able to feel his Hazza's arms around his body again.

 

“Harry!!!!” Louis screams and all but jumps into the man’s arms, allowing his body to cling to the warmth of his Hazza, and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. For once Harry doesn’t smell like smoke but instead he smells like cologne mixed with strawberry soap, and everything else that makes his Harry, Harry.

 

“Boobear huh?” Harry looks far too amused with his teasing as he grips Louis tightly around his waist.

 

“Shut up.” Louis swats at the man’s chest. “What are you doing here?” Louis asks excitedly while trying not to bounce on Harry since he’s still in the presence of his parent’s. Louis settles for turning around in Harry's lap instead, allowing his back to rest against Harry's chest, and strong arms to wrap around his waist.

 

“Yes that’s what I would like to know as well.” Mark announces, placing a protective hand on his wife.

 

“I missed you Lou, haven’t heard from you so I booked a ticket and came to you instead.” Harry ignores Mark and places a small kiss to Louis’ lips. Just enough to leave the smaller man smiling with glee.

 

“I’ve explained that you were out getting a new phone since you lost yours somewhere in the house.” Louis thanks his mum for explaining it to Harry.

 

“There’s also more good news.” Harry announces while turning his eyes to Mark briefly. “Your lovely mum invited me to stay in your room with you while you’re home.” Harry announces elatedly, and watches as his little boy’s face morphs into pure delight; squeezing Harry’s neck tight trying not to squeal in front of his parent’s.

 

“Like hell you are.” Mark voices, tightening his grip on his wife.

 

“Why not? Do you have a problem with your son’s boyfriend staying here?” Harry fakes innocence as he tilts his head to the side.

 

“I have a problem with you.” Mark snarls back, not missing a beat.

 

“I’ve been nothing but nice sir.” Harry lies. “Even your wife seems to like me just fine.” Harry then proceeds to give Jay a wink which makes her gush on cue. Louis would seriously like to know what type of sorcery Harry has used on his mum.

 

“Enough is enough.” Declares angrily. “Louis go to your room while I have a talk with Harry.” Mark tries to say but Louis is shaking his head no.

 

“Dad what’s your problem with Harry? Mum loves him probably as much as I do, the girls all fond over him, except maybe Lottie, so really what’s your deal? Is it because…because I’m gay?” Louis asks with a frown on his face.

 

Mark rolls his eyes and lets out an aggravated sigh.

 

“I don’t care if you’re gay.” Mark runs a hand down his face. “How many times must I tell you that? You just can’t see what kind of person this boy is and he’s bad news for you. One day he will hurt you and then what?” Mark speaks to Louis but is looking directly at Harry.

 

“Hurt him? I’m not the one who spent almost eighteen years trying to break him just so that he can be, what is it?? ‘Protected.’” Harry sneers as he digs his palms in Louis’ hips, who is still sitting on his lap.

 

“You know nothing about me or what I’ve done out of love for my son…” Mark is cut off by Harry’s dark laughter.

 

“You call that love? Letting your son feel out of place and unwanted—undeserved even, in his own home. That is not what it means to love someone. I understand your family is in the media heavily, but Louis is the personification of perfection. He is everything that’s good in the world and more. And ever since I’ve known him I've made sure he knows how perfect he is and how strong he is and he’s been doing just fine. I didn’t have to cripple him like you did.”

 

Mark’s face is red by this point and Harry is challenging the man. Louis looks to his mum for silent help, he knows this won’t end well. His mum has a guilty look on her face. Even though Harry is talking to Mark it seems to be hitting home for her as well.

 

“Look dad maybe it’s just a good idea if I leave with Harry.” Louis suggests hesitantly. He’s out of his element here. The two men are both so bull headed that this can’t end well. “I mean I know you want me to stay a while longer but there’s so much tension that we can all use some space yeah?”

 

In all honesty Louis feels small. He feels confused because everything Harry has stated is true. His father claimed to have treated Louis like this because he wanted to build Louis with tough skin. But that just means he thinks there’s something wrong with Louis in the first place, something so noticeable that others will pick up on it right away.

 

Harry’s done nothing but treat Louis like a prince, he’s always claimed Louis to be perfect and his special boy and Louis feels loved by Harry. He doesn’t feel as if he has to try and please Harry like he does with his own family; and now that Louis thinks about it, maybe it’s with Harry that Louis can be himself.

 

When he’s laughing, trying to be sexy and failing but still looking adorable, when he’s hanging out with Zayn and Liam and drinking with Niall. Maybe all of this is who Louis is. When he’s watching Netflix with Stan, or even going golfing with Josh. Most importantly, maybe it’s when he’s cuddling after a night of sex with Harry and feeling completely and irrevocably loved and at peace.

 

“Look son, I don’t want you to go, I just don’t understand why you can’t see he’s manipulating you for whatever sick vendetta he has. He probably just wants to ruin your innocence, you’re so pure and special and he wants to create a division between us like he is now.” Mark tries to calm his voice down.

 

“I was drawn to Louis’ innocence the night we met and I promised him I was going to ruin him but not in the way you assume. All I want for Louis is to be happy and find himself, whoever he wants to be because I know he’ll do great things in life. He’s a great person. It’s just too bad you want to morph him into something he isn’t, in order to love him like you should.” Before anyone can act Mark reaches out and slaps Harry right across his face.

 

It’s almost comical the way Louis flips around in Harry’s lap to that he can wrap his body around Harry’s, trying to pin the man between his body, the chair and the table behind Harry’s back. But Harry isn’t present anymore, he is zoning out and quick. Louis knows that if it wasn’t for him being in his lap distracting him with ‘calm down love’, ‘please don’t do it,’ ‘I love you’ in his ear, Harry would be gone completely by now.

 

“Mark??” Jay gasps audibly, while apologizing profusely to Harry.

 

“It’s fine Jay it didn’t even hurt.” Harry looks to her to say. “Besides, I was out of line by disrespecting him in his own home.” Harry tries to soothe the woman as he still keeps a smile on his face; but Louis can see through that smile and knows by Harry’s darkened eyes that he is anything but understanding.

 

“Come on Harry let’s go, my mum will ship my suitcase to my flat in London. I think it’s time to go.” Louis responds with while trying to coax Harry to stand with him.

 

“Louis I didn’t mean to hit him I was just angry please don’t leave we were bonding before he got here.” And that is true, before Harry arrived Louis was happy and he felt loved by his father. Yet his father just hit Harry and Louis realizes this is a side of his dad he’s never seen before. He also realizes that he wants to protect Harry more than he wants to reconcile with his father right now, because what Harry has said is true. His father hurts Louis over and over again, claiming it’s out of love; but that’s not love, it’s abuse.  

 

“I know we were bonding dad and I know you didn’t mean to hurt him, that you were angry. I get it but…I just want to leave yeah? I promise to visit soon okay? And I promise to pick up some business courses at Uni next semester as well.” Mark grunts his disapproval of Louis leaving but he still forces a pained smile on his face and gives his son a hug along with Jay. The man also watches as Louis and Harry leave hand in hand.

 

Before Harry follows Louis out of the door, he turns to Mark and whispers in the man’s ear…

 

“Told you he’s mine.” Then with a smug smirk on his face, he grabs Louis’ hand, gets in the rental car, and dials Liam’s number telling him to be ready to go because he now has his Louis back where he belongs.

 

∞

 

Later on that night, while Mark is punching a hole in living room’s wall and yelling obscene things to the gods, Louis is being cuddled by a protective Harry. The same Harry who is busy murmuring unrecognizable words on the back of his neck.

 

“Hazza I can’t hear what you’re saying.” Louis responds softly, while turning around so he is face to face with his love.

 

“I said that I have a confession to make.” Harry waits for Louis to nod so he can continue talking.

 

“The day you left for home, I called your father and made him make a choice. I said that he was to convince you to either come home within three days or deal with the consequences…” Harry stops talking again to allow Louis to process this information. Louis’ breath hitches but he still waits for Harry to continue.

 

“After three days you weren’t back so I went to Doncaster to get you myself. I was even intending on staying as long as you were just to make sure you were safe.” Harry admits. “I have to be honest when I say I don’t trust your father, and he doesn’t trust me, and you trust both of us. I get that. But I just don’t want him to influence you to do something you’ll later regret, and I can see through some of the things that you can’t love and that’s why I went over there. I wasn’t sure how he was going to respond which is why I asked Liam to come with me.” Harry knows Louis knows what he means by saying he asked Liam to come with.

 

Louis is quiet for a while but he didn’t get up and leave so Harry counts it as a win.

 

“Would you have hurt my father?” Louis asks even though he already knows the answer.

 

“If he had hurt you then yes. That’s why I brought Liam with me.” Louis nods his head and sighs into Harry’s chest.

 

“Thank you for the honesty, I really do love you but even if he hurts me please don’t kill my father Harry or hurt him.” Louis pleads. “I’m not sure I’d be able to forgive you for that. Also you may not see it now but what you just did was just as manipulative as what you're accusing my father of doing.” Louis states and then gives Harry a quick kiss before he gets out of bed and heads for the bedroom door.

 

“I promise.” Harry whispers just as Louis reaches the door. Louis wants more than anything for Harry to keep his promise.

 

It’s now the following day and Louis’ father calls to let him know he is disappointed in his son for choosing some boy over his family. His mum lets him know that she adores Harry, and that she so incredibly sorry for being such a terrible mum. She lets Louis know that she’ll be spending the rest of her life making it up to him.  

 

She also lets Louis know that things will go back to normal soon and to not give up hope or be discouraged. Louis smiles to himself at hearing her words—at least his mum is happy for him and that is enough for now.

 

Louis decides in this moment that he is no longer going to live to make other’s happy, but put himself first. For this reason alone, he goes to Zayn and asks him for another tattoo. This time Harry goes with him and holds his hand as he gets ‘It Is What It Is’ tattooed to the center of his chest. This is a new beginning for Louis, a fresh start in finding out who he really is and making himself happy.

 

And if later on that night he gets sloppy drunk at a club and lets Harry fuck him senseless once in the taxi and twice in Harry’s bed, well then that’s who Louis wants to be. He even lets Liam drag him out of bed at the fuck of dawn, in the morning the next day so he can get to class on time. He lets Harry pick him up from Uni and waits in Harry’s office while he does his classwork. 

 

It’s when Louis is falling asleep does Harry lean over to whisper in his ear.

 

“Lou, I think it’s time you learn how to run some of my businesses…”

 

It’s a phrase Louis has heard his entire life, and every time his father or mum speaks these words he responds with ‘no’ in a firm voice. Yet, for some reason as he looks into Harry’s pleading eyes he can’t help but respond with one word.  

 

“Okay.”

 


	10. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter has been uploaded...I know for some of you it might be closing to the new year so Happy New Year my lovelies and enjoy.

“LIAMMMMM!!!!” Louis screams at the top of his lungs whilst running up to meet the boy who is wrapped in a towel in the boy’s locker room of the gym.

 

“Yes Louis?” Liam turns to the question the excited boy. Louis unwraps his towel and begins putting on his clothes.

 

“Liam, guess who’s perfect?” Liam isn’t sure if Louis really wants him to guess or not so he simply sits down on the wooden bench, staring at the hyperactive boy with his mouth slightly open.

 

“Liam guess!!!” Louis shouts again as he rolls on the back of his feet while having his hands in his pockets. It’s obvious he’s trying to contain his excitement.

 

“Okay I’m going to guess Harry?” Liam is slightly afraid that’s going to get the wrong answer and then get hurt.

 

“No Liam not Harry, well yes he is perfect but he’s not who I’m talking about.” Louis comes to sit beside Liam on the bench. “Josh is perfect that’s who!” Liam’s suddenly glad Harry’s not around to hear Louis say this.

 

“Lou you can’t just go around saying stuff like that.” Liam warns and suddenly feels horrible as he watches excitement leave blue eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that Liam.” Louis admits softly and _fuck,_ his expressions really breaks Liam’s heart. He gets up and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, and the boy leans into the hug.

 

“I know you didn’t Lou,it’s just Harry gets really jealous sometimes.” Liam explains. “So tell me why is Josh perfect?” Louis settles down beside Liam again as the man continues to put on clothes.

 

“Well Josh has this cousin Michael who is like a total theatre junky and not only does Michael do plays, and stuff, but he’s like this total brilliant writer also.” Liam listens in amusement. “So Josh, being the perfect person he is, tells Michael about me and guess who wants me to audition and star in one of his plays at Soho Theatre????” The excitement is back and Louis begins to jump up and down while pointing to himself.

 

“I’m guessing Michael wants you to audition and star in one of his plays?” Liam isn’t even looking at Louis anymore he’s focuses on containing his laughter and putting on his jumper.

 

“Yes Liam isn’t this grand?” Louis questions excitedly. “Josh drove me to Uni this morning so he could tell me the good news himself and I haven’t been able to sit still all day. Harry’s going to shit a brick when I tell him…bye Liam.” Just as quickly as he blew into the locker room, Louis runs out, leaving a trail of his scent following behind him.  

 

“Harry’s going to shit a brick alright but it won’t be out of joy.” Liam murmurs to himself before shutting his locker and walking out the same door Louis just left through.

 

Maybe Liam has a point because as soon as Louis gets in the car and tells Harry the good news Harry’s face contorts from an angry grimace to a fake smile.

 

“I’m happy for you Lou, I know you’ll ace that audition.” Harry replies as he drives, still not looking at Louis. A frown crosses the younger boy’s face.

 

“You don’t sound too excited.” Louis whispers quietly to himself.

 

Harry sighs and chances a glance at his Lou, who has his arms folded across his chest and a pout is forming on his lips.

 

“Fine I cave, you adorable little shit.” Harry sighs but is also grinning. “I just don’t like knowing the fact that Josh can put such a smile on your face like that. I’ve never seen you so excited before and to know that Josh did that makes me want to seriously kill the guy. I should be doing that.” Harry admits, and he refuses to look at Louis—slightly embarrassed by admitting his jealously.

 

“Look at me Harry.” Louis tries, pulling on the older boy’s arm to get his attention but has no luck. So with a huff Louis unbuckles his seat beat and ducks under Harry’s arm. Using his right hand, he unzips Harry’s zipper and reaches down to release a soft cock.

 

“Lou…what are you doing?” Harry ponders in bewilderment as he clinches his teeth in order to not crash the vehicle. He swerves when Louis places his mouth on his cock instead of responding.  

 

“Fuck.” Harry moans and then grabs the steering wheel with both hands, trying oh so desperately not to look down again and crash them both.

 

Louis loves this. He loves making Harry break down under his touch and crumble with just his mouth. The way Harry’s hips keep thrusting upwards slightly, and the groans escaping the man’s mouth, do nothing more than encourage Louis to want to do more.

 

So he swirls his tongue around the head and sucks the tip like he’s trying to prove a point. It’s slow, and his mouth is dripping with saliva, and pre-cum, and it’s perfect the way Harry’s whining out of pure pleasure.

 

Finally, Louis stops teasing Harry and allows his throat to relax enough too deep throat; swallowing him whole. Harry thrusts a little too harshly and Louis is forced to pinch his thumb in order for him not to gag but it’s still all perfect and worth the watery eyes.

 

“Yes Lou right there.” Harry moans and hips are out of control of this point. and Poor Louis’ throat is taking a beating, as a fat cock keeps fucking his mouth.

 

Louis allows his wet tongue to massage the lining of Harry’s dick while he massages and squeezes his balls just enough to push Harry over the edge. The next thing Louis knows a hand is over his head, holding him in place, while warm liquid is oozing down his throat like a damn water fall. Harry’s legs quiver and the vehicle starts to shake.

 

As Louis pulls off his lips are swollen, his throat hurt slightly, his voice is hoarse, his cheeks are pink and flushed, and a trail of saliva is trailing his mouth. It’s disgusting, yet perfect at the same time.

 

Harry looks down at him with lust blown eyes—he feels completely wrecked. Louis beams at him and the man can’t control himself from crashing their lips together as Harry tries to keep his eyes on the road.

 

“Fuck.” Harry repeats again, as he pulls away. He can’t believe this just happened. He looks over and sees Louis settling back in his seat looking all smug and innocent, like he didn’t just suck Harry’s brain out through his dick.

 

“I just want you to remember that I’m yours Hazza, and that even if I’m happy because Josh did this for me it doesn’t mean anything. Just remember that you’re the only one who makes me crazy enough to give them head in a car while said person is driving. I only want to please you Harry, don’t be jealous of Josh or anyone else.” Louis receives a thumb caressing his cheek in return.

 

“Your voice is so hoarse and your lips are so swollen because of my cock.” Harry can’t really think of anything else at the moment. “If all it takes to get spontaneous head from you is to show how jealous I am you only had to say.” Louis pinches Harry’s nipple as he laughs.

 

“I like it when you get jealous.” Louis whispers to himself quietly while looking out of the side window. Harry eyes him sideways for a brief moment before shifting his gaze back to traffic. People usually fear his jealous streak because of the darkness that follows but not Louis. No Louis welcomes this side of him and Harry isn’t sure how to handle knowing this yet.

 

∞

 

Louis calls his parent’s up later that evening and tells them the good news, oddly enough his father is happy for him. His mum had even claimed that once he goes through with his audition she’ll fly out to visit him. Louis suspects she secretly wants to see Harry again—not that he blames her.

 

The lads want to take Louis out to celebrate, with a couple of pints, but Louis denied, claiming he wanted to run over his lines for the audition. It’s Harry who decided to stay behind and help him with the lines, and they are currently in Harry’s room going over them now. Granted they are both naked, but still at least they are trying to be productive.

 

“Why are we naked again?” Louis laughs as he tries to cover his exposed stomach.  

 

“Because I want you to be comfortable with your body, and besides, I love seeing you naked. Frankly it’s a win-win situation.” Harry confesses and Louis levels the man with a look.

 

“Ugh but I hate my stomach.” Louis whines, and then he goes and straddles Harry’s waist.

 

“You pouting isn’t going to let me put clothes on you, if anything it’s just going to make me want to fuck you harder than I already do. And besides you have no stomach, I’m not sure if I have told you this before or not but Lou you are the ideal twink. You’re short, small, flat tummy, huge arse, with flawless skin.” Harry trails off and attacks Louis’ neck. “Fuck, I made myself hard.” Harry complains as he palms his cock.  Louis looks to Harry and smirks.

 

“You know; I do think I would look good with a belly ring.” Louis teases as he runs a hand down his stomach.

 

“Don’t fucking tease me.” Harry warns. “Do you not know how hot that will look? With your piercing dangling as you ride my cock?” Louis laughs and then climbs off the man, smirking as Harry tries to get himself under control.

  

“Oh no Harry I know that look. That’s the look that says _‘Lou I’m about to destroy your arse so bad you won’t be able to even shit properly for the next few days.’_ I have an audition in two days, I need to be able to shit Haz.” Louis rants, refusing to sit back on Harry’s lap even though the lad is still palming his cock.

 

Harry can’t help but laugh at Louis’ bluntness even though this still doesn’t stop him from wanting Louis’ warm, and tight, hole to be wrapped around his cock.

 

“Fine you run your lines and I’ll keep stroking myself, and if you do a good job you’ll get a surprise.” Louis hates surprises only because he loves them so much; so with a huff, and one last roll of his eyes, he deflates and begins to go over the lines from the one-page excerpt he was given this morning.

 

Harry’s making it hard to concentrate, probably because Harry’s making Louis hard to begin with. But what can you expect from a teenage boy whose staring at his incredibly hot, incredibly fit boyfriend stark naked wanking off to him?

 

Harry’s back is resting against the wall, his long, and thin, legs are hanging off the side of the bed. His large, yet soft, hands are slowly massaging his cock while he’s also playing with his balls. Louis’ cock is straining between his thick thighs and even though the younger boy is doing a fairly decent job at his lines Harry’s zoned out.

 

Harry’s too busy picturing sinking his teeth into one of those thighs, leaving his marks all over the naked body that stands before him. He’s too busy imagining his Lou bouncing on his cock like a fucking trampoline. He knows he can’t do anything about these thoughts so he settles for releasing a small moan.

 

“Harry you’re not even listening.” Louis pouts while pointing to Harry’s cock.

 

Harry feels slightly bad but in his defense he has the perfect twink standing before him, and naked, so _yes_ Harry’s mind is elsewhere. Sue him.

 

“I’m sorry babe, do that last line again. Start at point where you talk about being an orphan again, but look sadder so it can be believable.” Louis narrows his eyes, trying to decipher whether or not Harry totally pulled that out of his arse and got lucky, or whether the boy is really paying attention.

 

In all honesty it’s a little combination of both but it seems to work because Louis seems pleased with the criticism, and nods his head briefly before going back over the lines—making the necessary adjustments. This time Harry listens to the words.

 

“ _I was walking down the road of despair, turning on pathetic avenue while wrapped up in self-pity. I was trying to avoid falling down in all of the agony that was surrounding me. I was officially an orphan. Everyone who had ever claimed to love me, and never leave me, were forcibly stripped from my grasps, and I had no power to do anything about it. How can you fight fate? Life?_

_I always knew I was destined to die alone, but I never thought being alone could be so damn lonely. The government keeps making claims that I need to go to a foster home until I turn of age, which will be in two months, but I rather spend these two months on the streets, struggling to stay alive, then sit in a small room left alone with my darkening thoughts. This is why I ran.”_

 

Louis opens his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and a small gasp is released from his mouth when he sees a stunned looking Harry staring at him with dark green eyes. Harry really looks like an angel in this moment and upon first glance one would never assume that these eyes, and hands, are capable of such cruelty.

 

“How was that?” Louis nervously questions.

 

“Brilliant.” Harry boasts, his cock long forgotten as he became lost in the words pouring out of Louis’ mouth. Harry isn’t lying, the words are so true, so real, they hit home more than Louis will ever know and the way the boy portrays them _just._ It does something to Harry, deep inside, that makes his chest clinch and hurt. A feeling Harry never thought he’d feel again, it’s a feeling of regret.

 

Memories of Harry’s past starts flooding the man’s mind without permission. He can see his mum crying to his father asking in his chest as to why her only son hates her so much. He can see his sister shaking her head, pleading for him to get out of their lives and stop toying with their mum’s heart. He can hear his father ask him what is it that they did wrong that made Harry so damn evil and heartless.

 

And most importantly Harry can remember laughing at all of them as he walked out of the house one final time with his bags in his hands, before hopping in a random car and driving away. Harry’s never talked to them since and he never regretted leaving at such a young age, he never regretted living his life so that it pleased him and not his family; he never regretted being the heartless person that he is—until now that is.

 

The idea that his mum felt alone and abandoned after knowing her only son didn’t care enough to stay in contact never crossed Harry’s mind. Is she still worrying about whether he’s alive or not? How many sleepless nights did she cry into Des’ shoulder? Had they had another kid to replace Harry? Where are they now?

 

“You okay?” Gentle hands are wiping away the solo fallen tear, and the touch manages to startle Harry out of his deep thoughts. Harry feels vulnerable and exposed, so in retaliation Harry grips the hands that’s on his face tightly and his mind is fuzzy with feelings. He hasn’t had feelings in such a long time and he’s more than sure that’s incapable of having them—or at least he thought.

 

“’ting me.” Harry hears a faint voice crying and screaming at him but he’s too lost inside of his own mind, that’s battling him with memories, that he can’t register his surroundings.

 

“You’re hurting me…” This time the voice gets stronger, and louder, and Harry realizes he’s crushing his poor Louis’ wrists. His Louis who had climbed onto his lap to see if he’s okay and this is how he treats him. Another pang of guilt rushes through Harry’s body and hits him like a damn tidal wave as Harry drops the wrists, like they personally burned him, and he pushes himself away.

 

“’M sorry. God Lou I’m so sorry.” Harry breathes out, searching for any sign of forgiveness in those blue eyes.

 

Louis rubs his sore wrists silently thankful that there isn’t a bruise, before finding himself nodding his head up and down.

 

“But you hurt me.” Louis whispers out and feels strong arms pull him into a warm a lap and Harry’s massive head finds the crook of his neck.

 

“I know baby but I didn’t know I was hurting you, I wasn’t fully present. I’m so sorry.” Harry keeps whispering ‘I love so much’ and ‘I’m so sorry’ in Louis’ neck and Louis can’t do anything but pet the soft curls and nudge Harry’s head with his cheek.

 

“What happened Haz? Your eyes clouded over and then you went into some sort of daze.” Blue eyes are staring into green with nothing but concern.

 

“Did I ever tell you about how I met Zayn?” Harry asks, not able to look those blue eyes directly just yet. He can feel Louis shake his head no so he continues.

 

“Des Styles was a brilliant business man, like the kind of guy who can charm a nun into using birth control pills. He knew how to read people, he knew what their weaknesses were and he used them against others to manipulate them—but never for anything bad. He didn’t lie to people, or con them or anything like that. Everyone liked him.” Harry begins to explain.

 

“One day Des got the idea that he didn’t want to work for anyone anymore so he decided to start his own company. Zayn’s father worked at the same company my dad did and when offered a proposition his father took it right away, leaving the two men to start their own company. My dad handled sales and advertisement while Mr. Malik handled finances.” Louis nods and keeps listening.

 

“They were extremely successful, and probably still are till this day. The two of them became extremely close, as did Zayn and I; but the closer our family’s got, the more perfect things seemed to become and the more distant I grew. My mum noticed first so she tried to put the blame on Zayn and separated us, which worked for all of two seconds because I merely got on my bike and rode to his house determined to ignore my mum till common sense found her brain.” Louis chuckles at the image.

 

“She caved after three hours and demanded I come home. Knowing that didn’t work, she tried to be the perfect mum by giving me anything I wanted, asking me how my day was, teaching me how to cook, having bonding time—you know the whole works. My father started taking me golfing as well and we would go to footie matches all the time.” Harry’s childhood seems perfect. Louis feels a pang of jealously hit him.

 

“Zayn and I continued to get close and I just never felt anything for my family anymore. Everything they said or did was just annoying to me, and I found myself rolling my eyes and huffing far more than I ever should have. I was bored with the normalcy of my family; I wanted to see if I could be a charmer like my dad.” Harry shakes his head.

 

“So when I was fifteen I got a fake ID with Zayn, and we went clubbing. I noticed with a dimpled smile I could get girls to do anything I wanted and I loved the feeling because for once I was able to feel something. So I used my charm to use people because that’s where the thrill came in, and Zayn was down for the ride no matter what. I built up a name for myself and when I turned sixteen, and I started getting into drugs and worse, I realized the thrill of simply getting girls was no longer fun and I needed more.” Louis holds onto Harry’s hands.

 

“I wanted to feel something, anything that reminded me I was human so I left home without a single thought and the rest is history. Feeling numb is such a horrible experience, I didn’t know what to do. Zayn wanted to leave with me but he and I agreed he should finish college, then go to Uni and make something of himself versus falling in the same awful footsteps I was leaving. I knew that if I had asked for Zayn to come with me he would have, without a single thought. I think he regrets not coming with me because he knows he could have stopped me from doing some of the things I’ve done.” Louis hates seeing Harry look like this.

 

“I don’t know why I can’t feel like normal people and have normal emotions like sympathy, and regret but I don’t. I don’t get sad or emotional. I think logically, and there’s this darkness inside of me that consumes me to the point that all I can do is simply give in and let it embrace me completely. I gave up on being able to feel and fell into this trap called life, that I set up for myself, and by the time I realized that this is who I was it was already too late.” Louis thinks it’s not too late.

 

“But then I met you and I started to feel again, and I don’t want to let that go for anything in the world. But more than that, when you were reading your monologue I felt a brief pang of guilt flash throughout my body and it hit me hard. I started feeling guilty about how I treated my family, without a single care, and I got so lost within my own head that I didn’t even register that I was hurting you.” Louis grips the man’s hands tighter.

 

“You’re the one person I never want to hurt in this entire world, and I hurt you. I’m so sorry boobear, I really am. I already know I’m a lost cause but I need you Lou, I need you more than I’ve ever needed another person.” Harry stops talking and Louis tries not to cry as he holds Harry tight to his chest.

 

“I have no words to what you just said. I don’t want to say I’m sorry or that I understand where you’re coming from because I don’t, but what I do know is that you’ll be okay because you have me. You said you needed me and I’m not going anywhere so you’ll be okay.”

 

Louis grabs a hold of Harry for a change and makes the bigger man the little spoon as small arms are wrapped around his waist. Harry doesn’t even challenge the motion; he simply lets Louis hold him in his arms as he murmurs ‘okay I trust you’ in the little man’s chest.

 

Nothing else is said that night, and Harry’s more than grateful to fall asleep in the welcoming embrace.

 

∞

 

Harry wakes up to a cold bed which means Louis has been gone from it for a while. He lets out a small groan while rolling off the side of the bed and shuffles his feet into the kitchen where he’s met with a smiling Zayn. A smiling Zayn who is trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“Okay tell me what happened?” Are the first words out of Harry’s mouth as he starts the water for a cup of tea. He uses the palm of his hands to rub his eyes before running them through his bed roused hair.

 

“First off I want to say it’s not my fault. Secondly, I was just informed like two hours ago so again not my fault.” Harry’s losing patience and fast; he sends Zayn a glare that means ‘get on with it.’

 

“Okay…okay grumpy this morning that’s just lovely. Well Louis may or may not have left in the middle of the night to sleep at Josh’s after being caught sleeping nude by said Josh.” Zayn rushes the last part out and ducks under the table to avoid the iron skillet that is thrown at his head.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you are mental. You know that? Before you kill the messenger you prick, listen to whole story.” Harry huffs but throws his hands up in defense all the same.

 

“So Niall spent the night over last night like normal right? Well around half past one the doorbell rung and it turned out to be Josh who was like smiling from ear to ear, real dopey and shit, apparently. Niall claims that Josh was out with Stan and they just came from a pub when Michael called ask if he could run lines with Lou. Like completely spare of the moment.” Zayn starts to explain.

 

“So Niall lets Josh in to see if Louis wants to come over and when he opens the door you and Louis are apparently booty arse naked, which is just lovely by the way. Niall said that Josh was so flushed he couldn’t move and Louis must have sensed someone in the room because he woke up shrieking and fell off the bed.” Harry huffs a laugh.

 

“He rushed to put some clothes on, after cursing up a storm, (which I presume he got from you), and then Josh told him what he had previously told Niall. Louis tried to wake you up, and tell you but you refused to move. In fact, you swatted Louis’ hands away and then farted on his leg, which is classy by the way. So Niall said for Lou to just go and that we will explain what happened when you wake up. I’m sure he sent like a dozen text messages.”

 

Harry grunts at the explanation and storms off to check his mobile but not before throwing glares at Zayn as he goes. To his surprise Zayn’s story checks out, with the ten text messages that are sent to his phone. He also has three missed calls all from his Lou. Harry sighs in defeat and sits down on the bed, ignoring the squealing pot in the kitchen that alerts him his water is ready.

 

_Louis: Haz wake up!_

_Louis: Fine Haz since you’re not awake just know that I tried to wake up and explain but I’m still at Josh’s._

_Louis: God I hope Niall or Zayn explained why I’m at Josh’s right now. Michael wanted to run lines last night so they came and got me. Stan is here too._

_Louis: I hope you know my leg smelled like rotten eggs for about an hour straight…you need to eat more fruit Harry that just isn’t right._

_Louis: Please don’t be mad at me I love you._

 

_Louis: I shall keep texting you till you return my messages._

_Louis: Okay I’m sleepy but the running lines went well, we had like a mini party at the flat and they all said I was bloody brilliant. I’m smiling like a loon right now._

_Louis: I'm in my first class now and bored. God it’s like half past nine and my mum called me asking for you. I gave her your number so she can stalk you properly. If she sends you a nude don’t tell me I don’t want to be scarred._

_Louis: I’m horny Haz._

_Louis: Come on daddy I’m horny…please me!_

_Louis: Oh god I sent that last text to my dad by accident, he just called me and left a nasty voice message that’s so embarrassing._

 

Harry has to stop reading the text messages because he’s dying laughing, it’s all just too much. He decides to shower and get dressed because he’s going to surprise his boy by taking him out for lunch instead of him having to eat in the café with Liam.

 

Upon arriving on campus Harry goes straight for the gym where he’s attacked by thick thighs wrapping around his waist, small arms around his neck, and soft lips against his. It’s perfect.

 

“Mmhm, I love greetings like this. How are you babe?” Harry mumbles, his voice lower than normal.

 

“Not horny anymore that’s for sure.” Louis responds before jumping on the ground, he then grabs Harry’s hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

“I read that. You called me daddy and I think that’s hot.” Hearing Harry say this sends a shiver throughout Louis’ body that finally ends at his twitching cock.

 

“Fuck…” Louis gasps.

 

“Trust me we will tonight. Right now I’m taking you to lunch because you’re my special boy and you deserve great things.” Louis is beaming at the attention, especially the way Harry calls him his special boy where so many people can hear and see.

 

“Where are we going for lunch?” Louis asks after Harry opens the door for him to get in the car.

 

“Café down the road, I just want to show you off a little bit. So tell me how last night went.” Louis bites his lip softly, trying to contain the grin that wants to spread across his face.

 

“Brilliant, first we…” Louis continues to ramble about his night and how Michael claimed he didn’t have to audition because he had the role. He then also alerts Harry that Josh and Michael want to have dinner with all of them including Zayn, Niall and Liam so they can all get to know each other.

 

Harry nods his head when appropriate and smiles when necessary and Louis continues to rant and talk and go on a tangent. His Louis is absolutely happy and things between them are good, which doesn’t surprise Harry at all when he gets a text from an unknown number.

 

 ** _2:44pm:UNKNOWN_** : _You have my son calling you daddy now? I'm also not sure as to why my wife is trying to text you but I’ll see you in approx. two days so we’ll discuss it face to face. By the way, why don't tell Des I said hello Mr. Styles._

Louis frowns at Harry, seeing the change in the man’s mood but when Harry gives a fake, and tight, smile and encourages him to continue Louis can’t help but talk about the great things to come. Harry on the other hand is lost in his own little world that involves doing horrible things to Mark and having to make an unforgettable call to the people he forced himself to forget—his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and send love. MUAH.


	11. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to remind everyone of what twink Louis looks like before reading this chapter...Twink Louis is like my fav thing ever so yeah!!! 
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lx5n9a2Sw11r75gaho1_500.gif
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/f8a27722820885a291812a7fac5d0115/tumblr_inline_muu6xdAvk41rdwu4j.png
> 
> and this one. 
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/02affa3ada31d2954e710ea0db959fa4/tumblr_inline_muu769vzxZ1rdwu4j.gif

Harry’s having a battle with his inner demons and to say he’s moody would be the understatement of a century. Louis has been trying to Harry since the diner but nothing’s working. He’s currently trying to use sex as a means to get Harry to calm down but it’s backfiring on him quickly. Harry is rough—much rougher than Louis has ever experienced before. s

 

“Harry you need to stop.” Louis pants out, trying to scramble away from the naked man whose pinning him to the bed. Harry emits a low, and dark, chuckle before he flings himself off Louis completely, letting his feet hit the floor and his fists hit the bedroom wall. There’s now a massive hole in the wall but this doesn’t seem to slow Harry down.   

 

Louis gasps and covers his mouth with his hands, Harry isn’t stopping. Instead he keeps punching the wall till his knuckles start to bleed and Louis knows the pain must be so intense it’s practically numbing by now. He’s frightened by the sight.

 

“Harry?” Louis whispers harshly, approaching Harry like the man’s a wild, and untamed, beast who is ready to pounce at any given moment. Harry turns to Louis with wild eyes.

 

Seeing the fear in those blue eyes makes Harry still his hand midair, and recoil. This allows for the smaller boy to walk hesitantly up to his Hazza and place gentle arms around those broad shoulders. Harry is now being led back to the bed and silence takes over both of them; Louis’ heart can’t stop pounding. He has no idea what is going on with Harry but it scares him none the less.

 

“I have to go home.” Harry mumbles the statement. It’s monotone and the older boy shows no signs of emotions what so ever, which confuses Louis even more.

 

“But why?” Louis shows his concern.

 

“I need to talk to my dad and I have a feeling he’ll want to do this face to face.” Louis’ still confused, he wants answers, not vagueness, but he also doesn’t want to provoke the beast.

 

“Fine then I’ll go with you.” Louis decides but Harry’s shaking his head no.

 

“What do you mean no?” He brings out his sass to question.

 

“Zayn needs to go.” Harry ignores the huff that escapes from the younger boy’s lips.

 

“Either you call from here and your dad gets over the fact you’re calling versus visiting, or I go with you and that’s end of discussion.” Louis determines. “You can’t push me away with all your secrets for whatever reason you want to keep them; I told you I’m in this with you. All of it. The good and bad, if you killed a man I want to know, if you’re a pimp I want to know, if you rob a little old lady I’ll probably kick you in the balls but still I want to know. Now when you get your shit together meet me in the bathroom so I can clean up your bloody hand, you stubborn fool.”

 

Without saying another word, the little twink gets off the bed and switches his hips while walking into the bathroom, his cheeks bouncing with each step. All Harry can do is stare at his initials on the bum that is slamming his door.

 

Harry decides to leave being stunned, at Louis’ actions, behind and laughs to himself as he gets up to meet an impatient Louis in the bathroom across the hall. He’s still stark naked and tapping his small right foot with the first aid kit on the counter beside the toilet.

 

“Sit” Demands Louis who is pointing to the toilet, and Harry obliges, a smirk still placed on his face. It’s hard to let Louis clean his fist because while the pain is turning to a dull and throbbing ache, Louis’ still very much so naked, and very much so standing in front of Harry.

 

“Stop staring at my cock you perve.” Louis chuckles, no heat in his words what so ever.

 

“I really want to suck you off right now.” Harry says in his raspy voice and Louis’ breath hitches.

 

“As tempting as that sounds we should really talk about your little temper tantrum you just threw.” Louis says nonchalantly, trying not to think about Harry’s tongue wrapped around his cock.

 

“Your dick just twitched, I think your body is betraying you.” Louis mentally curses his cock.

 

“Harry stop evading the question.” Louis finishes wrapping up Harry’s knuckles and waits for Harry to start confessing.

 

“I just.” Harry pauses to gather his thoughts. He feels exhausted and overwhelmed—emotions suck. “Look Lou, you know how I feel about you but there’s just some stuff I can’t talk about and it’s not because I don’t trust you it’s just because. It’s because I don’t know how to say any of it without scaring you off. I was fucked up long before you came in my life and I haven’t feels anything for so long that now emotions are starting to evade my body and I just, I can’t deal okay?”

 

Louis nods but he’s still not happy about Harry not explaining himself. He wants to understand Harry, wants to know the man better than he knows himself. He can’t help Harry if he doesn’t know what’s wrong.

 

“I’ll be here for you no matter what okay? Whatever you need from me I’m here.” By the time Louis gets done saying these words he places himself on Harry’s lap and then gets slobbered with excessive kisses that leave him a giggling mess.

 

Harry stops the kisses so he can pull Louis back enough to stare him in the eyes.

 

“Thank You.” Harry says right before he’s on his knees and Louis' cock is in his mouth.

 

∞

 

“Harry I was watching rimming porn after rehearsal and I was wondering why you’ve never eaten my arse out be…fore” Louis freezes at the bedroom door, seeing an all too familiar face sitting on his bed along with a frozen Harry. If it were possible to die from embarrassment, Louis would be dead. Where is Stan when you actually need him?

 

“Lou your father came a day early.” Harry says through clinched teeth, while pondering to himself why he thought it was a good idea to surprise Louis with dinner instead of meeting him at rehearsal.

 

“I…” No other words are being released from the small boy’s mouth as his cheeks flush a bright red.

 

“No, no don’t stop on my account. Please Mr. Styles don’t be rude and answer my son’s question as to why you have not eaten out his arse.” Louis can die now thanks. He really wishes he were dead because Harry has a smirk on his face and Louis knows this won’t end well.

 

“Sure Mr. Tomlinson I am a respectable young man after all.” Harry turns his gaze to a red Louis. “So to answer your question Louis it would have to be because when we fuck, it’s always been about sudden pleasure and teasing. I had no idea you wanted to try out anal play or else I would have obliged. Especially now that you have my initials on your arse.”

 

Mark’s jaw just about hits the floor along with a flushed, and embarrassed, Louis who is hiding behind his hands. But does Harry stop there? No he reaches behind Louis, and with a large hand slaps his boyfriend’s right cheek before grabbing it, and then rubbing it softly.

 

“Mmhm, I can eat you out right here.” Harry taunts. “Bet you’d love for your dad to hear you moan wouldn’t you? I would lick and…”

 

“ENOUGH.” Mark shouts and he has a look of horror, and utter disgust, on his face. If this was happening to anyone else, Louis would find the situation hilarious.  

 

“Sorry Mr. Tomlinson I was just being a gentleman and answering your lovely son’s question. Who’s ready for dinner?” Harry doesn’t wait for a respond, the cheeky arsehole simply saunters out of the room and begins setting the table.

 

Louis didn’t even realize Harry has cooked dinner for them, he’s been too busy being frozen behind his hands to look at anything but the floor.

 

“You not only let this filth disrespect me, your own father, but you let him disrespect your body as well; treating you like a piece of meat or property. You’ve even branded yourself for him like a little bitch.” Louis’ already ready to cry but before Mark decides to walk out the door, he turns back to face his son.

 

“I don’t know who you are anymore.” Louis watches his father walk into the kitchen, to join Harry, before burying his face in his hands.

 

Louis has no idea who he is either because a few months ago this would not have been Louis. A few months ago Louis was a polite person who obeyed his parent’s, golfed, and shopped at expensive shops for no reason at all. He was an outcast who was judged too harshly by the media and protected too much by his mum.

 

But now here he is, getting a tattoo on his arse, allowing his boyfriend to be rude to his father, to be sexual with him in front of his father and then not doing anything to stop any of it. Louis would never have thought about drinking, taking drugs, going clubbing but now it’s all become a major part of his life.

 

He’s doing drama now and is in Uni and everything, especially Harry, is starting to change him bit by bit—stripping him of his old identity. The identity that left him a vulnerable and unhappy mess. Louis just doesn’t know what to think right now, all he knows is that he has a boyfriend, and father, to keep at bay from killing each other and he knows that he needs to calm himself down first.

 

So with a shaky hand he opens his top drawer and pulls out a small clear bag from inside an old sock, and takes out a white pill Niall has given him. He places it in his mouth and goes to the bathroom for water, from the tap, before swallowing the pill and splashing his face with the warm liquid as well.

 

With enough courage built up, He sashays his way to the kitchen and sits down beside Harry, across from his father. A bowl of spaghetti, with meatballs, is in the center of the table along with salt, pepper, garlic bread, and drinks.

 

“Thanks Harry.” Louis says sounding a little airy, the pill is taking affect already and Harry furrows his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

 

“Daddy can you pass me the salt please?” Louis asks looking down at his plate and notices Harry and his father both reaching for the salt at the same time. Louis raises a questioning eyebrow at Harry who shrugs his shoulders and sends a wink to him in return.

 

“I do believe he was referring to me.” Mark grunts out while passing Louis the salt.

 

“Honest mistake.” Harry responds, allowing a dimple to show. Fucking dimple.

 

“So Styles, how is Des doing? I was with him a few weeks ago at a conference and he showed me pictures of his grandson who’s the same age of his son by the way. Which is funny because Louis didn’t tell me you had a brother. He has the cutest curly hair by the way, could practically be your twin—or you know, replacement.” Mark finishes saying with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

Louis immediately jumps into Harry’s lap wrapping his arms and legs around the man, trying to pin him to the chair.

 

“Please don’t kill my dad, please don’t kill my dad.” Louis keeps chanting and Harry’s actually shaking with anger. His normal green eyes are completely dark and he has to grip Louis’ waist with all his strength just to keep from punching Mark until he stops breathing.

 

Harry remembers just hours ago, after Louis left for rehearsal, calling Des and Anne and being forced to leave a voice message as his two calls weren’t picked up nor returned. His parent’s have replaced him, they have another son and replaced him—it’s official. A few months ago the thought alone would do nothing to Harry but make him laugh but now it just makes him feel empty, angry, and he can’t deal.

 

He needs to leave, he needs to fight, to punch something, to kill someone, to be reminded as to why he’s Harry fucking Styles and feared amongst all. He needs to remember who he is, who he has become; what he doesn’t need is to remember how to feel.

 

“I need to go.” Harry says standing up, not caring that Louis’ still wrapped around him.

 

“I’m coming with you.” Harry shakes his head and pushes Louis off but it’s no use, Louis grabs his arm with all his strength and refuses to allow Harry to go through this alone.

 

“GET THE FUCK OFF!” Harry yells, and Louis’ eyes are wide with fear, and tears, but he refuses to move, so Harry starts throwing everything within sight that he can; making a total mess of the place.

 

“You’re seriously going to allow that thing to destroy your home?” Mark says outraged.

 

“You provoked him, fucking prick.” Louis shouts in return, turning his attention back to Harry.

 

“Come on Haz let’s go wherever you want to go. It’s me and you. I’m right here.” Harry knows that Louis’ right here but the problem is Harry’s not all here. He doesn’t even respond, he just starts walking towards the door and Louis has to grab his wallet and keys before rushing out after him. Ignoring his father’s harsh words being said to their retreating backs.

 

∞

 

The car ride is tense; Louis has to grip Harry’s leg the entire ride because he’s shaking it so hard the car has begun to shake. No one speaks, Louis doesn’t even say anything as they pull up to a shady looking abandoned building that is surrounded by cars; only thing Louis does is raise a questioning eyebrow as Harry grabs his smaller hand tightly.

 

“Don’t speak to anyone, stay near the front where I can see you at all times. If anyone gets too rough, or touchy, find a ginger lad, his name is Ed, and just let him know you’re with me and Ed will watch out for you.” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear before ushering them through the cracked door that is bound to fall off the hinges at any given moment.

 

Inside the building is a lot bigger than the outside. There is old and chipped wooden floors, holes covering the poorly cracked walls and dear God Louis doesn’t even want to know what that is on the ceiling. The place smells like smoke, cheap booze and is littered with trashy looking people who are all screaming and have wild looks in their eyes.

 

That’s when Louis notices in the middle of the building is a huge cage filled with two men beating the hell out of each other. There’s an average sized guy, with ginger hair, standing next to the cage yelling obscene things and Louis feels himself being ushered by strong hands towards the front.

 

“Just stay here.” Harry says before disappearing amongst the mass of people. Louis can make out the head of curls strolling towards a tall and kind of attractive, young lad with light brown hair and brown eyes. The stranger’s smile widens as Harry keeps speaking and then he proceeds to write something down on the notepad in his hand before clapping Harry on his back.

 

Louis isn’t sure what is going on but he knows if anyone can snap Harry out of his bad decision it would have to be Zayn which is why Louis pulls out his phone and sends a quick message.

 

_Louis: Z, Harry and I are at some seedy looking building with a cage and people are fighting. Harry has snapped and I’m afraid of what may happen, I’m by the front of the cage please come._

Louis feels his phone buzz almost instantly and sees that Zayn has sent only three letters in return which read ‘omw.’ With a sigh Louis keeps staring at the cage and sees the smaller man land on his back after a fatal blow to his temple. The guy isn’t getting up, there is blood covering his face and Louis bites back bile in his mouth after hearing something snap, crackle, and pop due to the landing.

 

When the guy, on the ground, refuses to open his eyes the man, who was talking to Harry, grabs a mic and begins to speak.

 

“Did anybody else see that? Rick is the winner and we have a new champion. More than that we also have a treat here tonight…The infamous Harry Styles has decided to grace us with a performance here and will be fighting none other than The Ripper…” Gasps, and whoops, fill the audience and Louis’ face drains of color. The Ripper sounds horrible.

 

“As everyone knows, Harry’s undefeated but he stopped fighting about a month ago and it broke all of our hearts and wallets…” Louis ignores the laughter and rolls his eyes.

 

“So now that The Ripper has showed up we’ll take a few moments for bets to be placed with Ed in the back and don’t forget I’m your gracious host Aiden Grimshaw.” Just hearing the name Grimshaw makes Louis cringe. He looks over to Harry who is having his hands wrapped in preparation for the fight then looks over to the left to see a massive guy who must be The Ripper.

 

More than anything Louis wants to run over to Harry and beg him not to fight but something deep within tells Louis that Harry needs this.

 

And it’s true, Harry needs to fight. He needs to feel the life escape a human body, due to his hands. He needs to escape inside of his darkness to avoid life, and the inevitable truth, which is that his parents replaced him. His parents don’t need him just as much as he doesn’t need them, and deep down knowing that hurts.

 

It hurts more than he’s willing to admit because he’s not sure how to handle feeling hurt; he doesn’t do hurt. Physical pain is okay, and more than welcomed into his life, but emotional pain? Emotions are what get people killed, emotions are what weaken the human body, emotions are something that Harry has been void of his entire life, so why now?

 

He needs to get away from the emotional pain by afflicting it onto someone else. He can’t look at Louis right now, he doesn’t want to see the scared, and hurt, look upon his lovers face that he knows is there so he keeps looking forward instead. He waits for Aiden to open the cage and he climbs in, facing the undefeated Ripper who is standing before him.

 

The guy is massive, has scars and tattoos all over his body but Harry refuses to shiver. He refuses to be intimated by this beast of a man standing before him because Harry has fought worse.

 

Harry shakes the thoughts that are plaguing his mind, by rolling shoulders and taking his shirt off of his body; tossing it to Louis who catches his eyes and gives an encouraging smile, one that doesn’t look as forced as Harry would have expected it to have been.  

 

And the smile isn’t forced because Louis understands that Harry needs this; he doesn’t know why he needs this but he trusts Harry completely and will support the man in whatever it is that he does. Just like he had promised mere hours before. He wants Harry to open up and show him more and he’s now getting his wish, so without a second thought he screams along with the crowd.

 

“Go Hazza!!!” Louis catches Harry’s wild, yet surprised look, and flashes him a genuine smile with a thumbs up. Right as the cheap bell rings Harry gives a thumb’s up in return and lands an unexpected punch straight to the opponent’s jaw.

 

A snapping of bones can be heard throughout the crowd but Harry’s just getting started; his adrenaline is pumping and he finds himself hopping from foot to foot lightly, just waiting for the Ripper to stand up and punch at him. Harry wants a challenge, he wants to get hit, he wants to prove himself as the best by putting on a damn good show.

 

It would be all too easy to kick a man while he’s down; Harry rather wait till the man’s squirming and begging to surrender before he pounces. Which is exactly what Harry does. He waits until the Ripper stands back up and lands a forceful blow of his own to Harry’s right ribcage leaving Harry stumbling just a little bit before gaining his balance.

 

He shakes the curls from his face and smiles softly after hearing his Lou chant a mantra of his name, and pride is swelling in his tummy. It feels odd, and yet good, to know that Louis’ supporting him no matter what and he now finds himself wanting to win for Louis. He wants to show Louis that he can fight any man, and protect him from anything, especially if that thing is his father Mark.

 

Deep down Louis knows this is what Harry’s doing. It’s kind of like a play, the way Harry’s fighting because he’s putting on a show. Each blow, each kick, of his long yet powerful legs, are telling a different story and Louis finds himself lost in the trance that is Harry. The way he takes no mercy on the guy but still waits for him to stand up before unleashing another blow to a cheek, or an eye, or a rib, or anywhere else open for attack.

 

“Finish him Haz!!!” Louis finds himself screaming amongst the crowd and he’s so caught up in hype of the fight that he doesn’t notice arms wrap around his waist from the back. He’s just about to scream before turning and noticing a smiling Zayn, leaning his head on his shoulder looking at Louis with slight amusement.

 

“I wouldn’t take you as one to enjoy a fight.” Zayn says, still looking amused; shifting his eyes to see Harry land kick after kick to the Ripper’s sides.

 

“What can I say the man is good. I kind of like watching him like this; in his element. I’ve never seen Harry look so happy before, so at peace.” Louis finds himself saying with a fond expression on his face and Zayn doesn’t let that expression go unnoticed.

 

“Yeah he never really boxed before he met Liam, then he fell in love with it. Mixed martial arts soon became his way of expressing his anger, he would get lost in a good fight and just let the adrenaline take over his body like some sort of drug.” Louis nods his head, letting Zayn knows he understands completely.

 

“What made him relapse?” Zayn questions after a few moments of silence, Louis sighs before answering.

 

“Honestly I don’t know, or well I’m not sure exactly. My dad came early and he and Harry were going at it and Harry embarrassed my dad a little bit so my dad retaliated by telling Harry that his parents have another son who’s about two, or three, I guess. I had no idea my dad knew Harry’s family but Harry sort of lost it and well I text you.” Zayn hums in return.

 

Zayn and Harry have been best mates for a long time and they know everything about each other down to the latest fuck and what position. So it’s safe to say that Zayn knows who Harry is inside and out, and he knows that Harry hasn’t been able to feel regret for hurting his parents the way he did by leaving ever before.

 

Hell Harry laughed at the idea of his parents replacing him, a year ago, but now that Louis has been in his life he’s noticed a slight change in the older boy.  Zayn can all but guess that Harry isn’t coping well with the change at all. Maybe Louis’ good for Harry, but seeing Louis so engrossed in the fight and encouraging Harry to beat the already unconscious man on the ground Zayn can’t help but wonder if Harry’s good for Louis. Maybe Liam’s right.

 

“Alright now Styles, I think everyone can agree the Ripper is down.” Aiden’s voice calls out and Harry stops his punch midair; his fist dripping with foreign blood and his eyes wild with the hype of the fight. He feels good, he feels like himself again, he feels free.

 

He turns around and lifts both hands above his head in victory, turning his gaze to his Louis who is cheering along with the crowd screaming ‘that’s my Hazza,’ which makes the smug grin on the man’s face turn into a cheeky one of pride. He puffs his chest out slightly and walks out the cage, not bothering to turn around.

 

People are rushing up to him, rubbing his chest and grabbing his hair but only one person matters and that is Louis, who is pulling a willing Zayn with him towards Harry, and Aiden, who are now standing by the wall.

 

“That was incredible.” Louis gushes. “It’s like a good version of Fight Club.” Louis rushes out, allowing small arms to wrap around Harry’s sweating neck and wet lips to kiss his bloody ones.

 

Harry grabs Louis’ waist in return, deepening the kiss with more tongue, and allowing his hands to roam that bum he’s grown addicted to.

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” A voice disrupts them from behind and Harry pulls away with a slight pout forming his face to see two amused cockblockers staring at them.  

 

“What?” Louis says before Harry can say a word.

 

“I'm Aiden, and you would be Louis I presume? Word gets around quickly and apparently word has it Harry has some adorable twink he’s been keeping to himself.” Aiden sends Louis a wink and Louis frowns up his face in return, not bothering to reply.

 

“Zayn I’m pumped up right now let’s go to a club or something so Haz can celebrate his win.” Louis turns his attention to the man, totally dismissing Aiden, whose smile only grows bigger because of this.

 

“Let’s go then.” Zayn replies with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry places another kiss to Louis’ lips before wrapping a protective arm around his waist.

 

“I might be back soon Aiden, thanks for letting me fight on such short notice.” Harry says, giving half his attention to Aiden.

 

“No problem Styles you make me a very wealthy man. If you ever grow tired of your boy just let me know.” Harry growls in response and Louis gives him his infamous ‘bitch’ face in return before they walk away; fighting through the crowd and getting in the car to go.

 

∞

 

The car ride isn’t tense at all, Louis’ buzzed half from the pills and half from being proud of Harry so he’s more than willing to give Harry road head again. Harry pulls up to the club ignoring Zayn’s questions as to why he was swerving so much on the way there but when Louis wipes his mouth, with the back of his hand, a wide grin grows on Zayn’s face.

 

“Ah I should have known. Is it safe for you to walk or do you need a moment to gain feeling back in your legs?” Zayn teases as he slaps Harry on the back. Harry merely glares in return but Louis’ still smiling like a loon, loving the fact that they are able to walk right in the club without wait.

 

This is one of those silent clubs where everyone receives a pair of headphones and listens to the music individually. They all place the headphones on and begin to maneuver through the crowd, finding their way to the stairs in order to go to V.I.P.

 

The V.I.P lounge is painted dark blue with purple drapes and black suede couches lining the walls. There are bongs and buckets of champagne at each table, and a familiar Irish voice is calling them towards the back where Liam and Niall are seated.

 

Their table is covered with beer, random liquor, a bong, and three joints. As Harry sits Louis on his lap and takes a puff of weed, Louis reaches for a small blue pill on the table, not daring to ask what is—just wanting to take it to let loose. He decides on drinking the pill with water, not exactly being up for a massive hangover and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder to relax.

 

“Zayn told us you fought, want to talk about it?” Liam asks, knowing Harry hasn't had a fight in months. Liam takes a shot of Vodka as he awaits an answer.

 

“Not really, not now.” Harry shrugs and Liam lets it go. He does shoot concerned glance at Louis who just shrugs his shoulders as well, and then Louis starts laughing at absolutely nothing, trying to hide his face in Harry’s collar.

 

“Oh god what did he take?” Zayn asks between laughs.

 

“Fuck if I know, I’m not even sure why it’s blue to be honest.” Niall says with confusion in his voice, Harry’s the first to laugh and everyone joins in and it feels nice.

 

Later on that night girls join the table, drinks are passed around, everyone is smoking and having a good time and Louis feels peaceful in Harry’s arms. He feels like this is where he belongs and that even if he’s changing, due to Harry, that maybe he’s changing into who he wants to be and not who he’s expected to be.

 

Harry feels right at home as well. The back of his mind is still plagued with dealing with Mark, and his own parents, but at least for now his feelings are at bay. For now, he’s content because Louis saw him beat a man unconscious and yet he hasn’t run away. Louis fully accepts Harry and Harry almost feels sorry for the small boy in his arms, because Harry knows that with full acceptance comes the fact that Louis’ in this for life now. There is no turning back.

 


	12. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we all have a timeline for what month it is in the story...it's late october so yeah.

_If it isn’t for the fact your mother will divorce me, I will disown you in heartbeat and have another son to replace you. You left to go London and disgraced this whole family by being associated with that filth of a boy and I don’t want to see you back in Doncaster until you figure out what’s important. Him or me. Your lover or your family?_

Those are the harsh parting words Mark left with Louis as he stormed out of the boy’s flat leaving a heartbroken boy in his wake. It’s been five days and he’s hears no word from Mark or the girls, the only one willing to talk to him is his mum who’s trying desperately to figure out what’s gone wrong.

 

But Louis doesn’t need his family, granted the money is nice but he can make it on his own if he needs to. He can learn how to work like everyone else does, and take care of himself and he’s fine. He’s perfectly a hundred percent fine with being disowned by his father because for once in Louis’ life he’s making his own decision and it feels good.

 

And that’s why Louis’ okay with everything even though Zayn calls bullshit and claims that Louis is trapped in his own denial.

 

“I’m not in denial of the situation Zayn, and I’m not avoiding talking about my father because there’s nothing to talk about. My father was out of line when he hurt Harry like that and I will choose Harry a thousand times over. For my father to want to disown me because of that, well he’s no father of mine.” Louis exclaims with a sigh while browsing down the dildo isle.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and leans against the sex doll he’s currently toying with.

 

“Oh yeah you’re so perfectly fine that you drug me to a sex shop at half past three in the morning? I didn’t even know sex shops stayed open this late.” Zayn shouts while gesturing wildly to the store and Louis merely pushes past him to the lube rack.

 

“It closes at five Zayn, stop being dramatic. Plus, I’m here to get some stuff that I read about in that new Sex book I picked up the other day.” Louis states like it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

 

Zayn huffs in frustration as he watches the smaller boy pick up two different kinds of lubes.

 

“We’ve been in here for over an hour and you have a handful of stuff, does Harry even know where you are? Also, The Ultimate Guide for Anal Sex Men??? Really Louis, that’s where you’re getting your advice from? I just think you should take some time and go home and really find out why your father is so mad because honestly with a reaction like his, this isn’t all about Harry.” Zayn watches as Louis turns to face him; expression cold.

 

“No this is about control and ever since I met Harry he no longer has control over me or on my life and I’m pleased with that. Now stop talking about Mark and help me pick out a butt plug.” Zayn doesn’t respond, he just walks out the store mumbling obscene things while Louis is left up to his own devices.

 

About twenty minutes later Louis is finally out of the store, with five bags filled with items he wants to try out with an un expecting Harry. And by un expecting he means by waking a sleepy, and grumpy, Harry up at four in the morning; Harry is not pleased by these actions at all.

 

“Louis what the fuck? It’s 4.10 in the morning, go to sleep you have class in a few hours.” And yes Louis does know that he has a ten o clock class but he can’t sleep and he wants his Hazza to try out his new toys.

 

“Come on Harry please? I’ve been a bad boy yeah? I gets lots of new stuff for us and I can’t sleep.” Louis tries to pull out the baby voice, and signature pout, but it isn’t working. Harry just rolls over to face the wall and pushes Louis’ face away with his right arm.

 

“Fine I’m going to go to Zayn’s room since he’s awake and I’ll let him fuck me.”  Harry grumbles something sounding like ‘I’ll fuck him up if he does’ but Louis is already walking out the room and into Zayn’s, who is wide awake and watching Cake Boss.

 

“Ah come on Louis why don’t you have on clothes? Last thing Harry needs is to see you naked in my room. Why are you awake anyways?” Zayn questions, getting up to hand Louis a pair of his own sweats.

 

“Harry won’t wake up and he pushed me out of his room basically telling me to let you take care of my hard on instead.” Louis is trying to flirt and failing, Zayn narrows his eyes from the bed and folds his arms across his chest.

 

“He said no such thing. Do you want me dead? Is that it? You secretly hate me for all those times I’ve checked out your arse and now you’re seeking revenge or something?” Louis can’t help but let out a massive laugh at that and hide his laughter behind his hands.

 

“No it’s just…” Louis shrugs not knowing what to say, he doesn’t want to go to sleep and he wants attention; he needs someone to see him.

 

“You just need a distraction. I get it, trust me I really do, but you won’t find sex as a suitable option; especially not with me because I value my testicles.” Louis laughs again at that and crawls into the bed with Zayn anyways.

 

“I know I need to deal but I just can’t, because what if my mum agrees with my dad? My sisters already are taking sides with him, except for the twins, and my mum is so in love with Harry’s curls that I don’t even think she remembers who I am anymore. I just, I don’t know how to be alone and I don’t want to find out but I can’t give him up.” Louis sighs into Zayn’s chest and allows the older boy to wrap arms around his body.

 

“You’ll figure it out Lou and you have us, we’re your family now and we’ll always take care of you. So will Stan and Josh because we all love you.” Louis wants to disagree; he wants to scream out how he’s not worth it, because if his own family can discard him with no effort then he must truly be unworthy of love.

 

But he doesn’t say any of these thoughts; instead he lets them plague his mind until sleep finally takes over.

 

∞

 

Louis wakes to loud shouting and crashing noises. He startles right before an outraged Harry throws the duvet from off of his lap, and points wildly to Louis’ confused, and now cold, body.

 

“What?” Louis questions but his voice gets drowned out.

 

“Nothing fucking happened? Why is he in your fucking bed with your fucking sweats on and a damn stiffy??” Harry shouts and Louis looks down at his boner and giggles.

 

Zayn gives an exasperated groan while pulling his hair. The noise makes Louis look up and sees Zayn rocking a nasty bruise on his cheek, Harry has a matching one.  

 

“I already told you what fucking happened.” Zayn shouts back and Harry looks wild—judging by the hair, and clothes, Louis suspects the man just woke up.

 

“Then why do I vaguely remember him telling me you were going to fuck him?” Louis makes an ‘O’ face and turns apologetically to Zayn—he’s pretty sure his face looks more like a grimace. 

 

“Haz…I was joking last night in hopes to wake you up but you refused so I came in here to bother Zayn who was still awake.” Louis jumps in. “I was upset about my dad, more so than I let on, and Zayn and I just talked. He gave me some good advice and I fell asleep. That’s it, I promise.” Louis pleads desperately. “I was naked when I came in here because I was trying to get you to have sex, he gave me some clothes—nothing more.”

 

Louis refrains from mentioning that none of this would have happened if only Harry gave him sex like he wanted. He also refrains from mentioning how Zayn’s boner poked him in the arse all night long, which is why he’s waking up hard right now.

 

Harry does deflate slightly at hearing the admission come from Louis’ mouth. Everything the boy is saying is what Zayn has been saying as well.  

 

“Sorry for you face Zayn…” Harry tries to say, not sounding sorry one bit.

 

“Fuck off. I’m not sorry for your face.” Zayn mumbles in reply, not wanting to step too close to Louis while Harry is still in his ‘calming down’ phase. So Louis gets up from the bed and lets Harry engulf him in a hug.

 

“Come on babes, I’ll take care of you now.” Harry guides Louis out of the room and Louis apologizes to Zayn one last time. He really does feel shitty.

 

Now that the door, to Harry’s room, is closed, and locked, they both sit awkwardly on the bed. Louis shifts uncomfortably in the too big sweats that don’t feel the same as when he steals clothes from Harry.

 

“So, you hit Zayn huh?” Louis drawls out the ‘so’ and scratches the back of his neck in search of something else to say. “And he hit you back I’m guessing?” He points to the discoloration on Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry pointedly looks away from Louis as he shrugs his shoulders and gets up from the bed in search of the contents within the bags, by the door.

 

“Why did you buy so many things?” Harry questions as he raises a questioning eyebrow, holding up a ten-inch black rubber cock. “You like black dicks huh?”

 

Louis merely snatches the rubber content from Harry’s possession and rolls his eyes; trying to hide the blush creeping up and onto his cheeks.

 

“I also got an outfit to the Halloween costume party some Greeks from campus are throwing. If I get drunk enough, how many cocks do you think I can take at one time?” Harry’s mouth tightens and he can’t filter himself quick enough.

 

“What the fuck Lou?” Louis rolls his eyes again and crosses his arms over his chest; making sure his back is against the wall as he sits on the bed.

 

“I thought we were asking dumb questions to avoid talking about what just happened.” Harry narrows his eyes at Louis for a brief moment before puffing out his chest, and getting off the bed to roam around his small bedroom.

 

“Fine I was angry and jealous okay?” Harry still has his back turned to Louis. “Because I woke up this morning and you weren’t in my bed, and then I remembered hearing you say something about you and Zayn so when I saw you being cuddled by him instead of me, I lost it okay?” _No, not okay but continue_ Louis thinks.

 

“I know you would never cheat on me, and Zayn would never do that to me also, but you don’t understand…” Louis sits quietly, gesturing for Harry to continue but the man sighs and tries to avoid the subject again.  

 

“What don’t I understand Harry?” Louis tries to encourage Harry to continue but a hint of annoyance is visible in his voice. “I want to understand why you would hit your best mate over me? If you thought I cheated on you, then why only take it out on Zayn? That’s not okay.”

 

“Before you and I got together I would always share my conquests. I never considered them anything but a conquest, hell the first night I saw you I couldn’t wait to destroy you. I couldn’t wait to make you beg and to see how long it took before you got addicted to me so then I can move on. But then, of course, I got addicted to you as well—which isn’t the point.” Louis chuckles at the man.

 

“The point is that if Zayn ever fancied one my conquests I would let him have them without asking. Some nights I would come on and find Zayn in my room fucking them and I may, or may not have joined in, depending on my mood—it’s just the way it was. Zayn and I share everything it’s how he and I work, and I’ve noticed you two getting closer lately. So naturally when I woke up this morning and saw what I saw I just…”

 

“Went ape shit on Zayn’s face like a jealous twat?” Louis finishes for Harry, who simply nods in return. Louis lets out a long sigh again and runs a hand over his face. “Do you really want to be that guy who hurts his friends?”

 

“I guess it’s partly my fault because I wanted to make you jealous.” Louis huffs. “Honestly, I love it when you get possessive and I really wanted some attention, so I get a bit huffy when you didn’t give it to me. I know it’s no excuse but you spoil me.” Louis pouts cutely. Harry resists the urge to growl and pounce on the boy. Instead he nods his head in agreement; he really does spoil his boy.  

 

Harry looks to Louis and then leans forward, grabbing the boys’ hands in his own.

 

“Look at me Lou. I need you to know that just because I have trouble feeling emotions, it doesn’t mean I can’t interpret them.” Harry explains. “You love your family, and as fucked up as they are, you deserve to be happy and feel wanted—feel included by them. Just because your dad and I don’t get along, it doesn’t mean I don’t want you lot to make it work out. It also doesn’t mean that I don’t understand where you’re coming from.” He admits.

 

“I also know that what your dad said to you is hard on you and that you’re trying to downplay your feelings for my sake, but that’s not what I want. I’ve only been going along with it because I was waiting for you to come to me when you were ready, but you must know that I’m here for you no matter what happens with your parents. It’ll always be me and you.”

 

Louis doesn’t respond with words, he just lets Harry wipe away his fallen tears, and presses his face against his chest in a crushing hug. These are the moments that Louis lives for, being surrounded and overwhelmed by Harry is the ultimate drug and he can’t get enough of it.

 

These are the moments that people don’t get to see. When people hear Harry Styles, all they know are rumors, they know about the heartless guy who can smile his way into heaven without a second thought; but who is also as deadly and dangerous as they come. They know of the guy who boxes, who is well connected, and involved in everything illegal under the sun.

 

They know of Harry Styles yes, but none of them know Harry. Not like Louis does, and the thought alone makes the boy swell with pride. To know that he gets to see this wonderful person in front of him and no one else does.

 

“Now that we’re all better, how about we try out some of those toys you bought home.” Harry whispers seductively in Louis’ ear thus breaking him out of his thinking. Louis shivers and nods weakly.  

 

Harry doesn’t even wait for Louis to respond, he simply starts to suck on the small boy’s neck, alternating between nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave a nice sized bruise. Louis can do nothing but fall back onto the pile of pillows, and let Harry have his way as a chorus of moans escape his lips.

 

“You’re so fucking submissive I love it.” Harry purrs as he starts undressing Louis. “You weren't like this when I first met you. You're slowly changing and I love it, I mean look at you Lou. I bet you would beg right now if I wanted you to.” Louis nods and starts to touch his exposed cock as he peers up at Harry, waiting for the man to do something.

 

“Fuck!” Harry breathes out, taking in the sight of Louis’ naked body. Louis’ body gets him hard everything, the boy is so tiny, with a little tummy that is adorable and a nice sized cock that is aching to be touched. He has the shapeliest thighs ever, and since his legs are open Harry can even see Louis’ pink hole clinching and unclenching on nothing.

 

Louis allows Harry to touch everywhere, he allows the large hands to roam his body and when some hot massaging oil, he bought last night, is poured onto his stomach he releases a loud moan. The oil feels so good on his skin, and Harry is very good with his hands; knowing exactly where to touch Louis to get him to squirm and pant, needing to be fucked.

 

Harry is desperate to fuck Louis as well but right now he just wants to touch and observe the boy underneath him; to appreciate the beauty that Louis possesses. He pours some more oil onto his hands and rubs up on and down the torso in front of him, stopping to flick a nipple before grabbing onto Louis’ perfect waist.

 

“Flip over.” Harry whispers and Louis obliges like the good little boy he is.

 

A gorgeous plump bum is presented for him and Harry can’t contain himself from licking a long line starting at the top of Louis’ neck all the way down the arch of Louis’ back and ending with the crack of Louis’ arse. Harry then pours more oil onto his hands before kneading the bum like it’s dough, grabbing it roughly and smacking it playfully just to hear more gasps and moans.

 

“You like that?” Harry breathes out with his raspy voice allowing another smack to land on the red and yet oiled up cheek.

 

“Yea I like that…” Louis pants out after finding his fucking voice. Harry rewards Louis with another oil filled smack to his cheek, loving the way it keeps bouncing after getting hit. Harry then gets up and goes to the loo to grab a clean cloth, and puts soap and water on it. He brings the cloth to the room and cleans Louis’ hole thoroughly before going back to kissing on the boys’ exposed bum.

 

“I should tie you up just like this, and punish you for making me jealous…” Harry teases in Louis’ ear and Louis feels his body grow hot with desire all over; his poor cock trying to get friction from the bed.

 

“Yeah you should…do it.” Louis pleads, wanting that more than anything.

 

“I love how desperate for my cock you are. Proper cockslut is what you are.” Harry licks another stripe of Louis’ hole. He then teases the rim, swirling his tongue around the edge but not going in. “But I think I’m going to punish you by doing more than just tying you up, you bought a cock ring right? You want to put that on baby?”

 

He doesn’t trust his voice so he nods, trying not to let on how much he’s gagging for this. He feels Harry get off the bed for a brief moment and then he’s being flipped over, onto his back. He looks up and notices how lust blown his lover is with a cock ring in one hand and rope in the other.

 

Harry places the black cock ring on Louis’ purple, and aching cock, before lifting Louis’ arms and pulling them behind his back. He makes Louis get on his knees before tying his arms behind his back with the rope nice and tight. He can’t help but let out a groan at seeing Louis on his knees with his arms tied up and a cock ring on.

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you. Your arse is still red and you look so fucking submissive like this fuck. God you’re so perfect.” Harry keeps praising Louis’ while he lubes up his fingers and inserts one in. The warmth is so perfect and he can’t wait until he’s pressing two in; holding Louis upright by the ropes.

 

“More.” Louis pants, loving how he feels so full and pliant all because of Harry’s fingers. The man wastes no time obliging the request and forces a third finger all the way in, making sure to curl his fingers and hit Louis’ spot with great accuracy.

 

“Yes.” Louis moans out, shifting his arse back so he’s fucking Harry’s fingers.

 

“Good boy, fuck yourself on my fingers just like that.” Harry praises and kisses Louis’ right cheek and Louis keeps bouncing back onto the fingers that are opening him up.

 

“Fuck me…” Louis pleads.

 

“Beg me.” Harry responds, already taking out his fingers to lube up his aching cock.

 

“Please fuck me daddy.” Louis begs, tilting his head back to expose his throat which leads to Harry thrusting deep inside the boy.

 

They both groans out a massive ‘fuck’ as Harry sticks the head in, waiting for Louis to adjust before snapping his hips in a rapid rhythm. Louis’ face is being smothered by the duvet, and pillows, as his arse is taking a beating by Harry’s large cock.

 

“I can’t fucking hear you.” Harry grunts while not letting up on his rapid thrusts, making sure to rotate his hips around each time he pulls out and re-enters Louis’ hole. Louis can’t talk so Harry pulls the boy by his hair, and arms, and pounds into him faster—not harder. He doesn’t want to make Louis bleed or hurt him by accident so he eases up on his movements.

 

All you can hear in the room is the bed slamming against the wall, Louis’ arse meeting Harry’s thighs, and lots of curses and praises.

 

“Let me come.” Louis demands.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Harry takes off the cock ring, wraps his right hand around Louis’ cock and tugs gently until the boy is spilling everywhere—Harry not too far behind.

 

His bruised whole clinches around Harry’s soft dick and he feels warm liquid flow down his leg as Harry pulls out. Harry’s heart hurts slightly when he hears Louis gasp, and wince, at the pain his body is now feeling. Louis is totally wrecked from head to toe and Harry quickly unties the boy and notices slight agitation marks around his wrists from the rope.

 

His arse is red, still oiled up, and a little bruised along with his stretched hole. He has bite marks all over his body, his cock is now red and looks sore and his neck has thumb prints that are sure to bruise. But Louis does look pleased, even though he’s in pain he has a small smile plastered on his face. Still, Harry doesn’t like to think Louis’ in pain.

 

So Harry gets up off the bed and goes to the bathroom to run warm water over a cloth. He also grabs some paracetamol before he heads back into the room. Louis is completely fucked out and he grunts his approval as he feels a warm cloth cleaning his aching body. He opens his mouth when Harry tries to press some pills into it.

 

“I need you to take these pills so you won’t hurt baby. I’m sorry if I was too rough.” Louis hears Harry say and he opens his mouth just enough to get the pills, and some water, in but he still can’t open his eyes or speak. He wants Harry to know that he feels good and he can’t wait to do it again but right now he just needs sleep; so sleep is what they did.

 

Louis wakes up five hours later and his bum is still sore but nothing else aches which is good. Harry is looking at him with a small, and hesitant smile on his face; just stroking Louis’ hair gently.

 

“You’re finally up.” Harry’s voice sounds a bit hoarse.

 

“Yeah and I’m so fucking hungry.” Louis hums when Harry starts to snog him.

 

“What we did was so hot.” Harry pulls away to say. “But I’m okay with doing that again, I can’t hurt you like that.” Louis nods and snuggles under Harry. He really didn’t mind the pain but if Harry’s uncomfortable, that’s all that matters.

  

They stay cuddled up for a few more minutes before Louis decides he needs a shower. Harry calls for a pizza and helps him into the shower. They shower together, fairly quickly, and get dressed in joggers but no shirts.  They are now seated with the other men who greet them as they reach the living room.

 

“How long have you lot been here?” Louis questions, his voice sounding lower than normal as he joins Harry on the couch.

 

“A few hours maybe.” Niall shrugs. “Zayn called us while we were at my job, he was all hysterical claiming your door was locked and that Harry was trying to kill you because he kept hearing loud noises.” Liam smirks. “We came right over but I guess you two were done by then. You should have heard how worried Zayn was, it was fucking hilarious.” Niall laughs at the memory.

 

“It wasn’t funny to me prick. You didn’t hear what I did—I’m telling you there was a lot of slapping involved. Jesus Lou how can you even sit?” Zayn questions and Louis flushes.

 

Even though he doesn’t respond he has to admit it’s hard to sit down which is probably why he’s lying on his side while having his head in Harry’s lap; allowing the man to stroke his hair to the point he wants to purr.

 

“That reminds me, Niall you said that you and Liam were at your job. What is that you do?” Louis questions because Niall disappears a lot and it makes since that it’s because he has a job.

 

“I work with narcotics.” Niall simply explains. _No shit, you’re a drug whore_ Louis thinks.

 

“I know you always have narcotics but what is your job?” Like is he a drug dealer? What?

 

“No Lou, he’s a cop. He literally works with narcotics, it’s what he does. He catches drug dealers and he may or may not keep their stash.” Harry responds and Louis’ jaw drops. He’s trying to wrap his brain around this but it just makes his head hurt.

 

“You look constipated.” Liam points out and Louis narrows his eyes at him in an attempt to glare.

 

“I’ll explain. So about two years ago Harry here became friends with some folks down at the station, he has some DA’s in his pocket as well. Harry decided it would be good for me to work on the force, so he pulled some strings and got me a job with narcotics. Sometimes I go undercover and shit, but mostly I sit around all day eating while pretending to ‘follow up on a lead.’” Niall explains while laughing at the thought of his job.

 

“Christ it all makes sense. That’s why you’re never around but when you are it’s briefly and at random times—also explain why you always have drugs with you at all times.” Louis thinks out loud.

 

“Yup. It’s a pretty sweet deal actually because if I catch someone with fifty pills, or two kilos, I just write up the report for twenty pills and a kilo; some even let me have all of it to let them go. The criminals get shorter times and I get free drugs, win-win situation.” Louis is impressed, he’s also lost all faith in the justice system.

 

“Harry do you think you can get me a job somewhere? Not at the police station, but I don’t know somewhere?” Louis questions looking up at those green eyes.

 

“I can ask around; why do you want to work Lou? You don’t need to.” Harry questions with confusion written all over his face.

 

“I know it’s just I want to take care of myself, or prove that I can at least.” Louis realizes that he’s asking someone to find him a job but still, if things go South with his father he needs another option.

 

“You don’t have to take care of yourself though, I’ll always take care of my boy.” Harry explains and Louis smiles at the gesture. This is just something he feels he needs to do himself.

 

“I know but still, please? This is something that I need for me.” Harry scrunches up his nose as he caves and agrees. Harry is rewarded with a kiss, and a promise that he’ll get head somewhere in public later on. Honestly Harry will agree to saw off his own arm for promises of more head in public places.

 

“Christ what are you two exhibitionists?” Louis shrugs with a grin. “Also Louis mate you need to learn how to whisper.” Niall explains and the room is soon filled with laughter. It’s moments like these that Louis lives for, moments like these that let Louis know that whatever happens with his father, being with Harry, and the guys, will always be the right choice.

 

∞

 

“The answer is no Lou.” Harry explains while shaking his head.

 

“Oh come off it Harry the boy looks good.” Zayn explains while throwing an arm around Louis’ neck. Zayn’s arm is quickly tugged off by Harry.

 

“Nope. I agree with Harry he can’t wear that.” Stan states, pointing to Louis’ outfit. Louis huffs.

 

“I think he looks good.” Josh adds in, only to get a death glare by Harry.

 

“The party started like two hours ago. We need to arrive before the booze gets gone.” Niall reminds everyone.

 

“Frankly I don’t feel like going to jail tonight because someone tried to force themselves onto Lou, so I think he should change also.” Liam looks to Louis intently.

 

Louis folds his arms over his chest and huffs again.

 

“I’m an adult,” Louis starts to say but is cut off.

 

“You’re eighteen years old. Please. You can’t even drink legally in the states.” Louis glares at Harry’s outburst.

 

“Good thing we’re in London.” Louis quips. “Now like I was saying before, I was rudely interrupted, I’m an adult and if I want to go to a costume party dressed as a school girl then I will. Now let’s go before Niall shoots us all.” Louis walks out of his flat and towards one of the cars, getting right in.

 

Okay granted Louis does look extremely good in his [costume.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTY4PLR4c4BE1mrzk3mf0oCJkNWoW4TA_toiXlUn3aYk4_Ww9fY0Ch4Au1X) He’s wearing a girl’s tight button up white crop top with his black braces and a tight black mini skirt. The mini skirt stops just below his arse and shows off his great thighs as well as the bottom of his cheeks; making his bum look even more round.

 

He completes the outfit with his black glasses, a red lace thong, just because it came with the costume. He made sure Harry didn’t see him while putting on the costume, out of fear they never would have made it to the party.

 

“I swear to god Josh if you don’t get rid of that hard on I will cut your dick off.” Harry shouts and that brings Louis out of his thoughts. He rolls his eyes as his boyfriend storms off angrily, and gets into the driver’s seat. Niall, Liam and Zayn all piling into the back.

 

Louis chances a glance at Harry and tries to hide his smirk.

 

“Don’t fucking look at me like that. I know you like making me jealous but do you really want me to kill someone?” Harry is almost pleading now.

 

“I look pretty, and sexy and I like it. Come on Harry, please? I’ll let you punish me…” Harry has to bite his hand to keep from fucking Louis right in the car.

 

“You lot might want to close your eyes and picture pretty things.” Harry calls out as he drives down the road. The three of them groan as Louis smirks and undoes his seatbelt. Louis barely has Harry’s dick out before a finger is being slipped in his arsehole and Niall is saying:

 

“Jesus Christ shitted on a stick, they’re going do it in front of us whilst driving. It’s like live porn. Zayn film this.”

 

The car erupts with laughter once again—and yeah, Louis wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to stop here but no worries next chapter will be the party....it's already being written.


	13. Who to Blame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mention of a rape in this chapter, none of the boys are involved, and if you need to just stop reading after they arrive at the party, and then pack up when Jay arrives.

“I think you twats fail to remember that I’m straight, and that I do _not_ want to see Louis’ cum face.” Liam shouts after jumping out of the car now that they’ve reached the party.

 

“Oi come off it Liam. I was straight too like twenty minutes ago, but after seeing Louis deep throat like that I think I’m questioning my sexuality. Zayn did you get it on film?” Niall turns a serious face towards his mate.

 

“Did I? It’s right here on my phone; and I’ve always been bi so this will be nice material for later on tonight if I don’t pull.” Zayn replies back, allowing Niall to take the phone from his hands.

 

“I might have to join you if you do mate. Did you see the part where Harry hit Louis’ prostate and Louis almost squirted like a damn chick? Fuck that was hot; his arse was all oiled up and shit.” Niall says in a whimsical tone of voice.

 

Josh and Stan are already waiting for them by the door, looking very impatient. Louis is listening to Zayn and Niall go on and on and he can’t help but smile. He really has a thing for getting off in public.

 

“Christ we left after you lot and yet we’ve been here for about ten, what the fuck? What was with you Harry? Are you high Harry? Is that why you were driving so slow?” Stan growls out as everyone reaches the door. Harry is looking rather smug and Louis is still very flushed.

 

“Mate Harry here was driving slow so we wouldn’t die. Also, I’m pretty sure he’s feeling high right now but it has nothing to do with drugs.” Liam states as he pats Stan’s shoulder and walks inside the door.

 

Stan’s face twists in disgust as he takes a good look at Louis’ swollen lips, and his doesn’t have to guess what Liam’s words imply.

 

“For fucks sake you two couldn’t have waited? Ugh, I’m going inside.” Stan frowns in disgust as he storms off inside with a blushing Josh in tow. People are already starting to stare as a fairly large crowd of drunk student’s start gathering around.

 

Harry’s arm tightens around Louis’ body as he tries to ignore the cat calls being given to his boyfriend. They enter into the crowded house and are instantly overwhelmed by mass amounts of bodies. Harry turns around quickly as he hears Louis yelp; Niall shrugs his shoulders and pulls his hand back and away from Louis’ bum.

 

“Not sorry at all mate. I had to see what it felt like.” Niall shrugs again, not sorry at all for smacking Louis’ arse. Harry narrows his eyes but Niall simply steals a random solo cup from a nearby table and pushes through the crowd in search of the ‘good liquor’.

 

The small flat is crowded, it has hard wood floors that are littered with trash, spilled booze, condom wrappers, and even passed out people. Almost everyone is dressed up and it’s hard to see anything since the lights are out. The only light shining, is a blue light coming from the DJ table.

 

Bodies are pressed firmly together, drugs are being passed around like cotton candy at a ball game, and the music is damn near loud enough to burst an eardrum. The Greeks are walking around shouting and chanting, jumping up and down and taking any girl they please; making the crowd laugh with them.

 

The party is fun so far, it’s Louis’ first official school party and he’s having fun especially since his arse is pressed firmly on Harry’s covered cock. So close, in fact, he can still feel the bulge. Harry’s grip on his waist is extremely tight as the sway to the beat of the music. Louis loses himself to the atmosphere, he closes his eyes and lets the beat take him away.

 

He opens them quickly when he feels hands on his waist from the front, of him, and sees Zayn joining him in a dance. A shirtless Zayn looks to Louis for permission and when the boy nods Zayn steps closer and presses his body onto Louis’. It’s flesh against flesh from the front and the back and Louis secretly loves it.

 

He loves the way Harry and Zayn are silently battling each other for dominance over Louis’ body and it’s hot. Louis feels both physically and metaphorically hot. He’s is afraid he’s going to die, there are too many people in the room and Louis is far too sober. He hates to admit it but the pills he takes from Niall are slowly becoming addictive, he’s not even sure what he takes most of the time but he loves how he feels after them.

 

“I need a pill” Louis whispers out loud, not opening his eyes. He hears Harry say no but he feels Zayn leave for a few moments and then Louis feels Zayn return. He opens his eyes and sees a pill on Zayn’s tongue, the man keeps his tongue sticking out and Louis smirks before leaning up and taking the pill with his own tongue. Louis then swallows the pill once Zayn hands him a drink, much to Harry’s protest. 

 

After swallowing, Louis hums his approval and then he feels Harry’s hands slide up his skirt and grab his bare arse. Zayn’s hands roam up and down his sweaty thighs as the music continues to play and the drugs begin to take over.

 

“You feel so good…” Zayn pants out onto Louis’ neck and the boy finds himself being thrusted back into Harry’s dick and forward onto Zayn’s as well.

 

Lips find their way onto his neck and Louis lets lust, and the pills, take over his body as sweat continues to fall from his face. It’s too hot to keep his shirt on so he allows his hands to peel off the tight white top, and he lets his braces fall to the sides. He’s now just wearing the black mini skirt, white knee high socks and his glasses. He has no idea where he shoes are or when he took them off.

 

The more he keeps moving the harder his cock becomes and it’s pressing against the panties that thus creating a nice friction. He wants more of a friction, so he tries to press against Zayn’s willing thigh but then he feels a foreign hand tug and pull on his cock. Even though he lets out a gasp he can’t tell who the hand belongs to, there are too many people squeezed together and it’s so dark.

 

Louis just shrugs the intrusion off but then someone, from his side, pulls on his waist and he feels another pair of foreign lips on his nipples and he hates feeling so violated. So he yanks away hard from the mystery person, or people, to seek comfort in Harry’s willing arms.

 

“What happened boobear?” Louis hears Harry whisper the question, in his ear, over the music.

 

“Someone, not Zayn, just touched my cock and my neck and my nipples…” Louis responds back sounding indignant and he can feel Harry still behind him.

 

“Zayn you get Niall and the others it’s time we leave.” Harry shouts over Louis’ head to Zayn and they both nod before Zayn departs, lost amongst the crowd and Harry ushers Louis towards the front door.

 

Of course life can’t always be as simple as one would hope. As soon as they leave, out of the front doors, of the house they are met by a large crowd of drunk Greeks who are yelling and throwing things at nothing. It’s evident that they are smashed and so utterly pissed and Harry’s hold on Louis tightens to the point the boy knows he’s going to bruise.

 

Harry’s on edge but still is able to steer Louis away from the large group when a random shout of ‘watch out’ is slurred by a deep voice. The next thing Louis knows he’s face down on the ground after getting knocked over by a flying football. Louis gasps in pain as his knees scrape the dirt and rocks. He’s just lucky his hands caught his fall so his face isn’t marked up as well. Harry picks him up while Zayn brushes dirt off of his knees and makes sure his skirt is pull down.

 

"You fucking cunts are fucking lucky he didn’t get hurt." Harry shouts after two retreating backs, and then Zayn and Harry start walking Louis away when they hear shouting coming from behind them, and what sounds like an argument happening.

 

All three of them whip their heads around to look at the commotion and are startled to see Stan on top of one of the big guys just punching away. Niall is standing off to the side yelling and pushing at what appears to be two smaller guys as well and Josh just looks so confused.

 

Louis breaks hold of Harry’s grip and begins to walk towards the fight in order to get his friend back to safety. Before he can get any closer Harry is holding him tightly across his stomach, in a bear hug so tight he can barely breathe.

 

“Like hell am I going to let you fight” Harry grits out in an angry tone.

 

“I weigh as much as my baby sister does, do you really think I’m going to fight? I just need to know what’s going on and try and get Stan to safety before they jump him.” Louis responds back in an anxious voice, gesturing to the massive crowd beginning to form, and grow angry.

 

Zayn is watching the fight from a distance before he notices three guys running towards Stan, who is still on top of one of their mates. But before Zayn can react Liam is already there landing a nice right hook to the ginger’s face. Liam is slowly getting in the zone, watching as two guys charge at his left and side steps both of them before landing three rapid punches to the blonde’s temple.

 

The third guy with brown short wavy hair doesn’t even attack; he merely watches his friend collapse to the ground, clearly not breathing. Panic begins to rise in some of the observers of the fight and the new commotion breaks Stan away from where he is to look on at the two guys on the ground lying motionless.

 

“Let’s go now.” Harry shouts and Liam spits on the ground once before reluctantly walking away with Stan, Niall, and Josh in tow. They all but ran towards their cars, not talking about what just happened, just thankful nobody is being arrested. It’s a quiet and tense ride home for everybody.

 

They enter the dark flat, and as soon as Louis turns the lights on he gasps silently at the state Stan is in. There is blood on his hands and they are bruised, already turning purple and black. His shirt is torn and he has this wild look in his eyes that reminds Louis of Harry. Louis has never seen this side of Stan before, something major must have taken place to get this sort of reaction out of his best mate.

 

Josh has a frightened look on his face as well, and Liam is still very much tense just like he was the entire ride back to the flat. Niall has a somber look upon his face and leads Liam away to the bathroom in hopes of calming him down.

 

“Stan?” Louis’ voice is small as he calls his friend’s name and when Stan looks up and at Louis he has fresh tears swelling up in his eyes.

 

“I couldn’t get to her in time…” Stan begins to say in a small and broken voice—it’s just barely a whisper.

 

“Who?” Louis asks taking Stan’s hands in his own.

 

Stan takes a few moments to get his breathing under control before responding; he looks Louis right in the eyes and mumbles a quiet ‘sorry’ before continuing.

 

“I was hot and so I went outside, out back, to get some fresh air. That’s when I heard a faint voice screaming, so I walked back towards the woods, by the side of the house, and that’s when I saw her…She was smaller than you Lou, brown skin with the brightest hazel eyes and she had tears running down her face as her arms were being held down, as well as her legs. They were gagging her with a sock because she wouldn’t stop screaming and they were rapping her Lou.” Louis covers his mouth.

 

“It was four of them, and they are fucking rapping her at the party and nobody was doing anything about it—just walking right by them like it was fucking normal. And her face…god she was so scared, I could see her shaking. And then I instantly thought about you and how if Harry hadn’t been there for you…” Stan stops talking as he begins to shake. Louis allows the tears to fall down his face as the horrible memories flood back to him. Harry is right by his side holding him.

 

“Then what happened?” Louis asks, his voice sounding as small as he feels.

 

“I think I blacked out with rage, I’m not sure because the next thing I remember is hearing Harry shout that we needed to leave and my hands were covered with blood. I remember seeing Niall running behind me to help but I just…all I can think about is saving her and how grateful I am that Harry saved you.”

 

Harry grabs Stan’s shoulder and gives him a firm look that says a thousand things at once but mainly it says ‘I’ll always save Louis.’ And in that moment Stan can’t have been more grateful.

 

“How’s Liam?” Zayn asks, breaking the tense mood, as he sees Niall walk back from the bathroom.

 

“You know him, when he fights like that he’s like a raging bull. He just needs a few moments to calm down again. But also he was with the girl, her name is Kelly, and he went to find something to wrap her up in before he went outside to kick their arses. Liam is pretty messed up, he told me he didn’t want to stop but he knew he had to. As a matter of fact, I actually think I’m going to head down to the station and file a rape report on Kelly's behalf; Stan you mind coming down as well as a witness?” Stan can’t stop shaking his head and Louis laughs at the sight.

 

“Alright then mates I’ll see you guys another time.” Niall waves them off. “Also Zayn, make sure you email me that thing that we agreed on we would watch…you know…” Niall is horrible at being subtle especially when a massive grin crosses Zayn’s face.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll send it to you.” Niall, not so subtle, looks at Louis' bum one more time before replying with a silent 'good' and walking out the door with a Stan in tow.

 

“I think I’ll head back to my place as well. I had a good time Louis we should do something soon.” Josh says giving Louis a brief hug while making eye contact with Harry before leaving as well.

 

“I think I’ll go to the guest bedroom and play some loud music and call it a night.” Zayn says while already heading towards the room. He closes the door just as he pulls his mobile out.

 

Louis laughs into Harry’s chest, snuggling close as the older man leads the two of them to the warm and cozy couch. About ten minutes of silence passes before Liam joins the two on the couch, cradling Louis in his arms the same as Harry. The whole thing feels nice—he feels loved.

 

∞

 

A little over a week has passed by since the Halloween incident happened and charges have been brought against the four guys responsible of the rape; each claiming that they don’t recall doing it because they were under the influence. The girl who was raped, Kelly, refuses to talk about that night to the cops; she gave her statement orally but refuses to do anything else—including pressing charges. She claims she just wants to forget it, and them.

 

It frustrates Louis that she won’t tell her side of the story, but he also knows what she’s feeling right now and guilt fills within his small body. He hates the fact that he didn’t hear her scream, that he was inside having the night of his life, and strung up on pills, while some innocent girl was being raped a few meters away.

 

He keeps thinking what if Harry never saved him that night, would he have ended up like Kelly? What if Harry wasn’t at the party with him and something were to have happened to him?

 

Would he have ended up refusing to acknowledge a horrific event that happened to him? Forever being in a state of denial and trying to cope with the nightmare by drugs, parties, and alcohol? These are the thoughts plaguing Louis’ mind and to get his brain to finally rest and shut up he takes up working on the play. The same play that Louis finds out he is getting a love interest for, a male love interest at that.

 

The casting for the rest of the characters hasn’t been revealed yet but by the way Michael keeps being vague Louis has a feeling he’s not going to like who is being cast. But that’s okay because Louis spends all of his free time reading his line, re-reading them, and making sure he understands who his character is so that he doesn’t have time to think.

 

If he’s not in class or doing school work, he’s rehearsing his lines with Michael, or he’s going shopping with Zayn. On Wednesday he even went back to the boxing warehouse and watched as Harry lost himself within another fight. Harry’s been on edge a lot more lately, more anxious—feeling the need to protect Louis at all costs.

 

It’s now Friday night and Harry and Louis are at Macy’s, having just got done watching Louis going over his lines with Michael—the same twenty lines that even Harry has memorized by now. Louis knows Harry was probably bored, but the curly-haired lad just smiled anyways and told Louis that he was doing a great job. Harry has been so supportive this past week, hasn’t even pushed for sex.

 

Harry knows the whole Kelly incident has brought up some bad memories for Louis so he’s letting Louis work through them himself before coming to Harry. Louis appreciates it, which is why they’re inside of a Macy’s men’s changing room, right now, and Harry has his jeans and pants down around his ankles with Louis on his knees.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this here Lou?” Harry pants, looking down at the boy on his knees in front of him; a wet, and open, mouth just hovers over his aching cock. Harry can’t help but trace the outline of Louis' sharp jaw with his thumb. Louis is so beautiful.

 

“I want to make you feel good, and you know I have a kink for public sex. Just keep quiet yeah?” Louis responds and the last part of his sentence is muffled by a cock entering his mouth.

 

Louis has been practicing relaxing his throat muscles, and his gag reflex is almost nonexistent now which completely catches Harry off guard. The elder has to stifle a moan by biting on his fist. Upon hearing a gasp, blue eyes look up at lust blown green eyes and they both smile at each other in mutual fondness.

 

Wanting to get another reaction out of Harry, Louis takes all nine inches in his mouth, grabbing onto Harry’s back thighs and nodding his head. Harry immediately knows what Louis wants and begins to thrust into the warm mouth. Louis can feel Harry half way down his throat, and tears begin to swell in his eyes after each thrust, and he lets out a sound of approval when large hands grab his hair.

 

“Fuck…” Harry moans as he leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, just allowing his hips to snap back and forth thus shoving his dick in the welcoming mouth with a nice rhythm. Louis hums his approval and swirls his tongue around the base while using his hands to rub and squeeze Harry’s balls soothingly.

 

Harry fucks into Louis’ mouth for another five minutes before his legs begin to shake, a tightness pulls in his stomach, and without warning his warm seed is following down the abused throat. Harry lets go off Louis’ hair just as the boy pulls away and goes to stand up, fluids dribbling down his chin as his cheeks are red and lips are swollen.

 

Harry goes to pull Louis in for a kiss, and reaches down to get Louis off when the younger lad decides to turn his head away in shame. Harry furrows his brows and goes to comment until he looks down, noticing a wet spot in Louis’ pants. His boy has come untouched, just by Harry fucking his mouth—that’s fucking hot.

 

“Fuck babes, did you??” Harry can’t even finish his thoughts, just pointing to Louis’ wet spot and tilting his head slightly. Louis looks up and a smile crosses his lips against his will.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Louis says eagerly. Nodding his head, no longer ashamed because Harry is at a loss for words and Louis is the only person who can render the man speechless.

 

Lips are smashed together after this, teeth clashing and tongues wrapping around each other as hands find their ways into each other’s hair, grabbing roughly. Harry pulls away first to catch his breath and just rests his forward against Louis’, allowing a moment to just stare into those bright blue eyes—admiring how incredible his boy is.

 

Amazing is the only word that seems to come to mind.

 

“Come on big guy we have to finish shopping if we want to be able to pack for our trip tomorrow.” Louis finally says, reaching down to pick up his jeans and put them on, the sadness is laced in his voice and Harry merely nods his agreement.

 

They get dressed and ignore the looks of other shoppers as they pay for their belongings. Louis didn’t really want to take the trip now but Harry thinks it’s a good idea to get away. Louis needs a positive distraction and Harry wants to make his boy happy. Louis is using this trip as an excuse for buying Harry a bunch of clothes that made the elder look adorable.

 

They finally finish shopping and arrive to Louis’ flat, only to be greeted by Stan, Niall, Zayn, and Liam who are all waiting on the couch. Louis raises an eyebrow, awaiting some sort of explanation.

 

“We have a bit of a problem mate.” Niall starts off by saying and Stan gets up and walks towards Louis.

 

“What do you mean?” Louis asks with a confused expression.

 

“Well let’s just say your mum stopped by whilst you were out; she claims she tried to reach you but you didn’t respond so she’s at a hotel right now waiting till you returned.” Louis’ face falls as he reaches in his pocket so see he has four missed calls from his mum.

 

“Well what does she want? Did she say?” Louis asks a little hesitant and anxious.

 

“Something about your father, he’s sick. Actually, I’m not sure, she wouldn’t go into details just looked very distraught.” Louis isn’t sure how to feel, so he just nods at what Zayn says and leans into Harry for support.

 

“Lulu would like me to call her?” Stan asks, reaching out to hug Louis, who sinks into the embrace. Niall is making side comments about ‘lulu’ but Louis can’t even be bothered to care at the moment.

 

The six of them order pizza, while Louis takes an anxiety pill to help him calm down while they all await Jay’s arrival. Jay is now here, about ten minutes after the pizza was called. Her hair is in a messy bun, she’s wearing an old pair of joggers, that Louis didn’t even know she owned, and she has on a wooly jumper. As soon as the door opens she runs towards Louis and wraps her arms around him—as if trying to protect him from the world.

 

“My precious boy, I’m so sorry so much has happened and I’m so sorry.” Louis is confused because if Mark is sick why is Jay apologizing?

 

“I’m confused what’s going on? What’s wrong with dad? Why are you here?” Louis has so many questions and he needs some answers.

 

Before Jay can answer she leads Louis to the kitchen and has him sit down across from her; before Louis can sit arms are around his waist and his bum is placed firmly in Harry’s lap.

 

“So as you know your father and you haven’t been getting along right?” She begins as she messes with her rings. “Well at first he refused to tell me what was going on, so finally he tells me the whole story; about his visit and giving you an ultimatum and how he says Harry is only using you. He then explained how he wanted to hurt Harry by mentioning the fact that his parent’s have another little boy, and how you marched away following behind Harry…”

 

Louis can feel Harry’s hold tighten as Jay takes a breath and continues.

 

“I was so angry at him for pushing you away and making you feel like you don’t belong that I called him some ugly names and stormed out.” She laughs a little. “Like I can’t believe he would make you choose your family over Harry as if either of us can love you any less you know?” Louis grabs her out reaches hand and gives it a gentle squeeze and she looks at him with appreciative eyes.

 

“And by this point I was so mad that I began to cry because I never realized how awful of a mum I’ve been to you. I mean, when I first met your friends I hated them and judged them but they protect you and I can believe how I acted.” She chastises herself. “My behavior has been disgraceful, and I didn’t know what to do about my revelation. So I called my girlfriend up and we met for lunch; I told her everything and she gave me some pretty good advice.”

 

Jay stops talking and wipes a tear from her face.

 

“I didn’t know what would happen, you have to believe me Louis.” Louis is still so confused.

 

“Didn’t know what Jay?” Harry asks, his voice calm and steady trying to encourage the woman on.

 

“Our waiter must have overheard us talking because the next morning, on front page of all the local papers were these massive headlines. ‘TROUBLE IN PARADISE? IS GAY SON LOUIS TOMLINSON RESPONSIBLE?’” Louis lets out an audible gasp and watches as Jay shakes her head.

 

Louis isn’t in the closet to his family, but his sexual orientation has been kept from the public for a reason. Mark didn’t want it to be widely known, that his son was gay, until Louis had a suitable partner. A partner that would make both the family, and company look good—someone like Luke.

 

“There’s more. The article went on to talk about you having moved to London because our family didn’t want to be associated with a ‘fag.’” She spits out the word harshly. “They actually used that word Lou, as if we would ever…so then your father reads this and demands to know how all of our personal business has been released. I mean they even have Harry’s name down, thank god they don’t have a last but still, your father demanded answers and so I told him the waiter must have reported the story to the press or something for money and he just….”

 

Louis’ rubs her hand softly while crying on the inside already. If it wasn’t for Harry keeping him grounded right now he’s not sure what he would do.

 

“He was so mad, called me stupid and foolish, for telling our business in the open public. Then his face got really red and his whole left side just went kind of limp—he was having a stroke. He collapsed on the ground and I had no idea what to do so I called 999 and they took him to the hospital. I left and I came straight here because I don’t know what to do and I think it’s all my fault. God what if he’s dead and I just…What kind of awful person just leaves her husband? I just can’t bear to see him die, knowing it’s all my fault.”

 

Jay breaks into a sob and Louis rushes over to wrap his small arms around his shoulders as she cries.

 

“You're not awful Jay, far from awful. It’ll be okay Jay; we’ll work everything out I promise. None of this is your fault.” Harry whispers in her ear, she nods her head and sighs as she feels massive arms wrap around her son and herself.

 

Louis isn’t sure what to do, what to say, or how to respond. His father can be dead right now and just—it’s too much. The only thing keeping him grounded is knowing Harry will take care of both he and his mum. His worst nightmare about being alone just might come true sooner than he thought because the moment Louis’ mum stops blaming herself, she will just as easily start to blame him.

 

Lottie probably already does, and if the papers get word, so will they. Not to mention more people will know billionaire son Louis Tomlinson is residing in London with a boyfriend named Harry.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to postpone that trip again Lou, we’re going home.” Harry reassures him, before placing a gentle kiss to his temple. He then stands up and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Louis to take care of his mum in peace.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the UK people reading this, do you have Fraternities??? If not then just pretend that you do.


	14. Going Home

“Somebody really doesn’t want you to go to Cali.” Louis stops his packing to glare at Stan, who’s sitting on the bed versus helping to pack.

 

“Fuck right off Stan, but you do have a point; if there is a God out there I’m sure he’s a right twat.” Louis responds back, trying to shove another pair of jeans in his duffle bag. Stan eyes Louis’ duffle bag and shakes his head.

 

“Louis why don’t you let your mum pack for you? All your clothes will be wrinkled and you know you don’t know how to iron.”

 

“Stan I know this is your idea of being helpful but seriously fuck off.” Louis may or may not be a little snappy but he has every right to be. It’s like every time Louis wants to be happy, or content, his father comes into his life and fucks it all up. Now instead of packing for California Louis and Harry are packing for Doncaster.

 

He’s not even sure how much he should be packing which is why he’s simply shoving his duffle bag full of clothes so he can hurry up and leave. Jay and Harry are waiting by the taxi and Stan is being a douche, not helping anything at all. It’s all too much at one time, and Louis feels flustered and frustrated so he slows down for a moment and simply breathes.

 

“It’ll be okay Lou, it’ll be okay.” Stan says in a soft tone while rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back. Louis looks at him with sad blue eyes and lets out a shaky breath; he has no idea what he’s supposed to be feeling, or even thinking, he just knows it’s time to go.

 

So he zips up his duffle bag and lets out one final sigh before hugging Stan and saying his goodbye. Harry meets him at the door and grabs his bag while putting his Raybans on and running a hand through his curls.

 

“You get everything babe?” Louis nods his head at Harry’s question and kisses his mum on the cheek as they pile into the taxi Van—heading towards the airport.

 

Louis has never been a nervous flier, but for some reason his leg just won’t stop shaking, even though Harry’s hand are on his thigh—they just won’t stop. Jay can sense the tension flowing through her son, so she starts to tell stories about Louis’ childhood. God Louis wishes she’d just let him be nervous, it’s much better than being embarrassed.

 

"So the other day I was just causally looking at new shower rods online and somehow I found this one shower rod that was meant for like anal sex..." Jay can’t finish that statement because Louis’ coughing and gasping for air. Harry pats his back with an amused look upon his face, and asks him if he’s alright.

 

"Jesus mum what the actual fuck?" Jay seems not to mind Louis' opinion at all, in favor of finishing her story.

 

"So anyways like I was saying this shower rod has a retractable head to it that's narrow enough that it be shoved right up there, apparently it's better for cleaning and since a little birdie told me you wanted your salad tossed..." This is where Louis dies. He had such a promising future ahead. Harry’s absolutely loving this. And who the hell taught his mum about getting salad's tossed?

 

"Stop smiling like that, you look like a pedophile at a children's park." Louis snaps at Harry but Harry's grin just grows wider and Louis’ trying his best not to look fond.

 

"Mum why are you telling me about this? Who says ‘little birdie’ anyways hmmm?" Louis questions, narrowing his eyes between Harry and Jay.

 

"Doesn't matter who said what, I was just wondering if you wanted one..." Louis face contorts into something weird.

 

"No, for fucks sake mum." Jay holds her hands up in silent defense and was quiet for all of five seconds.

 

“Harry has Louis ever told you about his cross-dressing phase?” Jay opens up, and while Louis’ eyes go wide, Harry’s face breaks out into a devilish grin. It’s now the inevitable he’s going to kill his mother.

 

“Mum” Louis whispers harshly at her from the window seat, Harry merely shushes him to let Jay finish talking.

 

“I apologize for his rude outburst please continue Jay.” Harry says ignoring Louis pinching his sides.

 

“Well when he was about five he wanted to do gymnastics, and dance, claiming it would help him with football, so we agreed. One day he came home in a leotard, and tutu, claiming he was a pretty princess. I never told his father this, I just took a photo and laughed before making him go change. Should have known then he would fancy boys…” Jay reminisces on the memory and Louis’ mortified.

 

“Why did you take a photo?!?!” Louis exclaims.

 

“I can’t wait to see this photo…tell me more Jay” Harry states simply, ignoring Louis’ protests.

 

“Hmm let me see, oh yeah that phase lasted about a solid two years, his little sister Lottie kept calling him twinkle toes and I think he stopped wearing tutu’s after that. He quit gymnastics soon after as well I never knew why though.” Jay asks out loud and two heads turn towards Louis, whose expression grows somber as he turns to face the window.

 

“The kids kept telling me I was too fat for gymnastics, said my tummy was too big for the outfits. Didn’t really want to continue anyways.” Louis refuses to look at them but he knows they are both giving him sad eyes.

 

“Louis people are stupid, you’re not fat at all even if you are who cares? I love your tummy and curves.” And to prove his point, Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ tummy which leads to the boy releasing an unexpected laugh.

 

He turns to face Harry and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before shying away to look out the window again.

 

“I had no idea boobear, but he was so great Harry. I wish you could see how flexible he is…” Jay keeps talking but all Louis can hear is Harry whispering.

 

“Trust me I know exactly how flexible you are.” Louis blushes something serious and wills his cock to cooperate, and not get hard, while sitting so close to his mum.

 

The rest of the flight seems uneventful once Jay finally stops embarrassing her son. A part of Louis wanted to strangle her when she turned around, in her seat, to boast on about how her son was gay and she’s proud. Another part of Louis wanted to hug her and cry because she’s proud of him. She’s proud of her gay son and that means more to Louis than words can express.

 

His mum has never shown her pride in him before, just pointed out and elaborated on his negatives and now she’s telling random old people, in first class, how she’s proud of her actor gay son and— _fuck,_ Louis wants to cry. It’s like everything in his life is starting to align the way it should be.

 

He has the perfect boyfriend for him, he has Uni, he has the play, he has true friends, a mother who’s proud of him, and everything is good. Which is why when the plane lands Louis has this overwhelming since of dread because he knows his father is going to fuck up his happiness in some way; somehow it’s like the inevitable.

 

After their landing Louis has no idea just how right he’s going to be; the first sign of everything going to shit is when a taxi pulls up at the same time as the family’s driver. Louis looks between his driver and the taxi, and then back at his guilt ridden mother, and somehow just knows he’s going to be going to the hospital alone.

 

“I’m sorry Lou, it’s just Harry will be at the house with the girls and I can’t do that to him, besides I just can’t see your father right now. If he’s extremely hurt, or hooked up some machine or.” She trails off. “I did that to him Lou. Me. I put him in the hospital then just ran off like I committed murder and I just…” Her eyes are begging ‘please don’t make me’ and Louis sighs the heaviest sigh of his life, and rubs his eyes with his palms.

 

“It’s okay Jay I’ll go with Lou…” Harry tries with his soft voice and even offers Louis a hug, which he graciously takes, but he knows Harry going isn’t an option. Not in this lifetime.

 

“Please Haz, my dad will take one look at you and have another heart attack, sorry mum too soon?” Louis tries to laugh it off as a joke but then his mother starts sobbing all over again and great now Louis just feels like an ass.

 

Harry gives him apologetic eyes and one last hug, and arse squeeze, before getting in the taxi with Jay and holding her to his chest while she sobs. The bags are loaded up into the taxi and with one last wave goodbye the car pulls away from the curb and Louis’ being ushered into the private Jaguar.

 

The ride to Memorial Hospital is long, drawn out, and the scenery is just as gloomy as Louis feels. He rests his head on the window and watches the sidewalks whip fast, the people walking on them coming in and out of view in just a blink. Louis assumes there’s a metaphor for his life somewhere in that statement but he’s just too tired to think about it, or care.

 

“We’re here sir.” The driver speaks as he opens Louis’ door, and Louis didn’t even realize they are now stopped. He gets out and steps into the brisk cold, taking in his surroundings—noticing how dull the hospital looks, dreary even.

 

The hospital smells of a mixture between sickness, medicine and old people; it’s a smell that makes Louis wrinkle his nose in disgust as he walks up to the nice looking lady at the front counter. She’s busy typing away and pauses as she sees Louis standing in front of her, a small smile crosses her lips as she asks what she can do for him.

 

“Looking for a patient named Mark Tomlinson, I’m his son.” Louis speaks in a soft tone, it’s almost as if he dreading seeing his father but the woman missed his dread and happily named off the room number and which elevator to takes.

 

As it turns out the hospital was once a maze, that’s the only explain Louis will believe. He’s gotten lost about five times trying to find the damn room and as soon as he decides it’s a sign from fate, that he should just go home, lo in behold he finds it. Now there’s nothing but a large wooden door standing between him, and his father, and he takes a deep breath then sighs before pushing the door open.

 

Louis can do nothing but gasp at the state his father’s in. His father looks like death’s bitch and a part of him wants to cringe. There are balloons in the room already saying to get well and an IV is hooked up into the vein of his father’s arm. The TV is on but it’s on mute and suddenly sleepy eyes look up at him.

 

“Hey son.” Mark’s voice is raspy, and hoarse, and barely audible. His entire right side of his body looks sunk in a little, almost droopy and something within Louis chocks up a bit; it’s like all his hatred for this man completely vanishes at the site of this broken person on the bed.

 

“Hey dad, how crappy are you feeling?” Louis asks while taking his father’s weak hand in his, he’s trying to make light of the situation, and appreciates it when his father tries to laugh back.

 

“Fucking doctors won’t let me leave for another week. They claim I need to rest my body and heal, it’s a small stroke. Maybe a one out of ten but it took a toll on my body, apparently too much work and not enough sleep makes me weaker than expected.” It takes Mark forever to get the words out and Louis’ grateful he’s used to slow speakers, because of Harry, so he just nods and let his father talk.

 

“Of course you work too hard, your entire life is work dad maybe now you’ll be able to rest. Enjoy your wealth, isn’t that what people your age should be doing anyways?” Louis’ joking again, no heat in his words what so ever.

 

“Me an old man? I could still take you on twinkle toes…” His father attempts to laugh as Louis groans into his hands and when the laughter turns to a slight cough Louis’ hands immediately begin to rub his father’s chest.

 

“I can’t believe you remember that as well. What are you and mum on today? What’s with the memory lane?” And maybe Louis shouldn’t have mentioned his mother because the laughter dies out of Mark instantly.

 

“She hasn’t shown up at the hospital, I thought the balloons and flowers were from her but they’re from friends and colleagues at work instead.” Mark is no longer the hardened man from a week ago, no this Mark is hurting, and sadness is written all over his crippling face.

 

“She came to get me in person; she thinks she did this to you. I think she can’t face seeing you like this in her knowing she’s responsible, well thinking she’s responsible anyways.” Louis begins to say.

 

“That’s rubbish, I’m in here because my body is hurting, and failing me, not because of anything she said or did. It’s my body’s way of warning me to slow down; the doctor’s think I might be getting a slight blood clot or something but it’s nothing to worry about, I just need to rest.” Louis nods his head frantically and smiles gently at his father.

 

“I’ll make sure she comes; I think she’s with the girls now anyways. Is there umm, anything I can do?” Louis’ hesitant to ask and he has no idea as to why.

 

“Can you go down to my office and stand in for me just while I’m in here. You don’t have to do any work, I just need to make sure I have someone representing me in the meetings and to be honest I don’t think your mother could handle it right now. I hate to ask this of you but…” Mark trails off and Louis’ gut twists. Is this a ploy somehow to get him to stay? But taking one look at his father he knows he isn’t faking being injured.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay I can do that.” Relief washes over Mark’s face and his feeble hand tightens his grip on Louis’.

 

“Thank you son. I just, I don’t deserve you helping me, or being here. I’ve been selfish and awful and I’m sorry.” Louis isn’t sure if he believes his father or not, so he’s going to test out how sorry the man really is.

 

“Well I’m glad because Harry came with me to Doncaster, he’s back at the house now and I will appreciate it if you two could try to get along.” Louis watches as Mark’s face doesn’t change at all. Not one single twitch or grimace.

 

“Of course, he’s a part of your life now and there’s no reason I should continue to fight you on it. He’s good at business right? Maybe you could bring him into the office with you? Maybe he’ll have some good ideas on how to make the company grow and more successful.” It seems like Mark’s trying, Louis can see not fault in the man’s body language, nor in his words, so he does something he hasn’t done in a long time. He hugs his father. It feels like some barrier between the two men is broken the moment his father hugs back.

 

Louis stays talking with the man for another hour before hunger strikes and he decides it’s time to go. Louis has no idea why his tummy keeps getting a sense of dread because things are looking up; his dad is going to try with Harry which is more than Louis had expected.

 

It’s only a shame that Louis has no idea that he isn’t the only one in his family who’s a good actor.

 

∞

 

By the time Louis walks into his home he’s being greeted by two twins grabbing each leg. They have sauce smeared on their cheeks and are smiling brightly up at their big brother; it warms Louis’ heart.

 

“Hey babe.” Louis hears Harry say as warm lips greeted his.

 

Louis and Harry both laugh when they hear a chorus of ‘ewww’ being screamed by Phoebe and Daisy, before they run back off and into the kitchen.

 

“Come on then, I’ve made enough lasagna to feed an army…” Louis smiles to himself and allows his body to be dragged into the kitchen. He doesn’t complain once as he sits down and there’s a huge plate of food in front of him.  

 

He allows himself to enjoy the meal. Everything just seems perfect which is why after they all get done eating Louis begins to tell Harry and his mum about the visit.

 

“Dad is doing a lot better than you made it seem mum. He’s laughing, and talking and his right side looks a little worn down but he’s fine otherwise. He’s weak and they want to keep him till next week but he’ll make a good recovery, just needs to slow it down a bit. That’s why he suggested me and Harry stand in for him while he’s out.”

 

Harry stills underneath Louis and grabs the smaller boys’ thighs in sort of a silent warning.

 

“He even says that he thinks Harry could possibly make some changes if he sees fit since he knows Harry’s good at business and all that. He’s trying and that’s all I can ask of him really.” Louis’ ignoring the throbbing in his thigh due to the pressure of Harry’s grip, and instead turns to give his boyfriend an expectant look.

 

Jay’s is in near tears again and excuses herself from the table saying she’s going to visit him before visiting hours’ end. It’s just Harry and Louis in the kitchen now.

 

“Do you trust him?” Are the first words out of Harry’s mouth.

 

“Until he gives me a reason not to.” Louis manages to say in reply.

 

“What if this is a trap; like he’s using the stroke as a way to get what he wants which is for you to take over his company, get with Luke and merge the two largest technology companies around together?” Harry’s almost pleading by now, he just can’t understand why Louis doesn’t see.

 

“It’s not like he planned to have a stroke, or planned for the doctors to say he’s too stressed out. I’m his son I should be helping out the family in any way I can, and not just abandon them like…” Louis trails off and covers his mouth, wide-eyed, as he looks at Harry.

 

The same Harry who pushes him off his lap and is now looking at the ground shaking his head; curls landing over his eyes.

 

“Like me. Right? That’s what you were going to say, that you can’t just abandon your family like I did? That you’re the good son and I’m the bad one right?” Harry’s using his calm before the storm voice and inching closer to Louis like a lioness stalking her prey. For the third time in Louis’ life he’s afraid of Harry.

 

“Are you scared of me right now Louis? Afraid I’ll hurt you?” It’s like Harry can read his bloody mind.

 

“No.” Louis says instantly, it’s a force of habit even though his shaky hands are betraying his body.

 

“You’re lying to me.” Harry laughs his disbelief. “Look Lou, I don’t care what the world thinks of me, but do you really think I’m a horrible monster who could hurt you?” Harry looks hurt and Louis wants to punch himself because he put that expression on that beautiful face. He reaches up and strokes Harry’s jaw gently. Louis' expression, and voice, both soften immediately.

 

“I’m just trying to believe that there is good left in my dad Harry. I don’t want to believe he’s using me, or lying right to my face because what kind of horrible person does that to their own child? Traps them in an unwanted life? I need to believe that he’s being sincere, I need this Harry.” Louis’ pleading with Harry and Harry knows, so he wraps his arms around the boys small frame and sighs into his shoulder.

 

“I’ll come to work with you, and in one week we are gone. You will go back to your classes, continue with the play, find a job you actually like, and let your parents handle the company. Live your life Lou please?” Louis nods his head frantically and kisses Harry’s willing lips.

 

“And for what it’s worth; even if you did abandon your family I’m glad because you wouldn’t be the man you are today if you hadn’t, and we probably would never have met. I love you much more than words can express.” Harry sighs into Louis’ mouth.

 

“Come on Lou, your mum found those photos of your troubled youth.” Louis groans out loud and tries to run from Harry but they manage to fall onto the floor instead. Both just laugh and hug each other close; this is Louis’ life. Right here in Harry’s arms, is where the boy knows he belonged.

 

∞

 

Louis wakes the next morning with a mouth full of curls a sore bum. Harry was extra determined last night and took no prisoners.

 

“’Morning.” Harry mumbles into his Louis’ chest, which makes him shake with laughter.

 

“Come on Haz up now, we have to get showered and eat so we can go to the office.” Louis’ excited about playing ‘boss’ as Harry calls it. He can’t wait to sit in the big chair with his big desk and feel important. Harry, of course, can’t wait to sit in the big chair while Louis rides his dick—apparently Harry really likes to role play and will be making use ‘of all that space.’

 

“’m up I promise, I’m going to wreck you today.” Louis laughs but stops when he realizes Harry isn’t.

 

“Not fair, you can’t have morning breath with crap hair, just waking up, and still make me want to suck your cock.” Harry’s in a fit of laughter as Louis just pushes himself off the bed and murmurs obscene things all the way to the shower. Harry soon follows and after thirty minutes of showering/touching the two of them are finally dressed and ready to go.

 

Harry makes them pancakes and eggs and allows the car to take them to the office. As soon as Louis opens the door to his father’s private room he’s met with three smiling faces. Niall’s spinning around in the leather chair, at the desk. Zayn’s watching an old footie match on the screen. And Liam is sorting, and filing all the papers that are lying around.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Louis asks, pushing himself away from a smiling Harry to greet the boys.

 

“You actually thought we were going to let Harry have all the fun being a boss for a week? Hell no. That and your mum called yesterday and booked us flights out here, apparently Haz convinced her you will need some friends and support.” Zayn’s smiling as he speaks but flinches when Louis punches him in the shoulder.

 

“Oi I was being nice, what was that for.” Zayn asks whilst rubbing his shoulder. Louis hugs him immediately after.

 

“The hug was for being a friend, but the punch was for wanking off to me getting Harry off in the car.” Zayn hangs his head in shame and goes back to watching the footie match while Niall falls out of the chair with laughter. His laughter dies in his throat when Louis storms up to him and kicks him in his shin.

 

“Oi, he gets a shoulder punch why do I get kicked?” Niall asks from the floor, still laughing through the pain.

 

“That was for convincing Zayn to film us; and don’t think I didn’t notice you taking nudes off of Harry’s phone.” Niall’s going to protest but Harry speaks up.

 

“He did what?” Liam and Zayn are in a fit of laughter at Niall’s frozen expression.

 

“He lies Harry I would do no such thing, I’m the straight one after all.” They all ignores Liam’s ‘heyyy’ complaint in favor of watching Harry tackle Niall, who’s already on the ground. The two keep wrestling each other until Louis gets jealous and joins in. He pins Niall to the ground, straddling his waist.

 

“I think Niall likes it, he’s not even fighting anymore.” Zayn says laughing to the side.

 

“Why fight the inevitable, I’m just letting it happen.” They all break into laughter again and Louis gets off Niall in favor of sitting in Harry’s lap, who’s now in the ‘Boss Chair.’ There are papers spread out on the desk and Harry’s going through them while biting his bottom lip.

 

“What are you doing mate?” Liam whispers while the others are distracted.

 

“Well if Mark really wants my opinion on his company I’m going to find out more about it yeah? I want to know everything Mark knows and now I have access to it all.” Liam hums his acknowledgement because he knows Harry well. Harry doesn’t trust Mark, nor does he trust Louis’ opinion on the man. So Harry is going to use this opportunity to find out everything he can on Mark Tomlinson, and then use said information against him.

 

Harry looks up at Louis, who’s smiling to himself looking so incredibly happy, and bouncing slightly on his lap. He looks around the room at his other three friends who are all laughing and playing with each other. Harry makes the sound decision that Mark will never come between the five of them; that he will no longer be a problem at all. He’s going to break Louis free from Mark even if it’s the last thing he ever does.

 


	15. Don't Hate Me

From the moment Louis met Harry he has known that his angel isn’t an angel at all, but still there is some supernatural or angelic pull or force that is constantly drawing Louis nearer to the man he has grown to love. Even though Louis has seen some darkness surrounding Harry, he’s mostly seen good in the man as well which is why Louis really shouldn’t be surprised when Harry finally decides to reveal what he is capable of.

 

It’s been a week since the boys arrived in Doncaster and Harry has seemed more and more distant as the days go by. By Friday night Harry can’t even sleep, just always on the phone making private calls or pacing like a guard dog with an un-quenched thirst for blood. Liam warns Louis to drop the subject matter, making claims saying that Harry is just on edge and to forget about it.

 

But how can Louis possibly forget about it when he feels Harry leave the bed in the middle of the night, taking his phone with him into the bathroom? How can Louis just ignore everything when Harry refuses to show up at the office and comes home with a new bruise on his knuckles? It’s like watching a caged animal claw and fight around, and at some point it’s going to keep fighting until it breaks free and Louis isn’t really prepared for that.

 

So no, Louis won’t let it go, he wants to find out what’s gotten Harry so pissed off, so on edge and dare he say—distraught? So now it’s Saturday night and Louis locks himself in the bathroom with Harry, who looks up at him with hesitant eyes.

 

“Louis would you please stop blocking the door so we can go to bed” Harry begins to say while trying to reach around Louis’ body, which is blocking the door.

 

“No Harry we need to talk and don’t lie to me.” Harry refuses to make eye contact, and digs his nails into the palms of his hands in order to calm himself down.

 

“Don’t ask me what’s wrong Louis; don’t you dare ask me what’s wrong.” Louis can see Harry shaking mildly and it’s like poking the sleeping beast with a stick. Louis responds to Harry’s silent plead with sympathetic eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Harry but I know you’re keeping something from me, so what’s wrong?” Harry sighs heavily and shakes his head at the ground, Louis can practically feel the tension seeping off of Harry and engulfing both of them in the bathroom.

 

“The first day we arrived in the office I started going through some of your father’s papers, we had that board meeting you were forced to sit through remember?” Louis nods his head eagerly, wondering where the hell Harry is going with this.

 

“Well during that board meeting all the partner’s and executives from your father’s company did a nomination right? For that guy Robert Smith. Like the name just seemed so ordinary and so unexpected for a Japanese guy right? Not to sound racist.” Harry explains. “Well that’s because his real name is Akio Mura. I remember reading in an old file of your father’s saying something about a Mura wanting to have partner shares in the company, but him denying him several times.” Harry looks up to Louis to make sure the boy is following along.

 

“So then I begin to think Akio Mura sounds very much so Japanese, and so I googled the guy and apparently he is nothing more than an intern here and has been for like five or so years now; never making it to anything more because he ‘lacks ambition and know how’. Those were your father’s words right? And the photo of Akio matches Robert so why would this Robert guy legally have his name changed around the same time all the executives are voting to give him shares as partner?” Louis is frowning the more Harry speaks.

 

“That’s when I had Liam go down to the hospital and visit your dad, and guess who his doctor is? Some guy named Kazuki Mura. So I talked to your mother and asked her if she knew a Dr. Mura and this is where it gets really funny.” Harry is laughing now in a ‘I’m going to kill you’ kind of hysterics that makes Louis shift from foot, to foot, uneasy.

 

“Are you ready for this Lou?” He nods. “Your mum informed me that Dr. Mura and your father are old friends who grew up together. Isn’t that funny? Not only that, but Dr. Mura is the only one allowed to treat your father; not even nurses are allowed to go into that room which is even more funny.” Harry just continues laughing as he explains the story to Louis. Harry’s now holding his sides, as if he is hurting from laughter pain. To Louis, Harry just looks like a hyena from The Lion King.

 

“What does any of this have to do with what’s wrong with you Harry? What are you getting at?” Louis doesn’t want to have this conversation this anymore, he wants to go to bed. This makes Harry stop laughing, his expression turning serious as his green eyes begin to fade to the dark pull.

 

“You see Louis; I think it’s funny that an old friend of your fathers just so happens to be the only one treating your father. Not to mention that his doctor has a brother who is now going to be considered having a partner share in your father’s company at the exact same time your father is being ‘treated’ by Dr. Mura. Don’t you find it odd Louis, that Robert can’t make it past intern for five years but as soon as his brother treats your father he somehow gets a share as a partner investor?”

 

Louis doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. His heart is hurting, his head is aching with confusion and he is trying desperately not to cry.

 

“I’m going to bed; you’re right I shouldn’t have asked you.” Before Louis can turn around his arm is being grabbed and a massive body is pinning him to the door.

 

“Oh no you asked the question, so now you’re going to stand there and listen. I find the whole situation strange but I didn’t say anything. I just let a couple of my friends do digging for me and Dr. Mura has come into a large sum of money recently, not to mention a few photographers were paid to be at the hospital around the same time your father arrived.” Louis looks away.

 

“Now I was going to sit on this knowledge and let things be but two days ago you decided to inform me of your extended stay. You told me you’re going to forget about the play, and inform your professors you are needed at home for a little bit longer because your father needs your help. How can you possibly not see what’s right in front of your face? Knowing he’s using you breaks me Louis.” Harry nearly shouts.

 

“That’s why I’ve been going crazy, because I made you a promise that I wouldn’t hurt him but— _fuck_! I had to hurt something, so I’ve been going to bars with Zayn and I’ve been getting into fights just to keep some of the edge off because every time I look at you I want to hurt something.”

 

Louis is visibly shaking the louder Harry gets and tears are strolling down his face as his lips are parted open, and no words are coming out.

 

“And now I’ve made you cry. Now I’m the bad guy right?” Harry isn’t expecting Louis to answer, he is merely talking to himself in disbelief, letting go of Louis’ arms and backing up some. Just enough room for Louis to nervously open the washroom’s door and run into his bedroom.

 

Harry stays right where he is, leaning his head against the wall, willing his hands to stay by his sides as he listens to Louis cry on the bed. Neither is sure how much time has passes but soon enough Harry is dipping onto the bed, pulling a red-eyed Louis to his chest and wrapping protective arms around his waist.

 

“When I was a little boy I believed in fairy tales.” Louis opens up. “I believed that the world was this precious place where I could go out into it. This place where I could enjoy it, and then have the love of my life be with me until forever. I believed in happily ever after’s and wanted to feel pretty and just be who I was.”

 

“I never wanted to be alone like all those princesses in those towers, and my family made it so I didn’t feel so abandoned in this big empty world. And I was happy with my thinking that I can do anything, until my bubble burst one day when some kids teased me and said I was too fat for gymnastics.” Louis spits bitterly at the memory.

 

“One day my father said I was too sensitive and needed to act like a man. One day kids on the football team said my arse was too big to play, and that I looked like a dainty girl no matter how good I was. One day my parent’s enrolled me into private school because they said I wouldn’t be able to make it anywhere else. One day my father stopped talking to me because I told him I hated the thought of working in his company, and follow in his footsteps like all the other boys were doing with their fathers.” Harry holds him closer.

 

“One day newspapers began to write awful things about me, my parent’s began to baby me, and made sure Stan went with me everywhere. They began to despise me for being gay, and kids in college were just as judgmental and awful as those who wrote about me and my family in the papers. One day Lottie started getting teased because of who her ‘faggot’ brother was. And there was just a lot of one day’s you know? They chipped at me, piece by piece.” Harry feels anger brewing in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I was never naïve, I knew there were hardships in the world and that I wasn’t going to be good at everything or always accepted. It’s just, I wanted the comfort of knowing that my parents would always love me. I gave up on my prince until I met you, until I met this angel with the curly locks and gorgeous green eyes and a devilish smile with a deep voice and muscles and so very tall and _ugh_.” Louis hits Harry’s chest weakly.

 

“And this guy just got me you know? He made me, still does, so happy and I thought maybe things would be okay. But then my parents met this guy and at first they hated him but then he won my mother over, and I thought things would be good. I thought that for once I was going to have it all, but then my dad hated this guy. My dad played with my mind and made me believe that I was wrong for choosing this guy over my own father, and guilt filled within me; almost consumed me.” Louis breaks off.

 

“So I wanted it to work out. I was foolish to think I could have it all, and help my father out when he got sick because I thought my father was changing for the better, and making a difference. But now this guy, that I love so much, tells me that my father is doing nothing more than tricking me once again.” Louis shakes his head.

 

“I never thought I would be anything, or anyone without my family. They have always my constant you know? What am I going to do now? I don't like the idea of being alone Harry, because I've been forced to be alone either directly, or indirectly, my entire life. And now with my father and everything I just can't fathom having him hate me I really can't.”

 

Louis is tired, he is mentally and physically exhausted. He just never wants to be alone again. He spent his entire life disappointing others and for once he just wants to be good enough. He just wants someone to look at him, and save him from this cruel world, and be the prince in his stupid fairy tale of a life. Just once, he wants someone to hold him, never let him go, and be proud of him for what he's done and accept him for who he is. He's just tired of feeling alone in a crowded room.

 

“You’ll always have me Louis William Tomlinson. No matter what happens, or what you do, you’ll always have me and you’ll always be good enough for me—better than me actually. I love you for who you are and I won’t abandon you for as long as you’ll have me. I’ll always choose you.” Louis tries to let Harry’s words sink in but the tears are flowing down his face again because he’s feeling emotional.

 

So Harry just let him cry. He rubs soothing circles on his back, ignores the wetness on his shirt, and wipes away tears with his thumb. He peppers kisses all over Louis’ face and whispers sweet nothings in his ear; letting his boy know how special he is and how everything is going to be okay. When Louis is finally done crying he looks up at Harry with red eyes, gives him a quick kiss and then begins to slide between the man’s legs.

 

Harry isn’t sure what Louis wants to do but as long as he dick is involved he isn’t going to complain. So he spreads his legs wide and Louis lays right between them, pulling Harry’s sweats and pants down to reveal an already semi hard cock.

Neither of them say anything because they both know this is one of those times where they need to be quiet. This is about Louis taking what he needs, and having giving the boy full control. He smiles down at his boyfriend and runs fingers through soft hair as Louis takes a lick at the head of his cock.  

 

Harry is forced to chock back a moan as Louis wastes no time taking the length all the way to the back of his throat. A small, and soft, hand grabs his balls—gently rolling them around in the willing palm as the small boy continues to bob his head up and down; making sure to swirl his tongue as he goes.

 

By now Harry is very much hard and he has to control himself from fucking into Louis’ mouth. Louis is doing a fantastic job, he’s making these slurping noises, he’s being all sloppy, he’s teasing Harry’s hole, and it feels so good. Louis lifts off his cock and starts making strides towards his hole, he yelps at the intrusion and gives his boyfriend a crazed look. Harry’s let Louis tease his hole before but nothing more than that—he doesn’t do more than that.

 

However, he would be lying if he said what Louis’ doing doesn’t feel incredible. The boy is sticking his tongue in his hole, wiggling it around as he closes his lips and sucks. Harry pants and grips brown hair tighter when Louis tongue fucks him deep. The intrusion still feels weird as fuck but the sensation is nice all the same.

 

Louis’ now lifting off his arse and is going back to his cock—simply sucking on the head before he hollows his cheeks and takes Harry all the way again. Harry takes his arm and lays it over his eyes; there’s only so much pleasure one man can take.

 

It feels like Louis is trying to suck the cum right out of Harry’s dick as if it’s a milkshake. Not that Harry is complaining, he loves the fact that his boy seems to be on some type of mission. Louis then decides to go bold and begins inserting another finger into Harry. Harry goes tense and looks to his boy in bewilderment. Teasing the rim or his arse is one thing, but ‘prepping’ Harry is something totally different. Louis looks at Harry with blue eyes almost as if to say ‘I thought I had control’ so Harry wills his body to relax.

 

Almost as if to say ‘thank you’ Louis allows Harry to fuck his mouth, while Louis continues to finger Harry gently. It’s a new experience and while he can’t say he likes it; he does like the fact that Louis likes it. He’s enjoying watching Louis take control for once, something the boy desperately needs. He feels that familiar pull in the pit of his stomach, and his hips thrash harder as his toes curl and he stills—letting liquid flow down Louis’ throat.

 Harry pulls his boy up and moans at the obscenity. Louis’ mouth is red, swollen and wrecked; his eyes are glossy, and cheeks are tinted pink. A wet finger pops out of Harry’s arse and Louis climbs on Harry’s lap; which alerts him that his boyfriend has come in his own jeans again—completely untouched. Harry just stares at his boyfriend and grins. Louis grins back then ruins the moment.

 

“I’m hungry.” Louis complains at the same time the two of them feel the bed vibrate. Louis tilted his head to the side and then looks down before looking back at a sheepish Harry.

 

“Did you just?” Louis asks, pointing to the bed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry hides behind his hands. “It was the pressure; I’m not used to it.” The both of them stare at each other for all of a second before falling into each other with laughter. Louis ignores the smell and rolls onto the other side of the bed, holding his sides as he can’t stop from laughing; this is his Harry and he loves him more than anything.

 

Finally done with laughing Louis climbs onto Harry’s waist and kisses him before getting up, demanding food. Harry obliges. After getting cleaned up, and dressed, they decide to call the boys and go to a 24-hour diner. It’s now about eleven at night and they’re at the diner seated in a back circular booth with the lads.

 

“So I think I’m going to have to go back tomorrow.” Niall is the first to say.

 

“Yeah I’m going to have to fly home as well, no one else can cover my classes.” The group nods as Liam speaks.

 

“It’s fine guys, you all stopped your lives for me and I’m forever grateful. It’s okay to go home. You too Zayn if you want; Josh and Stan are thinking of staying with me for a few days anyways, just until I make sure my mum is okay.” The boy’s nod but Harry’s grip on his waist tightens.

 

“It’s not like I’m going to leave you here by yourself with Josh and Stan.” Harry begins to say and before Louis can respond the waiter is walking up to their table and asking for their drink orders. And by them, Harry means Louis; because the waiter is only talking to Louis, and only looking at Louis. This is the absolute last thing Louis needs, especially since Harry refuses to let him talk anymore and has taken to ordering for Louis—much to Louis’ disdain.

 

Louis does smiles shyly at the waiter, who has long black hair and green eyes. They all eat their food in unsure silence as the waiter keeps trying to eye Louis; which leads to Harry eyeing the waiter.  

 

“So Louis used to wear tutu’s…” Harry begins to say and the other’s laughs hysterically as blush creeps up on his cheeks. Louis pinches Harry’s muffin top fat and pouts.

 

“Yeah well after I went down on Harry he farted…” Louis announces.

 

“Heyyyy” Harry whines, grabbing Louis by his sides and burying his head into the dip of Louis’ neck.

 

“Classy Harry…real classy.” Liam states as the table continues to laugh well into the night and once they are done eating, and Louis pays for them all, they all go to the bathroom, except Louis who waits by the van.

 

As soon as Louis steps outside the doors, and walks into the brisk early November air, he feels a hand tap his shoulder and spins around to see none other than the waiter who seems to have rushed out after him.

 

“Hey.” The waiter greets, his voice is deep but not nearly as deep, or orgasmic, as Harry’s.

 

“Hi.” Louis responds back uneasy, not sure if he should turn around and keep walking or not.

 

“I want to give you this…” The waiter flips his black fringe from off of his face and hands Louis a slip of paper; Louis ignores the way the waiter’s fingers linger on his hand.

 

“What is it?” Louis wonders out loud while opening the paper to see a number.

 

“The number to my mobile; thought you might want to call me sometime.” Louis scrunches his face up and hands the paper back. This guy is pretty attractive but Louis is smart enough to know that if he takes the offered number this guy will end up dead.

 

“That guy who was wrapped around me tonight is my boyfriend and you really shouldn’t be out here talking to me.” Louis tries to get this guy to go away, especially when he sees Harry making eye contact at him.

 

“He’s a little possessive yeah? You really want someone like that?” Louis wants to laugh at the word possessive because that doesn’t even begin to describe how Harry is with Louis. “It’s just, I had a sister who was in an abusive relationship and the guy ended up killing her; if you ever need an out you can call me.” Harry comes up and kisses him just as Louis was about to explain that he doesn’t need rescuing.

 

“What do you want?” Harry asks the guy who’s name tag reads Bobby.

 

“Just talking to this one over here, giving him my number in case he ever wants to use it.” The other’s visibly groan at the words releasing out of Bobby’s mouth. Harry stills his hand on Louis’ hip.

 

“I’m sorry, in case you missed it I’m this one’s boyfriend. So you’re dismissed.” Harry is using his calm before the storm voice, and luckily the two men listen when Louis suggests taking this to the alley.

 

“I don’t understand why you speak for him as if he’s incapable of thinking, and speaking for himself. You’re not his keeper, and no man should be dominated as if they are nothing more than a mere animal.” Bobby has guts Louis’ has to admit. Louis also feels honored that this guy just wants to help him out, thinking Louis’ in a toxic relationship—well, he’s not all the way wrong.

 

“I really appreciate you wanting to keep in touch with me, but I’m happy in my current situation so please excuse us.” Louis tries to turn around but an arm grabs his wrist. _WRONG MOVE_ Louis wants to shout.

 

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Harry responds instead pushing, Louis behind him allowing his back to act as a sort of shield.

 

“See this is what I’m talking about, you’re acting like he’s your possession. I was just going to ask for his name and then leave it be. But you don’t frighten me at all.” Louis never noticed this but Bobby is kind of massive; as tall as Harry but more broad. Harry’s jaw clinches and the others begin to call Harry’s name but Louis know this is the breaking point. Harry has been tense as it is all week, and now someone is trying to take what is his.

 

So Louis does the only thing he can and steps back, the bull is about to be set loose on the count of he was poked one too many times.

 

“You should be.” Is all the warning Harry gives as Bobby takes a step closer, his chest touching Harry’s.

 

“I’ve fought guys much bigger than you when I was in prison.” And huh? Bobby is quite muscular. It’s just too bad his heart is bigger than his brain. Louis feels like shit right now because Bobby is going to hurt all because he cares too much, and because Harry’s too possessive.

 

“And after I teach you a lesson, in front of your boy, I’m going to take him and fuck him.” Bobby whispers out loud and Louis allows Liam to grab his hand. Bobby is just taunting Harry now. Men and their ego’s. Harry’s draws his head back and slams his forehead into Bobby’s face.

 

Bobby’s nose is bleeding and he takes a startled step back, probably trying to walk off the daze. He gains control over quickly and lands two rapid punches to Harry’s temple—making the man twist his face in pain. Louis grips Liam’s hands harder as Bobby dodges one of Harry’s punches and lands a right hook, directly into Harry’s jaw.

 

Harry stumbles and then laughs as he gets close enough to take the back of Bobby’s head and slam it against his knee. Louis can hear teeth shattering, and bloods spews onto the ground. Harry doesn’t stop. He lifts the guys’ head up and punches him in the bread basket which leaves the stranger winded, but not too winded that he can’t punch Harry’s in the throat. Harry starts choking and gasping for air.

 

Liam takes a step forward and is about to jump in when Harry holds a hand out for him to stop. Liam’s fingers twitch but then Harry gets a second wind. The man becomes deranged and Harry endures blow, after blow, just so he can get close enough to Bobby to slam the man’s head against the brick wall. Blood flows from cracked lips, and Louis can see a gash wound on Bobby’s head.

 

Bobby is now gasping for air, and clinching his chest, and Louis is yelling ‘stop’ but his voice is faint and over powered by the darkness swarming Harry’s mind. He can’t stop, not until this guy is no longer breathing, so he takes Bobby’s lolling head and throws it against the brick wall of the restaurant again. Louis gasps and covers his mouth with his hands as Bobby’s head cracks slightly from the impact. Harry grabs the black hair and is about to slam it again when he feels arms grab his hand.

 

He is about to hit whoever’s grabbing him until he sees familiar blue eyes staring into his wild ones. A familiar voice is calling out to him and it isn’t until he sees tears that Harry realizes what he is doing. He’s killing a guy in front of Louis, Louis who is shaking, scared and trying to bring Harry back.

 

“Harry it’s me Louis, come back to me Harry…you have to stop.” Harry looks at Bobby who’s body is bleeding, has cuts on his face and dirt all over, and then he looks back at Louis who looks so innocent and so young in this one moment. So Harry drops Bobby’s body to the ground and looks at his blood tainted hands. He’s never felt more like a monster in his entire life then he does in this moment.

 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything but nothing comes out; nothing more than a broken and barely audible “I’m sorry.”

 

Louis doesn’t say anything at first, he just grabs Harry by the hand walks on shaky legs away from the body in the alley. Liam and Niall are already on the phone making calls while Zayn helps Louis walk Harry to the van. Before Harry opens the door he turns and looks at Louis with pleading eyes, and for the first time ever Harry feels like crying.

 

“I…” He can’t get anything else out.

 

“All I care about right now is the fact that you stopped. If I start to think about anything else I’ll throw up.” By ‘anything else’ Louis means think about the fact that a guy almost lost his life because he wanted to make sure Louis wasn’t stuck in an abusive relationship. What does that say about Louis that he’s still with a guy who almost killed a guy? Has killed plenty of guys. What kind of person is okay with that?

 

“I think it’s time for all of us to go home.” Zayn says softly, giving apologetic eyes to Harry but Harry simply smiles when Louis agreed with a soft voice and grabs his hand again.

 

“I think I’ve have enough of Doncaster for a while as well.” Louis finally admits. He lets go of Harry’s hands and hugs his knees to his chest. Harry looks over at Louis and can’t help wonder what the boy is thinking. Does Louis think of Harry as a monster now? Can he forgive Harry for what he did, and was going to do?

 

Harry flies home that now in fear. He’s never been scared before, but right now he’s terrified because the thought of Louis never forgiving him scares him more than anything in this world ever could.

 


	16. Leaving the past behind

Louis is beginning to question what it means to be in love. He wants to understand why this intangible thing can cause so much joy, and pain at the same time. How a four letter word can weigh so heavily on an individual and give someone enough strength, and hope, to wake up from a coma and yet, be the same thing to make someone kill to protect them.  _I will kill for you,_  is a phrase that has been written throughout history, and it’s a phrase that is so completely cliché that Louis can’t even begin to believe that this is his life.

 

But the fact of the matter is, this is his life now and Harry has almost killed a guy for Louis. Or maybe Harry has almost killed a guy because that’s just who Harry is on the inside. But no, Louis has seen the good in his Haz; he’s seen the dimpled smile shine when looking at Louis. Then again he’s also seen the emerald green fade to dark. Louis sighs because that’s the million-dollar question, isn’t it? Did Harry almost kill that guy to protect Louis, or because Harry couldn’t stop himself?

 

Louis has been trying to avoid any negative thoughts about Harry, because every time he does he’s brought back to the memories of being warned against the man. He starts to remember how people would talk of Harry’s wrath, of how many people he’s killed, and how dangerous the man is. Remembering these warnings just leads to Louis realizing just how different he and Harry truly are; like light and dark—day and night. They are the polar opposites in every way possible. Louis came from shelter, money, and innocence while Harry is a man of darkness and the world.

 

Louis closes his eyes and tries not to cry as he sees the stranger in his mind. The way the man was pleading for Harry to stop. The way he began to choke, on his own blood, at the hands of Harry’s large palms makes Louis want to do nothing more than throw up. He wants to be sick, and not because Harry was doing something horrific, he wants to be sick because a small part of him got off on it. A tiny part was enjoying seeing Harry in his element, completely taken over; and it’s these thoughts that scare him the most. Louis was warned against Harry, but he never had any warning about himself. How fucked up of a person does this make Louis, that he actually loves the idea of Harry killing for him, because Harry loves him that much?

 

The sad part of all of this, is that Louis wants to feel special some more. He’s now realizing that he’s becoming addicted to the darkness and it’s this realization that has Louis sitting in a hotel room all alone; surrounded by nothing more than food and his thoughts. He hasn’t seen, nor spoken to, Stan, or Harry in two days.

 

To Harry this is absolutely killing him; knowing that Louis is so close and yet, so far away. He’s trying to respect Louis’ wishes of wanting some distance, but the radio silence is driving him insane. Harry just has to be a little more patient and hope that his boy will return to him soon; in the meantime, he’s going to be a right grump about it.

 

But Louis needs time to clear his head; he needs time to wrap his mind around the fact that he loves knowing Harry will take a life for him. He loves knowing that his boyfriend is feared by the town he lives in, and that he can be untouchable if he wants to be. He loves knowing that even if his father disowns him that Harry will always be there to be his new constant, and will act as his prince and save him from himself. But Louis is still unsure if he wants to give in to this new temptation of loving Harry with everything he has.

 

So now Louis is sitting in his hotel room, with a box of pizza, and is eyeing his blinking phone. His mum has called several times, asking if everything is okay because of the sudden departure. She’s also alerted him that his father got out of the hospital the same day Louis left, and Louis? Well Louis isn’t surprised one bit. Stan and Josh keep calling, also, asking where he is, if he’s okay, but Louis refuses to answer their calls—just sends a text to let them know he’s alive.

 

Louis refuses to respond with anything more than that because Louis needs to filter through his thoughts alone and without influence. He doesn’t need Stan and Josh tainting his mind with ill images of Harry, just like he doesn’t need the boys filling his mind with skewed images of Harry either. He just needs to sit and reflect on what he’s truly getting himself into, and if in the long run will it be all worth it. If he has to choose between his family, and even Stan, can he make the choice of loving Harry without regret?

 

It’s been two days and Louis still doesn’t know how to answer his own questions. Harry is unstable, and their relationship isn't exactly the pillar of healthy. Louis knows this, but he also knows that nobody will love Louis like Harry does and to Louis that means something—to Louis that means everything. But he’s tired of dwelling on the what if’s. He wants to go out, get proper drunk, and in the morning he’ll talk it out with Harry. So as Louis sits up from the bed, absentmindedly twisting his phone around in his hands, he decides to call Michael to see if the lad wants to go out. He needs someone who’s neither TeamHarry, nor TeamStan.

 

“’m Hello?” A gruff sounding voice answers the phone.

 

“Hey Michael it’s Louis. I was wondering if you have any plans tonight?” Louis ponders, trying not to sound too hopeful.

 

“Just at home for the night with a friend, the one that I was telling you about who’s going to be the other lead in the play. You can come over if you’d like and get acquainted?” Louis can hear a vaguely familiar voice in the background talking to a muffled Michael.

 

“Sure sounds good, just as long as I can’t remember tonight I’d say that’s fine.” Louis can hear two different laughs before a ‘perfect’ is said by Michael and then he hangs up. 

 

With a loud sigh, Louis gets off the bed and shuffles through to his duffle bag looking for clothes. He settles for his white pants, and tight grey shirt before grabbing his wallet, cell phone, and heading out of the hotel door. He gets downstairs and waits for a taxi to arrive before getting in it, and then he gives them Michael’s address.  

 

Louis doesn’t even have to knock on the door; as soon as he arrives the door is being opened, and a large man is standing in front of him. He has to be about twenty-three years of age, with short curly brown hair, honey brown eyes, and has lots of tattoos on his massive muscles. Louis tries not to stare at the wet, and naked, torso.

 

A cough brings Louis out of his thoughts and he hums, obviously distracted. He looks up and then squints because this guy looks vaguely familiar.  

 

“I’m up here.” The cheeky stranger says and Louis blinks twice before groaning and smacking his head against the nearby wall.

 

“You’re one of Harry’s clients, no wonder you look so familiar.” Louis says to himself as shoulders past the half-naked stranger, whose leaning against the door frame. Louis settles on the couch.

 

“The name is Zinc, and you must be ‘the one who must never be touched’.” Zinc flirts, as he sits too close to Louis on the couch. Louis moves his leg from the unwanted touch and frowns.

 

“’M not a character from Harry Potter, I’m not ‘he who must not be named.’ I’m just Louis. And yes Harry prefers it if I’m his, and only his, which happens to be the way I prefer it also.” Louis quips while wondering why Michael is taking so long in the kitchen.

 

“Last I recall your boyfriend allowed someone to touch you while you were high. At the club in V.I.P? Must not be so special after all.” Zinc runs a hand up and down Louis’ arm and Louis smacks the top of the hand before he stands with a scowl on his face.  .

 

“You know absolutely nothing about me, or Harry, and you especially don’t know anything about our relationship. Is this why Michael kept you a secret? Because he knows you has an affiliation with Harry?” Louis whispers harshly while folding his arms over his chest. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Michael can’t hear their conversation.

 

“I know plenty about Harry Styles.” Zinc shrugs. “I was one of his first clients right after he broke up with me. Lasted about three weeks, best three weeks of my life. I too though he and I were special together, guess I was just something he needed to use. I thought being a client, and fucking the girls and guys, would make him want me again but he probably doesn’t even remember my name. Same will happen to you just wait.” Louis rolls his eyes in disgust and scoffs. Jealousy is so unbecoming.

 

“God you are pathetic; did you know that? You told Michael all of this didn’t you?” Louis can vaguely hear a pot being dropped in the kitchen.

 

“Michael and I have been best friends since we were four, of course he knows all about this.” Zinc replies nonchalantly. “When he told me who was doing the lead I just knew I had to be a part of it as well.”  Louis is officially gaping at the words just spoken to him.

 

“Michael? Michael!” Louis is shouting now, still not keeping his eyes off of Bradley and waits as he hears hesitant footsteps enter into the room. 

 

“Did Josh know about this? Was this his idea from the start? Put me into the play so that Bradley can be in it to cause a rift between Harry and I?” The wheels are turning in Louis’ mind, and he doesn’t wait for a response. He just rushes out of the flat ignoring the calls to his name.

 

He keeps brisk walking down the road, smacking his head with his hands, while murmuring how stupid he was to trust anyone but Harry. His father lied, Michael lied, Josh lied, all of them lied just to trick Louis into getting what they wanted out of him. But Harry, his Harry has never lied. He’s never tricked Louis into anything, and Louis is a fool to ever think of putting anyone before him.

 

He has to get to Harry, to beg and apologize for taking so long in realizing that Harry is his entire life. Well, not entire life but Harry is an extremely important factor. He wants everything that Harry has to offer, and the rest of world can gladly fuck right off.

 

He can’t believe how incredibly stupid he was to believe that someone would think he’s talented enough to do a play without even having to audition. He should have known something was wrong, but that’s his problem. He’s too damn trusting, willing, and eager to please—but not anymore.

 

 He wipes a fallen tear from his face as he climbs into the taxi and calls out Harry’s address from memory. He rests his head against the glass window and uses his fist to wipe away the lone tears that refuse to stop falling. It’s like everything is crashing in on Louis at the same time.

 

 His father, the man who is supposed to love Louis with everything he has, has been lying to him for so long. Even going as far as maybe faking an injury, that is killing his mum, just so Louis will do what he wants. His father doesn’t love Louis; he loves what Louis can do for him.

 

Josh wants Louis to distance himself Harry so he can have him, and used Michael and Bradley to do it; all the while Louis had no idea. He honestly though he’s good enough for the play, he honestly thought that somebody finally recognized him for his talents. But no, it was all a mirage, a web of lies spun by the people surrounding him. 

 

A realization finally dawns upon Louis, and that is that people never stumble into unhealthy relationship's—it's not something that just has happens to a person. No, instead people are pushed and forced into them; various worldly occurrences happen that lead the person to depend on the relationship as if it is the only thing keeping them alive. That's where Louis is now. Maybe if he had enough self-worth, he never would have settled for the first guy who thinks he’s the world. Maybe if he had a better relationship with his father, he never would have sought attention from the guy who likes to be called daddy. Maybe, just maybe, if Louis were loved enough as a child he might have figured out who he is and never would have met Harry Styles. 

 

But none of that matters because this is the present, and this is what is occurring. So by the time Louis pays the driver, and forcefully knocking on Harry’s door, Louis’ thoughts have consumed him. He’s now come to the conclusion that he’ll never be good enough for anybody but Harry. He can never trust anybody but Harry, and when Harry opens the door the man’s angry expression softens immediately after seeing who it is.

 

“Oh boobear what happened?” Harry whispers into Louis’ hair as his arms immediately surround his boy. The other three lads are looking on in confusion, at the site of Louis breaking down into Harry’s arms.

 

Somehow Harry manages to maneuver Louis onto the couch and Liam hands him some tissues and a glass of water while Harry manages to calm him down to a simmer of a whimper, versus full on water works. Zayn kneels down and brushes wet hair from off of Louis’ face, and rubs his cheek against Louis’ wet one. Harry bends his head down and kisses his boy’s forehead as well, allowing Louis to rest back against his chest; nice and protected within his arms.

 

 “What happened Louis?” Niall is the first to ask while sitting on the couch, allowing Louis to put his feet in his lap.

 

 “It was all a lie.” The whole group thinks Louis is talking about his father, so they merely nod letting him continue.

 

“The whole thing was a lie from the start, and Josh…” Louis stops talking and gestures around the room with his left arm almost as if searching for the words.

 

 “What about Josh? What does he have to do with your dad?” Liam asks genuinely confused.

 

 “Not my dad but Josh, he led me to thinking Michael really wanted me in the play. I thought I was good enough to be in his play, but it was all a lie.” Harry’s hold tightens on Louis before he speaks.

 

 “Did Michael make you cry? What did he do to you Lou?” Harry questions, his hold on tightening.

 

“His best mate is one of your exes, some massive bloke named Zinc.” Louis explains. Harry furrows his brows and frowns in confusion.

 

“Whose Zinc?” Harry wonders out loud, and frowns even more when Louis begins to laugh into his chest thus shaking both of their bodies.

 

“He said you probably didn’t remember him.” Louis announces and Zayn’s expression widens as he suddenly remembers.

 

“I know him, he’s the one with the smiley face on his inner thigh. Remember Harry, you said he must have taken too many steroids because his dick was so miniature and he wouldn’t stay hard? You would go around calling him BD for baby dick.” Louis’ sudden laughter is masked by Niall’s who is rolling on the floor holding his sides.

 

“Oh fuck I remember him now, oh god his dick did not match his body at all. It’s like the rest of him hit puberty but his cock was stuck at twelve years old.” Harry says in between laughs himself.

 

“God I’m so glad you broke up with him then…” Louis responds back, wiping the final tears from his face. Fuck he has a headache.

 

“What about BD though, I’m still confused.” Harry wonders.

 

“I went over there tonight, to hang out, and Zinc answers the door right?” Louis begins. “The guy stared at me like he knew me already and I thought he looked familiar and that’s when I remembered he was at a club with us; the one where I got high with the stranger, and yeah.” Louis quickly moves on. “Anyways, he started being an arsehole and mentioned how you must not care about me, because of the stranger and I got angry.”

 

“So then he tells me that the two of you dated, and how you disregarded him so he became of client of yours to get your attention. We’ve seen him in some of the V.I.P rooms before, and apparently none of it worked though. So of course Michael knows all of this since they’re best mates, which means Michael told all of this to Josh. Josh knows I want to do drama, and maybe even act properly one day, so he must have approached Michael suggesting I do one of his plays, that way Bradley can be the leading man.” Louis repeats bitterly.

 

“That’s why Michael was so secretive about the whole damn thing. I’m sure Josh wanted to use Zinc to cause some sort of rift between us; maybe even make you jealous or something. Or make you so mad that you lash out on Zinc and I get upset with you and leave, I don’t know. Now I’m over here crying like an injured child but I can't help it, because everything is happening at once and he used me Harry; they all used me just like my father and I—why do people want to hurt me?”

 

Louis speaks that last phrase in barely a whisper; just trying not to choke on the tears building in the back of his throat. All four guys look at Louis with sorrow in their eyes as Harry cradles Louis to his chest.

 

“It’s their loss Louis, they don’t know how great you are and are just selfish to their own desires. They all want you but none of them can have you and if they lie to you or hurt you then fuck them.” Harry whispers in his ear and Louis responds by wiping his wet cheek on Harry’s abs, smiling softly to himself.

 

“Is it bad I wouldn’t mind watching you punch them all?” Louis asks with round, bluish greys.

 

Harry laughs and grips Louis tighter.

 

“Love I think that’s a done deal. It’s pretty much the inevitable; they lied and hurt my boy, I’m not letting it go.” Harry says in a stern voice.

 

“It’s just, I really thought I was good enough you know…” Louis speaks just above a whisper; Harry kisses his forehead once again.

 

“You are good enough Lou, bloody brilliant babe.” Louis smiles again and wraps his arms around Harrys neck.

 

“I think I finally figured out what I want now.” Harry eyes Louis carefully as his boy speaks.

 

“And what is that you want Lou?” Louis sits up and rests his hands on Harry’s butterfly tattoo. Blue eyes stare at green ones.

 

“You. It’s cliché as fuck, but all I want right now in life, is my mum, my twin sisters, Stan, and you.” Needless to say they fuck right there on the couch. Liam leaves after the kissing ceases to end. Niall and Zayn ‘hide’ behind the couch and proceed to watch, then again after Round 2 of Louis getting fucked, he isn’t sure of anything anymore.  

∞ 

Louis and Stan are at the flat eating popcorn while watching Netflix. They’ve talked, and discussed, everything that is going on with Louis and he feels a bit better about things.

 

"Stan can I be honest with you?” Louis suddenly questions. “I'm confused right now about everything, like I just don't know why I can't be me without either being a disappointment or being lied to. My whole life I’ve been worried about what people may think about me. I've worried that I'll never amount to the expectations of others, and now that everything's happened I just want to time and figure out who it is that I really want to be and who I really want to stand for." Josh nods his head and continues to eat popcorn as Louis talks. 

 

"And what is that you think you want Louis?" Stan asks, taking the time to look at his friend who looks so small on the couch. 

 

"I think I want to be happy, and Harry he makes me happy. Then again when I get good marks I’m happy, when I’m drunk I’m happy, when I’m eating I’m happy. There are other things that make me happy other than Harry but I don’t think I’ve really explored them. And I’m beginning to think that’s because I base my happiness on what other’s think about me, and who I should be. I also think that I’m finally tired of it. I honestly, and truly, am." Louis admits with a glint of glee in his eyes. 

 

"Then can I suggest something?" Stan asks very serious. Louis nods. 

 

"I suggest you be happy then.” Louis smiles a crinkle smile. “Fuck the world, and their demands. Forget about your parent's, the papers, worrying about making mistakes, and just find things that you love and do them. Do them and know that I’ll always be here for Louis, I’ll always be your constant.” Louis smiles at his friend and gently nudges his shoulder. 

 

"Even if I kill somebody?" Louis asks looking up through his eyelashes to see Stan smile.

 

"Yeah Lou, I'll still love you even then." Louis hums his reply but the small smile never leaves his face. 

 

They finish watching Netflix movies in comfortable silence and now it’s later on that night and Louis is out at a club with the lads. Louis is currently spinning in Harry’s office chair while Zayn, Liam, and Harry go over ‘important business stuff.’ Bleh.

 

“You know I was wondering something about my father.” Louis thinks out loud, and Harry hums his acknowledgement.

 

“Like why does my father want me to run his company so badly? I know shit about business, I don’t care really know what he does, and meetings bore me to tears. Is that really the type of person he wants to run his company?” Harry stops writing and looks up at Louis; his expression stern.

 

“I would really appreciate it if you would stop the self-depreciation you have going on Louis. You’re bloody brilliant okay?” Louis pouts as he sticks his tongue out and before he can reply Liam beats him to it.

 

“I was actually looking into that, well Niall and I both were actually. A friend of Niall’s, who got transferred to an area around Doncaster, said the local police there were looking into some of your family’s finances from the company; maybe some money laundering going on or corruption of some sort in regard to a large sum of investors.” Louis shows his surprise.

 

“Well anyways, the company that he wants to merge with so bad…Luke’s father’s company? Well apparently some agents are like well invested in their company. So if the two companies were to merge then the local police will probably stop looking into the company as well. That Luke guy and his father are like proper connected.” Liam says in a dismissive tone.

 

“When were you and Niall going to tell me any of this?” Louis asks suddenly angry at the thought of his father doing this to protect himself.

 

“We had no evidence Lou, we were waiting for the right time to tell you.” Liam tries to defend himself and Louis scoffs anyways.

 

“I’ll discuss why you kept me in the dark as well Liam, a little bit later.” Harry responds and Liam immediately put his head down like a kicked dog.

 

“I can’t believe your dad wants to pimp you out Lou.” Zayn speaks in disbelief.

 

“God that sounds so dirty when you say it like that.” Groans out Louis, who stops spinning in his chair. Harry comes over to him and makes Louis stand up just so he can be sat in Harry’s willing lap.

 

“I don’t know Lou, I bet I can make serious money off of you.” Harry teases while nipping at Louis’ ear.

 

“Oh yeah how much can this arse make a night?” Louis teases back while grinding his bum hard against Harry’s semi.

 

“Hmmm, I will be his first client.” Zayn murmurs, realizing he’s thinking out loud. He then proceeds to groan while putting his head on the table as the three of them laugh at him.

 

“See Harry already have my first client.” Louis taunts as he walks over to Zayn and kisses him on the lips. Harry is right behind him, picking him up from behind, and spins him around a circle. Louis is laughing at the assault and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck after being put on the ground.

 

“You’re all mine Lou. ‘m not sharing.” Harry softly whispers into Louis’ waiting mouth. Their lips brushes gently against each other’s before deepening. Louis feels hands smacking the back of his thighs so he hops up, and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, all the while continuing his snogging.

 

Louis is able to start nibbling on Harry’s bottom lip when a cough brings them out of their daze.

 

“You two are properly disgusting, and should start a porn series. Like seriously fuck off and stop fucking in public.” Liam chastises and then walks out the door. Zayn is merely sitting at the table with a devilish smile across his face.

 

“Please continue, don’t stop on my behalf.” Zayn ducks his head as a pencil flies right at him.

 

“Fuck off you pervert.” Harry shouts at him even though laughter is filling his voice. Zayn put his hands up in defeat and begs Louis to join him on the dance floor. Louis asks if Harry wants to come as well but Harry promises him he will after he handles some business. Harry then watches, and sighs, as Zayn and Louis walk out the door.  

 

He rubs both hands up and down his face, and pulls his hair slightly before pulling out his phone and sending a text.

 

**_Harry: How much longer now?_ **

 

Harry sends the text and a few seconds later a response comes.

 

**_Unknown Number: A week at the most, he has no idea what’s happening to him. Should we continue?_ **

****

Harry taps his phone against his mouth and pauses for a brief moment before allowing his fingers to type out a response.

 

**_Harry: Good keep going._ **

 

Harry looks at his phone like it personally offended him before deciding to make a phone call on it.

 

“Hey Aiden it’s Harry. I think it’s time I got back to fighting…I need a distraction.” Harry doesn’t have to wait for a response, he merely hangs up and places his phone in his pocket as he stands up and leaves out of his office.

 

He looks around the private V.I.P and sees everyone having a good time, men and women are also going into rooms. Laughter fills the room, as well as music, people are dancing and everyone is in their own little world. Then Harry looks over at the back of the room and notices Louis.

 

Louis who looks so innocent while dancing with Zayn; the same Louis who has his head tilted back as he laughs so hard while teaching Zayn how to do the Macarena, and everything seems to slow down in this one moment.

 

Harry leans against the door frame and continues to watch Zayn, and Louis, laugh with each other while Liam looks on with a fond expression. He continues to watch as he folds his arms across his chest and crosses his ankles, and just thinks about how much he loves Louis.

 

He thinks about how much he wants to be that person who will save Louis from the tower like in all those Disney stories, and how he wants to be the one person in Louis’ life who never lets him down. Harry knows his own head is filled with nothing more than secrets and darkness but looking at his Louis he realizes that it’s okay.

 

That for once he might actually be the prince, the good guy and not just the villain. That maybe Louis’ saving him just as much as he’s saving Louis and for those reasons alone he knows he’ll never let anyone hurt Louis again; not physically, mentally, or emotionally. As he thinks back on everything he’s done wrong in his life, on everything he’s still doing that’s wrong, he knows deep down that it’s all worth it.

 

Everything that has happened has led Harry to Louis and Harry refuses to let his boy go. This thing that they have, whatever it may be, has to be for life because Harry isn’t letting Louis go for anything in this world, or the next. And as the song changes to an upbeat tempo Harry seeks Louis who is beckoning him to the dance floor.

 

So with a gentle smile Harry pulls himself off of the wall and walks over to Louis, taking him by the hips and swaying along to the beat. Harry stops them dancing and kisses Louis’ confused lips and whispers in his ear softly:

 

“I love you more than anything I’ve ever known.” The confusion goes away as Louis blushes and whispers back:

 

“And I love you more than I can ever know.” Harry smiles down at Louis and it’s in this moment they both know that this thing between them isn’t going anywhere at all. Harry just hopes Louis will still love him in the end.


	17. I'm Fine

“You want to know what I think?” Louis asks out loud as he and the lads, all lay on various couches while watching reruns of Dr. Who. Louis has his head in Harry’s lap while his, fuzzy sock wearing, feet are planted firmly in Zayn’s. Harry is rubbing Louis’ shirtless tummy absentmindedly while Liam and Niall sit in the two seated chair.

 

“I thought I told you to stay pretty Lou and never think?” Liam jokes while never taking his eyes off the screen. It’s probably why he doesn’t see the shoe coming, that Louis throws towards his head.

 

“Fuck off, twat. Anyways, like I was saying, I think we should all go on a trip; maybe we can go to the Pirate’s Festival in the Cayman Islands? 10 days of pirate fun in the sun.” Louis suggests.

 

“Yeah maybe Niall will finally get a tan so we no longer have to see his pale naked arse.” Zayn teases and laughs as Niall sticks his tongue out.

 

“Yeah maybe I’ll push Zayn in the water and watch as he squirms for life like the time two years ago.” Niall teases back and Zayn visibly pouts.

 

“I thought I was drowning you prick, you lot know I can’t swim. My life flashed before my eyes.” Zayn tries to defend his point but is only met with a room full of laughter.

 

“It was a kiddy pool Zayn. Not even a cat would have drowned in that.” Harry says in between laughter and now Louis is laughing as well because that’s priceless.

 

“How was I to know? You psychopaths blind folded me then pushed me into water. I had no idea!” Zayn practically shouts and huffs out his frustrations.

 

“Please tell me somebody recorded that.” Louis pants out wiping away tears of laughter.

 

“Bad boy over here went Westside on all of us and destroyed the tape; he went into Harry’s room later on that night and set the whole camera on fire.” Liam explains using hand gestures.

 

“Oh god I remember that, and then upon throwing the camera into the trash can, he didn’t realize there is actual trash in it—practically caught the whole trash bin on fire.” Niall adds in.

 

“I woke up to a room filled with smoke and a half naked Zayn running away from the scene of the crime.” Harry finishes as Zayn is now covering his own face; cheeks tainted pink.

 

“Those were some dark days; can’t we keep the past in the past?” Zayn pleads as the laughter finally dies down.

 

“No fucking way mate, that one will go down in history.” Niall assures him with a pat of on the back that Zayn forcefully shrugs off.

 

“I hate everyone is this room, but you Lou I can never hate you.” Louis beams at the attention and ignores Harry’s chorus of ‘heyyy he’s mine.’

 

“Anyways back to this being about me! Pirate Festival anyone? Say yes because I already bought tickets it’s tomorrow until the 17th.” Louis says to get the attention back onto him and his suggestion.

 

“Some of us have lives Lou, and jobs, we can’t just take off.” Liam tries to explain but Louis pulls a face and wiggles his nose.

 

“None sense, we’re young and are supposed to be irresponsible. Also I have a lot of my father’s money that I need to blow through so if you lot don’t want to go I’m sure I can give your tickets to plenty of other men who will love to spend this trip with me.” Louis teases and Harry bites his neck in warning; sometimes Louis is convinced Harry was a dog in his previous life, he wouldn’t be surprised if one day he woke up to Harry peeing on him claiming ‘it’s to mark his territory.’ Actually— _eww,_ no water works.

 

“Ah daddy issues should have known.” Liam says thinking out loud.

 

“Say Lou since you have daddy issues are you going to spiral out of control and do porn to get back at your old man?” Niall asks with a serious expression. Louis simply frowns and gaps at the same time.

 

“What have you been watching? That’s it from now on you will be censored with parental guidance young man.” Louis replies and ignores the pillow thrown at him and the impolite ‘tosser’. 

 

“Louis doesn’t have daddy issues, and nobody is doing porn.” Harry states like it’s obvious.

 

“Thank you Haz, so now that we are all in agreement of leaving tomorrow we should all get packed so Zayn will you do me the honors of taking me home to pack?” Zayn stands up abruptly nodding his head and this throws Louis off balance, he winds up falling on the floor. Louis looks up and frowns at Zayn who at least looks sheepish.

 

“Sorry mate, but now that I think about it you would be good in porn; you have the perfect face for a facial.” Louis frowns and smacks Zayn’s hand away from caressing his cheek. Harry joins in with a devilish expression and starts to caress his cheek as well and okay two can play this game.

 

Louis allows Harry to caress his cheek and practically purrs at the touch and brings his hand up to palm Harry’s bulge. Harry’s breath hitches in his throat, and that only encourages Louis more. He looks up and through his long lashes and bites his bottom lip, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

“Will you like that Harry? Will you like to put your large cock in mouth, to fuck my face like the cumslut I am? Watch as I take you deeper and deeper until I’m practically chocking, and gagging, for your cock and you don’t stop. You just keep fucking into my mouth like you’re trying to abuse it and I won’t be able to talk; I won’t be able to do anything but please you.” Harry whimpers.

 

“And then when you’re finally about to bust; you’ll pull off and nut all over my face until I won’t be able to even open my eyes without your seed getting in. I’ll be all sticky with your fluid and then I’ll proceed to wipe it off with my finger and taste every bit of it. And we can film it, and post it online for the world to see how I’m yours; for the world to see that you own me and that nobody can touch me but you. Will you like that?” Louis stops talking to see Harry completely freeze with lust blown eyes.

 

“Y-yeah!” Harry finally croaks out and Louis lets his head fall back in laughter as he gets up from off the ground and pats Harry’s hard on.

 

“Sorry mate but I have to go pack; good luck with that though.” Louis shouts as he points to the obvious boner and then runs out of the door before Harry can object or protest.

 

It takes Harry a few moments to filter through the background laughter and realize what just happened and as he blinks himself back to consciousness he groans and grabs his aching cock. If Louis gives him blue balls one more time, he’s going to kill the little teasing shit. Harry needs material so he can take care of himself.

 

“Niall let me see that video you filmed of me and Lou on Halloween.” Harry demands as he crosses the room to where Niall is sitting.

 

“I have no idea what you are referring to mate.” Niall looks guilty and isn’t not meeting Harry’s gaze.

 

Harry opens his hand and taps his foot.

 

“Niall?” He calls as a warning.

 

“Fucking fine!” Niall responds, shoving his phone into the waiting palm and calls out Harry’s name as soon as the man takes off to his room with it.

 

It takes Niall all of two seconds to realize what Harry is doing in his bedroom as he hears loud groans and what sounds like a wet fist slapping around a cock. Niall throws his head back and laughs all the way to where Liam is still seated on the couch, shaking his head in judgment. Liam really can’t believe these are his friends; but he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

 

∞

 

It takes a few hours before Harry is barreling through Louis’ bedroom door, catching the younger man off guard as large hands, and a large torso, pins him down on the bed. Louis does manage to let out a very mainly, maybe girly, squeal at the sudden attack. He looks up and meets green eyes with sheepish blue ones.

 

“You teased me.” Harry nips at Louis’ neck.

 

“I did no such thing Haz, you know me better than that.” Louis tries to explain, and defend, himself even though his body is betraying him when his legs wraps around the body hovering above him.

 

“You’re lying; you knew what you were doing. Did you know I had to get myself off to a video of us? The video on Niall’s mobile at that; I was reduced to being that desperate.” The words are slow and slurred as Harry moves his hips deep into Louis’ waiting body.

 

“Fuck Harry…I had to…fuck…I had to pack.” Louis gasps, tilting his head to side to give Harry more access. He pulls a face when Harry stops nipping at his neck and pulls off.

 

“Why are we leaving Lou? What are you running from?” It’s times like this that Louis absolutely hates the fact that Harry can read him like a damn open book.

 

Of course Louis is running away from something; he’s running away from his thoughts. He wants to go away somewhere that will act a distraction from the fact that he isn’t happy. So with a heavy sigh he gives up and lets strong arms cuddle him on the bed.

 

“I called home last night and my father said he’s disappointed in me for leaving all of a sudden. He said that for once in his life he’s proud of me when he heard I was standing in for him; he said he was so proud of me when he heard that I was in those meetings for him, and that by leaving I ultimately failed him.” Harry shakes his head.

 

“He said some other, not so nice, words but that’s gest of it. He claimed I was nothing more than a waste of life and that it will be best not to come round the house anymore because it’s not like the family can depend on me. I know my mum doesn’t feel the same but it hurt when he said those things. I hate myself for not standing up to him but he’s inside my mind you know? And he’s fucking with it and I’ll never be done with him, and that’s what hurts the most.” Louis feels defeated at admission.

 

He slumps deeper into Harry’s chest and allows a single tear to escape before he quickly wipes it away and huffs out a frustrated sigh.

 

“And I hate that I keep crying like a fucking baby, which I’m not. I’m not a baby, I’m not some kid who needs to be coddled, and yet I keep crying over my fucking father. I just want it to go away, and I want to leave and ….”

 

Harry pulls Louis’ hands away from his face and begins to kiss them gently.

 

“Hey, stop that Lou. You have every right to cry if you want. Just because I don’t cry doesn’t mean you’re a baby. Liam’s a big guy yeah? He cries all the time.” Louis stops crying and looks at Harry with hopeful eyes. “Besides, what your father is doing to you is called manipulation; I practically invented the word. Don’t let him get inside of your head and give you worth. You’re worth so much more than his opinion.”

 

“Yeah?” Harry begins to nod his head frantically.

 

“Of course, and if you need to get away then that’s what we’ll do okay? But don’t feel like you’re in this alone and even if I don’t understand what you’re going through, I’m always going to support you.” Louis sighs and leans further into warming arms before he lets out a brief chuckle.

 

“Christ H, we sound like a life time movie right about now, or some cheesy romance novel. We’re supposed to be men.” Louis shouts and smacks Harry’s chest gently.

 

The next thing Louis knows, he’s being pinned down to the bed with Harry leaning over him, reaching for something under the bed. The man is now holding a pair of pink, fuzzy, handcuffs. Louis has no idea how those got under there but who is he to question fate and just smiles as Harry begins to cuff his hands to the bed post.

 

“You want me to fuck you? Is that manly enough?” Harry murmurs, his voice is lost in the lust clouding Louis’ mind. He simply nods weakly while his Haz strips both of them of their clothes; leaving just Louis’ shirt on since he’s still handcuffed.

 

“I’m going to go so slow, it’ll feel like you have a cock ring on. You’ll be so over stimulated but won’t be able to cum and it’ll drive you crazy.” Harry  peppers Louis’ body with kisses, making sure to nibble a love bite on all of his sensitive areas.

 

Even though Harry got himself off merely hours ago to the thought of Louis, he still can’t believe that this naked body, lying beneath him, is all for him. Louis’ soft tan skin is flawless, his tiny waist is perfect to grab, his thighs are gorgeous, and that arse is downright sinful. The way that Louis arches his back as Harry’s tongue licks the crease of his thigh makes Harry want to take him right then.

 

But he keeps teasing, only stopping to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer and then goes back nibbling on Louis’ inner thigh like it is a piece of corn on the cob. His boy’s face is flushed red, cock is throbbing in his hand and he can feel the warmth as he strokes Louis twice before letting go and laughs as he hears groans being emitted.

 

“Please Harry?” Louis starts to beg as he lifts his bum up and down on the bed, and spreads his legs even further apart hoping that Harry will get the hint. He does. He gets the hint that Louis wants to be taken, and fucked, but Harry wants to draw this out some, he wants his boy to feel intense.

 

“Close your eyes.” Whispers Harry as he takes Louis’ whole shaft in his mouth in one swoop, and his boy does exactly as he’s told.

 

Harry isn’t even able to get one finger in Louis before the door opens and a naked Stan enters looking down at his own right arse cheek, poking a mole on it.

 

“Hey Lou, I was wondering if this mole looks…bigger to you?” Stan trails off as his face drains of color noticing the scene he had just walked in on. He quickly exits the room, not even bothering to close the door before him and Harry lets out a massive string of curses once he notices his soft cock.

 

Louis has a nerve to look sheepish at Harry throughout the whole thing.

 

“Come on Harry, stick a finger in.” Louis pleads, pulling on the cuffs and twisting his body around at the same time.

 

“I’m sorry Lou but Stan’s naked arse is like burned into my brain, and my cock refuses to get stiff. He’s like hard dick kryptonite.” Before Louis can comment on Harry’s poor choice of words, a loud bang is heard and then Stan’s voice bellows out ‘hey I heard that you prick.’

 

“Lou I think we seriously need to have a talk. I mean, should I be jealous that your roommate casually walks into your room naked so you can look at his arse?” Harry asks playfully but a hint of jealously is in his tone.

 

“You think that’s something? Just wait till you see what he and I do with a can of whip,” Louis doesn’t have a chance to finish that sentence before he’s being attacked by hungry lips thus cutting off his speech.

 

The two continue to kiss softly and sloppy while Harry uncuffs Louis, and after about fifteen minutes has passed the mood breaks by Louis’ tummy growling. Harry bends down to nibble at the noises being made and Louis pats his curly hair softly, looking down at him through lashes.

 

“You know Harry, if men could get pregnant I can see you as the type to talk to my stomach.” Louis speaks out nonchalantly and Harry stops nibbling to rest his chin on the abs below him.

 

“If men could get pregnant I would fill you up right now, watch as you walk around with a round tummy knowing that my baby’s in there.” Harry responds fondly, rubbing Louis’ stomach for emphasis and Louis groans in response pushing Harry’s hand away.

 

“Oh god I can see it now. You would keep me pregnant so I would always be fat and no man would ever want to be with me other than you.” Harry doesn’t have to respond, he just sits up and pulls an un-expecting Louis with him.

 

“Of course love. You better be prepared; I’m planning on getting you as fat as possible, you’ll have no choice but to love me forever.” Harry whispers, and the room seems so still and so quiet as the two bodies mesh together.

 

“I already do.” Louis whispers back against awaiting lips and just as they are about to kiss they are disturbed once again by a cock blocking Stan.

 

“You two are proper disgusting, and incredibly cheesy.” Louis can’t do anything but groan on Harry’s shoulder before they pull a part and get dressed.

 

∞

 

With everybody packed, Louis takes the boys to a gay bar. This is his first ever gay club, and when he steps foot in the place he immediately takes his white shirt off; his gray jeans are leaving nothing up to the imagination. Harry’s jaw is clenched as he notices men watching his Lou with wicked intent and it’s definitely going to be a long night.

 

“Why is he shirtless again?” Liam’s question rings in Harry’s ears, thus bringing him out of his angry daydream of pulling a Carrie and murdering everyone.

 

“Because he’s trying to make H jealous.” The only thing Harry does in response to Niall is grunt his agreement and walk towards the bar, as Louis begins to wave his hand in the air—thus stopping the traffic.

 

“I need a shot of something strong.” Harry bellows out at the eager young bartender, who is pushing her breasts up in his face.

 

“Cute guy like you? Why the angry eyebrows? No girl to make you happy?” The fake blond turns around and pours a shot of Pincer Vodka and hands it to Harry, a smile pressed on her face as she ignores the other orders surrounding her. She lets her hand linger a bit too long and Harry swallows the shot, immediately regretting it because it tastes like oil and he thinks he’s going to die.

 

“To answer your question, I have no girl especially since I’m at a gay bar.” Harry grits out, his frown probably mistaken for a scowl, when in reality it’s just him trying to contain his bile from upchucking all over the place. God what the hell what that even?

 

“I’ve seen you around before…Harry Styles right?” Harry turns his gaze back to her and furrows his brows. Since when did her top get so low? He can actually see a bit of her nipple. So instead of replying he gets up and walks away, heading towards where Louis is currently being danced on by two guys.

 

As soon as Louis sees Harry he runs towards him, and kisses him eagerly before pushing him to a nearby chair at the table Niall is at.

 

“I want to try something Hazza.” Harry doesn’t have time to respond, he has a half-naked Louis on his lap within the next second and the boy is grinding his arse against a clothed dick. Harry’s first instinct is to grab the bum on his lap, but Louis slaps his hands away and twists his hips like a fucking hula hoop. Harry’s sure he’s going to die if he doesn’t get to touch.

 

“No touching, just close your eyes and enjoy.” Louis whispers, and nibbles on Harry’s ear for emphasis. He means business, and ties his discarded shirt across Harry’s eyes, and behind his head, to make sure the man can’t see a thing.

 

“Fuck Lou, let me touch you.” Harry pleads, digging his nails into his own palms in order to keep himself calm.

 

Louis responds by rubbing both of their clothed cocks together in little mini circles, before bouncing up and down, back and forth. He wraps small arms around Harry’s neck for balance. Harry is so hard, it’s no longer cute; he’s going to get desperate and fuck Louis right here if he doesn’t get to touch soon.

 

But he doesn’t have a chance to because he feels Louis get off his lap and untie him. Harry frowns in response because he doesn’t want it to stop, he wants more of a lap dance and a quick fuck, not giving a damn about the hundreds of guys eyeing them with intent.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Harry finally gasps out after finding his voice.

 

“Song ended innit? Come on Haz I need to dance.” Louis is definitely high on something and Harry makes a mental note to stop Niall from giving Louis random ass drugs without his knowledge.  

 

“Fine.” Harry allows Louis to lead him to the middle of the dance floor and grips his boy’s hips tightly as they dance to the music, and it reminds Harry of the first night he met Louis and they danced together.

 

It’s perfect seeing his boy like this, until a guy comes up to the front of Louis and grabs his waist. Harry frowns and pushes the guy back, and that gesture is a sort of warning, a warning this guy refuses to acknowledge.

 

“He’s taken.” Harry shouts at the guy, trying to get his voice heard over the music. The guy merely shrugs and presses himself closer to Louis, and Harry knows this guy is high on X, his eyes blown, but he doesn’t care. He reaches over Louis’ shoulder and pushes the guy back with full force watching as the man stumbles back and into another guy.

 

“What the fuck man?” The stranger shouts, his veins popping in his neck. Harry is not impressed.

 

Louis giggles at the scene and presses closer to Harry.

 

“My boyfriend is over protective.” Louis speaks in between giggles and the guy looks like he’s going to say something else but just grunts, before finding another twink to dance with.

 

“What was that Louis?” Harry whispers harshly as he pulls Louis closer to the bathrooms.

 

“I like when you get jealous, let’s me know you love me.” Louis answers honestly, still dazed and high off his ass. Harry sighs into his boy’s neck and kisses his temple.

 

“Was that your plan for tonight? Make me jealous so you know that I love you?” Harry knows Louis is in no place for a real conversation what with the drugs affecting him, but at least Harry will get honest answers.

 

“Mmhm. I don’t have a father anymore…daddy issues.” Louis is trying to make hushing noise at Harry but he can’t stop giggling to get any noise out. Harry rolls his eyes and leads Louis to the table, turning an angry scowl to Niall.

 

“What did I do?” Niall asks confused.

 

“You gave Louis something and now he won’t stop giggling.” Harry responds after asking Liam to get Louis some water.

 

“Not my fault, I didn’t give him anything.” Harry is about to call bullshit when Zayn speaks up.

 

“It’s true. While you were at the bar Louis was dancing with some guy, then the next thing we know he’s giggling like a loon.” This only angers Harry even more, he told Louis never to take drinks, or drugs, from random people.

 

“Fine, as soon as he’s sober I’m teaching him a lesson. Do you guys want to stay or can we leave?” Zayn is about to respond when Louis cut him.

 

“FOOOOOOOOOOOD!” He shouts in Harry’s ear and palms his cock with a free hand; Harry isn’t sure how to respond. He wants to be annoyed but at the same time he’s incredibly endeared. So he settles for grabbing Louis from behind and escorting them out into the brisk cold.

 

“F…fuck.” Louis stutters out, turning into Harry for warmth, and Harry smiles to himself thinking this is as good as any way to get Louis to sober up; or freeze his nipples off.

 

“Diner?” Harry asks the group and they all nod and walks towards the car. Louis is forced in the back seat, and strapped down with a seat belt after refusing to get off of Harry’s lap in the driver’s seat. He pouts the entire way to the diner and Harry has to force himself from not pulling over and coddling Louis like a toddler, because he looks so incredibly adorable with his flushed cheeks.

 

Harry does manage to get them there in one piece, and Liam hands Louis his shirt to put on, which he reluctantly does and shivers the whole way inside the diner. They take a seat in the back and force Louis to order coffee instead of tea. Louis frowns but does as he’s told and orders a large order of pancakes as well as a cheeseburger, claiming he’s going to eat it all.

 

Niall being a trooper, orders the same thing and Harry just rolls his eyes because Niall doesn’t need a reason to eat like a pig.

 

“Last time we all came to a diner, Harry almost killed a guy.” Louis whispers like it’s a secret and the table freezes. Louis frowns not knowing what he said wrong and tugs on Harry’s hand like a child seeking approval.

 

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that night anymore Lou?” Harry speaks, frowning slightly and Louis’ expression turns into one of slight sorrow.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot. You don’t hate me do you?” _Fuck_. Harry’s heart breaks at how small Louis is making himself, out of fear that Harry now hates him. Honestly, Louis could try and kill Harry, and Harry still wouldn’t be able to hate him; that’s how much he loves him.

 

“I can never hate my boy.” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, and hugs him with strong arms as the other boys looks everywhere but the two of them. Niall takes this moment to steal bacon from Harry’s plate.

 

They finish eating, Harry pays and then they all crash at Louis’ flat since Stan is out. It’s about four in the morning when Harry stirs and feels nothing in his arms. He wipes the sleep from his eyes, notices an empty, and cold bed, and promptly gets out in search of his Lou. What he finds is Louis in the family area, sitting crossed legged on the couch with his laptop on what looks like Skype. He can vaguely hear Louis whispering to what sounds like Jay.

 

“Why does he hate me?” Harry can hear whispers and then he hears a sniffle that breaks his heart.

 

“I don’t think he hates you baby, I think he hates the situation and finds it easier to take out his frustrations on you than face reality.” Harry can hear Jay respond in a soft voice almost as if she’s sneaking around just like Louis.

 

“But he’s my father! Just because I don’t want Luke…” Louis is cut off by Jay sighing before saying:

 

“About Luke, he’s talking to Lottie now. I don’t even know how, or when it started, but all week she’s been laughing and saying ‘Luke this’ and ‘Luke that’ it’s worrisome is what it is; but your father claims it’s good for her to be dating a ‘man of quality.’” Jay sounds disgusted and Harry is disgusted enough for the both of them. He really hates Mark. The man couldn’t pimp out his son so he pimps out his sixteen-year-old daughter. There’s a special place in hell waiting just for Mark.

 

“SHE WHAT?” Louis all but shouts, and forces his voice lower.

 

“Mum, dad was just trying to get us together and now this Luke guy is all over my baby sister? What the actual fuck? Is this about that company?” Harry can tell the hurt is evident in Louis’ voice and that Louis is trying not to cry.

 

“I even heard your father call Luke his son the other day, to the new cook we got, and it broke my heart to ear. That’s why I had to get in touch with you. I miss you baby.” Jay admits and Harry can hear more sniffles and a broken sob.

 

Louis hasn’t responded for a few moments and Harry can’t take it any longer, he walks over to the couch and puts Louis in his lap. The lap top is closed, and on the floor, and Louis digs his sharp, yet short, nails deep into Harry’s back as he sobs in Harry’s neck.

 

“She…she…” Louis can’t talk and Harry shushes him.

 

“I heard baby, I’m so sorry.” Louis responds by hitting Harry’s shoulder repeatedly needing to let his pain out on someone or something.

 

“Why would she tell me that? Why would he…” Harry shushes Louis again and rubs his back like one will do to a toddler.

 

“I know Lou, she told you so you can know. So she can remind you that her love is pure and unconditional.” Louis stops crying long enough to look Harry in the eyes trying to blink away the tears so he doesn’t have to stare at a blurry Harry.

 

“I don’t want to go to the Cayman Islands.” Louis whispers and Harry nods his head.

 

“I know.” He responds and Louis blinks away some more tears, his eyes red and tired and cheeks stained with dried tears.

 

“I just want to stop hurting.” Louis whispers again and Harry nods once more.

 

“I know.” He says as he wipes the final tears away.

 

“I hate him so much, and I want him out of my life forever.” Harry can’t say ‘I know’ this time because they both know that’s a lie. Harry hates to see Louis like this so he decides on telling the boy a story to distract him.

 

“I remember when I was a little boy. my mum would tell me a story of a puppet who wanted to be a real boy…” Louis laughs and cut Harry off by smacking his shoulder.

 

“That’s Pinocchio you spazz.” Louis laughs.

 

“Shush you! This is my story.” Louis murmurs a ‘fine’ and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder once more as Harry continues his story in a soothing voice, until he hears soft snores. He looks down at the boy sleeping in arms and kisses his temple, knowing that what he’s doing is only so he can help Louis.

  

**Harry: _4:36 AM: Finish it tomorrow!_**


	18. He's Fine

“You know this reminds me of that one show your sister used to watch, what was it?” Zayn turns to a confused Harry. “You know, Americans and witches? Oh yeah Charmed! This reminds me of that one episode in Charmed when that one sister died so the other sister, you know the not the hot one, but the one with the big boobs? Yeah well she like goes crazy and starts trying to kill all those demons with no regard for her own safety just because she’s like hurting.” Zayn finishes his reminiscing and stares out into the crowded dance floor.

 

The boys all turn to stare at Zayn with mouths slightly open.

 

“Zayn I speak for everyone when I say, what the bloody fuck are you talking about?” Niall ponders, placing a hand on his friends’ shoulder. Zayn shakes it off and grabs his drink from the nearby table.

 

“First off, fuck off you wankers. Secondly I’m talking about Lou. For the past week he’s been doing any and everything but going to class and he’s not doing the play anymore. I just feel like he’s trying to cope with everything by drinking and partying; it’s not healthy.”

 

Harry furrows his brows and turns his glare towards his friend, who pointedly ignores him.

 

“My Louis is perfectly fine.” Harry defends while Liam begins to shake his head.

 

“I don’t know H; I think I’m with Zayn on this one mate. I mean, when’s the last time Louis has even been sober? How’s Stan taking it?” Harry murmurs something under his breath after Liam’s little speech.

 

“Sorry buddy, speak up?” Niall shouts and Harry groans, running a hand over his face.

 

“I said, I said that Stan isn’t talking to me right now.” Harry ignores the way three sets of eyebrows all shoot up at once.

 

“Care to elaborate?” Liam is the first to question out loud, noticing his friend’s hesitance.

 

“He blames me for the way Louis is behaving; claims I’m enabling him.” Harry raises one of his eyebrows as three faces grow silent.

 

“Oh come on you can’t seriously be taking his side.” Harry complains. “How can any of you think I’d want less than the best for my Lou? I’d kill for him.” Harry practically shouts, growing the attention from nearby people.

 

“Interesting choice of words.” Niall murmurs to himself and they all ignore him in favor of Zayn.

 

“Just think about it Haz. Louis thinks you practically shit gold. He would do anything for you, including going back to school. If you asked he would stop with the whole ‘troubled teen’ routine, which he needs to do before he winds up hurting himself.” Harry cringes at the thought.

 

Truthfully, Harry notices the change in his boy as well, but he wants Louis to be able to experience some things for himself. If Harry did everything for Louis, and made all of his decisions for him, then Harry would be no better than Mark. Harry’s not here to boss Louis around.

 

“I want Louis to be able to make some decisions on his own and for him; and with decisions come mistakes.” Harry explains. “He’s never had the chance to be his own person, or even be a bloody teenager for fucks sake; this is all new to him. It’s not like I’m going to let someone hurt him, but he needs to know that he’s in charge of his own life. I’m his boyfriend, not his father.” Liam scoffs at Harry’s words.

 

“Come off it H, you make him call you daddy, and you call him your ‘special boy.’ Not to mention the kid looks up to you, trusts you, and respects you and he never got any of that from his biological father.” Harry fails to see how this is relevant to his own concerns about controlling Louis too much. “But you can give him all the love and support he never got from his father, and you can give him more than what his father can. You have to see that there’s something wrong and as his boyfriend you should be talking to him. I mean look at him.” Liam gestures to the ground floor.

 

Louis’ down there drinking an already made drink, out of a water bottle that Harry has given him, while dancing on random girls and guys. His eyes are closed and he’s in pure bliss as strange hands roam his body, begging to touch more.

 

The sight makes Harry’s blood boil with anger as he huffs in defeat.

 

“Fucking fine! So what should I say to him hmm? ‘hey Lou I want to control you by making choices for you, so please don’t be mad?’” Harry asks sarcastically and Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“God no you prick. Just take him on a date somewhere or something. When’s the last time you’ve done something unique for him?” Harry has to think about it, and the answer comes up to never.

 

He huffs in frustration at the current situation that he’s in; while he wants nothing more than for Louis to be happy, and take charge of his own life, he knows that what the others are saying is correct. Louis’ spiraling out of control and Harry’s giving him the power to do so.

 

“Okay, okay I can do this. A date isn’t so bad right?” He talks to himself. “This is what’s going to happen, I’m going home to handle some stuff, Zayn you are going to go to our office upstairs and handle business for tonight, and Niall you, and Liam are on Louis duty. If he has so much as one hair out of place, I swear to god I will castrate the both of you.” And with that Harry stands up and leaves Niall, and Liam, cringing in his wake.

 

He goes straight home and books two tickets to Melbourne, and a nice hotel as well for three days. They will leave Friday and Louis will attend classes all week with no exception; even if Harry has to drive and drag him there his self.

 

The next thing Harry does is call Stan, and tells him they need to talk. Stan agrees right away, agreeing to meet up at a local pub.

 

“Hey mate.” Harry greets as the familiar figure takes a seat beside him at the bar.

 

“Hey, so what was it that you wanted to discuss.” Stan seems distant, and kind of cold and so Harry decides not to bullshit around with the issue.

 

“Apparently you aren’t the only one who thinks I’m the problem with Louis’ new ‘outlook’ on life. I can’t say I’m sorry because he’s happy, and him being happy makes me happy. What I can say is that I’ll get him back in Uni, but I need your help as well.” Stan raises his eyebrows in surprise at the admission and just nods his head for Harry to continue.

 

“Well I think you should go back to Doncaster and talk with Jay; maybe convince her to visit Louis or something sometime this month. I know he’s nervous about whether or not he’ll be welcomed home and I think him having a piece of mind would be good for him. I also need you to show interest in his life, try and get back to what things were like before I came into the picture.” Again, Stan nods and orders a drink as he listens to Harry talk.

 

“I’ll catch a flight in the morning, talk to the Tomlinson’s and get a better handle on what’s going on. I just don’t understand why Mark would treat his own son like this, I want Louis to be okay just as much, if not more, than you do so whatever you think is best I’m willing to listen.” Harry gives a silent thank you before standing up and leaving, doing nothing more than hoping everything will work out in the end.

 

By the time he does arrive at his flat, Louis’ naked in bed face burrowed in the pillow on the bed. Harry can do nothing but smile to himself, as he gets undressed as well and wraps the small boy up in his arms, cradling him to his chest. Even in his sleep, his boy snuggles close to the warm chest and sighs in contempt like he’s been waiting for this all along. Harry smiles himself to sleep.

 

Louis wakes up to an English breakfast, and cup of Yorkshire tea ready for him. Harry’s sitting in the chair staring intently, watching every bite the younger lad takes and Louis shifts uneasy, under the gaze before dropping his fork and huffing.

 

“Okay Haz let’s hear it, what’s wrong?” Harry responds by grabbing Louis unexpectedly, and pulling him into his lap.

 

“So because I love you so much I want to talk to you about school.” Harry can feel Louis tense up in his lap.

 

“I want you to start going back to your classes, don’t make my poor mistakes Lou and not go. One of us needs to have a proper education in this relationship.” Harry whispers trying to ease the blow, and play off the seriousness of the conversation.

 

“I just don’t see the point anymore.” Louis responds getting out of Harry’s hold to finish his breakfast.

 

“The point is that you’ll have your own education, something you did on your own for yourself and no one can take away from you. It’ll be your own thing, and fuck Louis, I’m worried about you.” Louis sighs and rubs his cheek against Harrys’.

 

“Don’t worry about me Haz I’m fine, I’ll be fine and everything will be okay. So stop worrying and I promise I’ll go to classes for the rest of the week.” Harry sighs in contempt.

 

“Good, I love you Lou and I don’t want to come off trying to control you. I just don’t want to see you make any regrets either.” Louis nods his head and hops off Harry’s leg altogether when he hears his mobile ring.

 

The only thing Harry can hear from the kitchen is a quiet hello then nothing more but a silent ‘mkay.’ He knows instantly that something is wrong, so he hurries to the room to see a distraught looking Louis on the floor holding his knees to his chest—the mobile smashed to pieces.

 

“What happened boobear?” Harry asks nervously, while wrapping Louis in his arms.

 

“That was me mum.” Louis shakes his head in disbelief. “She said that Stan told her I wanted to come home, but she wanted to give me a heads up that the family won’t be there for a few weeks.” Louis scoffs. “Apparently Luke, and his family, thought it would be a good idea to do a joint family holiday for a few weeks in honor of their companies merging. As you can see, I’m not family enough to go.” Louis doesn’t even stop the hurt from his voice. “Mum said she tried to reason with dad, but all she got as an explanation was that there won’t be enough rooms available at the hotel and that he hopes I understand.”

 

Louis laughs bitterly and punches the ground. His heart hurts, and his throat is tight from unshed tears. Harry doesn’t respond right away, he just closes his eyes and counts to ten; trying to stop his heavy breathing.

 

“Say something Harry.” Louis pleads, those mixed blue eyes look so hurt and broken, it breaks Harry’s heart.

 

“I really want to hit something Lou, I want to destroy something for how your family is destroying you and it hurts because I can’t help you. I can’t hurt them, and I can’t stop you from hurting, and I need to kill something.” Harry shouts and Louis nods and stands up on shaky legs.

 

“Then let’s kill something Haz.” Harry looks at him with wild and confused eyes.

 

“What do you mean???” He wonders out loud, taking Louis’ out hand to pull him up.

 

“Let’s go boxing tonight yeah? Let’s go right now even. We don’t need my family Haz. You didn’t need yours, and I don’t need mine. I got you now don’t I?  That’s all that matters. So come on, let’s shower and go hit something.” Louis’ so determined that Harry obliges him willingly.

 

But every alarm is also going off in his head at how bad things can turn out for Louis if he continues down the road that Harry once took. Harry has ruined many people in his life, and while his original intent was to do the same to Louis, Harry can honestly say he doesn’t have the heart to do so.

 

“Hey Lou stop.” Harry turns the boy around. “Maybe we should just gorge out and watch cheesy movies instead, or go to an arcade or something.” Louis rolls his eyes and gets into the shower.

 

“Or we can go beat people up and have fun. You can finally show me up close how you run your business. I’ll go with you today.” Harry sighs and steps in the shower as well, feel exhausted all of a sudden. Trying to do the right thing is tiring.

 

“I just…I just don’t want you to hate me too.” Louis turns around and faces Harry, his brows furrowing in confusion as Harry continues talking.

 

“I’m not stupid Lou, I know Liam hates me. He hates that I took his innocence and ruined him, and it all started just like this. Like how you are right now and I can’t...I can kill a thousand men, women, and children with no remorse but having you hate me? I can’t stomach that, please don’t ever hate me.” Harry’s pleading and Louis coos, mentally, as kisses those familiar lips.

 

“I could never hate you Harry, you should know this by now; you’re stuck with me for life. No refunds.” Harry laughs in the kiss and rests his head against his boy’s.

 

“Good, because you’re mine for life.”

 

∞

 

“Hazza I love this song, makes me want to go to a Beyoncé concert and unleash my inner gay.” Louis shouts in pure glee as he turns up the song on the car radio. Harry scoffs and eyes Louis intently before shifting his gaze back to the road.

 

“I really hate to disappoint you hun but your inner gay was ‘unleashed’ the moment you went to a Halloween party dressed like a school girl.” Louis pretends to scowl as he promptly ignores Harry and continues singing at the top of his lungs. Harry nudges him with his left elbow and Louis looks at him with that shy smile before nudging back.

 

“Fine. I’m gay, proud, and I don’t care who knows, I’m like Brian from Queer as Folk—only the USA version.” Louis’ smiling to himself now and Harry just wants to kiss him.

 

“God I fucking hate that show. I remember when Niall went through his first heart break; he made all us watch all the series from beginning to end nonstop, for like a week. I can quote the first five episodes.” Harry groans at the painful memory and enjoys hearing Louis’ loud cackle from the passenger seat.

 

“Are you sure Niall is the straight one? He’s one more questionable incident away from acting out his own ‘straight boy turns gay’ porno.” Harry lets out a low, rumbling, laugh.

 

“I can’t wait to tell him you just said that. In all seriousness, Louis do you want to do this? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Louis sighs as he bites his lower lip while his forehead against the cool window—just staring at the cars going by.  

 

“I just want to let out this frustration Haz. I’m hurting so much, and I’m so confused. I need a healthy outlet, and I know you won’t let me get hurt. Maybe I can just watch you fight yeah? And then maybe afterwards I can go to your office?” Harry hums and turns his signal on so he can pull into the parking area of the abandoned building.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I was thinking that maybe you can come work for me. Like I can set you up with a girl and you can manage her, and her earnings. You can even pick the girl out if you want, we are looking to expand to a few new places anyways.” Louis’ eyes brighten up at hearing what Harry just said. It feels good to know that Harry wants Louis to be a part of his whole life; even the questionable parts. It feels nice to belong.

 

“I’m glad you said that because I’ve been doing some thinking of my own.” Harry looks on in anticipation. “Since I have so much money, and I’m looking to burn through it; I thought why not invest it instead? In say a business, and since I don’t know too much about businesses, not like you do.” Harry laughs.

 

“You’re rambling love.” Louis sighs as he’s instantly calmed down.

 

“I was thinking that maybe we can open up a night club of our own?” Harry gives Louis his full attention—clearly surprised. “Why work out of other people’s places, having to pay them a fee? Why not have your establishments where you monitor everything and everyone? A place that you can call your own and then you can have a separate basement for your ‘employees’ to work and it’ll all be legit. Like those bondage clubs right? Only the customers will pay a whole lot more for the quality and such….” Louis stops talking and bites his lip nervously awaiting Harry’s response.

 

It takes Harry a moment to process everything Louis is saying. He’s trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his Louis has come up with such a brilliant plan, especially considering Louis hates anything related to business. Louis doesn’t want to do this for himself, he wants to do this for _them._ Harry smiles, proudly, and grabs Louis by the back of the neck so he can give his boy a well-earned kiss.  

 

“Fuck!” Harry pants, his eyes wild with lust and fond.

 

“Fuck Lou. I want that so much, you brilliant little shit. I never even thought of it and you have and…yes I want this so much.” Louis releases a breath and smiles like he just received the best news ever. He doesn’t need his father, he has Harry.

 

“Good, good yeah because I can like pay for it and everything…” Harry instantly shakes his head no but Louis stops him.

 

“I need to pay for it Harry, I need to do this so please let me? And you and I can design the place ourselves, and Zayn can let out his inner gay and do the designing because he’s bloody brilliant with that stuff. And like Liam can get his connections for bouncers, and security, and Niall can tell us what the best ale and vodka would be to serve and it’ll be yours…All yours.” Harry smiles a small dimpled smile and shakes his head, quietly, to himself before whispering.

 

“No Lou, it’ll be ours.” After one more kiss, the two get out of the vehicle and walkshand in hand into the familiar place.

 

As if on cue, Louis places a hand over his mouth to hold in the cough that’s a result of the dust coming from the wooden floors. Can you call this wood? Harry places a kiss on cheek and laughs as Louis’ face scrunches up, into what looks like a bunny. They keep walking past the staring onlookers and stop at Aiden who immediately begins to have some sort of eyebrow conversation with Harry, one that makes Louis frown in confusion.

 

“So what brings you around these parts Harry?” Aiden wonders out loud, probably noticing Louis’ frown that was beginning to turn into a scowl for being ignored.

 

“Just feel like hitting something.” Harry responds back shrugging his shoulders whilst looking around the place. His gaze turns to see two guys already in the cage, on top of each other punching and kicking with mixed martial arts.

 

“Can never say no to you...” Aiden drawls out while turning his gaze to Louis. A part of Louis wants to know what else has Harry asked of Aiden in the past.

 

“Good, so after they’re done I want to go in; I’m just going to go to the back and get changed in some random clothes.” Harry turns to look at his boyfriend. “Lou, can you stay here with Aiden? I don’t want any of these blokes to get the wrong idea.” Louis nods his head and laughs when Harry promptly smacks Aiden in the back of the head for trying to reach out and grab Louis’ bum.

 

“And Aiden if you try, and violent my boyfriend again I will not hesitate in bringing you in that cage myself.” Aiden’s normal face color seems to pale slightly as Harry’s eyes harden, and Louis visibly beams as Harry gives him a quick kiss and leaves.

 

“So…” Aiden begins, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Do you think Haz would like it if I make a T-Shirt supporting him?” Louis wonders out loud, looking at Aiden expectantly.

 

“I’m sure he would like it even more if you just showed up naked with his name spray painted on your ass.” Aiden replies back giving Louis a wink but Louis merely smirks and folds his arms.

 

“Already did that…” Before Aiden can reply, and stop his jaw from hanging open, Harry strolls back out, wearing sweatpants and a loose top with no sleeves. He comes up to Louis and places an arm around his waist.

 

“He didn’t bother you did he?” Harry whispers to Louis, and Louis shakes his head no before hearing Harry say ‘good.’ Harry then removes his arm in order to head up into the cage.

 

Aiden can only give Louis one more curious glance before announcing Harry, and some bloke named ‘Swordfish,’ into the cage. This fight is a lot more violent than the last time that’s for sure. While Swordfish is large and fast, his hits aren't slowing down Harry; in fact Harry seems as if he’s a man possessed. The more Harry hits the guy, left hook-right jab-left jab to the temple, the more engaged Louis becomes and he feels slightly liberated.

 

He pictures Swordfish as his father and keeps chanting out to Harry ‘more Haz, right there’ and the two of them seem to be lost in their own little world. The more Louis encourages Harry, the more violent his punches become, until Harry can’t stop himself anymore. He has the 6’2 guy pinned down on the floor, of the cage, but the rage in his head filters out the noise of the room. Leaving only one small faint voice channeling through.

 

“Finish him.” And so Harry does. One last blow to the front temple and the guy’s head lolls to the side as he becomes lifeless. The audience erupts in chants and cheers, Aiden starts freaking out, calling Ed to make sure the guy isn’t dead. Yet, even with all the chaos, the only thing that registers to Harry are those blue eyes.

 

“You did it Haz.” That’s all that matters. Seeing Louis smile like this is all that matters. He’ll gladly kill a thousand times if it means he gets to make his boy proud of him.

∞ 

Instead of going to one of Harrys offices that night, they go straight home—not caring that the boys can hear them fucking. After they get done they join the others in the kitchen and alert them of the new club idea that Louis had suggested. They all congratulated the boy on such an incredible idea.

 

It really does make Louis feel loved, appreciated—like he belongs. He knows deep in his heart that being with Harry, and the lads, is where he should be.

 

Louis also loves the feeling that he got by watching Harry fight tonight. It was kind of beautiful to see the sweat drip from off his tattooed body, to watch as he calculated his next blow. To see him move around the cage like a wild animal demanding to be freed. The whole thing was amazing.

 

Louis also knows he should probably feel guilty for that guy; for encouraging Harry to hurt him beyond the breaking point, but a small part of Louis can’t help but smile at the fact Harry did it for him. Harry did that because he loves him so much and wants to show. Louis needs that kind of love right now. He wants, and needs, to be loved and Harry is willing to give that to him. So no, Louis doesn’t feel guilty.

 

In fact, he’s ecstatic and spends the rest of the night cuddled up under Harry. It’s now morning and Harry is driving him to his first class. The day is boring, but he pays attention, and is rewarded by having Harry eat lunch with him and take him home. It’s the same routine all week. Harry even sits at the table and helps Louis with his Maths.

 

It’s now Friday and Louis is ecstatic because Harry has just alerted him of the surprise trip. Apparently the bags are already packed and waiting, so Louis leans over and places his mouth around Harry’s throbbing cock. Loving how it pulses in his mouth, slowly dripping pre-cum down his throat as he gags and slurps as much as he can.

 

He loves how completely blown Harry’s expression is as he comes hard in Louis’ waiting mouth and gets out of the car with wobbly legs. Liam threatens to drive them off a cliff and they pull that stunt again, as he drives off; leaving the two at the airport. They check in their bags, goes through security, and only have to wait thirty minutes before they are boarding a plane.

 

The flight leaves at 35 after 1. After two lay overs they arrive in Melbourne midday the next day. Louis feels drained and is in need of a desperate shower. The taxi, for the hotel comes quick, and the hotel itself is gorgeous. Harry really has gone all out. They’re staying at the Park Hyatt and the man, at the front desk checks them in, giving them two keys. He alerts them that they are all set up for the Romance Package Harry has booked. Louis blushes.

 

The room is massive and lovely; it has a huge king bed with the softest sheets on them. There’s also a balcony with a great view. The carpet is soft enough to fuck on, and so they do—twice.

Now that they are dressed, and done lazing around the hotel room, it’s evening and they want to go out. They hit up the first bar they find and to their surprise it’s a Karaoke bar. A smile instantly grows on Louis’ face as he runs over to the DJ, whispering something in his ear. The next thing Harry knows an announcement is being made.

 

“We have a treat tonight, all the way from London Lou and Haz, also known as Larry Stylinson, will be singing Drunk In Love.” The drunk crowd begins cheering as Harry groans—throwing back a random shot for liquid courage. So many eyes are on them and Harry has no idea why Louis isn’t a nervous fucking wreck. But it doesn’t matter because after the first verse Harry loosens up and embarrasses himself for his boyfriend.

 

They even manage to rap, awfully, together and take a bow after the song ends.

 

“That was wicked Haz.” Louis shouts whimsically at Harry, as they sit at the bar and order a round of shots.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your date.” Harry shouts into Louis’ ear, and Louis practically purrs as he runs a palm over Harry’s bulge.

 

“You have no idea how much…” Harry whimpers like a man.

 

“You want me to fuck you here in public yeah? Like I do at that clubs back home?” Louis nods his head weakly, as fumbles to unbutton his jeans. They both run into an empty booth, in a dark corner, and try to make sure no one can see them. There’s no Liam to block them but right now Louis doesn’t care—he’s horny.

 

Harry tries to join Louis in getting his pants off when his mobile falls onto the floor. He quickly picks it up and notices it’s still turn off from the flight. So he turns it on and places it on the table. He’s getting ready to open Louis up when his mobile refuses to stop buzzing—obvious notifications blowing his phone up. Louis picks it up and a confused look crosses his face as he shows Harry.

 

“Why did me mum call you twenty-five times and leave ten voice messages?” Louis ponders and Harry shrugs his shoulders, playing the last voice message on speaker phone.

 

“ _Hey Harry I was trying to reach Louis but Stan alerted me his phone is broken and….*a sob can be heard*…I’m sorry I sound a mess but umm can you let Louis know that his father umm. Shit. I’m sorry I never say such filth language but umm his father died. Umm I don’t know what happened it was an enlarged heart that caused a heart attack that killed him and I have to go ID the body since it happened on the golf course. I just…I really need you Lou and I know you hate…”_

The voice message cuts off abruptly probably because there is no more room left to leave anymore messages. Louis plays the message again, and then a third time. Harry stares at Louis with an open mouth while Louis stares at the phone, in his hands, like it’s personally offending him.

 

“Lou??” Harry tries hesitantly, but Louis shakes his head.

 

“He doesn’t get to do this.” Louis seethes.

 

“It’s okay if you want to go back…” Louis shakes his head even harder and stands up, placing a hand on Harry’s chest.

 

“We are not going home; we are going to the bar.” Louis turns around and Harry grabs onto his arm.

 

“You don’t have to be strong for me Lou…” Harry tries and Louis gives a crazed smile; his face turning red with anger as he laughs in a, ‘I’ve lost my mind,’ kind of hysterical laughter.

 

“No! No fuck him. I was finally getting happy, after he destroyed me, and you flew me out to Australia on this incredible date—then he goes and dies?!?!? I’m going to go to the bar, getting royally fucked up, then you are going to fuck me into the mattress while he rolls over in his metaphorical, and literal, grave. I’m done.” Louis even throws his hands up in the air for emphasis, and ignores every strange look he’s getting. 

 

 _‘I’m done.’_ Those are the two words Harry has craved to hear ever since Mark Tomlinson strolled into their lives, and now it’s over. That man has no more hold on his boy, he had a chance once, to be there for Louis, and he failed. Harry isn’t Mark, though. Till the day Harry dies, he will be there for Louis and treat him in a way Mark wouldn’t, nor ever, could. So he gets up from the table, buttons his jeans, and kisses Louis roughly as they walk over to the bar.

 

And as he hears Louis shout for two more double shots, he knows deep down Louis isn’t okay, but he will be eventually. So the only thing Harry now can do, is to take out his phone and send Aiden one last text.

 

**Harry: _11.54: Thank you._**

 


	19. Forgetting

**Can we take a moment to appreciate** [**twink!Louis**  ](https://24.media.tumblr.com/46d6f108552357c29b7c0764f983c020/tumblr_mwqk0lrGXG1qa051so1_500.gif) **at his best?**

 

“Niall stop giving me that look.” Niall simply shakes his head and sighs at Harry.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Niall responds, ignoring the warning.

 

“I did nothing; I was in Australia with Louis the entire time unless you’ve forgotten?” Harry rolls his eyes and gets up from the couch as Niall scoffs and follows him to the back of the flat, where Zayn is.

 

“You did nothing?? That’s like me shooting you in the face and blaming the gun for the fact you’re dead. Which is funny because guess who else is dead huh?” Niall shouts, turning so that his gaze meets Harry’s; ice blue meeting fury green.

 

“I’m warning you Niall…” Harry draws out, trying to keep himself calm as Niall merely steps closer, so they are now chest against chest.

 

“He’s never asked you for anything Harry, except to not hurt his father; and for some reason you couldn’t even do that.” Both boys are angry, and to avoid a fight Zayn steps up and pushes Niall back some—looking at both boys with sorrow.

 

“Niall I think it’s time that you’ve cooled off some yeah?” Zayn is trying to be calm, but Niall keeps shaking his head no, laughing to himself.

 

“Are you seriously going to defend him right now Z?” Niall questions in disbelief. “Even though I shouldn’t be surprised since you’re so far up Harry’s arse.” Niall back to Harry. “Harry you’re always there for me, you’ve been like a brother, best mate, mentor and more. I’ve looked past some of the things you’ve done, but not anymore. That was his father, whom he loved—despite him saying otherwise; and you took that away from him.” Harry doesn’t want to hear this, he doesn’t need to hear this. What he needs is to get away before he hits Niall.

 

“Look, I did what I thought was right and I’m not sorry. You weren’t around when he was crying till the wee hours of the morning because of his father. You weren’t there when I caught him eyeing his razor blade a little too intently, or when he got this dazed off look upon his face—asking me why wasn’t he enough? Asking me why couldn’t his father love him? What did he do wrong? Louis would have spent the rest of his life living in the shadow of unfollowable footsteps, and I didn’t want that for him.” Harry defends his actions.

 

“It wasn’t your decision to make. While we’re at, if I can’t forgive you, for what you’ve done, do you really think he will?” Niall asks softly and with one last look at Harry, he turns and leaves. Zayn walks up behind Harry and places a hand on his shoulder, and rests his chin there as well.

 

“I’m not mad at you Haz.” Zayn admits. “You did what you had to do in order to protect Louis’ future. The boy was breaking piece by piece; I could see it. Besides, Mark was a right dick and I’ll stand beside you no matter what.” Harry sighs and rubs his cheek against Zayn’s head—he really is thankful for his best mate.

 

“I can’t lose him Z…”

 

“I know Haz. I know.” Zayn whispers quietly before removing himself from the position and leaving out the same door Niall just went through.

 

Harry can do nothing but sigh, and pull on the ends of his brown curls as he paces back and forth, not even realizing he’s doing it until he’s pulled out of his thoughts by a snort. Looking up he sees these familiar blue eyes he’s fallen in love with, and a gentle smile forces its way upon his face.

 

“You’re going to burn a hole in the floor, like in those American cartoons. What’s wrong?” Louis asks, taking a hand to smooth wrinkles from Harry’s forehead.

 

“’M just worried about you is all.” Louis sighs and grabs the back of Harry’s neck to pull the man in for a kiss, which he obliges.

 

“Don’t worry about me Harry, he’s gone and the last thing he wanted was for me to not be part of the family, which is why I’m not going to the funeral.” The worry lines are back on Harry’s forehead as he sighs in Louis’ mouth.

 

“If you aren’t okay you would tell me right?” Harry sighs and asks, pulling apart to look at Louis’ whole face. He’s nodding his head with a gentle smile on.

 

“I’ll probably avoid the issue for a while, I might blame myself a bit. I’ll cry at some point, regret a lot of things but I am fine. I will continue to be fine because I have you now and it’s okay. I’m okay.” This is the first time Harry has ever felt like this, stomach is tight and it feels like an elephant is crushing his lungs. Harry has never felt guilty before but he knows this is the feeling, and he hates it.

 

Harry sighs and murmurs a ‘good’ as he feels small hands pull his face up.

 

“Same goes for you Harry. If you’re not okay you would tell me right?” There goes that pain again—fucking emotions, Harry is glad to have bene void of them for so long.

 

“Yeah Lou, I would tell you.” Harry lies. “Now come on, we have a contractor to talk with.” Harry is rewarded with thick thighs jumping onto his waist, and responds by instantly grabbing them in order to hold on.

 

Once secured, Harry proceeds to carry Louis out to the car where Liam is just finishing yelling with Niall. The two boys can see a fuming Niall get in his car and speed off; the tires screeching as they turn the corner. Liam stands at the driver’s seat, of the range rover, and runs fingers through his brown hair before puffing out short breaths and looking up to see two pairs of eyes staring at him. A small smile forces its way onto his face before he opens the door and gets in.

 

Harry and Louis, silently, follow suit; both of them getting into the back seat as Liam pulls off and begins to drive down the road Niall previously travelled. The car is quiet, and after Harry takes a small hand into his large one, Louis begins to speak.

 

“Umm, why is Niall so mad?” Liam and Harry share a look that Louis doesn’t miss, and before Liam can open his mouth to respond Harry beats him to it.

 

“Me…he’s mad at me. He thinks I did something and is mad at me for it.” Louis looks at Harry and frowns.

 

“Did you do it?” Harry sighs and allows his eyes to look into Louis’, the same Louis who looks so incredibly small and young.

 

“Not directly no; but to him its’ all the same.” Louis hums in response and waits a moment before speaking once more.

 

“I’m sure it’ll all work out.” Harry watches as Louis trails off and then feels a familiar head start to rest on his shoulder.

 

“I think he hates me at the moment actually.” Louis sits up at these quiet words, and furrows his brows at Harry; making sure green eyes are starring directly into blue.

 

“I could never hate you Harry and that’s all that matters. I don’t care what you do, or what you’ve done, you’ll always be my Haz.” Louis speaks with such assurance and confidence that Harry has to blink and look away in order to stop the bile from creeping up his throat. The foreign aching pain, known as guilt, is now back and his body just feels so heavy, so warn down and he hates it. If only Louis knew, if only the boy knew what he has done; he probably wouldn’t feel the same way.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I did?”  Harry questions, while still looking out the window. His voice makes him seem a lot smaller than what he is and Louis hates it. He hates seeing his Haz look so vulnerable. He also doesn’t like the fact that Liam shoots Harry a sympathetic look in the rearview mirror. If Louis asks, Harry will be honest; he can’t lie to Louis—not about this.

 

“Like I said Harry, it doesn’t matter what you did, nor does it matter what you may be doing, because I trust you and I know you would never hurt me or the people you care about. Sooner than later Niall will remember this as well and he’ll get over it.” A small smile creeps onto Harry’s face and a dimple shows, which makes Louis’ eyes crinkle with a smile of his own.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, his voice heavier than normal, filled with lust. Louis seems to catch on because he begins to nod his head and quickly climbs into the waiting lap; attaching his lips to Harry’s.

 

Harry manages to get a hand down Louis’ trousers when the car abruptly stops, and a flushed looking Liam is all but jumping out of the car screaming ‘fucking finally.’ Louis and Harry can do nothing but laugh, and then laugh some more when their previous laughter turns into moans.

 

Harry licks his palm and then grabs a hold of Louis’ member once more, pumping a few times before flicking his wrist like a bowling ball, and rubbing on the tip. Louis throws his head back in pure ecstasy and fucks into Harry’s palm until his balls begins to tingle and the familiar pool gathers in his stomach. His hips stutter and then he releases himself all over Harry’s hand and his jeans.

 

They both share a panted kiss, before using random tissues, found on the floor of the rover, to clean themselves up and get out of the vehicle. Liam is waiting by the elevator, for the two to finish up, and the three of them head to the meeting together.

 

They enter the door to Jon Matters and sit down, as a bubbly tall man, with black hair and hazel eyes, greets them.

 

“Hello, you must be Louis, I must say you look extremely different than how you sound from on the phone. Much cuter if that’s possible.” Louis blushes and accepts the hand shake, while Harry frowns and wraps his fingers through the same hand, letting it rest on his thigh.

 

“Umm, well thank you. This is Harry Styles and Liam Payne.” Louis states, pointing to both boys on his sides. Jon notices the link fingers and smirks softly to himself, but offers his hand anyways. Liam takes it but Harry just nods. Louis’ simply proud of the fact Harry hasn’t walked out yet demanding they find a more suitable contractor.

 

“So I have here the land you would like to put an offer on.” Liam and Louis both nod simultaneously.

 

“Yeah I have a check right here, the location is perfect to build and we would like it done as soon as possible.” Jon sits back in his chair and lets it swirl a little as he bites his lip and ponders Louis’ request.

 

“We would have to get a permit for the site, get blue prints, make sure everything included is allowed via permit, and that’s all before we can start building. Depending on what materials you would like to use, to have all of that expedited, and the man power, would be costly.” Louis nods his head and bites his lip.

 

“Doesn’t matter, we have the money and we know what we want. The question now is; can you make it happen?” Harry has never seen Louis so determined before and if he’s being honest to himself he likes it. He likes this aggressive, and proactive, Louis.

 

“I’ve always admired a man who knows what he wants.” The wink that Jon sends Louis throws Harry for a loop, and out of his thoughts.

 

“Can you please answer the question and stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend? Can you make it happen or not? My patience for you is running thin.” Jon’s flirty behavior quickly turns serious as his smile dwindles into a firm line. He nods once and pretends he isn’t alarmed by Harry’s threatening tone. Louis has to fight back a smile that won’t stop crossing his face, and Liam just shakes his head fondly.

 

“You’re right, sorry about my behavior.” The man apologizes sincerely. “Of course we can make it happen. If you would like to step into the office room, our design team has a virtual layout computer program that you can mess around with until you have it the exact way of your hearts’ desire.” The four of them get up and walk into the next room together where an elderly lady, with purple hair, greets them and places a laptop in front of them.

 

“This is a new software program our company is using. Just select the shape of the building, how many rooms and the layout of the rooms, and then click next for more. If you need any help please don’t hesitate to ask I’ll by right next door.” The three of them smile and say thank you as she, and Jon, exit the area leaving them alone.

 

The first thing they select is a brick warehouse style building that is equivalent to a four story building. There will be a basement area, main floor, top floor, then private a V.I.P floor with elevator access. In the V.I.P area will be six private rooms, roof top access, and a room for Harry’s office.

 

The next thing they decide is that the pool will be heated, and on the roof top, but will have a retractable roof placed over it so people can enjoy it in the winter and rain. After the pool decision they all choose different lights for the flooring. The flooring will be made from a special type of material that will allow lights to display different messages, designs, etc on the floor board, for the main and top floors.

 

The basement will have cement floors, and dividers to make separate rooms out of it. The V.I.P floor, as well as the ‘rooms’, will all have lush carpeting. They choose the lightening of the club, the color scheme and by the time the club is all laid out for them Louis can’t help but squeal in delight.

 

Even Harry has to admit he’s impressed by what they have designed; all they need to do now is get a liquor license, and start looking into where they would like to get their distribution from. They also need a name for the club but that can come later, right now they have to give Jon a check for 700,000 pounds.   

 

They soon leave with more of a pep in their steps, and the only thing Louis wants to do is get pissed.

 

Even though it’s half past one in the afternoon.

 

On a Tuesday.

 

This is why Harry is concerned.  

 

But Louis doesn’t share the same sentiments as Harry does; in fact, Louis decides he’s going to attend the rest of his classes just to prove to Harry that everything is okay. He decides that the two of them can meet up later so that they can get proper drunk instead. But after the two classes are over Harry pulls up to find a glossy eyed Louis.

 

“What happened to you? What did you take?” Harry demands, while allowing his fingers to squeeze Louis’ mouth just enough to turn his head side to side and exam his eyes.

 

“A mate of mine gave me something to help me pay attention in class, I feel so good Hazza.” Harry grunts and forces the boy into the Rover, making sure he’s buckled up before zooming out of the lot.

 

“That’s because you’re high. What is it? X?” Louis shrugs and continues to rub his chest through his clothes, loving the way every single touch feels like mini tingles of pleasures.

 

Harry is going to hit something. This is all his fault. Louis isn’t coping and the boy is going to wind up hurting himself, and Harry won’t be able to live with that.

 

“What’s the guy’s name?” He asks instead, allowing his eyes to linger on the boy who’s currently trying to unbuckle himself and climb in his lap.

 

“For fuck sake sit back in your seat Lou before I crash.” Harry demands and Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, before deciding he rather take his shirt off instead.

 

It’s a painful ride to Louis’ flat, and Harry is more than glad to see Stan as he has to drag Louis through the front door.

 

“Stop fucking touching me, take your clothes off so you can shower.” It’s hard for Harry to focus on anything except the hands touching him all over, if only Louis was sober; Harry would be balls deep in that arse by now. But be that is it may, Louis’ in no condition to do anything sexual without it being considered rape.

 

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Stan yells as he pushes past Harry to grab Lou. Harry rounds on Stan and chest bumps him back, ignoring a whine escaping Louis’ lips as he falls onto the ground.

 

“Me? What did I do? I got him to go to class is what I did, it’s not my fault he chose to not be sober while there.” Stan rolls his eyes and reaches down to help pick Louis up.

 

“Just go home Harry, you’ve done enough.” Harry bites his lip out of fear of punching Louis’ best mate. He puts his hands up in the air and turns around to leave.

 

“This isn’t my fault.” Harry speaks looking over shoulder, and Stan ignores him in favor of walking a struggling Louis down the hall. It really isn’t Harry’s fault, and he’s going to keep telling himself that until he believes it.

 

“I want Hazza.” Harry can hear Louis shouting in the background, but that’s not what breaks his heart. What breaks Harry’s heart is when he hears Stan reply with ‘you need to get over him.’ Harry refuses to let that happen.  

∞ 

Louis wakes up with a massive headache, and a stale taste in his mouth. He smacks his lips a couple of times and takes the palms of his hands and rubs them against his sore eyes, looking around the room to take in his surroundings. He’s home. And based on the light from the window, it’s the middle of the night.

 

So he takes two small feet and places them on the floor, looking to see pills, and a glass of water, by the table stand. He takes them and mentally rejoices as the cool water feels good going down his throat. He’s so incredibly thirsty and hungry. The kitchen is so far away but it’s worth it. He notices he’s in his pajamas which means Stan took care of him, Harry would have let him remained naked.

 

He slowly walks down the familiar path to the kitchen, with his glass in hand and fills it up with some water; relishing in how it feels. He slides his feet on over to the refrigerator and takes out some butter, bread, and cheese. He’s not a master in the kitchen but he can make a cheese toastie.

 

As the pan is heating up, he toasts the bread slightly in the toaster before spreading both sides with lots of butter. Once the pan is hot he places a slice down and covers it with cheese. He places the other slice of bread on top and allows the smell to feel his nostrils as his stomach groans in pleasure. By the time he flips the sandwich, and determines it’s done, a light is being flicked on and a cross looking Stan is standing in front of him.

 

Louis manages to take three moaning bites before wiping his mouth with the back of right hand, and taking a seat at the table. Stan joins him.

 

“We need to talk Lou.” Louis raises a questioning eyebrow and uses his hand to gesture for Stan to continue.

 

“Remember how I went to the funeral?” Louis rolls his eyes and takes another bite before getting up to fix another cheese toastie. How could Louis forget Stan went the funeral, the funeral was yesterday and Louis told his mother, and sister, he refused to attend. Mark hated him in life so Louis will honor his hatred in death.

 

“Well as you know, or may not know, Josh was there as well…” Louis turns around and curses himself for sudden movements.

 

“What the hell for?” Louis questions before going back to making his sandwich.

 

“Because he actually loves you and cares about you. He thought it would be proper to pay your father some last respect.” Louis snorts at that. Respect and his father don’t belong together at all.

 

“Josh is a liar is what he is; proper creep.” Stan sighs, walks over to his friend, and rests his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Josh did some misguided things, but nothing compared to Harry.” Louis stills and frowns, he doesn’t like anyone saying bad things about his Haz.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with Harry, and we’re not talking about him now are we? We’re talking about a man who lied to me, got my hopes up, all so he could what? Cause a rift between Harry and I? Have me for himself? At least Harry doesn’t lie to me. Besides, we aren’t here to talk about Harry are we?” Stan rounds on Louis.

 

“I don’t know are we? While I was at your house I learned your new cook just quit... Isn’t that weird.” Louis’ mum informed him that they hired a personal cook for his father saying it was ‘doctor’s orders.’

 

“Well if some guy died from an enlarge heart wouldn’t you want to quit?” Stan shrugs and shifts his weight to a different foot.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. But on top of that don’t you find it weird that your father just had a stroke, was released from the hospital, and like two weeks later suffers from enlarged heart problems? Wouldn’t the doctors have noticed something wrong then? Especially since you told me, yourself, that there was nothing wrong with your father to begin with. That he faked the whole thing right?” Louis shrugs his shoulders and pushes past Stan, to sit down with his new sandwich.

 

“I don’t know what you want from me mate. I have a massive hangover, its’ half past three in the morning, and you’re being vague. Just spit it out.” Stan sighs in response.

 

“I think maybe he was murdered. Or definitely fowl play was involved, some things don’t add up Lou.” Louis doesn’t want to hear this.

 

“Why are you telling me?” Stan gives him a pointed look.

 

“Maybe because it’s your father.” Louis cut him off.

 

“A father who said there was no more room for me in his family.” Stan gives up and stands.

 

“Aren’t you curious though, if it’s fowl play?” Louis ponders the question for all of two seconds.

 

“He’s a twat, somebody would have killed him sooner than later.” Stan pulls at his short hair, and has to stop himself from slapping his friend.

 

“God you hang with Harry too much. You should be worried Lou…” Louis stands up and stares at Stan.

 

“I should be worried why? Because someone may or may not have killed the man who didn’t want me?” Fires off the question.

 

“Why are you taking Mark’s side in this anyways? That man emotionally abused me my whole life. Do you not remember the ‘diet phases’ I went through? I almost died because of him. I’ve hated myself because of him. I’m now with Harry because of him. That man was willing to pimp me out for money. He pimped his daughter out to save his own scamming ways. He’s a horrible person. Why the fuck are you defending him?” Louis shouts.

 

“Because you aren’t.” Stan retorts in anger. “He’s your fucking father. His sperm help create you. His blood flows through your fucking veins. He’s the same man who beat up Timothy’s dad because Timothy picked on you in Grade 5. He’s the same man who put a roof over your head, food in your stomach, and gave you tons of opportunities to thrive. He fucking loved you, and your boyfriend killed him after you asked him not to.” Louis wants to punch Stan in the face. Harry wouldn't do that, he wouldn't kill his father; not after he asked the man not to. Louis doesn't want to believe Harry has anything to do with this, because Harry is the only thing keeping him sane right now, he needs Harry to breathe.

 

“Why aren’t you telling me mum this then? If you think there was fowl play tell her, not me. At least she would give a shit.” Louis pushes past Stan and grabs his water glass from the counter. Louis chooses to ignore the implications of Harry.

 

“Maybe that’s why I’m telling you, because you don’t care.” With one last pathetic look, Stan walks back into his room, and Louis goes back to his chair. For the first time since he heard the news of his father, he cries.

 

He doesn’t want to cry; he wants to be able to be as hard to his father as his father was to him. So instead of wasting anymore tears he wipes his face and grabs a Vodka bottle. He takes one cringe worthy sip, and then another, before shutting himself up in his room with nothing but his Vodka and music. He would forget his father if its’ the last thing he does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter I've been in Australia for the past two weeks. But I'm back now.


	20. New and Improved

Liam apparently has a friend who lives in the US and has been bragging about a Thanksgiving feast. Jealous, Liam decided the lads should do their own type of feast and everyone agreed. It’s now the day before the feast and Louis finds himself trapped in a room with Zayn—the same man who’s making him sit in the bed as if he’s about to get in trouble by a parent. Now that Louis is compliant, Zayn rounds in on him; fully prepared to scowled.

 

“Why did I get a call from a mate of mine saying you came into the shop yesterday, while I was gone, and got a piercing?” Louis fiddles with his thumbs and feels like a child being scorned.

 

 “Because I did get a piercing yesterday.” Louis rushes out to admit. “But you can’t tell Harry. I want it to be a surprise.” Louis pleads as he jumps up from the bed, and holds onto Zayn’s arms while looking him right in the eyes.

 

Harry and Liam are due back in town at any moment. They had left two days ago claiming they had business to take care of but didn’t say anything else on the subject. It was completely spare of the moment, but Louis thought it would be a nice surprise to have Harry come back to Louis’ belly pierced.

 

He knows Harry has always appreciated Louis’ tummy, and bum the most, and since there’s already a tattoo on his arse he thought getting his belly button pierced would be the next best thing. The piercing hurt like hell, and tears had almost spewed down his face. The only thing that got him through the pain was picturing the look on Harry’s face when the man sees what Louis’ done.

 

After being pierced Louis was informed that navel piercings can take up to six months to fully heal; sometimes sooner, but it all depends on the person. He just said okay and went out to buy things to keep it clean with, all the while smiling to himself about the way it looks. He finds the metal cute, and he can’t wait to buy all sorts of different types of jewelry for it once it’s completely healed. Maybe something that dangles?  

 

He’s happy with his piercing but there’s a nagging voice in the back of his mind that knows Louis’ only gotten this piercing to keep Harry happy. He has it in his mind that he needs to please the man, at all costs, because with his family not really speaking to him, his father dead, and Stan ignoring him? Harry is all that he has, and Louis doesn’t do well with being alone. So keeping Harry happy is his new motto.  

 

Louis sees Zayn sigh heavily before the man takes a hand and wipes it across his face—sighing heavily once more.

 

“Fine you win, keep the piercing. Just don’t get any more without telling someone okay? Piercing can be really dangerous if they aren’t done properly.” Louis nods immediately and sits back down on the bed, trying to fight the smile that is forcing its’ way on to his face.

 

“I’m worried about you Lou.” Zayn begins to say and a frown crosses the boy’s face.

 

“I’m fine.” Louis defends, trying not to pout like a child.

 

“No you’re not.” Zayn quips. “Maybe you should try and talk with Niall yeah? He lost his family before, he’ll we’ve all lost our family before. It’s just, I want to make sure you’re okay.” Louis nods his head but he isn’t going to talk about this with Zayn. He’s fine and he’s tired of everybody walking on eggshells around him.

 

“’M not a child Zayn. I can do what I want, and if I say I’m fine then I’m fine.” Zayn opens his mouth to respond but before he can get a word out, Louis is pushing past him and storming into Harry’s room.  A loud door slam can be heard next.

 

Zayn groans in his hands and then mentally curses himself as he hears the front door opening and laughter filling the flat. Liam and Harry are now back, at the same time Zayn has managed to piss off Louis. Perfect. Zayn’s life is just perfect. It’s bad enough that Zayn was put on ‘Louis’ duty while the two were gone, and while Zayn was on ‘duty’ Louis managed to get a piercing, but now the boy is mad as well.  

 

Zayn decides to leave. He really doesn’t feel like playing babysitter anymore and he’s tired of talking to someone who’s so far in denial, the word doesn’t even seem real anymore. Just as he manages to grab car keys, his bedroom door opens and he waves off a frowning Harry.

 

“I’m leaving; you can go let the pouting toddler explain.” Before Harry can protest, Zayn is rushing out his room then out the door. Harry makes a humph noise and goes to his bedroom so see Louis, laid out on the bed and frowning.  

 

“What’s wrong Louis? Zayn told me to ask you to explain.” Louis sighs and sits up on his elbows.

 

“He’s been treating me like a child who needs supervision.” Louis complains. “If I wanted a babysitter I would have stayed back home in Doncaster, or with Stan. It’s no one’s business where I am, or who I’m with.” He chances looking up at the familiar face that is now frowning.

 

“Umm I would like to object to that statement.” Harry cuts in. “Actually it is my business because you’re mine. Those initials on your arse proves it.” Louis rolls his eyes and stands up. Harry stands as well, ready to defend himself in an argue. But Louis stops him, pushing him to sit back down on the bed.

 

“Just sit down Harry and close your eyes while I get ready. I don’t want to argue with you.” Harry nods and pretends to close his eyes, leaving them open, slightly instead, to see what is going on. Almost as if knowing Harry would be defiant, Louis waves a leopard blind fold in his hands and ties it around those peaking green eyes laughing when the elder frowns his disapproval.

 

“Now when I let you see again; I need for you to not me because you could seriously hurt me Harry.” Harry nods, slightly worried about what he’s about to see. Is Louis hurt?  

 

Harry’s anticipation grows as he notices his IPOD ‘fucking Louis’ playlist begins to play in the background. He then hears the door lock, a drawer being opened, closed, and now he feels legs on both sides of him—straddling his waist.

 

“Now listen carefully, I’m going to give you a mini lap dance, and then I’ll take the blind fold off. After that I’ll do a strip tease okay?” Louis whispers and Harry’s cock twitches in desire. He has no idea what he did to deserve this but he’s counting his blessings.

 

Harry can feel thick thighs on both sides of him, and a round bum is grinding up and down, back and forth on his hardening cock. The urge to grab Louis’ waist, and grind harder, is tempting but he has to settle for grabbing the sheets instead; taking Louis’ warning to heart because he doesn’t want to wind up hurting the lad by accident.

 

“Okay, I’m taking it off now.” Harry can feel himself nodding dumbly as his eyes adjust to seeing Louis in some latex red shorts, and one of Harry’s white shirts. Louis turns around to show off his bum and begins to sway his hips slowly, to the match the beat of the music. He has his hands on his hips and begins to bend over slowly and Harry’s eyes shamelessly follow the motion, as latex shorts are being pulled down thick thighs.

 

Louis has the audacity to look over his shoulder, and bite his lip like an innocent little schoolgirl as he steps out of the shorts. He then slowly turns around and a smirk crosses Harry’s lips as he notices his boy is very hard. But his smirk quickly turns into a stunned reaction as the shirt is taken off as well.

 

He can practically feel himself drooling and knows his eyes are blown with lust as he notices the silver rod in Louis’ tummy. His Louis got a navel piercing while he was gone, and this has to be the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

 

“Lou?” Harry squeaks out, his voice raspier than normal. He has a pained expression on his face. He’s afraid to take his eyes off of the piercing—afraid he’ll wake up and this is all but a dream.

 

“Do you, umm do you like it? I mean I can take it out or…” Louis is cut off with a loud ‘NO’.

 

“Don’t you dare take it out, come here.” Louis does as he’s told and straddles Harry’s lap again, only this time long fingers are stroking around the sensitive area.

 

“Does it still hurt?” Harry’s voice sounds foreign to his own ears.

 

“Yeah but I can handle the pain. I did it…umm for you.” Louis has no idea where this shyness is coming from but Harry has never stared at him like this before. It’s like Louis is meat and Harry is a starved man.

 

Harry attaches his lips right above the piercing, and Louis throws his head back and hisses at the pain and pleasure.

 

“You did it for me yeah?” Louis can feel his head nodding as fingers begin to rub his nipples.

 

“You’d do anything for me wouldn’t you? My precious boy.” Louis responds by grinding down on Harry and reaching to unbutton his jeans.

 

“You’ll have to prep me standing up, I can’t be on my stomach since it hurts too much.” Harry nods and picks Louis up, carrying him over to the desk. He puts him down and makes Louis put both hands on the desk before he begins to use his tongue to lick up and down Louis’ spine.

 

“Feels good.” Louis encourages.

 

“Did you shower baby?” Louis nods his head and whimpers as he feels hands stretch his cheeks apart, and a tongue enter him.

 

“Yeah? You showered because you knew I’d be home huh? Knew I would be fucking you right?” Louis forgets how to speaks and instead reaches back to grab the back of Harry’s head—keeping it firmly in his arse.  

 

He throws his head back and hisses as he fucks himself on Harry’s tongue. He moans around his lips and then shudders when he thinks about how rimming will feel with a tongue ring. His thoughts take up so much of his mind that he didn’t even notice a lubed up finger being inserted inside of him—it feels good regardless. He hums his approval.  

 

Two fingers in, and Louis just wants Harry’s cock so he starts to beg for it.

 

“Please I’m ready!” Louis doesn’t get a verbal response, just a caveman grunt and soon after a lubed cock begins to push its’ way in. Louis is now cursing himself for not making Harry use three fingers, but the pain is welcomed.

 

Harry pulls back so only the tip is in and he leaves it like that for a solid minute before he snaps his hips—only thrusting in a little over half way. The jerk causes Louis to bang his head on the desk. Harry keeps thrusting in and out, leaving bruises on Louis’ hips as he leaves trails of love bites all over Louis’ back as well.

 

“Good.” Louis encourages once a hand finds its’ way to his cock. Harry tugs on his cock while he rotates his hips—slamming his hips harder which makes the desk slam against the wall harder and harder. “Mmhm.” Louis groans because it feels so good, and so rough at the same time—Harry refusing to slow down.  

 

“Close.” Louis pants out, his face pressed firmly on the desk. Harry’s tugging quickens, as well as the man’s hips and Louis shakes and squints his eyes as he comes hard. Harry thrashes and grabs Louis’ hips tight right before he pulls out and comes all over Louis’ arse and back.  They both pant and try to recover from their orgasms—both feeling elated.

 

“I love you.” Harry murmurs into Louis’ back, then steps away to grab a cloth from across the hall. He comes back in to see Louis in the same position and promptly cleans him well, before allowing Louis to wrap arms around his neck and place a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you too and I missed you.” Harry laughed at the scene and kissed Louis once more before admitting he missed him as well.

 

“Can we have steak for dinner?” Louis questions as they begin to put on some clothes, Harry nods his head then stops Louis from putting a shirt on.

 

“Of course but first I just want a photo of your piercing…” Louis smiles shyly, blush creeping his cheeks as he allows Harry to take a few photos before putting on his shirt, then the two leave for the kitchen.

 

Once in the kitchen Harry goes to the refrigerator and pulls out two marinated steaks, he turns around and raises a questioning eyebrow to Louis.

 

“I may have convinced Zayn to get some steaks ready for you to cook.” Harry smiles and rolls his eyes playfully as he pulls out a large skillet and turns the stove on to get hot. Louis hops up onto the counter and watches as Harry roams around the kitchen getting things he needs for dinner.

 

“How was your trip?” Louis wonders out loud after the steaks were thrown onto the stove. Harry shrugs his shoulders and begins to get out another pan so he can steam the broccoli.

 

“Good I guess, just met with some of Liam’s fighter friends to see if they want a job as a bouncer. Liam also saw some of his friends from back home so…” Harry trails off and Louis takes that as his queue not to press the issue.

 

Instead Louis swings his legs and reaches over to grab a bag of crisps that he starts munching on. Harry takes the bag from his hands and shakes his head in disapproval.

 

“Food will be ready soon, don’t want to ruin your appetite.” Louis frowns and grabs the bag back and begins to eat with his mouth open—making sure he chews very loudly.

 

“In case you missed it, I’m not a child. That means I won’t be told what to do by Zayn, Stan, me mum, or even you. None of you are my father so just FUCK OFF.” Harry responds by being frozen in place, almost as if he has just been slapped. Louis hops off the counter and storms into the room, though this time he doesn’t slam the door.

 

Harry would have run after him but figures the silent treatment will work just fine. Whatever Louis is going through; he is just going to have go through it. If he wants to be treated independently and doesn’t want anyone to look after him then that’s just what Harry will do.

 

Louis sits on the bed in a grumpy mood, eating his crisps wondering what is taking Harry so long to follow him in the room. After thirty minutes passes Louis gives up trying, takes some pills for his piercing, and falls asleep. By the time he wakes up there is shuffling noises going on in the common area.

 

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Louis decides on just wearing his latex shorts again, with no shirt, and shuffles his feet towards the noise. The closer he gets, the louder the music becomes and now that his eyes are thoroughly adjusted to the lights he can see that Harry is having some sort of get together.

 

Zayn, Niall, Liam are all sitting on the couch with Harry, who sitting on the ground by their feet and some girl is draped over his lap. There are three more guys, and another female, who is dressed like a skank, and all of them are smoking and vibing along with the music playing from the IPOD deck.

 

Louis frowns, wondering why no one awoke him; he comes into view and immediately narrows his eyes at the blond girl who is laughing shamelessly at something Harry said, like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Louis has heard Harry’s joke, they’re not that funny.

 

That’s when one of the guy’s catches Louis’ gaze and his eyes widen a bit as he scans Louis over. Louis then realizes he looks just as trampy as the girls’, since he is only in a pair of latex shorts. He tries to cover his exposed nipples with one hand, and navel with the other but it’s no use. He has already been spotted.

 

“Didn’t know you brought us a surprise Harry? Where have you been hiding this one?” The guy who spots him speaks and gets up, making his way to Louis, who promptly takes two steps back till he hits the wall. The guy is an inch or so taller than Harry and more broad. He has tan skin almost like Zayn’s, with mocha brown eyes, and hair to match.

 

“Oh that’s Louis, my boyfriend, Louis this is Ben, over there is Shane and Sammy and this lovely girl is Koko and that’s Bree.” Louis frowns as the introductions are made because why isn’t Harry strangling this Ben guy for crowding up against Louis?

 

“Boyfriend huh? Hey H, you sharing this one?” Ben asks over his shoulder, none of the boys meet Louis’ eyes and that only makes him frown even more. Harry bites his lip, looks away, and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“He’s his own person, can make his own decisions.” Ben must have taken that as a yes because he advances on Louis, and Louis retaliates by kneeing the guy in the balls. He can vaguely hear Ben murmuring a ‘what the fuck’ but Louis has already begun running off to his room.

 

Harry is obviously mad about Louis’ little outburst earlier, but if this is how Harry wants to play it then Louis can play this game as well. He quickly shuts, and locks, the door and reaches to the bottom of the drawer to put on his tightest blue jeans he has—making sure he wears no pants underneath.  

 

He chooses a tight white t-shirt that clings to his body, and shows an outline of his navel ring perfectly, and then sits on the bed as he puts on his shoes. He leaves his hair messy and ignores the loud banging on the door, no doubt by Harry. But Louis doesn’t care, it’s only ten at night he has plenty of time to go to a club.

 

He walks over to the night stand and puts his wallet, mobile and keys in various pockets after calling for a taxi. He then walks over to the door and yells for Harry to ‘fuck off.’ Harry, of course, doesn’t listen, just keeps demanding Louis to open the door.

 

It isn’t until ten minutes later when the taxi arrived did Louis emerge from the bedroom and he stomped his way to the door noticing the blond bitch is STILL in Harry’s lap; even though they now were on the couch.

 

“Oh and where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Harry demands, standing up not caring that the chick fell to the floor in the process.

 

“I’m going out if you must know; my taxi is waiting for me.” Before Louis can turn around properly, Harry advances on him, holding his arm back.

 

“Like hell you are.”  Harry manages to say but then Louis is snatching his own arm back.

 

“What happened to me being my own person Haz? You were right quick to pawn me off to some random bloke less than ten minutes ago don’t change your mind now.” Louis can practically feel the steam pouring off of Harry.

 

“I was trying to teach you a lesson. For fucks sake Louis like I would actually allow someone else to touch you? Touch what’s mine?” Louis lifts his head in defiance and kept walking towards the door.

 

“I’m not your student, you don’t teach me lessons. If you were upset about my comment then you should have talked to me about it, and I would have apologized. Now things have gotten blown out of proportion and I’m leaving.” He doesn’t even wait for Harry to respond, just runs out of the flat and into the waiting taxi.

 

Louis’ not even sure why he’s mad, he just knows he’s taking his anger out on Harry. He knows he hasn’t been coping since the death of his father. He has this sort of void thing going on where he feels the need to please somebody but has no one to please. He spent his entire life trying to get his father’s approval and yet his father died thinking his only son is a disappointment who didn’t belong in the family anymore. That fact alone is hurting Louis more than anything.

 

And he hates it every time Harry, Stan, Zayn or anyone tries to tell him what to do, tries to baby him, and take care of him; because then Louis will feel the need to please them and he can’t afford that. He can’t afford feeling as if he’s letting down somebody else.

 

But right now he’s feeling sort of gutted, he likes it when Harry gets jealous and possessive, it’s his thing. He seriously hopes Harry is following him right now so to make it easier he told the driver to go to SmokeOut; it’s one of the clubs Harry works out of thus someone will tell Harry that ‘his boy’ is there.

 

Louis pays the driver as he arrives and smiles at the fact there is barely a line thus making it easier for him to tell the familiar bouncer to let him in. The bouncer smiles and lets Louis in with no problem and Louis climbs his way to V.I.P which is littered with older men and women.

 

A table of young guys and a lady smile at him and wave him over and he goes willingly, trying to pretend as if he’s not totally and utterly out of his depth. A man stands and allows Louis to slide into the booth before sitting back down thus trapping Louis between two strangers.

 

“What’s your name?” The lady asks, her smile at least seemed genuine.

 

“Louis and yours?” He questions the table.

 

“I’m Charles, that’s Adam, there’s Frank and the lovely lady is Candy.” Everyone says hello and Louis gives a shy hello in returns suddenly feeling the need to drink.

 

“Waiter!! Can I get a Blue Moon please?” The waiter, Bobby, smiles at Louis and shakes his head.

 

“Sure thing Louis…does Harry know you’re here?” Louis wants to sink down in the booth.

 

“Harry is my boyfriend, not my keeper, I’m allowed out without him.” Bobby gives him a look that says ‘yea right’ but simply leaves anyways to place the drink order in.

 

“So Harry is your boyfriend huh? Over protective?” Charles asks, flipping some of his blond hair out of his eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it over protective more like possessive.” Louis says with light chuckle and Adam laughs with him.

 

“And he’s not here tonight? You want to make a statement that you are capable of being independent?” Adam asks placing a hand on Louis’ knee. Louis gives him a side look before reaching out for his drink that arrives.

 

He loves a Blue Moon, it has lemonade, vodka, and some sort of blue raspberry type juice in it. It’s definitely a drink he got when trying to get drunk.

 

“Yeah kind of has a fight…” Louis murmurs into drink, allowing his tongue to slurp on the welcoming alcoholic beverage in front of him.

 

“Well then let’s get you proper wasted Louis. Waiter round of shots on me.” Candy shouts and that’s how it begins.

 

Louis is on his third Blue Moon, and fifth shot by the time Harry arrives. Before Harry had got there the group decided to do body shots which was a fun experience for Louis. Adam thought it would be a good idea to lay Louis down on the table, and pour a shot in his left collarbone, pour salt on his abs and the lime in his mouth. The licking of abs made Louis giggle and it felt weird having a stranger slurp his collarbone, but still fun.

 

It was a new experience; one Louis was determined to enjoy even though a small part of him was hoping Harry would arrive soon. After body shots Adam and Louis went downstairs and got some more shots. Now that Harry has arrived, Louis is already wasted and practically dry humping Adam on the dance floor. He smells Harry before he even sees him, and is glad he’s finally getting Harry’s attention. He smiles to himself and pushes back harder into Adam, and Harry growls at the site; pulling Louis away.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Harry shouts, pulling Louis threw the crowd and Louis slightly frowns at the fact there is no fighting. He wants to see Harry get jealous over him.

 

“Why aren’t you fighting?” They just arrived outside and Harry has to visible stop so he can throw Louis a questioning look.

 

“What?” He ponders out loud.

 

“Whyzzz arenst you fightzing that guy? A…Adam?” Louis slurs out and has to lean into Harry’s chest to keep himself from falling over. He is very tipsy.

 

“You want me to fight the guy that you were dancing with?” Harry asks, his inquisitive mind reeling.

 

“Why do you dink I waz here in the fir…first place?” He answers with a hiccup and Harry is actually baffled.

 

All he can do is blink.

 

“You came to a club I work at so I would follow you, got drunk and flirted with a guy, so I can see, so what? I would get jealous and fight him over you? Hurt him even?” Louis is nodding so fast his head hurt but he psychically can’t stop nodding. It takes Harry’s hand forcing his head still.

 

“Ding, ding, ding winner!!!! Yes, that’s what I wants, I just wants to be remi…remin…reminded that you love me.” It actually aches Harry’s heart to hear Louis’ confession. He doesn’t respond right away, just murmured an ‘oh Lou’ into his boy’s ear and wraps him strong arms.

 

Harry leads Louis to his Rover and buckles him up in the back seat so that Louis can lay down if he wants, or needs to. It isn’t until they get to a stop light does Harry speak again.

 

“I make poor decisions sometimes Lou, and tonight was a poor decision because my stubbornness led you to believe I can actually not love you like you should be loved. You need to understand that I'm not a pawn Louis. You can't just wind me up, get me angry, and unleash me. That's not how this works. I know you’re dealing with a lot with your father being gone, but I’m here Lou and I’m not leaving you. This is your chance, your chance at starting a new life; don’t waste it on anyone—especially me.”

 

Louis smiles to himself and lays his head down on the seat.

 

“Like our club?” He asks quietly, but Harry still hears him and beams.

 

“Exactly like our club. It’s going to be ours, and you won’t have to worry about anyone’s approval because it’s something you did. Something you designed, and planned from scratch—something you created. No one can take that away from you; it’s yours. And once it’s up and running, people will be paying to attend…” Harry trails off as a noises Louis sleeping.

 

Light little snores fill the Rover as Harry drives back to his flat, and he can’t help but smile to himself at the sight. Theirs is something that is plaguing his thoughts, however and that is Louis’ confession. Louis has admitted to going out just so Harry can get jealous and hurt someone, and while Harry has no problems with doing this it’s just not Louis. It’s not his Louis.

 

His Louis would never encourage Harry to be violent, and as he continues to drive home he can’t help but wonder if this is going to become a thing. He can’t help but be concerned that Louis will go out more and more, getting drunk and putting himself in harmful situations just to get Harry’s attention. Louis got his navel pierced just to make sure Harry isn’t mad at him, and while Harry loves the piercing, knowing the reason why is still alarming.

 

Harry didn’t have Mark killed just so Louis can become a slave to him instead. He had Mark killed so Louis can be free. So Louis can decide who he wants to be as a person, without any extra pressure. But now Louis has indirectly placed his need to please, and for approval, onto Harry’s shoulders and as a result his precious boy is going down a dark path.

 

Harry has seen people go down similar roads so many times before, and he used to thrive off of this. Yet as he looks at his sleeping boy, he just can’t bring himself to allow Louis the same fate. Liam is right in more ways than one, that Louis should have ran when he had the chance but it’s too late now for the both of them because Harry refuses to let Louis go.

 

The snoring stops when Harry reaches the flat, and instead of waking Louis up, he picks him up bridal style and carries him to the door. It only takes a few knocks before Zayn opens and Harry places Louis down on the bed. Harry can’t help but growl at the foreign finger prints on Louis’ hips as he undresses the boy.

 

After getting Louis completely naked, Harry undresses himself as well and heads to the kitchen to get a bottled water. He comes back to the room, wakes Louis up, and makes the boy drink. The younger lad grumbles, wipes at his face, and then proceeds to pout at Harry, like an adorable puppy—the man is so endeared it hurts. He makes a fond face as Loui finally drinks.  

 

“Here Lou drink this then you can go back to sleep.” Louis mumbles, and grumbles a little bit but eventually drinks half of the bottle before falling asleep with it hanging out of his mouth like a pacifier.

 

Harry manages to take the bottle from the boy’s lips before any water can spill out, and then places Louis on his back so he won’t hurt his stomach. Immediately he wraps his arms around Louis’ body and inhales the lavender scent. The scent is tainted a little by smoke, but it’s still Louis’.

 

Almost as if Louis can just sense that Harry is there, he curls up to his body tight, and begins to murmur in his sleep. It takes Harry a minute to figure out what Louis is actually saying.

 

“You would kill for me right Haz? To like protect me?” Harry can’t respond right away, the ugly feeling is creeping back and he forces himself to swallow any guilt.

“Of course Lou. No questions asked.” Harry can practically feel the smile that crosses the boy’s face.

 

“Good because I would kill for you too.” Louis falls right back to sleep while Harry forces his own eyes shut as well. Louis is changing faster than what Harry can keep up with, and as much as he tries to deny it he’s the reason for this new Louis—and poor Louis doesn’t even have the slightest clue.

 


	21. The End to a New Chapter Part 1

Louis wakes up to the smell of bacon and an annoying ringing noise. He blinks the sleep away and blindly reaches over for his phone, that has fallen to the floor. He answers it thinking it must be Stan.

 

“”Mph. Hello?” He grunts out as he accidentally tilts to the floor, falling.

 

“Louis? Boobear it’s me mum” Louis holds his breath for all of two seconds, and then breathes out. He hasn’t spoken to his mum since he told her he wasn’t going to the funeral. He has no idea why she’s even calling now.

 

Right, because his father is dead.

 

“’ear me?” Louis blinks into the phone and pulls himself back to the voice that is constantly calling his name. He shakes his head and leans up against the bed, pulling legs to his chest.

 

“Yeah I’m here mum, umm how are you?” There is a brief silence on the phone, and Louis can tell by the sigh that his mother is trying not to cry.

 

At least the feeling is mutual.

 

“I’m dealing the best I can with everything, given the current circumstances. I wanted to say so many things but I’ll start with saying I miss you.” Louis smiles softly to himself, despite not really wanting to have this conversation.

 

“’M glad you’re okay enough mum. I miss you also.” Another pregnant pause occurs and Louis knows his mum is trying to think of the correct words to say.

 

“Can…can I say sorry?” She sounds so small and fragile, if Louis wasn’t so beside himself he would have felt sorry for her.

 

“Sorry for what? It’s not like the family planned a trip without me claiming there wasn’t enough room for me to attend. I mean, I honestly can’t fathom why you would apologize for something so cruel? It makes no sense.” Louis knows he is bordering on getting loud, and can feel his hands start to shake with anger. He’s been bottling this all up for weeks and his poor mum is about to face his wrath.

 

“Baby boy, my boor bear; it wasn’t my decision. I genuinely thought you would be happier with Harry and your new friends instead of pretending to like your father, and those pricks he works with. I tried to talk with you but you wouldn’t respond so I talked with Harry and…” Louis stands and starts to pace.

 

“Don’t bring Harry into this, this is about that man, and me. Has nothing to do with Harry. God I’m so tired at the moment you know? You call me to apologize with some lame arse excuse. Why can’t you just admit that you hurt me? Why can’t you say you made a fucking mistake and that your dead husband was a horrible father to me? Because that’s what I need right now.” Louis is crying now, and Harry has come into the room due to the shouting.

 

He is standing at the door looking at Louis with sorrow filled eyes, as the smaller boy has a hand on his hip, and tears in his eyes shouting at the phone.

 

“I made a mistake okay? I didn’t know everything that happened with you and your father, I only knew half the story and you never told me. You never told me you were in pain, and I’m your mother I should have known but I didn’t want to believe that the man I married could possibly hurt my son. I wanted to ignore everything, and busy myself so I didn’t have face reality. I failed and I’m sorry.”

 

Louis plops down on the ground, and stares at his phone. His mum is crying just as hard as he is, and he hates himself for feeling weak.

 

“I Couldn’t go to the funeral mum. Couldn’t go the funeral, not when I still have so much hate in my heart, not when he and I never got to resolve our issues. He hated me, he hated me and he never got to say he loved me and mean it. We never got the chance to make up, to be father and son, and the last time I talked to him he told me there was no room for me in our family. God, if I would have went to that funeral I would have strangled his dead corpse.”

 

Harry comes over and places protective arms around Louis’ shoulders as he sits with him on the floor.

 

“Don’t say that! He loved you. He just couldn’t understand why you would choose Harry, and London, over him and our family. He was hurt, and this was the way he….” Louis stands up and shouts at her words.

 

“BULLSHIT. God don’t give me that right now, just don’t. I’m not even sure why you called me to be honest, if you’re just going to defend him then we have absolutely nothing to talk about.” Louis is ready to hang up when his mother stops him.

 

“No, no I want to hear your voice. This is hard for me, I’m trying to cope with the loss of my husband and deal with everything else. One moment he’s coming home from the hospital, and the doctor says he needs a private cook so we get him one. Then the next moment he’s just dead Lou. He was there and then he wasn’t and I had no time to cope. I had to keep strong for the kids, especially Lottie. I had to talk to family, plan a funeral, deal with a business, keep the press from off of our family and there was no time to cope. My own son didn’t want to come home for the funeral and I needed you boo bear; even if you hated him, I needed you and you weren’t there and I’m not okay.”

 

Louis deflates immediately and allows Harry to pull him into his lap.

 

“I needed you also. When he tricked me into working for him I needed you to protect me. When he hated me for being gay I needed you to tell me it was alright. When he shamed me for being a bit pudgy, I needed you to help me cope. When he told me I’ll never be good enough for anything, I needed you to defend me. When he got in a fight with Harry, and told me he wanted nothing to do with me, you should have told me things would get better. When he made me feel like utter worthless shit, I needed you to tell me I am worth more than life itself.” Louis rants.

 

“And finally, when he told me not to come for a visit, and that I didn’t belong, you should have told me you loved me. You should have been there for me but you weren’t and how am I supposed to be okay with knowing that? My whole life you haven’t been there, but Stan was and now Harry is, and I’m okay with that. Harry doesn’t need his family and neither do I.” Harry opens his mouth to respond but the intense look Louis gives him, makes him shut right up. He does manage to take the mobile from Louis as he begins to talk with a distraught Jay.

 

“Jay it’s me Harry. Look I’m not sure what just happened but I’ll talk to him yeah? Just…just give him time.” Harry hangs up the mobile and reaches down to help Louis stand up.

 

“I made bacon for breakfast, why don’t you clean up and then join me in the kitchen. I can use some help cooking, you know how much Niall likes to eat. I have to make a feast pretty much.” Louis smiles softly and leans into Harry’s soft touch. They kiss briefly, and Harry walks out the bedroom, leaving the door open so Louis can get himself together.

 

It takes Louis fifteen minutes to shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. He’s wearing gray jeans and a white jumper that’s too big for him because its’ Harry’s, so he now has sweater paws. He walks into the kitchen and smiles at seeing his Haz in an apron with flour on his nose. It’s adorable and he walks up to the man and kisses his cheek before snatching two pieces of toast and making a bacon sandwich out of it.

 

Harry sits down at the table and looks at Louis expectantly.

 

“Well since Liam claims we have to say something before we can eat our feast, why don’t we say what we would like to accomplish? Let’s not dwell on what’s happened in the past.” Harry suggests.

 

“’Mmm I don’t know Haz, some pretty great things have happened.” Louis teases, kissing Harry sloppy, leaving bacon pieces in the elder’s mouth.

 

Harry laughs and licks bacon grease off those soft pink lips before resting his forehead against Louis’.

 

“Yes some great things have happened indeed. Now let’s get cooking young man.” Harry shouts and Louis yelps as his bum gets popped by a large hand. He finishes eating and stands, staring at the stove.

 

“Ready when you are.” Harry comes up behind him and places a bowl in his hands and whispers ‘good.’

 

They spend the entire morning, and evening cooking. Louis has to shoo Niall away with a wooden spoon, Liam helps get the ham ready since Zayn refused. Harry did the turkey, and Louis stirred with his little wooden spoon. He’s never cooked a feast before but it was fun, they all made a complete mess but it was worth it in a way.

 

Stan was invited to the feast but the man refused, claiming he and Josh were going to on a holiday instead. No matter though because Louis had plenty of company.

 

By the time it’s half past four the ham, turkey, mash, veggies, bread, mac n cheese, stuffing, and sausages are done. Niall apparently has a huge craving for sausages so Harry has to run out and buy a bunch just to cook them, but it’s worth it in the end because they smell delicious. Everything looks perfect and as they are now sat around the table, filling up their pleats.

 

“Since Liam is making us share feelings before we eat, even though we aren’t Americans, Louis and I thought it would be a good idea to say what we would like to accomplish. I’ll start I guess. I’m thankful for all of us being here together despite, our differences, and I look forward to starting a new business with my lovely over here.” Louis blushes.

 

“Well I’m thankful that things at work are going great, and I look forward to taking more control over my life. I want to try out for a detective position at work.” Niall speaks and everyone looks at him shocked.

 

“Wow proud of you man. Well I’m thankful to be here as well, and I look forward to getting in contact with me family again. I kind of miss them and want to make things right.” Louis reaches out and squeezes Liam’s hand.

 

“I’m thankful for my job as well, and also for Louis for convincing me to go to art school. I’ve been applying to places and building my portfolio.” Louis smiles and thanks Zayn.

 

“I’m thankful for so much, mainly for meeting you guys and how much you’ve all changed me life immensely. And I look forward to starting a new chapter with you all.” Everyone lifts their wine glasses and cheer before taking a sip and then they eat.

 

The food is great, they all eat more than they should have and collapse on the couch, watching Queer as Folk (USA) version on Netflix. They manage to get through four full episodes before Zayn collapses on the couch; snores filling the room. Niall is the second to fall asleep, and Liam shortly after. It isn’t till almost midnight does Harry and Louis go their own bedroom.

 

They lay down on the bed and Louis opens his mouth to speak.

 

“So Haz, I was thinking, I’m over here all the time anyways and we’re starting a business together. Besides, I love you more than life and I just. I want to move in, if that’s okay?” Louis has no idea where this shyness is coming from. This is Harry, he has no reason to feel vulnerable or shy.

 

A pause is held before a massive grin crosses that perfect face, and Harry attacks Louis in a kiss.

 

“Yes, yes, of course Lou, yes!” Harry keeps peppering kisses all over Louis’ face, and all the younger boy can do is try and fight him off and laugh. Zayn frowns and enters the room cursing them for waking him.

 

“Why the hell are you two fuckers so loud?” He grumbles and Harry stops kissing Louis to turn and smile widely at his mate.

 

“Louis’ moving in.” Zayn smiles in return and instantly stops frowning.

 

“Yeah mate?” Louis nods his head eagerly, and squeals as Zayn jumps on top of him. Not too long after Liam and Niall join in, all shouting how happy they are about the good news. That’s how they fall asleep. One big dog pile and it’s absolutely perfect.

 

∞

 

Harry wakes up at two in the afternoon and feels groggy as hell. He secretly wonders if Louis drugged him or something last night because his head is slightly throbbing. He shuffles his way to the bathroom, washes, and then puts on some pants before he enters the kitchen.  

 

“Why are you so happy?” Louis hides his face in Harry’s side.

 

“Because Zayn got me a key made while you were sleep, and my movers get here tomorrow.” Harry tilts his head down and kisses Louis before pulling back and smacking him on the arse.

 

“Good, even though I wanted to be with you while you got your key but knowing you, you couldn’t wait till I woke up.” Louis doesn’t even look ashamed. Instead he shrugs his shoulders and sits on Harry’s lap as the elder eats.

 

“So…I was thinking Haz, since our liquor permit got approved and the building site has it’s okay to build, that you and I should celebrate. All the boys should celebrate tonight, we have all come a long way and I’m proud of us.” Harry stuffs a fork full of food in his mouth and swallows before resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“You’re right, we should celebrate. I mean life is good right now. Our night club is getting built, Liam is making up for past mistakes with his family, Zayn is moving forward with his art, Niall is progressing in his career, and you and I will be living together officially.” Louis sighs and smiles as he leans back against Harry’s chest, watching as the older boy continues to eat.

 

Harry is right, everything in Louis’ life is where it should be and it’s all because he’s finally moved on from his father.  He’s finally realizing who he wants to be and whom he wants to be with. Harry, despite his many faults, is it for him. The boys are it for him, and this new life is it for him; which is why later that night they all go to a pub to celebrate.

 

He’s now headed back from the bathroom, at the pub, when he spots Michael.

 

Michael gives him a shy smile and Louis forces his own smile as he heads over to say hello. It’s not like Michael owes Louis anything, that was all Josh’s doing.

 

“Hey Lou, how have you been?” Michael asks, trying to yell over the random people singing Karaoke.

 

“I’ve actually been good. Liam made us have a feast, like they do in America so that was fun. I’m actually shocked to see you right now, figured you would’ve went with Stan and Josh on holiday.” Louis responds.  

 

“Holiday? No, they went to Doncaster.” Louis’ face falls and he shakes his head, instantly thinking the worse—thinking that his mum has invited Stan and Josh and not him.

  

“No, Stan told me they went on holiday somewhere warm.” Michael has a sorrow-filled expression and takes a sip of beer.

 

“Sorry mate, they lied. They went to Doncaster, something about finding out what really happened to your da.” And just like that Louis’ world crumbles and Harry’s coming up to him asking what’s wrong. He doesn’t respond though, he can’t seem to find any words because he knows his world is crashing around him.  


	22. The End of a New Chapter Part 2

The sky is cloudy since it’s been raining off and on all morning. Still, the rain doesn’t seem to dampen Louis’ good mood since today is the day he officially moves in with harry.  Everything is all scheduled and planned to go.

 

The boys are all still asleep, and that’s fine so he tries calling Stan multiple times to alert his friend as to what’s going on. He gets the voicemail each time, and he’s tired of leaving messages. He begins to twirl his mobile in his hand when it rings, thus bringing him out of his thoughts on why Stan is ignoring him. He smiles when he sees the contractor’s calling.

 

“Just wanted to give an update saying due to the rain the foundation for the building will be too muddy to build on. But as soon as it dries up, everything is ready to go and you should be eligible to have a New Year’s grand opening.” Louis’ beaming from ear to ear at the news and doesn’t even respond, he merely squeals into the phone and blushes as he receives a raised eyebrows of concerns from the movers.

 

“Sorry just good news.” Louis murmurs to the floor and the movers merely hum but keep working anyways, silently judging the smaller boy for his actions.

 

It takes three hours to box up everything, that belongs to Louis, and load up the truck before they drive to Louis’ new address. Smiling to himself, Louis uses his new key and is able to let the movers in so they can start placing box upon box into Harry’s small room. Harry’s awake by now, and sitting on the couch, looking amused as boxes continue to pile in.

 

Harry has never seen Louis ‘glow’ like this before and if male pregnancy was a thing he would be convinced his special boy was carrying. And the thought alone makes Harry that much happier, because Louis’ happiness brings him joy. Harry would do just about anything to keep a smile on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Come sit down Lou, and let’s let the nice men do their thing.” Harry suggests and Louis pouts for all of two seconds before pouncing on Harry’s lap, thus knocking the air right out of his lungs when an elbow collides with him.

 

“How can you sit Haz? I’m so excited. Everything is happening all at once and I just can’t contain myself.” Louis stresses this by jumping up and down in front of Harry, before straddling the elder’s lap. Harry tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow before getting an idea. He makes Louis stand up, and drags him into the bathroom.

 

“Go take a shower and get your arse real good. I’ll be right there.” Louis’ about to protest when Harry commands him to simply go. Louis slumps, doing as told.

 

Just as he gets done cleaning his hole really well, a very naked Harry comes into the shower placing a blind fold over blue eyes.

 

“Harry what are you doing??” Louis chastises, only for Harry to guide the younger boy to the wall, bending him over slightly. Louis can hear knees being dropped to the floor as hands spread his cheeks apart, before breath ghosts over his hole.

 

“Are you clean love?” Louis can vaguely hear the question being asked, his brain is going kind of fuzzy at the moment, but he does have enough motor functions left to nod his head. He promptly ignores the chuckle that leaves red lips from behind him.

 

A nibble can be felt at the bottom of each cheek where the initials are and a slap is soon felt. His breath hitches in his throat at the initial pain but then he sucks in air, through clinched teeth, as a wet tongue licks over his hole. It’s a new and foreign experience, one that Louis has no idea how he even survived so long without experiencing before.

 

“Have I ever told you how jealous I was someone else got to see your arse to put on these tattoos?” Harry murmurs as he drives his head into between large cheeks. Louis figures it’s a rhetorical question so he responds by saying: “nghhg” just hoping Harry continues licking up and down.

 

“And I hated that another person got to touch what’s mine.” Harry continues to say before circling Louis’ pink hole with his tongue and then sticking it in tentatively at first.

 

Harry hums around Louis’ hole, and grips each cheek with large hands as he tells Louis to fuck himself on Harry’s tongue—Louis eagerly does as he’s told. He pushes back hesitantly at first but soon finds himself throwing his head back in pleasure as he bounces his bum onto Harry’s tongue, and face.

 

“Yes…oh fuck.” Louis pants as Harry’s lips begins to slurp around Louis’ hole as Louis continues to bounce back and forth. It’s all so much, his cock is so hard. He can’t help but to reach down between his wet thighs and pull on his balls twice, and his cock once, before coming all over the shower wall.

 

Harry feels Louis clinch around his tongue and smiles as he notices his boy having slight aftershocks from his orgasm. He stands up and leans over Louis; trapping the smaller boy against the wall.

 

“Are you calmer yet?” Louis takes the blind fold off and turns around to face Harry, whose lips are swollen red, and he nods his head. His cheeks are flushed pink, his eyes are glossy and he just looks thoroughly fucked; he’s most definitely calmer.

 

“Good” Harry responds with a cheeky grin and gives Louis a brief kiss before stepping out of the shower, leaving Louis to process what just happened.

 

∞

 

The rest of the day goes by uneventful, the movers unload their truck and Harry’s room is now clustered with Louis’ things. But Loui isn’t done, he forces Harry to go out shopping to get ‘his and her items’ and cute little things to make the room ‘theirs.’ It all feels surreal to Louis, to be this happy but Harry’s it for him. This is Louis’ happily ever after.

 

And Louis’ reminded of Harry being his prince when Louis has accidentally knocked into a guy while at their last shopping stop. The guy had growled in response, and tried to back Louis into a corner when Harry caught sight and stepped in between. The guy had an obvious gun on his hip holster but Harry didn’t care, he puffed out his chest and backed the guy down, and the two left with no further words being spoken.

 

Louis thinks back on everything Harry has done for him and he beams with pride that this is his boyfriend, who would face any danger to protect his Louis and Louis can’t wait to make Harry happy. To become a part of Harry’s life in every way possible.

 

“So Louis do you need any help with anything else?” Niall groans because Liam fails to see his ‘don’t ask’ signs he’s giving behind Louis’ head.

 

Louis smiles.

 

“Why yes Liam I do.” Niall groans again and bangs his head against the hall wall.

 

“Why did you ask? He’s been making us work all damn day, putting up his stuff and getting new stuff and there’s just a lot of stuff okay?” Niall plops down on the ground in defeat.

 

“Yeah Louis started using my room as storage. And I still live in there.” Zayn nearly shouts in disbelief.

 

“Hey he’s just excited, this is his new life now and if he wants our help then so be it.” Liam says smiling with pride as he gets a hug for his effort.

 

“NO, no you don’t get it Liam you haven't been here all day. Do you notice who's sweating? Me, Zayn and Niall, and do you notice who still smells like babies and lavender? This one over here. Would you like to know why?” Harry questions and Liam cringes, already knowing the answer and seeing where he went wrong.

 

“I can see the wheels turning in that brain of yours. You see, Louis doesn’t want help, as in you assist him, he wants help as in he will stand around while you do the work.” Harry finishes and Liam joins Niall on the ground to groan.

 

Louis pouts and pulls Liam to his feet.

 

“Come on you utter twats, stop being pussies and drive to my old flat so I see if I missed anything.” Louis demands and everyone slides their feet slowly to the door, all looking like kicked dogs. Niall refuses to do anything and hides in the boot of the Rover while Liam rolls his eyes and drives.

 

Louis opens the door and grazes around the flat noticing two boxes that are left in the kitchen and Liam happily picks them and takes them to the car. It’s now night time, and Louis still can’t believe that this is it; that he’s saying goodbye to such a large chapter of his life and that Stan isn’t around for it.

 

And like the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear, headlights begin to shine just as Louis’ about to lock the flat door for the last time. He stands frozen as Stan and Josh rush out of the car and all but run up to Harry pushing him with force. Louis furrows his brows and rushes down to step between the two bodies, placing his small hands onto Stan’s chest and guiding his back.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Louis questions Stan, while also trying to mentally tell Harry to chill the fuck out.

 

“Ask your little boyfriend over here who he knows in Doncaster.” Stan spits out. No but literally Stan spits, like at Harry’s feet—that’s fucking disgusting.

 

“Do that again mate and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” Liam warns, and _woah._ This is all escalating quickly.

 

“What the fuck is going on, and where the fuck where you? I heard you went to Doncaster? You told me you and Josh are going on a holiday.” Louis questions again, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping his back to Harry.

 

“I…I told you before Louis I didn’t trust your father’s death. Like it didn’t seem right, so I had the corner’s do another report the day before the funeral but he said he couldn’t get me the results until later. So we chose ‘later’ to go back for them and we found out some interesting information.”

 

Louis takes a step back, away from Harry and Stan, and just keeps mentally murmuring ‘nonononono’ in his head over and over again. He doesn’t want to hear this, he doesn’t like where this is going. Everything was supposed to be okay, this is going to be his new start, his new beginning why would fate try and take that away from him?  Why would fate try and make him hate Harry?

 

“I don’t want to hear it, I’m leaving.” Louis tries; he can live the rest of his life not knowing the truth about anything ever again as long as his love for Harry doesn’t die. Harry’s his prince, Harry’s the one who saves him, and they’re starting a business together—a life.

 

“No Louis you need to listen…go on Harry why don’t you tell the truth for once?” Stan’s eyes never leave Harry and Harry’s gaze never leaves Stan’s. Both men are breathing heavy and Louis knows it’s taking everything within Harry to not punch the man challenging him.

 

Louis’ going to say no again but all three boy’s eyes are wide and Niall has his head down, and everything comes flooding back like in some cliché film. When they were in Doncaster all those times Harry kept disappearing, and leaving the room to talk, Harry talking to the doctor, Liam staying an extra day alone, Harry actually looking apologetic about Louis’ father dying, Niall hating Harry for a brief moment.

 

“No,” Louis whispers, his eyes filling with tears and his heart begins to pierce with sharp pain. His knees give out and he collapses to the ground.

 

“No,” Louis whispers again, this time louder and he looks Harry almost as if looking at him for the first time and god Louis never realized how innocent he truly was until this very moment.  He never understood why people were always trying to protect him from everything until right now. Harry opens his mouth but no words come out, the older boy, for the first time, looks vulnerable; he looks small and Louis wants to punch him in the face.

 

“I…god Louis I…I had to. When I found out the doctor was faking it for your father I just knew that he was lower than scum.” Harry begins. “You don’t even know the half of what he was doing to your family, you don’t even know what I found out. He wouldn’t have stopped. So I bribed the doctor, told him to convince the family they need to hire a cook to make sure his health stays in check.” Harry begins explaining.

 

“My friend, who recently moved to Doncaster, works as a car mechanic there and so he began poisoning your father’s meals; little doses of ethylene glycol which is the main ingredient in anti-freeze. What this does is form oxalate crystals in kidney’s and enlarges hearts which most corner’s would just say is natural causes. It’s hard to detect unless looking for it. “Harry’s voice is so quiet, it’s so soft and Louis can see a wet spot right under those green eyes.

 

But Louis can’t process anything but betrayal. Louis begged Harry, he commanded Harry, not to kill his father and instead Harry has someone else to do the bidding for him. Granted Louis hated his father, Louis didn’t even go to the funeral, and yet his own boyfriend was responsible for taking his life. Harry truly was a monster, just like Liam warned, just like Stan warned, just like his own father warned and now it’s too late. It took Louis too long to see what was lying behind the mask.

 

“You killed my fucking father!” Louis shouts as he stands up immediately, and draws a fist back and punches Harry right in the jaw. Tears steadily pour down his red face as he sees Harry stumble a few steps back, his expression mixed between sorrow and surprise.

 

“He was going to trick you again Louis, and you and I both know it. He was going trap you in a tower of your own life and you never would have been able to break free from that, and you know it’s true. You told me yourself you wanted a prince to rescue you and I’m your prince Lou, I always have been and I want to save you.” Harry’s pleading now but doesn’t dare take a step closer; his own eyes turns ice cold and hard as he hears Stan and Josh in the back ground.

 

Every fiber within Harry’s screaming to eliminate the threats from Louis’ life; to kill Stan and Josh right now for even thinking about taking his Louis away from him but he also knows if he does that it would only set fire to his own case. It would give those two twats the satisfaction of having him lose his Lou forever, and Harry can’t give them that.

 

“You’re a murderer Harry; a liar and a murderer you promised…” Louis breaks into a sob before he can continue. “You promised me you wouldn’t kill him and then you had me believing that he died of natural causes this whole time. You had me believing that my father left this world thinking that I hated him, and you know how guilty I felt and you fucking took him from me.” The whispers start turning into shouts and Louis’ face contorts into a vast range of emotions.

 

“I wasn’t going to go through with it but then you told me, begged me even, to make the pain stop. You said you wanted your father out of your life forever so he can never hurt you again.” Harry justifies. It’s a poor attempt at best but he’s desperate here. Louis feels winded, like he’s just been knocked on his arse. He remembers begging Harry; he remembers all too well—he should have known what Harry would do. He should have fucking known.

 

Niall, Zayn, and Liam all stand behind Harry with somber looks, wanting to comfort Louis, and Harry, but not knowing how.

 

“Louis come on, if you get in the car with us right now we’ll bring all this evidence to the police, to the news, to everyone and Harry will go down for your father’s murder. But if you stay with Harry then you know I won’t be able to do that to you, I won’t be able to hurt you like that so please make the right choice and leave with us.” Stan is pleading, he’s near tears and pleading for Louis to make the right choice, the obvious choice but something within Louis betrays him, because he doesn’t move.

 

He looks back to where Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Niall are standing by their car and then he looks over at Stan and Josh, who are standing by their own car, both representing two sides of Louis’ life. His old life and new, and how he’s being torn between the two of them. Louis knows what’s right and that’s to leave with his childhood friend, who’s always been there for him and always acted as his rock. He knows if he leaves with Harry he will be brought down a road less traveled, and for good reason. A road Louis will never escape from.  

 

“Louis I thought I was doing the right thing. Your father was emotionally hurting you, and your family. He did things you don’t know about, and I thought I was doing the right thing.” Harry finally admits his voice barely above a whisper and Louis’ breath catches. Louis wants, so desperately to know what else his father has done but he doesn’t ask the question.

 

And the sad part about all of this is that Louis believes him; Louis can look into Harry’s eyes and just know that Harry thought killing his father was the right thing for Louis and that’s the problem innit? Because deep down Louis knows that his father was holding him back but Harry promised and Harry lied. Actually, Harry didn’t lie; because Harry didn’t kill his father—Harry just paid someone else to do it. Harry’s dark ways will always be a part of him, will always consume him, and if Louis stays, will always be a part of Louis as well.

 

“The fact that taking my father’s life can ever be the right thing, in your sick and twisted mind just goes to show what kind of monster you really are.” The hurt on Harry’s face breaks Louis inside, and it takes everything within him not to run to Harry and apologize like an idiot. Louis isn’t mad because his father is dead, Louis is mad because Harry’s responsible for taking him from this world.

 

It seems like Harry’s talking to himself, trying to convince himself to say the right thing.

 

“Okay, okay fine you’re right Lou I’m a monster okay? But I’ve never hurt you, and that’s because I love you and the thought of your father getting his hooks into you, making you live an unwanted life, just breaks me. I’m selfish and I always have been, and I love you too fucking much to ever let anyone get in the way of me being with you. You make me better, you make me want to do better, and fuck Lou I’m not letting you go with them.” Harry’s eyes turn cold again, and he stands up to his full height.

 

Louis wants to run to Stan in that moment but his feet won’t move; he knows he belongs to Harry and he will hate Harry for a long time but he’ll always love the man more than life itself. Harry was willing to die for Louis, he was going to take a bullet for him merely hours ago, and that’s love.

 

Harry’s problem is that when he loves someone he loves them with everything he’s got and it’s a suffocating kind of love that Louis wouldn’t trade for the world. He thinks back to Harry, and how the man has never once lied to him, how he’s loved Louis with everything he has. That kind of love is rare and pure. His father hurt him, where Harry put him together.

 

But how can he possibly forgive him for the murder of his father?

 

“Come on Lulu there isn’t even anything more to discuss here. Harry needs to pay for what he did to your father; to all those others he’s murdered and got away with doing it. He needs to stop.” Stan’s voice bellows into the night, but it sounds faint to Louis’ ears. He knows Stan is right and Harry must have seen this as well because he takes a confident step forward, towards Louis, and holds his hand out.

 

“Louis…” Harry begins but Louis stops him with the shaking of his head and a quivery voice; he knows what Harry’s going to do.

 

“N…No Harry just no. Please don’t do this. Don’t you dare ask me Harry.” Louis pleads and he really needs to move because Harry’s right in front of him now looking at Louis with apologetic, but serious, eyes.

 

“I love you Louis, remember we said forever and I meant that. I’m sorry. If I had to do it again I wouldn’t, but I’m not letting you go.” Harry speaks as his feet stop within touching distance of Louis. They are nose against nose, and Louis drops his head in defeat as he already knows what’s coming next.

 

“I hate you.” Louis whispers, half-way meaning it, and begins to raise his tear filled eyes in defeat as Harry gives his final command. The look in Harry’s eyes just screams ‘I know you do’ but that doesn’t stop Harry from saying.

 

“Come to me.”

 

And that’s it. It’s these final three words that trigger everything within Louis, all the good memories flood his brain like a damn breaking in a small town; he’s consumed with everything Harry. They could never deny a command that the other has given them, it’s always been their weakness, and Harry knows this.

 

And that’s why Louis has no choice but to allow a single tear to drop, as he grabs Harry’s hand like it’s a life line, and lets the man walk him to the waiting car that’s filled with remaining boxes of Louis’ old life. Zayn comes and wraps arms around Louis’ body, as does Liam, and Harry tugs Louis into the car and onto his lap.

 

Niall begins to drive away in the Rover, and flashes Louis a ‘I’m so sorry’ look before speeding off down the road, and it takes everything within the smaller boy not to break down as he hears the faint calling of his name. As he hears Stan and Josh yelling at him to ‘not do this.’ Louis has to ignore them; he has to let them go forever because Stan is no longer his life.

 

This is his life now, his burden he’ll forever bare; being with Harry and the lads—this is who he is now. He has his money from his father’s will, on top of his inheritance he got at nineteen, and Louis knows it’s the same shared darkness between the boys, that’s going to become his future as well. He was in too deep from the moment he heard Harry say ‘hello’ in the bathroom stall, and he doesn’t even know why he tried to fool himself into believing otherwise.

 

All those times he was terrified of Harry, scared of the new life he was choosing; the new enemies that comes along with it, even losing his own family in the process seem to be over ridden by this darkness brewing within Louis himself. This small part of him that has fallen in love with Harry’s darkness and everything that comes with it, and there’s no turning back now; he couldn’t even if he tried.

 

So Louis leans his head against the window and watches as the rain starts to fall down; Louis’ convinced this is some sort of metaphor for his life. But he can’t bring himself to care, not anymore because he’s firmly placed in Harry’s lap, with Harry’s arms wrapped around him, and a large part of him knows he has no regrets. He’s resigned to his fate.

 

Because as crazy as it sounds; Louis William Tomlinson met a man, who he thought was an angel, but turned out to be the devil, and he loved every fucking minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is actually the end. So many tears went into writing this final chapter and I regret nothing. 
> 
> This is my baby, my very first Larry story that I wrote, and It's weird to see this story come to a close but it had to be done. 
> 
> The end is so bitter sweet just like in the story. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Remember to check out my other Larry stories, as well as my tumblr if it you want to stay in touch. I love you guys lots. 
> 
> Centa0592.tumblr.com is me.


	23. Author's Note

Okay so here's the thing. I've gotten a lot of requests about a sequel and I think I'm going to go ahead and write one up. I'm in the process of writing my novel, as well as dealing with law school. I've mapped out the sequel and it will be a massive fic. I'll start writing it on March 21st, and should have the first chapter up by April 1st, 2016. Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this based on the youtube video Dark.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIFoQF3TA5g
> 
> Let me know if I should continue with the story or not.


End file.
